What If
by Red-Sydney
Summary: An Weihnachten entschließt sich Snape, die Schatulle zu öffnen, die Lily ihm hinterlassen hat. Ihr Inhalt bringt Geheimnisse ans Licht, die ihm einen völlig anderen Eindruck von seiner Vergangenheit vermitteln. Fortsetzung zur Before Sunrise Triology
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

Er musste sich beeilen, bevor man ihn erwischte! Sonst würde dieser Tag für ihn noch ein grauenvolles Ende finden!  
Fahrig packte Severus Snape seine Sachen zusammen, verstaute Fläschchen und Behälter wieder in den Regalen und löschte das Feuer unter seinem Kessel. Dann schüttete er den letzten Rest des Trankes in den Ausguss und verstaute den leeren Kessel in einem der unteren Schränke. Er durfte keine verräterischen Spuren hinterlassen!  
Plötzlich vernahm er ein leises Geräusch und hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne, um zu lauschen. Er hatte sich also nicht getäuscht. Sie waren bereits viel zu nah.  
Eilig huschte er durch einen verborgenen Hinterausgang aus dem Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke und hastete den Flur entlang.  
Nur weg von diesen Wesen, die sich anschickten, ihm grauenvollen Höllenqualen zu bereiten. Er hatte geglaubt, er wäre rehabilitiert und müsste sich nicht mehr irgendwelchen übermenschlich schrecklichen Leiden aussetzen. Aber scheinbar sahen das irgendwelche höheren Mächte vollkommen anders.  
Hinter sich hörte er einen seiner Peiniger lautstark seinen Namen rufen. „Snape? Wir wissen, dass Sie hier irgendwo stecken!"  
Sie waren also schon in seinem Klassenzimmer! Zum Glück hatte er noch Zeit gefunden, sein Büro magisch zu sichern. Sonst wäre diese Horde dort wahrscheinlich als nächstes eingefallen und hätte vermutlich all seine Sachen durchwühlt!

„Snape! Kommen Sie schon raus! Seien Sie doch nicht so schüchtern!"  
Oh, wie er McGonagall hasste! Wo hatte sie nur diese drei aufdringlichen Nervensägen her? Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er einmal in seinem Leben die Gesellschaft des eingebildeten Gilderoy Lockhart einer anderen Person vorziehen würde. Doch gegen diese Plagen wirkte der ehemalige Schriftsteller und Frauenschwarm wie ein angenehmer Zeitgenosse, mit dem man sich gerne unterhielt.  
Beim Merlin, wie er diese übertriebene Fröhlichkeit und unerträgliche Liebenswürdigkeit der neuen Lehrer für Arithmetik, Alte Runen und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste verabscheute! Und heute, am Heiligen Abend, hatten die Frau und die beiden Männer, die ihn als ihren „besten Freund" bezeichneten, auch noch beschlossen, ihn zum Trinken zu animieren, um ihn etwas aufzulockern.  
Nicht dass er etwas gegen Alkohol einzuwenden hatte. Nein, manchmal war ein gehöriger Schluck Feuerwhisky die einzige Möglichkeit, diese drei verhassten Kollegen ertragen zu können. Doch auf keinen Fall wollte er „aufgelockert" werden! Sogar Dumbledore und seine verrückten Ideen für die Feiertage waren wesentlich leichter zu überstehen gewesen.  
Und Minerva McGonagall wagte auch noch zu behaupten, er würde übertreiben! Natürlich! Hatte sie denn nicht bemerkt, dass er sogar lieber den unfähigen Longbottom, den dümmlichen Hagrid und die verrückte Trelawney um sich hatte?  
Wahrscheinlich wollte sie ihn nur ärgern!

Inzwischen hatte er einen der Ausgänge erreicht und floh regelrecht aus dem Gebäude. Er sah nicht zurück, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob seine Verfolger ihm immer noch auf den Fersen waren. Er wusste, so etwas konnte fatal enden und verschwendete wertvolle Zeit.  
Obwohl der Schnee auf den Wiesen des Schlossgeländes in der abendlichen Kälte teilweise vereist war, beschleunigte er seine Schritte. Die Gefahr, dass sie in diesem Moment aus einem der Fenster blickten und ihn erspähten, war einfach zu groß.  
Zu einem Zeitpunkt wie diesen, in dem er sein Ziel direkt vor Augen hatte, aber noch viel zu weit entfernt davon war, konnte es verhängnisvoll sein, wenn das unerträgliche Trio ihm nach draußen folgte. Nicht auszudenken, wenn sie es schafften, ihn einzuholen, bevor er im Verbotenen Wald verschwunden war!  
Zu seinem Glück schaffte er es, trotz den schwer zu erkennenden, vereisten Stellen in der hohen Schneedecke nicht auszurutschen, während er den Abhang hinunterraste.  
Auf seinem Weg kam er schließlich gerade in dem Moment an Hagrids Hütte vorbei, als der Halbriese aus seiner Behausung trat. Obwohl er ihm nur einen kurzen Blick zuwarf, konnte er erkennen, dass Rubeus sich mal wieder auf äußerst lächerliche Weise herausgeputzt hatte: Seine Kleidung war in den hellleuchtenden Farben Rot und Grün gehalten und funkelte und blinkte an vielen Stellen, als hätte sich der Wildhüter eine magische Lichterkette umgehängt. In dem dunklen Bart, der allmählich immer mehr ergraute, glitzerte feiner weißer Staub.  
Und dann diese verfluchte Weihnachtsmütze! So eine hatte ihm Crow auch aufsetzen wollen! Aber lieber ließ er sich von einem Werwolf beißen!

„Sie haben mich nicht gesehen!", zischte er Hagrid zu, bevor er zwischen den Bäumen verschwand.  
Er spürte den erstaunten Blick des Halbriesen in seinem Rücken, bevor dieser mit einem überraschten „In Ordnung" antwortete. Dies waren die letzten Worte, die er hörte, bevor er in die friedliche und vor allem nichtmenschliche Geräuschkulisse des Waldes eintauchte.  
Erst jetzt gestattete er es sich, langsamer zu werden und einen kurzen Moment stehen zu bleiben, um auf das Schloss zurückzublicken. Er hätte nie für möglich gehalten, dass er einmal einen fröhlich feiernden Dumbledore vermissen würde. Der alte Mann hatte ihn wenigstens nicht dazu gezwungen, an albernen Partyspielchen teilzunehmen oder sich hässliche Mützen aufzusetzen.  
Vorsichtshalber beschloss er, noch etwas weiter in den Wald hineinzugehen. Er kannte aus seiner eigenen Schulzeit eine versteckte Lichtung, die nur dann zu entdecken war, wenn man wusste, wo sie lag. Er war schon lange nicht mehr dort gewesen, aber er würde den Ort mit Sicherheit wiederfinden. Immerhin hatte ihn Lily einst dorthin geführt.  
Der Gedanke an sie erinnerte ihn wieder an das Kästchen, das sie ihm hinterlassen hatte und das immer noch ungeöffnet in dem unsichtbaren Tresor in seinem Büro lagerte.  
Es überraschte ihn, dass ihn der Anblick dieser Schatulle mit größerem Unbehagen erfüllte als eine Begegnung mit dem Dunklen Lord zu der Zeit, als er für Dumbledore als Spion gearbeitet hatte.

Um sich abzulenken, konzentrierte er sich ganz darauf, den richtigen Weg vor seinem inneren Auge zu visualisieren, obwohl er ihn selbst im Schlaf hätte gehen können. Dennoch ließ er sich Zeit. Er machte sich keine Illusionen, dass diese _wunderbare_ Weihnachtsfeier schon in den nächsten Stunden beendet sein würde. Eigentlich müsste er bis morgen früh nach der Bescherung warten. Aber wenn er Glück hatte, konnte er sich in vier Stunden wieder reinschleichen, wenn die meisten Lehrer und älteren Schüler zu betrunken waren, um ihn zu bemerken.  
Nach etwa einer dreiviertel Stunde gemächlichen Spaziergangs erreichte er die Lichtung. Diese wirkte verwilderter als früher. Die Äste der Bäume ragten nun mehr in sie hinein und waren teilweise miteinander verwachsen, sodass das Mondlicht das knöcheltiefe Gras kaum erreichte. Doch trotz dieser Gegebenheiten war der breite Baumstumpf in der Mitte der Lichtung immer noch von weitem zu erkennen.  
Snape schritt auf ihn zu, warf einen kurzen prüfenden Blick auf die Oberseite und setzte sich auf den mit dichtem Moos bewachsenen Stumpf. Dann holte er unter seinem Umhang seinen Zauberstab und ein Buch hervor. Er legte das Buch aufgeschlagen auf seinen Schoß und richtete seinen Zauberstab darauf. „Lumos."  
Während er las, gelang es ihm für kurze Zeit, die Gedanken an Lily und das Kästchen zu verdrängen und zu vergessen, wo er sich befand und wer ihm diesen Platz gezeigt hatte.

Doch nach etwa einer Stunde, also viel zu schnell, holte ihn die Realität in Gestalt von Professor McGonagall wieder ein. „Ihre Freunde haben beschlossen, dem Eberkopf einen Besuch abzustatten. Sie haben also nun Gelegenheit, sich unbemerkt wieder ins Schloss zu schleichen."  
Überrascht sah er auf und schlug dabei das Buch zu.  
Die Schulleiterin schien seinen Blick falsch zu verstehen. „Was ist? Glauben Sie, Sie wären der Einzige, der einen einfachen Auffindungszauber sprechen kann?"  
Er runzelte ungehalten die Stirn und stand auf. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie immer noch dieses überdurchschnittlich ausgeprägte Verlangen danach verspüren, jemanden zu bemuttern. Oder hat Dumbledore Ihnen etwa aufgetragen, mich im Auge zu behalten?"  
Sie warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu. „Blödsinn. Ich wollte Ihnen nur die Gelegenheit geben, ins Schloss zurückzukehren, bevor Sie noch eingeschneit werden."  
Er zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Wirklich? Das wäre erstaunlich gewesen. Immerhin schneit es überhaupt nicht."  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort marschierte er an Minerva vorbei in den Wald. Er wartete nicht darauf, dass sie ihm folgte, sondern eilte voran, als wäre er auf der Flucht. Tief in seinem Inneren war er wütend darüber, dass sie die Lichtung betreten hatte. Selbst wenn die Möglichkeit bestand, dass sie schon dort gewesen war: Es fühlte sich an, als hätte sie gerade Lilys und seinen geheimen Treffpunkt entweiht.

Er ließ sie schnell hinter sich, schaffte es sogar, seinen Unmut soweit zu verdrängen, dass er gar nicht mehr darauf achtete, ob sie denselben Weg nahm wie er.  
Auf diese Weise gelangte er innerhalb einer halben Stunde ins Schloss zurück und steuerte auf direktem Weg sein Büro an. Erst als er die Tür hinter sich verschlossen hatte, gestattete er es sich, erleichtert aufzuatmen.  
Dann spürte er, dass sich während seiner Abwesenheit irgendetwas in dem Raum verändert hatte. Irritiert sah er sich um.  
Doch bevor er die Veränderung entdecken konnte, machte sie selbst auf sich aufmerksam. „Du hast das Geschenk immer noch nicht aufgemacht, Severus."  
Blitzschnell wirbelte er herum und erblickte zu seinem Missfallen Dumbledores Porträt, das irgendjemand direkt über der Tür aufgehängt hatte. McGonagall! Deswegen hatte sie ihn also von seinem Versteck im Wald wegholen wollen!  
Sofort versteinerte sich seine Miene. „Seltsam. Und ich dachte, die Tradition verlangt, dass man die Geschenke erst am Morgen des fünfundzwanzigsten Dezember aufmachen darf.", kommentierte er sarkastisch.  
Das Bild des ehemaligen Schulleiters sah ihn tadelnd an. „Du wirst doch keine Angst vor so einer kleinen Schatulle haben, oder?"  
Snape schnaubte verächtlich. Allmählich ging ihm Albus mit seiner grenzenlosen Neugier auf die Nerven. „Du hättest sie schon selbst öffnen sollen, wenn du unbedingt wissen wolltest, was sie enthält, alter Mann."

Er wollte sich schon abwenden und das Porträt einfach ignorieren, als Dumbledore zu einem weiteren Schlag ausholte. „Was, glaubst du, könnte sie so Schlimmes enthalten? Erinnerst du dich? Ich sollte sie dir unter der Voraussetzung überreichen, dass du die Seiten wechselst und den Orden im Kampf gegen Voldemort unterstützest. Denkst du wirklich, dass sie dich unter diesen Umständen mit ihrem Geschenk verspotten oder dir Vorwürfe machen wollte?"  
Snape drehte sich von ihm weg. „Es hat keine Bedeutung mehr für mich, was dieses Kästchen enthält. Lily ist tot. Daran wird auch dieses Ding nichts ändern."  
Er hörte den ehemaligen Schulleiter seufzen. „Wenn es wirklich keine Bedeutung mehr für dich hätte, möchte ich etwas wissen: Warum hast du dann Harry all die Jahre beschützt, obwohl er für dich das Inbild seines Vaters war? Und warum warst du bereit zu sterben, damals in der Nacht vor über sieben Jahren, als Nagini dich angriff? Warum hast du dann für sie gekämpft, wenn es keine Bedeutung mehr für dich hat, was sie über dich dachte?"  
Ungehalten wandte Snape sich um, doch das Bild war plötzlich leer. Voller Wut verengten sich seine Augen zu Schlitzen. Wie konnte Albus verschwinden und ihn mit seinen Gedanken einfach so allein lassen? Und ohne ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich zu rechtfertigen?  
Weil er Recht hatte, antwortete eine kleine Stimme in seinem Inneren.  
Aufgebracht durchquerte er sein Büro, schnappte sich im Vorbeilaufen die kleine Trittleiter neben seinem Schreibtisch und stellte sie vor das Regal direkt gegenüber der Tür. Er stieg trotzig die Sprossen hinauf, zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete diesen auf eine scheinbar leere Fläche auf dem obersten Regalbrett. Ein paar gemurmelte Zaubersprüche später wurde ein kleiner Tresor sichtbar. Auf die Berührung seines Zauberstabs hin öffnete sich das Schloss und die Tür schwang auf.

Zuerst zögerte er, als er die Schatulle erblickte. Dann schimpfte er sich einen Narren und holte sie mit einem Ruck aus dem Tresor. Kurz und schmerzlos. Genau wie man ein Pflaster abriss.  
Dennoch war er froh, als er sie wenige Sekunden später auf seinem Schreibtisch abstellen konnte. Er wusste, es war nur eine Einbildung, aber für einen kurzen Moment hatte er den Eindruck gehabt, sich an dem Kästchen die Finger zu verbrennen.  
Nervös betrachtete er den Gegenstand, der ihn in den letzten Wochen häufig bis in seine Träume hinein verfolgt hatte. Hatte Dumbledore Recht und bot ihm dieses Geschenk wirklich die Möglichkeit, mit seinen Schuldgefühlen Lily gegenüber abzuschließen? Und wenn ja, wollte er dies überhaupt? Oder war ihm das Risiko zu groß, sie oder seine Schuld danach vielleicht für immer zu vergessen?  
Er schnaubte frustriert auf. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht? Was war der Zweck dieser Schatulle? Enthielt sie nur ein altes Erinnerungsstück, das Lily hatte loswerden wollen? Oder etwas viel Unerträgliches?  
Dumbledore hatte erklärt, dass Lily die Aushändigung des Kästchens an ihn an die Bedingung geknüpft hatte, dass er sich gegen Voldemort wandte. Was zum Teufel hatte sie ihm unter diesen Umständen so Dringendes mitteilen wollen, das sie ihm nicht hätte persönlich sagen können? Oder hatte sie geahnt, dass es ihr Tod sein würde, der ihn gegen den Dunklen Lord aufbringen würde?

„Wenn du dieses verdammte Ding endlich öffnen würdest, wüsstest du es."  
Mit einem genervten Knurren drehte er sich zu Dumbledores Porträt um und funkelte den ehemaligen Schulleiter, der inzwischen in sein Bild zurückgekehrt war, wütend an. „Ich dachte, Sie wollten mich alleine lassen, Albus.", siezte er ihn, um seine Worte noch verächtlicher klingen zu lassen.  
Doch der alte Mann lächelte ihn nur geduldig an. „Ich wusste, du würdest noch etwas Zeit brauchen, und habe mir inzwischen den Weihnachtsbaum in der Großen Halle angesehen."  
Allmählich kam sich Snape wirklich lächerlich vor. Pah, das war ein dämliches Kästchen, nicht einmal aufwendig verziert, sondern nur ein dummer Gegenstand aus Holz, den man grün angestrichen hatte.  
Mit einer abfälligen Handbewegung öffnete er die Schatulle...  
und bereute es sofort. Kaum war der Deckel vollständig aufgeklappt, schoss aus dem Inneren des Kästchens ein rotgoldener Blitz hervor und traf den Zaubertrankmeister mit voller Wucht in die Brust. Er wurde quer durch den Raum geschleudert und prallte mit dem Rücken voran auf dem Boden auf. Der Schmerz ließ ihn gequält die Augen schließen, doch auch in diesem Zustand spürte er, wie eine Woge aus gleißendem Licht auf ihn zukam und ihn bald vollkommen einhüllte.  
Genau in diesem Moment verlor er das Bewusstsein.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter One: What happened to me?**_

Das Erste, was er bemerkte, als er wieder zu sich kam, war, dass er sich nicht mehr in seinem Büro befand. Der Boden unter ihm war nicht mehr aus kaltem und hartem Stein. Stattdessen spürte er feuchte Erdklumpen und Grasbüschel unter seinen Fingern.  
Blinzelnd schlug er die Augen auf. Über ihm erkannte er das dichte Blätterdach eines Waldes, durch das nur wenig Sonnenlicht auf ihn herabschien.  
Stöhnend setzte er sich auf und sah sich um. Sein Kopf schmerzte und die Nachwirkungen des Zaubers, der ihn getroffen hatte, waren immer noch zu spüren: Sein Rücken und seine Brust fühlten sich an, als hätte etwas Schweres auf ihm gelegen und versucht, ihn zu zerquetschen.  
Wo war er? War dies eine von Lilys Erinnerungen? Hatte sie die Schatulle in ein Denkarium verwandelt? Er wusste, dass dies möglich war. Man konnte einen beliebigen Gegenstand mit Hilfe von Magie so verändern, dass sich in ihm nicht nur Erinnerungen, sondern auch bestimmte Gedanken und Gefühle speichern ließen. Aber dies erforderte sehr viel Können und jahrelange Erfahrung. Oder die Hilfe eines mächtigen Zauberers.  
Hatte Dumbledore Lily etwa dabei geholfen? Oder hatte sie das Kästchen schon in diesem Zustand erhalten? Hatte jemand anderer die Schatulle verzaubert und ihr überlassen?  
Was würde ihn hier erwarten? Wenn dies wirklich eine von Lilys Erinnerungen war, wollte er sie dann überhaupt miterleben?

Plötzlich bemerkte er ein eigenartiges Ziehen in seinem linken Unterarm. Überrascht schob er die Ärmel seines Mantels und seines Hemdes nach oben und erstarrte. Es war wieder da!  
In den letzten sieben Jahren war das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm allmählich vernarbt, sodass seine ursprüngliche Form kaum noch zu erkennen gewesen war. Doch nun sah es aus, als hätte Voldemort es ihm gerade erst eingebrannt.  
Und noch etwas Seltsames fiel ihm auf. Die Falten an seinem Handgelenk waren verschwunden. Genau wie diejenigen auf seinem Handrücken.  
Irritiert erhob er sich und warf einen stirnrunzelnden Blick auf seine Kleidung. Sie war schwarz, aber es war nicht dieselbe, die er vor seinem Ausflug in diesen Wald getragen hatte.  
Was ging hier vor? Dies konnte keine Erinnerung sein, die er nur als Zuschauer miterleben konnte. Er hatte sich verändert, sich verjüngt und war höchstwahrscheinlich ein Teil dieser Welt geworden.  
Was hatte Lilys Zauber mit ihm angestellt?  
Er drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse, um seine Umgebung näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Irgendwoher kam ihm dieser Wald bekannt vor, doch entweder konnte oder wollte sich sein Gehirn nicht daran erinnern. Es machte ihn wütend, dass er der Antwort so nahe war, sie aber nicht greifen konnte.

„Hey, Sir, was tun Sie hier? Der Verbotene Wald gehört offiziell zum Schulgelände von Hogwarts.", ertönte auf einmal eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihm.  
Ja, genau! Er war wieder im Verbotenen Wald. Sehr tief im Wald sogar.  
„Sie sollten nicht hier sein. Es ist gefährlich in diesem Teil des Waldes. Selbst für einen voll ausgebildeten Zauberer.", riss ihn die Stimme, Hagrids tiefer Bariton, aus seinen Gedanken, bevor er den Wildhüter näherkommen hörte.  
Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch wirbelte er herum. Rubeus war deutlich jünger als sein älteres Ich, dem Snape vor gefühlten drei Stunden begegnet war. Der Zaubertrankmeister schätzte, dass der Altersunterschied mindestens zwanzig Jahre betragen musste. Der Halbriese sah so aus, wie er ihn aus seiner Schulzeit in Erinnerung hatte.  
Hagrid runzelte verdutzt die Stirn. „Hey, ich kenne Sie irgendwoher. Waren Sie vor kurzem noch Schüler in Hogwarts?" Dann fiel sein Blick auf den entblößten, linken Unterarm des Schwarzhaarigen und seine Miene verfinsterte sich vor Zorn. „Was willst du hier, Todesser? Wir dulden in Hogwarts keine Spione. Also verschwinde, bevor ich dich niederschlage und zu Dumbledore zerre!"  
In Snapes Kopf arbeitete es fieberhaft. Eine Ahnung beschlich sich seiner, so unglaublich und doch so lange von ihm ersehnt. Eine zweite Chance, zum Greifen nah!

Er reagierte, ohne darüber nachzudenken, und zog seinen Zauberstab. Hagrid wich zwar vor ihm zurück, flüchtete aber nicht und sah ihn weiterhin herausfordernd an.  
Severus drehte den Stab um und hielt ihn dem Wildhüter mit dem Griff nach vorn entgegen. „Wer sagt, dass ich dort nicht freiwillig hingehen will?"  
Unsicherheit und Verwirrung schlichen sich in Rubeus' Züge, während er den Zauberstab für einen Moment lang misstrauisch beäugte. Dann nahm er ihn rasch an sich, wahrscheinlich aus Angst, Snape könnte es sich anders überlegen. „Sie bleiben hier. Ich werde Professor Dumbledore Bescheid geben. Ohne seine Einwilligung kommt jemand wie Sie uns nicht ins Schloss." Mit diesen Worten stapfte er davon und ließ den Schwarzhaarigen allein zurück.  
Dieser sah sich seufzend um. Soviel zu Hagrids Worten, dass dieser Abschnitt des Waldes selbst für ausgebildete Zauberer zu gefährlich war. Tief in seinem Inneren hoffte er darauf, es würde ihn wirklich irgendetwas angreifen. Das hätte die nervöse Unruhe, die plötzlich in ihm aufstieg, wenigstens zurückgedrängt. Doch so, ganz allein in diesem Wald, war er den Fragen in seinem Kopf fast schon hilflos ausgeliefert, während er unruhig auf und ab schritt.  
War dies wirklich die Vergangenheit? In welches Jahr war er zurückgereist? Oder war dies nur ein Test, ein besonderer Zauber, mit dessen Hilfe Lily ihm etwas begreiflich machen wollte? Und wenn es die Vergangenheit, die echte Vergangenheit war, sollte er dann riskieren, sie zu verändern, obwohl er die Folgen nicht absehen konnte?

Sein Verstand riet ihm, abzuwarten und erst aufzuklären, mit welcher Art von Magie er hier konfrontiert wurde. Er sollte alles rational beobachten und sachliche Rückschlüsse ziehen, anstatt sich vorschnell irgendwelchen Illusionen hinzugeben.  
Verdammt, er hätte Hagrid nach dem Datum fragen sollen, selbst wenn dieser ihn deswegen komisch angesehen hätte. Dann hätte er die Antwort auf die drängendste Frage gehabt, die ihn nun quälte: Konnte er Lily vielleicht noch das Leben retten?  
Er hoffte, dass sich der Wildhüter und Dumbledore beeilten und ihn nicht zulange warten ließen. Die Ungewissheit in seinem Inneren machte ihn jetzt schon fast wahnsinnig.  
Wenn es doch nur irgendeine Möglichkeit gäbe, herauszufinden, in welches Jahr er zurückgereist war. Dann wüsste er wenigstens auch, wie er Albus bald gegenübertreten musste. Rubeus hatte ihn auf jeden Fall nicht erkannt, er war ihm nur bekannt vorgekommen. Das bedeutete, dass er nach seinem Schulabschluss wahrscheinlich noch nicht hier gewesen war, um den Schulleiter zu warnen und darum zu bitten, Lily zu beschützen. Er war demnach noch kein Lehrer von Hogwarts. Und seine große Liebe war immer noch am Leben.  
Das Einzige, was seinen Verstand immer noch störte, war die Tatsache, dass Lily laut Dumbledores Aussage diesem das Kästchen überreicht hatte, kurz nachdem Snape sich Voldemort offiziell angeschlossen hatte. Dies war kurz nach seinem Schulabschluss gewesen.  
Wie konnte Lily ihn in eine Zeit zurückschicken, die für sie damals noch in weiter Zukunft gelegen hatte? Hatte der alte Mann ihn etwa angelogen, was den richtigen Zeitpunkt anbelangte? Oder steckte noch mehr hinter diesem Zauber, als er bisher vermutet hatte?

„Severus Snape. Dachte ich mir es doch."  
Erstaunt wirbelte er herum und blickte in Dumbledores versteinerte Miene. Dieser musste hierher geflogen sein, um mit ihm allein zu sprechen, so schnell wie er gekommen war.  
Unwillkürlich wurde er an den Tag erinnert, an dem er den Schulleiter aufgesucht und ihm davon berichtet hatte, dass der Dunkle Lord Harry Potter für den Auserwählten hielt. Es lagen dieselbe Verachtung und dasselbe Misstrauen in den Augen des Älteren wie in dieser Nacht.  
„Was willst du hier? Welche Botschaft hat Lord Voldemort für mich?" Es waren sogar fast exakt dieselben Worte, mit denen er den Schwarzhaarigen zu jener Zeit begrüßt hatte.  
Genauso wie damals tobte nun ein Sturm in ihm. Etwas in seinem Inneren hätte Albus am liebsten erneut um Rettung für Lily angefleht. Doch der Gedanke an eine einzige Tatsache hielt ihn davon ab und ermöglichte seinem Verstand, die Kontrolle zu behalten: Der Dunkle Lord würde über ein Jahr brauchen, um die Potters aufzuspüren. Und das obwohl niemand im Orden ahnte, dass der spätere Geheimniswahrer Peter Pettigrew in Wirklichkeit einer von Voldemorts Spionen war.  
Außerdem hoffte er, durch ein abgebrühteres Auftreten in kürzerer Zeit mehr zu erreichen und vor allem stärker in Lilys Rettung eingebunden zu werden.  
Dennoch überraschte es ihn selbst, wie emotionslos er klang. „Ich bin nicht in Seinem Auftrag hier. Im Gegenteil. Wenn Er wüsste, dass ich jetzt mit Ihnen spreche, würde Er mich sofort töten." Das misstrauische, aber zugleich auch irritierte Stirnrunzeln Dumbledores gab ihm die Bestätigung, dass er am besten in diesem Tonfall fortfahren sollte. „Ich bin hier, um Ihnen Informationen und meine Dienste als Spion anzubieten."

Der Schulleiter musterte ihn lange mit einer Mischung aus Nachdenklichkeit und Skepsis, als wolle er ihn durchleuchten. Zuerst fürchtete er schon, der Ältere würde Legilimentik einsetzten, um den Wahrheitsgehalt seiner Aussage zu überprüfen. Doch Albus beschloss, ihn stattdessen erst einmal weiter zu befragen. „Warum tust du das, Severus?"  
Diese Frage war in ruhigem Tonfall gestellt worden, aber Snape fühlte regelrecht die Anspannung seines Gegenübers. Unwillkürlich überlegte er, ob Dumbledore bereits die Antwort erahnte.  
Er musste sich beherrschen, sachlich-nüchtern zu bleiben und nicht seiner Angst um Lily nachzugeben. Obwohl er immer noch nicht wirklich bereit dazu war, um Rettung für James Potter zu bitten, war ihm Harrys Leben nun nicht mehr so egal wie noch vor über zwanzig Jahren. Seine selbst auferlegte Pflicht, den Jungen zu schützen, hatte scheinbar deutliche Spuren hinterlassen.  
„Voldemort hat von der Prophezeiung erfahren und will ihre Erfüllung unbedingt verhindern. Sie wissen, es gibt nur zwei Familien, auf welche alle Punkte zutreffen: Die Potters und die Longbottoms. Der Dunkle Lord hat entschieden, dass Harry Potter sein späterer Widersacher werden würde. Er lässt schon nach ihm suchen."

Dumbledore hob überrascht die Augenbrauen, doch sein Blick blieb weiterhin misstrauisch. „Du bist hier, um mich zu warnen, damit ich Lily vor dem Tod bewahre, richtig?"  
Das war eindeutig eine Fangfrage. Doch so schwer es Severus auch fiel: Er hatte aus bestimmten Fehlern gelernt. Er wusste, der Ältere würde ihn aus gewissen Dingen ausschließen, wenn er nur Mitleid für diejenigen zeigte, die er liebte. „Ich denke, es wäre herzlos, allein sie zu retten und ihre Familie dem Tod zu überantworten."  
Diesmal funkelte in Albus' Augen deutliches Erstaunen auf. Aber nur kurz, bevor er zum Angriff überging und in Snapes Gedanken einzudringen versuchte. Dieser musste sich beherrschen, um den Schulleiter nicht einfach mit Hilfe seiner Okklumentik-Künste abzuwehren. Nicht dass er dies wirklich zu hundert Prozent geschafft hätte. Doch er durfte Dumbledore nicht noch misstrauischer machen, als dieser sowieso schon war. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich darauf, die Erinnerungen an sein früheres Ich hervorzuholen und damit die Dinge zu überdecken, von denen der Ältere am besten noch nichts wissen durfte. Denn er befürchtete, erneut von wichtigen Vorgängen ausgeschlossen zu werden. Und tief in seinem Inneren lauerte die Angst, Albus könne ihn sofort in die Zukunft zurückschicken, wenn er die Wahrheit erfuhr. Nur um die schicksalhaften Ereignisse geschehen zu lassen, die seiner Meinung nach geschehen mussten.

Zu seiner Erleichterung ließ der Druck auf seinen Verstand schon nach wenigen Minuten nach. Die Miene seines Gegenübers wurde erneut ausdruckslos und unwillkürlich fragte er sich, was dem Schulleiter in diesem Moment durch den Kopf ging. Und ob dieser gerade etwas erfahren hatte, das er vor ihm hatte verbergen wollen.  
Der Ältere überlegte nicht lange. „Was bist du bereit dafür zu tun?"  
Alles, hätte er am liebsten in diesem Moment geantwortet. Genau wie vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren. Aber statt der Verzweiflung von einst breitete sich nun eine wilde Entschlossenheit in ihm aus. Er würde diesmal nicht darauf warten, dass andere Lily schützten! „Ich werde Voldemort ausspionieren und ihm falsche Informationen zukommen lassen."  
Dumbledores Stirn legte sich in Falten, während er Snape finster musterte. „Sag mir, aus welchem Grund ich dir vertrauen und dieses Angebot annehmen sollte?"  
„Weil es hieße, eine günstige Gelegenheit verstreichen zu lassen, wenn Sie es nicht tun.", entfuhr es Severus, bevor ihm klar wurde, dass der Schulleiter auf eine Art Unterwerfungsgeste wartete. Er würde ihm wohl etwas entgegenkommen müssen. „Außerdem ist es allein Ihre Entscheidung. Wenn Sie das Angebot ablehnen wollen, können Sie mich immer noch gefangen nehmen und einsperren. Immerhin habe ich Ihnen schon freiwillig meinen Zauberstab überlassen."

Statt einer Antwort zog Dumbledore blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Schwarzhaarigen. „Incarcerus!"  
Snape sah die magisch herbeigerufenen Stricke auf sich zukommen. Er wehrte sich nicht, als sie sich erst um seine Beine und dann um seinen restlichen Körper legten und ihn langsam verschnürten wie ein menschliches Paket. Er fühlte, wie er auf Albus' stummen Befehl hin den Boden unter den Füßen verlor, und musste sich beherrschen, um keinen Widerstand zu leisten. Unwillkürlich wurde er an all die Situationen erinnert, in denen er Dumbledore ausgeliefert gewesen war und dessen Urteil hatte vertrauen müssen.  
In den letzten Monaten hatte er ganze Nächte damit zugebracht, einzelne Bruchstücke zusammenzutragen, um die Ereignisse vor und während seines Krankenhausaufenthalts im Ganzen erfassen zu können. Er konnte immer noch nicht fassen, wie viel der alte Mann ihm verschwiegen hatte und welch großen Prozentsatz davon er niemals erfahren würde.  
Ja, vielleicht hatte Albus Recht, dass zuviel Wissen gefährlich war. Doch Snape war der Meinung, es müsse jedem selbst überlassen bleiben, welche Gefahren man einging und welche nicht.  
Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf nannte ihn ein trotziges, kleines Kind. Aber er schaffte es, sie erfolgreich zu verdrängen, überzeugt davon, dass es nur ein Echo von Dumbledores Rechtfertigungen war.

Dessen jüngeres Ich schien nichts von dieser inneren Zwiesprache zu bemerken, sondern ließ ihn vor sich herschweben, bis sie nach wenigen hundert Metern eine kleine Lichtung erreichten. Ein leichter Ruck ging durch Severus' Körper, als sie direkt vor einem großen Stein anhielten, der fast die ganze Lichtung einnahm. Mit Erstaunen musste er mit ansehen, wie der Schulleiter um ihn herumging, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen, seine freie Hand nach dem Felsenbrocken ausstreckte und ein paar leise Worte murmelte. Ein leises Klicken ertönte und der große Stein schob sich mit einem deutlich vernehmbaren Scharren zur Seite.  
„Ich denke, wir nehmen eine kleine, nicht einsehbare Abkürzung zu meinem Büro.", kommentierte der alte Mann und schwenkte leicht seinen Zauberstab.  
Snape flog augenblicklich auf das Loch zu, das der Felsbrocken freigelegt hatte, und stürzte hinein in die Dunkelheit. Gerade als er glaubte, auf dem Boden des Lochs aufschlagen zu müssen, wurde sein Fall abrupt gestoppt. Etwa eine Minute lag hing er mitten in der Finsternis, ohne zu wissen, wo genau er sich befand.  
Dann spürte er, wie Albus neben ihn trat. „Incendio!"  
Auf den Befehl des Schulleiters hin entzündeten sich plötzlich rechts und links neben ihnen zwei Fackeln, die in Halterungen an den Wänden befestigt waren. Doch das war nur der Anfang. Das Feuer setzte sich fort und sprang auf weitere Fackeln entlang des Ganges über und erleuchtete bald den gesamten Weg, der vor ihnen lag.

Unauffällig sah sich der Schwarzhaarige um, während Dumbledore seinen Körper durch den etwa drei Meter breiten Gang dirigierte. Schwarze, zerklüftete, uralte Mauern, an denen Grundwasser zu Boden sickerte, umgaben sie und wirkten, als wären sie direkt aus dem Stein herausgeschlagen worden. Sie mussten mindestens so alt sein wie Hogwarts, wenn nicht älter.  
Auf jeden Fall schienen sie genauso magisch zu sein.  
Er bemerkte plötzlich etwa zehn Meter vor ihnen ein eigenartiges Licht, das nicht von den Fackeln stammen konnte, wie es zuerst den Anschein gehabt hatte. Er erkannte einen weißbläulichen Schimmer mitten im Gang, der sich deutlich von den rotgoldenen Flammen an den Wänden abhob.  
Bevor er jedoch dieses Phänomen genauer unter die Lupe nehmen konnte, gab Albus ihm einen magischen Stoß in den Rücken, sodass er direkt auf das eigenartige Licht zuraste und darin verschwand.  
Er öffnete den Mund, um einen erschrockenen Schrei auszustoßen, aber dazu kam er gar nicht mehr. Vor ihm öffnete sich auf einmal ein Loch im Gefüge und er stürzte immer noch gefesselt mit dem Gesicht voran zu Boden.  
Genau auf den Teppich im Büro des Schulleiters.

Wenige Sekunden später traf auch dieser in dem Raum ein. Severus spürte seinen prüfenden Blick im Nacken und bemühte sich, sich möglichst schnell auf den Rücken zu drehen und sich mühsam aufzusetzen.  
Dumbledore hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. „Ich könnte dich von deinen Fesseln befreien, Severus. Immerhin habe ich vor, dafür zu sorgen, dass du dieses Büro nicht verlassen kannst, solange ich unterwegs bin."  
Snapes Augen verengten sich nur kurz ungehalten zu Schlitzen. „Sind die Informationen, die ich Ihnen gegeben habe, etwa so entscheidend, dass Sie sofort handeln müssen?"  
Sein Gegenüber überhörte diese Erwiderung einfach und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab. „Ich deute diese Worte mal als ein ‚Bitte, das wäre mir sehr recht'." Augenblicklich verschwanden die Stricke um den Körper des Schwarzhaarigen und dieser erhob sich eilig.  
Bevor dieser jedoch eine weitere Frage stellen konnte, wandte sich der Schulleiter schon der Tür zu und öffnete sie. „Ich werde bald wieder hier sein und näher auf deinen Vorschlag eingehen. Und falls du in der Zwischenzeit Hunger bekommst: Auf dem Schreibtisch steht eine Schale mit Karamellbonbons. Bedien dich.", erklärte er, ohne sich umzuwenden, und verließ sein Büro.  
Allein und unruhig blieb Severus zurück und starrte angespannt auf die verschlossene Tür, die Dumbledore wahrscheinlich gerade in diesem Moment magisch versiegelte. Im Stillen fragte er sich, was Albus dem Orden über ihn und seinen Auftritt im Wald erzählen würde.  
Doch wesentlich wichtiger für ihn war, was _sie_ wohl zu seinem Angebot sagen würde.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Two: Dumbledore and Me**_

Schon nach wenigen Minuten wusste Snape nicht mehr, was er tun sollte. Einerseits quälten ihn seine Hilflosigkeit und die Frage nach dem weiteren Verlauf dieser Situation.  
Andererseits übernahm sein Verstand allmählich wieder die Kontrolle über ihn. Und konfrontierte ihn mit unliebsamen Wahrheiten, die er in der letzten halben Stunde vollkommen verdrängt hatte.  
Seine Vernunft nannte ihn einen Narren. Wie konnte er bloß glauben, er könne die Zukunft verändern? Sein Plan würde niemals aufgehen, weil er sonst das komplette Zeitgefüge aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen und die gesamte Welt aus den Fugen geraten würde. Er hatte jetzt schon viel zu viel verändert, ohne darüber nachzudenken, was er eigentlich tat und welche Konsequenzen sein Handeln haben würde.  
Und warum war er überhaupt der Meinung, dass Lily etwas so Illegales wie einen Zeitzauber in diese Schatulle verpackt hatte, nur um ihn in eine Zeit zurückzuschicken, die sie noch gar nicht erlebt hatte? Das war völlig unmöglich.  
Außer wenn Dumbledore ihn belogen hatte, erinnerte er sich.  
Aber vielleicht war er es auch selbst, der diesen Zeitpunkt bestimmt hatte, und der Zauber hatte ihn lediglich an den Tag zurückgeschickt, an den er hatte zurückkehren wollen.

Doch selbst wenn dies so war, ermahnte ihn sein Verstand, war er nicht als eigenständige Person zurückgekehrt, sondern in den Körper seines jüngeren Ichs geschlüpft.  
Und genau dies gab ihm zu denken. Rational gesehen bedeutete dies höchstwahrscheinlich, dass er in einer Illusion gefangen war und sich gerade selbst etwas vormachte. Es war egal, was er auch tun würde, denn es würde nichts an der Vergangenheit, wie er sie erlebt hatte, ändern. Er machte sich vermutlich nur selbst zum Affen.  
Dennoch klammerte sich ein nicht unerheblicher Teil in ihm an den Gedanken, dass Lily ihn nie auf diese Art und Weise gepeinigt hätte. Sie hätte ihn nie absichtlich in eine Situation gebracht, in der er hilflos mit ansehen musste, wie jemand starb, den er liebte. Sie war nicht der Mensch gewesen, der andere gequält hatte, selbst wenn sie diese noch so gehasst hatte.  
In dieser Hinsicht hatte sie stets wesentlich mehr Selbstbeherrschung bewiesen als er, wofür er sie manchmal im Stillen bewundert hatte.  
Er konnte und er würde etwas verändern! Diesmal würde er sich nicht allein auf Dumbledore verlassen, sondern selbst versuchen, Lily zu retten.  
Und wenn er es nur aus dem Grund heraus tat, um ihr zu beweisen, dass er sein Fehlverhalten ihr gegenüber eingesehen hatte und sie ihm inzwischen wichtiger war als Voldemorts Ziele.

Um dies zu erreichen, musste er aber erst dafür sorgen, dass der alte Mann ihm zuhörte, anstatt ihn wie einen Asylanten zu behandeln, der in Hogwarts Zuflucht suchte. Er brauchte alle wichtigen Informationen, die er in den letzten Monaten zusammengetragen hatte, um sich einen größeren Spielraum zu verschaffen. Dumbledore musste ihm vertrauen, jedenfalls genug, um ihn zum Dunklen Lord zurückzuschicken. Doch er durfte Albus nicht zuviel verraten. Einerseits würde dieser ihm dann umso weniger Glauben schenken. Und andererseits hätte er dann keine Trümpfe mehr in der Hand und würde selbst kaum in das Geschehen eingreifen können, sondern alles dem Orden überlassen müssen.  
Es war jetzt schon fraglich, ob ihm das wirklich gelingen würde. Gut, er wusste, wer die Potters damals verraten und Voldemort zu dem Haus in Godric's Hollow geführt hatte. Nur war es äußerst unklug, sofort loszueilen und Peter Pettigrew den kleinen, fetten Hals umzudrehen. Im Moment vertrauten ihm weder der Mann, dem zurzeit dieses Büro gehörte, noch die Mitglieder des Ordens. Und ein noch nicht nachvollziehbarer Mord an einem ihrer „besten Freunde" würde sein Vorhaben bestimmt nicht erleichtern, Lily und notfalls auch Harry in Sicherheit zu bringen.  
Außerdem benötigte er Hilfe bei der Vernichtung Voldemorts, sosehr er diesen Umstand auch hasste, weil er dann mit James Potter zusammenarbeiten musste. Ohne den Orden würde er die Horkruxe bestimmt nicht schnell genug zerstören können, um keinen Verdacht beim Dunklen Lord zu wecken.

Die Horkruxe! Er musste sich daran erinnern, was er in den letzten Monaten über sie erfahren hatte. Laut den Informationen, die er aus zahlreichen Aufzeichnungen über die Schlacht um Hogwarts und den Krieg gegen Voldemort zusammengetragen hatte, waren es insgesamt sieben gewesen:  
Der Goldring der Gaunts musste sich noch in deren Hütte befinden, geschützt von schwarzmagischen Flüchen, die Dumbledore fast getötet hätten.  
Tom Riddles Tagebuch war wahrscheinlich längst an Lucius Malfoy übergeben worden.  
Helga Hufflepuffs Trinkpokal lagerte möglicherweise bereits in Bellatrix Lestranges Verlies in Gringotts.  
Der Hauself der Blacks, Kreacher, hatte Salazar Slytherins Medaillon vermutlich schon im Haus der Blacks am Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 versteckt. Immerhin war Regulus schon seit einem Jahr tot, gestorben während er das Medaillon aus der Höhle am Meer gestohlen hatte.  
Rowena Ravenclaws Diadem war hier in Hogwarts irgendwo im Raum der Wünsche aufbewahrt. An diesen Gegenstand würde er hoffentlich am leichtesten herankommen.  
Nagini war erst später das neue Haustier des Dunklen Lords geworden, nachdem seine frühere Schlange Nachasha nach dem Sturz ihres Herrn im Kampf gegen die übriggebliebenen Todesser getötet worden war. Daher schied sie zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch als Horkrux aus.  
Und Harry war bisher noch nicht von Voldemort gezeichnet worden.

Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, wie viel ihm Dumbledore all die Jahre über verheimlicht hatte! Besonders die Sache mit Potter war für ihn ein herber Schlag gewesen. Er hatte sich auf Albus' Vorschlag hin dazu verpflichtet, den Jungen zu beschützen und dann erfahren müssen, dass Harry sterben musste. Gut, der Teenager hatte den Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord überlebt. Aber das hatte er allein seinem unverschämten Glück zu verdanken, welches scheinbar grundsätzlich nur dem männlichen Teil seiner Familie vorbehalten war. James hatte jedenfalls auch immer mehr Glück gehabt als Verstand bewiesen.  
Nein, dieser Kerl hatte immer noch mehr Glück als Verstand, korrigierte er sich im Stillen. Der Schwarzhaarige verzog angewidert und zugleich gequält das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Potter senior lebte noch und würde auch so schnell nicht sterben, wenn Snape seinen bisher noch unvollständigen Plan in die Tat umsetzen wollte.  
Außer natürlich, sein Erzfeind entschloss sich zu einer dummen Heldentat. Was bei diesem Idioten nicht gerade unwahrscheinlich war.  
In diesem Moment erinnerte ihn seine Vernunft wieder daran, dass er sich lieber darauf konzentrieren sollte, wie er Dumbledores Vertrauen gewinnen konnte, anstatt sich Szenarien auszumalen, bei denen James zu Tode kam. Immerhin war Voldemort derjenige, der Lily ermorden würde, wenn er es nicht verhinderte.  
Es war schwer für ihn, sich dies einzugestehen, aber Potter war im Moment das kleinere Übel.

Er brauchte dringend einen Plan, wie er Hogwarts' Schulleiter überzeugen und welche Informationen er dem Orden als erstes zuspielen konnte, ohne Misstrauen zu erregen.  
Zuerst musste er irgendwie verhindern, dass Pettigrew zum Geheimniswahrer wurde. Er könnte ihn ja unauffällig verschwinden lassen, wenn Albus ihn irgendwann wieder aus seinem Büro herausließ. Allein der Gedanke daran ließ in seinem Inneren den Zorn auf diese kleine feige Ratte auflodern. Aber solch ein Vorgehen würde zu diesem Zeitpunkt weder dem Orden noch dem Dunklen Lord gefallen. Daher vergrub er die aufkommenden Ängste tief in ihm, dass er vielleicht erneut nicht rechtzeitig handeln konnte und Pettigrew bereits in diesem Moment zusammen mit den Potters den Fidelius-Zauber durchführte.  
Er würde diesen miesen Verräter schon früh genug erwischen. Und diesmal würde er sich nicht auf die Dementoren verlassen!  
Am besten ertappte er diese Ratte auf frischer Tat. Er wusste immerhin nun, auf wen er Acht geben und wem er nachspionieren musste. Pettigrew würde wahrscheinlich sehr vorsichtig sein und sich nur in seiner Animagus-Gestalt zu Voldemort schleichen. Doch darauf war er vorbereitet, jetzt, nachdem er wusste, mit wem er es zu tun hatte.  
Vielleicht wäre es von Vorteil, wenn er ein paar Gerüchte über einen internen Spion des Dunklen Lords streute. Am besten tat er dies erst nur Dumbledore und nicht den anderen Mitgliedern des Ordens gegenüber, um Pettigrew nicht auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Ein nicht unwesentlicher Teil von ihm wäre am liebsten sofort losgestürmt, um Lily zu suchen und sich zu vergewissern, dass es ihr noch gut ging. Stattdessen musste er hier untätig herumstehen und darauf warten, dass der alte Mann zurückkam und sich bereiterklärte, ihn in seine Dienste zu nehmen.  
Snape sah sich um. Er sollte sich solange etwas in diesem Büro umsehen. Vielleicht fand er Hinweise darauf, was Albus bisher schon erfahren hatte und noch zu verheimlichen versuchte.  
Als hätte jemand seine Gedanken gelesen, loderte das Feuer im Kamin hinter ihm plötzlich auf, sodass er die zusätzliche Wärme deutlich spüren konnte. Er wandte sich blitzschnell um und sah wenige Sekunden später Dumbledore aus den Flammen steigen.  
Dieser warf ihm einen schwer zu deutenden Blick zu, schwieg jedoch, während er seelenruhig zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüberging und auf dem Stuhl dahinter Platz nahm.  
Severus ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen und wartete angespannt darauf, dass der Ältere etwas sagte. Zu gern hätte er gewusst, ob der Orden bereits Schutzmaßnahmen ergriffen hatte, um die Potters in Sicherheit zu bringen. Doch sein Gegenüber tat ihm diesen Gefallen nicht.  
Schon nach wenigen Minuten unerträglicher Stille hielt er es nicht mehr aus. „Und? Wissen Sie jetzt, ob Sie mir trauen wollen oder nicht?"  
Albus musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Was sollte ich deiner Meinung nach jetzt tun?"

Der Schwarzhaarige runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn. Das war bestimmt eine Fangfrage. Der alte Mann wollte ihn testen. „Im Bezug auf was?", platzte es aus ihm heraus.  
Dumbledores Miene wurde schlagartig ausdruckslos. „Du sagst, du bist hier, um die Potters vor Voldemort zu retten. Aber du zeigst keine Reue dafür, dass du Ihm von der Prophezeiung erzählt und Ihn somit erst auf Harrys Spur gebracht hast. Woher soll ich dann wissen, dass du es ernst meinst? Dass du wirklich bereit bist, die Seiten zu wechseln?"  
Snape erkannte, dass er Gefühle zeigen sollte. Schuldgefühle, Verzweiflung, Angst. Doch im Gegensatz zu damals, als er sich zum ersten Mal in dieser Situation befunden hatte, fiel es ihm diesmal unendlich schwer. Ja, er empfand immer noch Reue für seine Tat. Selbst nach all den Jahren und der mehr oder minder erfolgreichen Erfüllung seiner Pflicht als Harrys heimlicher Beschützer. Doch er war nicht mehr in der Lage, seine Emotionen so deutlich zu zeigen wie in jener Nacht vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren. Zu lange hatte er seine wahren Gefühle vor dem Dunklen Lord verbergen müssen, um nicht enttarnt zu werden.  
Und wenn er ehrlich war, war die Mauer, die er um sein Innerstes errichtet hatte, stets die beste Möglichkeit gewesen, um mit dem Schmerz über Lilys Tod und seiner Schuld daran fertig zu werden. Er konnte sie nicht einfach so niederreißen. Besonders nicht, bevor er sich nicht sicher sein konnte, dass sie diesmal überleben würde.

Aber vielleicht musste er diesen Schutzschild nicht unbedingt einbüßen. Denn es gab etwas, das in Dumbledores Augen stets ein Beweis für Severus' Liebe zu Lily gewesen war.  
Er wusste zwar nicht, ob es den alten Mann auch unter diesen Umständen überzeugen würde, doch er musste es zumindest versuchen. „Ich könnte es Ihnen beweisen. Allerdings bräuchte ich dafür meinen Zauberstab."  
Albus zögerte erst einen Moment, entschied sich jedoch dann scheinbar dafür, dass keine Gefahr für ihn bestand. Er erhob sich und öffnete wie nebenbei die oberste rechte Schublade seines Schreibtischs, um den konfiszierten Zauberstab daraus hervorzuholen. Mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Skepsis überreichte er ihn dem Schwarzhaarigen.  
Snape drehte sich von ihm weg, um den freien Platz des Raumes auszunutzen, und hob seinen Zauberstab. Dabei dachte er intensiv an den Tag zurück, an dem er und Lily Freundschaft geschlossen hatten. „Expecto Patronum!"  
Als die silbernen Fäden, die er herbeizauberte, sich langsam verdichteten, befürchtete er im ersten Moment, dass die Gestalt seines Patronus sich vielleicht in den letzten Jahren verändert hätte. Doch dann bildete sich allmählich die vertraute Form und wenige Sekunden später stakste eine silberne Hirschkuh durch das Schulleiterbüro.  
Mit einem leichten Schwenk seines Zauberstabs ließ er sie wieder verschwinden und wandte sich Dumbledore zu.

In dessen Gesicht zeichneten sich deutlich Erstaunen und die Erkenntnis darüber ab, was das gerade Geschehene zu bedeuten hatte. „Wie lange schon, Severus?"  
Der Schwarzhaarige senkte leicht den Kopf. Was sollte er darauf antworten? Er erinnerte sich dunkel an den Tag zurück, als er zum ersten Mal etwas über den Patronus-Zauber gelesen hatte. Zuerst hatte er ihn als simple Spielerei abgetan, die im Vergleich zu mächtiger Magie nicht wirklich von Bedeutung war. Dann waren die Potters in Voldemorts Schusslinie geraten und ihm war klar geworden, dass es wichtigeres gab als Macht und die Ziele des Dunklen Lords. Schon zuvor hatte er seine Gefühle und seinen Schmerz über die zerstörte Freundschaft zu Lily vor seinem Herrn und den anderen Todessern verbergen müssen. Aber seitdem er damals beschlossen hatte, für den Orden als Spion zu arbeiten, war der Zauber für ihn zu einem Schutzschild für Notfälle geworden. Nach Lilys Tod hatte sein Patronus ihn vor allem davor bewahrt, von Wesen wie den Dementoren heimgesucht zu werden, deren Anwesenheit seine verborgensten Ängste und Seelenqualen zum Vorschein brachte.  
Allerdings konnte er dem alten Mann all dies wohl kaum erzählen. „Seit sein Schutz benötigt wird.", erwiderte er knapp und möglichst emotionslos. Er hoffte inständig, diese mehrdeutige Antwort würde Dumbledore genügen. Er verspürte in diesem Moment keine Lust dazu, die Gefühle, die ihn bis an diesen Punkt gebracht hatten, im Einzelnen darzulegen.

Albus nickte nur, als würde er diese Worte sehr gut nachvollziehen können. Auf einmal wirkte er viel offener und verständnisvoller. Ganz anders als in der Nacht, als Severus ihn auf Knien um Hilfe anflehen und versprechen musste, alles zu tun, was der Ältere von ihm verlangen würde. Scheinbar hatte er sich richtig entschieden.  
Doch plötzlich schlich sich wieder diese Nachdenklichkeit in den Blick des Schulleiters, als wolle er seinen Gast durchleuchten. „Du willst also freiwillig zu Voldemort zurückkehren, um ihn auszuspionieren? Was willst du tun, wenn er misstrauisch wird?"  
Snape überlegte nicht lange. „Eigentlich hatte ich vor, Ihn Glauben zu machen, ich hätte Ihr Vertrauen gewonnen. Er hat mich schon oft damit beauftragt, die Vorgänge in und rund um Hogwarts im Auge zu behalten. In dieser Hinsicht wird Er also keinen Verdacht schöpfen."  
Dafür schöpfte Dumbledore Verdacht und runzelte argwöhnisch die Stirn. Severus befürchtete schon, der alte Mann würde erneut seine Legilimentik-Künste anwenden. Aber scheinbar überraschte den Schulleiter etwas ganz anderes. „Wie lange planst du das alles schon?"  
Für einen Moment dachte der Schwarzhaarige ernsthaft über diese Frage nach. Seit genau fünfundzwanzig Jahren. Eigentlich waren es fünfundzwanzig Jahre und vier Monate. Doch wenn er ehrlich war, musste er die sieben Jahre abziehen, die er geistig unzurechnungsfähig in der geschlossenen Abteilung im St. Mungo verbracht hatte.

„Ich wollte vorbereitet sein, um so schnell wie möglich handeln zu können."  
Wieder sah ihn Albus ungewöhnlich lange an, bevor er hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervortrat und auf ihn zuschritt. „Vor kurzem ist hier an der Schule eine Stelle freigeworden. Horace Slughorn hat sich entschlossen, in den Ruhestand zu gehen und bisher habe ich noch keinen Nachfolger für ihn."  
Snape nickte. Dasselbe Angebot wie vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren, nur diesmal wesentlich freundlicher und weniger befehlend ausgesprochen. „Zaubertränke. Ich verstehe."  
Dumbledore musterte ihn prüfend. „Wenn du dich diesem Fach gewachsen fühlst, dürfte es kein Problem sein. Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, sind die Ergebnisse deiner Abschlussprüfungen mehr als ausreichend." Nach diesen Worten wurde die Miene des alten Mannes sehr ernst. Nur das besorgte Funkeln in seinen Augen enthüllte seine wahren Gefühle. Es ließ ihn wie den väterlichen Beschützer wirken, der es Severus so schwer machte, ihm selbst in Konfliktsituationen zwischen ihnen beiden an die Gurgel zu gehen. „Was wirst du Ihm sagen, wenn Er wissen will, auf welche Weise du mein Vertrauen erlangt hast?"  
Das war eine verdammt gute Frage und machte ihm schlagartig bewusst, dass er erneut in die Lage kommen würde, die er all die Jahre so unglaublich gehasst hatte: Er musste wieder den Doppelagenten spielen. „Ich werde so nah wie möglich an der Wahrheit bleiben. Am besten erkläre ich Ihm, ich hätte Ihnen weisgemacht, dass Seine Absichten mich abgeschreckt hätten. Dass ich es nicht mehr mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren könnte, Ihm weiterhin zu dienen."

Albus seufzte. Seine Besorgnis war ihm nun deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Dann sagte er etwas, das Snape wieder all die Gespräche ins Gedächtnis rief, in denen der alte Mann ihn für seine „schwere Bürde" bedauert hatte. „Ich weiß nicht, was noch alles zu deiner Entscheidung geführt hat und wie lange du schon damit haderst. Es ist nicht wichtig. Nicht für mich. Wenn es dich antreibt und dir die Kraft gibt, zu Voldemort zurückzukehren und Ihm etwas vorzuspielen, dann ist es stark genug, um dich zu einem besseren Menschen zu machen."  
Der Schwarzhaarige konnte sich ein genervtes Augenrollen nicht verkneifen. Diese Sentimentalitäten hatte er nicht vermisst. Zu welchem Zweck dienten diese Sprüche überhaupt? Zur Stärkung der Moral und des Selbstbewusstseins oder dazu, Untergebene einzulullen? Er selbst hörte solche Worte nur sehr ungern. Aber er war auch kein naiver Junge namens Harry Potter. „Mag sein. Vielleicht sollte ich mich jetzt auf den Weg machen, um mehr über die Pläne des Dunklen Lords in Erfahrung zu bringen. Er wird in diesem Moment bestimmt nicht untätig herumsitzen und darauf warten, dass Seine auserwählten Opfer zu ihm kommen. Wenn er nicht schon längst einen Plan geschmiedet hat, um sie ausfindig zu machen."

Dumbledore entließ ihn nach diesen Worten zwar sofort mit einem zustimmenden Nicken aus seinem Büro. Doch Severus konnte auf dem Weg zur Tür seinen besorgten Blick im Rücken spüren. Wahrscheinlich glaubte der alte Mann, ihm auf diese Weise sein Mitgefühl auszudrücken. Aber darauf hätte er liebend gern verzichtet. Dieses Mitgefühl würde ihm im Angesicht des Feindes wohl kaum das Leben retten.  
Er musste überzeugend sein. Albus hatte ihm zwar all die Jahrzehnte über versichert, dass Voldemort Snapes Motivation nie verstehen und ihm deshalb seine Ausreden abkaufen würde. Und dennoch hatte es Situationen gegeben, besonders am Anfang, in denen der Schwarzhaarige daran gezweifelt hatte. Er war oft überzeugt gewesen, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn durchschauen und seine Liebe zu Lily als gefährliche Schwäche auslegen würde. Dass Er den Verrat Seines Untergebenen ahnen würde.  
Und nun würde er dies ein weiteres Mal herausfordern, um all die Dinge zu verhindern, die ihn jetzt antrieben, seinem Feind erneut unter die Augen zu treten.  
Er hoffte nur, dass er starb, _nachdem_ er Pettigrew davon abgehalten hatte, die Potters erneut zu verraten.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Three: Confronting The Dark Lord**_

Es war nicht wirklich schwer, Voldemorts Aufenthaltsort ausfindig zu machen. Immerhin war seine Verbindung zu Ihm durch seine Reise in die Vergangenheit wiederhergestellt worden. Das Dunkle Mal brannte nun sogar stärker als jemals zuvor.  
Oder bildete er sich das etwa nur ein? Kam es ihm nur so vor, weil er es so lange schon nicht mehr gespürt hatte? In jedem Fall hätte er die Tätowierung am liebsten auf der Stelle für immer von seinem Arm entfernt, wenn er dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre. Er hasste sie und sich selbst dafür, dass er sie einst freiwillig empfangen hatte. Dies wurde ihm erst in diesem Moment wieder bewusst. Das Dunkle Mal war nicht nur seine Eintrittskarte in die Reihen der Todesser, sondern auch die bleibende Erinnerung daran, dass er in seiner Jugend einen falschen Weg eingeschlagen hatte. Einen Weg, der vor allem der Frau, die er geliebt hatte, das Leben gekostet hatte. Wenn er nicht so blind gewesen und Voldemort die Prophezeiung verraten hätte, hätte Lily wahrscheinlich überlebt.  
Oder auch nicht, warf eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf ein, mit einer Mischung aus Trotz, Selbstschutz und einer gehörigen Portion von Dumbledores Schicksalsglauben. Selbst wenn er nicht davon überzeugt war, dass alles genauso hätte kommen müssen, wie es sich in seiner Vergangenheit abgespielt hatte, konnte er eines nicht leugnen: Selbstmitleid half ihm im Moment überhaupt nicht weiter.

Snape sah prüfend über die belebte Straße zu dem eher unauffälligen Stadthaus im Herzen Londons hinüber. Nun, unauffällig war etwas untertrieben. Immerhin waren Muggel und auch die meisten Zauberer nicht in der Lage, es entdecken. Der Orden des Phönix war schließlich nicht die einzige Gruppe, die ein ganzes Gebäude vor den Blicken nicht Eingeweihter schützen konnte.  
In diesem Moment spürte er einen leichten Druck auf seiner Schläfe, der schnell stärker wurde. In seinem Kopf begann es zu summen, als hätte sich plötzlich ein ganzer Bienenstock in seinem Gehirn eingenistet. Er unterdrückte den drängenden Impuls, sich dagegen zur Wehr zu setzen, weil er ahnte, was dies zu bedeuten hatte.  
Daraufhin verdichtete sich das Summen zu einer Stimme, die mit spürbarer Bösartigkeit seinen Namen zischte. _Ssseverusss Sssnape isst sssurück.  
_Unauffällig suchte er aus den Augenwinkeln heraus seine Umgebung ab, konnte Nachasha, die Schlange des Dunklen Lords, jedoch nirgendwo ausmachen. Wahrscheinlich befand sie sich innerhalb des Hauses und hatte ihn bereits gerochen. Und Voldemort wollte ihm mitteilen, dass er gerade von der Anwesenheit seines Untergebenen erfahren hatte.  
Somit hatte sich sein Versuch, die erneute Begegnung mit seinem alten Herrn noch etwas hinauszuzögern, wohl erledigt.

Ohne auf den Verkehr zu achten, überquerte er unbeschadet die Straße und stieg den Aufgang zur Eingangstür hinauf, ohne von den Passanten um ihn herum überhaupt zur Kenntnis genommen zu werden. Bevor er eintrat, blieb er ein paar Sekunden lang stehen und ließ seinen Blick über die Hausfront schweifen.  
Er war schon ewig nicht mehr hier gewesen. Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, war diese Immobilie der Geschwister Carrow beim Kampf gegen die verbleibenden treuen Todesser zerstört worden. Was unter anderem auch daran gelegen hatte, dass er den Orden in das Geheimnis vom Standort dieses Gebäudes eingeweiht hatte.  
Mit einem entschlossenen Ruck stieß er schließlich die Tür auf, bevor einer der Anwesenden noch einen nervigen Hauselfen bemühte, ihm zu öffnen. Schließlich benötigte er keinen Schlüssel. Jeder der Geheimniswahrer brauchte nur mit der Hand den Messingknauf in Form eines Werwolfkopfes zu berühren und wurde augenblicklich eingelassen. Andere hingegen, denen der Zutritt verweigert war, wurden von einem Fluch getroffen und meterweit durch die Luft geschleudert.  
Wie gut, dass er immer noch über die Befugnis verfügte, das Haus betreten zu dürfen. Bisher schien Voldemort keinen Verdacht geschöpft zu haben.

Dennoch spürte er, dass der Dunkle Lord schon ungeduldig auf ihn wartete. Das Ziehen in seinem Arm wurde heftiger und der Druck auf seine Schläfe stärker. Daher beeilte er sich, durch den schmalen Eingangsflur in das riesige Wohnzimmer hinter der ersten Tür auf der rechten Seite zu kommen, in dem normalerweise die Todessertreffen stattfanden.  
Der hintere Teil des etwa fünfzig Quadratmeter großen Raumes war bereits vollkommen überfüllt. Wie immer scharrten sich die Anhänger Voldemorts wie lästige Fliegen um ihren Herrn. Neidisch beäugten sie sich gegenseitig und wagten kaum, sich nur wenige Meter zu entfernen, um nicht den Eindruck zu erwecken, sie wären weniger treu als andere. Besonders zu diesem Zeitpunkt, an dem die größte Machtentfaltung des Dunklen Lords unmittelbar bevorstand. Alles nur Arschkriecher, die nur darauf auswaren, die größte Belohnung für sich einzuheimsen und ihre Konkurrenten auszustechen.  
Natürlich hatten sich gewisse Personen sofort die Plätze weit vorne ganz in der Nähe ihres Herrn gesichert, der an einem der drei hohen, lichtdurchfluteten Fenster stand und hinaus auf die Straße blickte. Er konnte Lucius Malfoy, die Carrows, Antonin Dolohow, Bellatrix Lestrange und Igor Karkaroff erkennen. Allein Bellatrix wirkte nicht wie jemand, der sich nur einschmeicheln wollte, sondern eher wie ein verliebtes dummes Mädchen, das ihrem Schwarm überallhin folgen würde.

Plötzlich drehte sich Voldemort zu ihm um und gebot seinen Anhängern mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung, zur Seite zu treten. Wahrscheinlich um einen besseren Blick auf Snape zu erhaschen. Sofort spürte dieser, wie der Dunkle Lord sich in seine Gedanken schlich und ihm stumm mit unwiderstehlicher Macht befahl, näher zu kommen.  
Er folgte dem Befehl ohne zu zögern, schritt durch die sich öffnenden Reihen der Todesser nach vorn und kniete vor Voldemort nieder.  
Dieser musterte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Gleichgültigkeit für seine Person und emotionsloser Neugier. „Was gibt es für Neuigkeiten aus Hogwarts?"  
Jetzt war der Augenblick gekommen, die Falle auszulegen. „In der Schule ist eine Lehrstelle freigeworden. Horace Slughorn hat sich in den Ruhestand zurückgezogen."  
Der Dunkle Lord reagierte mit leicht abfälligem Desinteresse. „Ich verstehe. Zaubertränke wird bald jemand anderer unterrichten. Die Frage ist nur, weswegen diese Information für mich von Interesse sein sollte."  
Severus' innere Anspannung wuchs, während er es vermied, seinem Gegenüber direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Er wusste zwar, dass sein Plan funktionieren würde. Immerhin hatte er ihn schon einmal erfolgreich durchgeführt. Aber er konnte sich auch irren. Ein kleiner Fehler und er war so gut wie tot. „Ich dachte, es könnte Euch interessieren, wer der neue Lehrer für dieses Fach sein wird."  
Er spürte förmlich, wie Voldemorts Neugier stieg. „Wer?"  
Diesmal wagte er es, direkt in die rotglühenden Augen zu schauen. „Ich."

Die Stille, die auf seine Antwort hin im Raum eintrat, war fast mit Händen zu greifen. Auf einmal waren alle Blicke nur auf ihn gerichtet. Bellatrix Lestrange musterte ihn misstrauisch, Lucius Malfoy dagegen mit unverhohlenem Neid.  
Die Reaktionen der Übrigen konnte er dagegen nicht erkennen, da der Dunkle Lord auf ihn zutrat und seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchte. „Komm, Severus, steh auf. Wir werden uns besser über alles Weitere unter vier Augen unterhalten." Voldemort gebot den anderen zurückzubleiben und führte den Schwarzhaarigen aus dem Zimmer hinaus in den Flur. „Wir sollten in den Garten hinterm Haus gehen. Dort können wir uns ungestört unterhalten."  
Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen folgte er dem Dunklen Lord nach draußen. Die völlig von Unkraut und Sträuchern überwucherte Gartenanlage nahm er kaum wahr.  
Warum wollte Voldemort ihn diesmal allein sprechen? Um ihm irgendeinen speziellen Auftrag zu geben, von dem die anderen Todesser nichts erfahren durften?  
Für einen kurzen Moment erinnerte er sich an Draco Malfoy. Dessen Auftrag, Dumbledore zu töten, war auch im Geheimen erteilt worden. Und obwohl er Albus' Marionettenspielertricks manchmal hasste, wollte er ihn dennoch nicht umbringen müssen. Nicht schon wieder.  
„Das war ein raffinierter Schachzug, diese Chance zu nutzen.", riss ihn der Ältere mit Anerkennung in der Stimme aus seinen Gedanken. Aber als er sich zu Snape umdrehte, funkelte leichter Argwohn in den roten Augen auf. „Wie hast du es geschafft, dass er dich eingestellt hat? Der alte Mann ist kein Narr. Hat er denn keinen Verdacht geschöpft?"

Eine eisige Kälte schloss sich augenblicklich um Severus' Herz. Dies war der Moment der Entscheidung. Wenn er jetzt nicht überzeugend genug war, würde der Dunkle Lord misstrauisch werden und ihn beseitigen lassen, bevor er Lily nur ein einziges Mal zu Gesicht bekommen, geschweige denn gerettet hatte.  
„Ich habe ihm weisgemacht, ich könne Eure Ziele nicht mehr länger unterstützen, Herr. Dass ich niemals geahnt hätte, welche Auswirkungen Eure Taten haben würden. Und dass ich meine Entscheidung, mich Euch anzuschließen, inzwischen bereuen würde."  
Die rotglühenden Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Tust du das denn?"  
Snape spürte, wie Voldemort ihn durchleuchtete und in seine Gedanken eindrang, um eine eventuelle Lüge sofort zu erkennen. Das hieß, er musste ausweichend antworten und Dinge ansprechen, die seiner Meinung nach den Tatsachen entsprachen. „Dumbledore ist zwar kein Narr, wie Ihr sagtet, aber er glaubt an etwas, dass er das ‚Gute im Menschen' nennt. Er ist weichherzig genug, jedem eine zweite Chance zu geben, der nur glaubhaft genug darum bettelt und ihn um Hilfe anfleht. Man muss ihm nur das Gefühl geben, dass man wieder der kleine, dumme Schüler ist, den er einst unterrichtet hat."

Der Dunkle Lord musterte ihn auf diese Worte hin lange mit abschätzendem Blick.  
Der Schwarzhaarige fürchtete schon, er wäre zu weit gegangen, hätte zu sehr übertrieben.  
Aber plötzlich glitt ein teuflisches Lächeln über das Gesicht seines Gegenübers. „Ja, du hast Recht. Du hast seine größte Schwäche sehr gut erkannt. Vergebung! Was für eine Verschwendung! Weshalb sollte man einem Feind Gnade gewähren, wenn man ihm damit die Möglichkeit bietet, zurückzuschlagen und erneut anzugreifen? Oder sich, wie in deinem Fall, in die gegnerischen Reihen einzuschleichen und Informationen zu stehlen? Man sollte dieses Risiko niemals eingehen, wenn man die Chance erhält, seinen Feind zu vernichten."  
Severus zog kurz eine gequälte Grimasse. Diese Belehrung hörte sich wie eine ernstzunehmende Warnung an. An ihn im Speziellen wohlgemerkt. „Zu unserem Glück scheint Dumbledore diese Ansicht nicht zu teilen."  
„Und dennoch ist er immer noch am Leben.", zischte Voldemort und sein unterdrückter Zorn entlud sich in einer Woge aus schwarzer Magie, die Snape für einen Moment die Brust zuschnürte und ihm den Atem raubte.  
Doch der Dunkle Lord hatte sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle. „Aber wenn Potter erst einmal beseitigt ist, wird auch der alte Mann bald erledigt sein. Und wenn du deine Rolle gut spielst, werden wir dieses Kind hoffentlich demnächst ausfindig machen."  
Und mit ihm dessen Mutter.

Eilig versuchte der Schwarzhaarige, die aufkeimenden Gefühle der Verzweiflung und der Wut zu unterdrücken, bevor sein vermeintlicher Herr diese riechen konnte. Sonst würde dieses Treffen noch unangenehm für ihn enden. „Ich werde alles tun, um herauszufinden, was Dumbledore in dieser Hinsicht für den Jungen geplant hat."  
Voldemort nickte nur kalt. „Ich weiß, dass ich darauf vertrauen kann. Du solltest am besten sofort nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, um sein Vertrauen nicht überzustrapazieren." Er wandte sich ab und schritt auf den Hinterausgang zu, durch den sie in den Garten gelangt waren.  
Severus wollte gerade erleichtert aufatmen, als der Dunkle Lord auf einmal etwas murmelte. „Du hast dich ja gar nicht nach _ihr_ erkundigt."  
Snape erstarrte. „Ich vertraue darauf, dass Ihr in dieser Hinsicht die richtige Entscheidung trefft.", versicherte er hastig. Es war nicht dieselbe Antwort auf die ähnlich lautende Frage vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren. Er hatte improvisiert, nicht darüber nachgedacht, was er sagen sollte. Dennoch war die Reaktion Voldemorts dieselbe: Er wirbelte herum und zog seinen Zauberstab. Der Schwarzhaarige hörte das Crucio erst, als der Fluch ihn bereits getroffen und zu Boden geschleudert hatte. Die grauenvolle Schmerzwelle, die seinen Körper durchzuckte, wurde jedoch nicht bis an die Grenze des Möglichen gesteigert. Er hatte das Glück, nur ein Anhänger des Dunklen Lords und nicht dessen Feind zu sein. Jedenfalls nicht offiziell.  
„Das solltest du auch. Vergiss das nicht!", befahl ihm Voldemort, bevor er ihn mit seinen Schmerzen allein zurückließ.

Als er Hogsmeade durch Apparieren erreichte und sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts machte, war das Zittern seines Körpers bereits vollständig abgeklungen. Die Migräne, die ihn dank des Cruciatus-Fluchs und des Eindringens des Dunklen Lords in seine Gedanken befallen hatte, hatte sich inzwischen in ein erträgliches, dumpfes Pochen verwandelt. Eigentlich hätte er sich in diesem Moment am liebsten ausgeruht und mehrere Stunden lang nur geschlafen, doch er hatte noch etwas zu erledigen. Etwas, das seiner Meinung nach nicht warten konnte.  
Er betrat das Schloss durch den Haupteingang, ohne dabei von jemandem gesehen zu werden. Unauffällig stahl er sich durch die Gänge und steuerte das Büro des Schulleiters an. Er musste sichergehen, dass der Schulleiter von dem Spion innerhalb des Ordens erfahren musste, selbst wenn er ihm noch keinen Namen nennen konnte. Immerhin durfte er nicht zuviel verraten, um Albus nicht misstrauisch zu machen.  
Eigentlich hatte er Pettigrew ganz allein stellen oder wenigstens mit der Enthüllung warten wollen. Doch das Gespräch mit Voldemort hatte seine Angst davor geschürt, vielleicht zu spät einzugreifen und aufgrund von persönlichen Rachegelüsten Lilys Leben zu gefährden.  
Womöglich hatte der Dunkle Lord diese Furcht bei seinem Opfer sogar bewusst oder unbewusst bezweckt, um ihn noch mehr einzuschüchtern.  
Hoffentlich bedeutete dies nicht, dass er ihn durchschaut hatte.

„Schokoladenpudding.", begrüßte er den Wasserspeier vor dem Eingang zum Schulleiterbüro barsch und wartete ungeduldig, bis dieser sich zur Seite geschoben hatte. Sofort stellte er sich auf die oberste Stufe der Wendeltreppe und ließ sich von ihr nach oben tragen.  
Als auf sein Klopfen hin niemand antwortete, befürchtete er schon, er müsste den alten Mann suchen gehen oder lange darauf warten, bis dieser zurückkäme.  
Doch plötzlich glitt die Tür von selbst auf und Snape blickte direkt in Dumbledores leuchtend blaue Augen, die ihn durchdringend musterten. „Du bist früh zurück, Severus. Was ist passiert?", erkundigte sich dieser mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und Argwohn.  
Der Schwarzhaarige trat ein, den Blick immer noch auf den Schulleiter gerichtet, und wartete, bis dieser die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte, bevor er antwortete. „Voldemort war der Meinung, ich solle sofort zurückkehren, um Sie nicht misstrauisch zu machen."  
Albus nickte nachdenklich. „Er scheint dir deine Geschichte zu glauben." Er wandte sich ab und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber. „Aber das ist nicht der einzige Grund, weshalb du so schnell hierher gekommen bist, oder?"  
Diese Frage klang wie eine beiläufige Bemerkung, doch Snape wusste, dass sie ganz und gar nicht beiläufig gemeint war. Und dass der alte Mann in Gedanken jedes seiner Worte analysieren würde. Er musste also sehr genau darauf achten, was er sagte.

„Haben Sie bisher schon etwas zum Schutz der Potters unternommen?"  
Sofort drehte sich Dumbledore zu ihm um und runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn. „Warum?"  
Severus hielt seinem Blick entschlossen stand. „Weil ich vermute, dass es einen Verräter innerhalb Ihrer Reihen gibt."  
Hogwarts' Schulleiter trat augenblicklich wieder näher an ihn heran. „Wie kommst du dazu?" Der Argwohn stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und der Schwarzhaarige erkannte, dass er nun nicht mehr vollkommen beherrscht argumentieren durfte. Albus sollte sehen, wie ernst es ihm war und welche Befürchtungen mit dieser _Vermutung_ verbunden waren.  
Er senkte leicht den Kopf, während er endlich zuließ, dass die Angst um Lilys Leben ihn überrollte. Um sie zu kompensieren, begann er instinktiv damit, unruhig vor Dumbledore auf- und abzumarschieren. „Schon seit längerer Zeit gibt es Gerede über eine Informationsquelle, die für den Dunklen Lord von großer Bedeutung ist. Keiner der Todesser kennt ihre wahre Identität, aber sie soll Voldemort immer wieder entscheidende Hinweise geliefert haben. Zuerst hielt ich es für ein Gerücht, das gestreut worden war, um potentielle Überläufer abzuschrecken. Aber mein heutiges Treffen mit dem Lord hat mich misstrauisch gemacht. Er befahl mir, alles herausfinden, was Sie über den genauen Aufenthaltsort der Potters wüssten. Ich wies Ihn darauf hin, dass Sie dies wohl eher innerhalb des Ordens als in dieser Schule regeln würden. Um Ihn nicht misstrauisch zu machen, bot ich Ihm an, innerhalb der nächsten Monate zu versuchen, in den Orden aufgenommen zu werden. Er wehrte ab. Ich bräuchte mich nicht um den Orden zu kümmern. Er hätte in dieser Hinsicht bereits ausgesorgt."

Albus betrachtete ihn lange. Er schien zu überlegen, was er auf diese Nachricht erwidern sollte. Dann seufzte er. „Es könnte sein, dass er dich nur zu täuschen versucht."  
Snape unterdrückte seine aufkeimende Wut, weil sein Verstand zugeben musste, dass dies ein berechtigter Einwand war. Jedenfalls aus der Sicht des alten Mannes. Dennoch ließ seine Geduld allmählich immer stärker nach und er spürte, dass er immer mehr die Kontrolle über das Gespräch verlor. „Und was ist, wenn es kein Täuschungsversuch ist? Wollen Sie das Risiko wirklich eingehen und das Leben einer ganzen Familie aufs Spiel setzen? Was ist, wenn es einen Spion gibt? Was ist, wenn dieser Spion einer der Menschen ist, denen die Potters vertrauen? Was ist, wenn sie sich dazu entschließen, einen Fidelius-Zauber durchzuführen und ausgerechnet von ihrem Geheimniswahrer verraten werden? Meiner Meinung nach sollten Sie sie heimlich hierher nach Hogwarts bringen und keinem Mitglied des Ordens davon erzählen, dem Sie nicht hundertprozentig vertrauen."  
Der Ausdruck auf Dumbledores Gesicht war nur schwer zu deuten. Der Ältere wirkte nachdenklich, etwas skeptisch, aber zugleich ernst und emotionslos. Mit einem leichten Nicken senkte er den Kopf. „Ein solcher Plan wäre wirklich riskant. Dies hier ist eine Schule, in der Jugendliche ein- und ausgehen. Es könnte eine Gefahr für sie bedeuten, die Potters hierher zu bringen. Dennoch wäre es eine Möglichkeit."

Severus wollte gerade erleichtert aufatmen, als Albus den Kopf hob und ihm direkt in die Augen blickte. „Aber wer sagt, dass es etwas nützen würde? Dass es ihren Tod verhindern würde und sie nicht durch die Hand des Dunklen Lords sterben würden?"  
Snape sah ihn fassungslos an. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und seine Fingernägel gruben sich aufgrund seiner Anspannung tief in die Handinnenflächen. Er ahnte, worauf dies hinauslaufen würde, doch er wollte es nicht hören. Nicht schon wieder.  
Der Schulleiter schien seine stummen Bitten entweder nicht erahnen zu können oder sie einfach übergehen zu wollen. „Was ist, wenn es ihr Schicksal ist? Wenn sich die Prophezeiung nur dann erfüllen kann, sobald Voldemort Harry gezeichnet hat, was auch immer das bedeuten mag? Was ist, wenn wir sie nicht retten können, ohne zu riskieren, dass der Dunkle Lord dadurch an Macht gewinnt? Was ist, wenn gerade der Mord an den Potters ihm zum Verhängnis werden wird?"  
Inzwischen dachte der Schwarzhaarige nicht mehr darüber nach, was er tat. Seit dem Wort Schicksal hatte sich sein Verstand komplett ausgeschalten und sein Zorn die Kontrolle übernommen. Kaum hatte sein Gegenüber seine Ansprache beendet, zog er seinen Zauberstab, stürmte auf Dumbledore zu, packte ihn am Kragen und hielt ihm seinen Zauberstab an die Kehle. „Sie – sterben – zu – lassen – ist – keine – Option! Sie – wird – nicht – sterben. Haben Sie das verstanden?"

Er erkannte, dass er zu weit gegangen war, als die Miene des alten Mannes weich wurde. Er sah das Mitgefühl und die Anteilnahme in Albus' Augen und begriff, dass ihn der Ältere in diesem Moment am liebsten wie ein kleines Kind in die Arme genommen hätte.  
Er hatte sich verraten. Seit er hier war, hatte er versucht, die verzweifelte Hoffnung tief in sich zu begraben, diesmal alles richtig zu machen und Lily vor dem Tod bewahren zu können. Er hatte alles daran gesetzt, möglichst rational und gefasst an die Sache heranzugehen, um nicht erneut einen schweren Fehler zu begehen.  
Und in diesem Augenblick war er gescheitert. Dumbledore hatte seinen wunden Punkt erwischt und er hatte auf die übliche Weise reagiert: Mit Wut. Und jetzt bekam er genau das, was er sein ganzes Leben über niemals hatte bekommen wollen: Mitleid. Er hasste es.  
Sofort senkte er seinen Zauberstab, ließ den Schulleiter los und flüchtete aus dem Büro.  
Nur weg von diesen gütigen Augen, die ihm das zuteil werden lassen wollten, was er nicht verdiente. Das was Voldemort niemals jemandem gewähren würde, weil es Seiner Meinung nach einem Zeichen von Schwäche gleichkam.  
Vergebung.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Four: See who I am**_

Mit einem grimmigen Seufzen füllte Severus ein weiteres Fläschchen ab und stellte es neben die anderen auf den Tisch. Seit fast einer Woche verkroch er sich schon in seinem Büro, bereitete sich auf die bevorstehende Unterrichtszeit vor und braute einen Trank nach dem anderen. Dies war seine Beschäftigungstherapie, während er in Hogwarts weilte und Dumbledore dabei konsequent aus dem Weg ging. Nach dem Vorfall im Büro des Schulleiters wagte er es nicht, diesem so schnell wieder unter die Augen zu treten. Stattdessen hatte er die letzten Tage bis auf zwei kurze Todessertreffen hier in diesem Raum verbracht. Es gab zwar kein Sonnenlicht, keine Wärme und keine _komfortablen_ Extras, aber er hatte sich in all den Jahren daran gewöhnt. Die dicken Mauern um ihn herum gaben ihm das Gefühl von Sicherheit und Schutz.  
Und Abgeschiedenheit.  
Der alte Mann schien das zu respektieren und hatte bisher zum Glück kein einziges Mal mit ihm über seinen Wutausbruch sprechen wollen, geschweige denn überhaupt versucht, an ihn heranzukommen. Er hatte Snape nur eine einzige Nachricht schicken lassen, in der er ihm mitteilte, dass er seinen Vorschlag ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen würde.  
Und seitdem wartete der Schwarzhaarige darauf, dass sich etwas tat. Dass er erfuhr, was die Potters zu ihrem Schutz unternommen hatten. Wenigstens wusste er dank seiner Verbindung zu Voldemort, dass dieser Lily und ihre Familie noch nicht gefunden hatte.  
Und dennoch war diese Warterei die Hölle.

„Severus, der Schulleiter will Sie sprechen. Sofort!", riss ihn Professor McGonagalls Stimme plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken.  
Automatisch sah er sich nach ihr um, realisierte dann jedoch zu seiner Erleichterung, dass sie sein Büro nicht betreten hatte, sondern scheinbar noch vor geschlossener Tür stand. Bevor er etwas antworten konnte, hörte er, wie sie davonging.  
Verdammt, da hatte er sich wohl zu früh gefreut.  
Einerseits war er froh darüber, dass Dumbledore scheinbar zu einem Entschluss gekommen war oder der Orden endlich etwas Konkretes unternehmen wollte. Andererseits wusste er nicht, welche Schlüsse Albus aus seinem Wutanfall gezogen hatte und ob seine Reaktion das bereits bestehende Misstrauen in ihn nicht noch verstärkt hatte.  
Außerdem hatte er sich gehen lassen und Schwäche gezeigt. Und er hatte riskiert, dass sein wertvoller Schutzschild Risse bekommen hatte.  
Aber wenigstens hatte nun die unerträglich lange Warterei ein Ende!  
Er seufzte leise, warf einen letzten Blick auf seinen völlig überfüllten Arbeitstisch und verließ den Raum. Irgendwann musste er dem alten Mann ja wieder unter die Augen treten. Das ließ sich leider nicht auf Dauer vermeiden. Immerhin arbeitete er als Lehrer in Hogwarts.

Auf dem Weg zum Schulleiterbüro gelang es ihm einigermaßen, seine Nervosität unter Kontrolle zu halten. In Gegenwart der wenigen Kollegen, die ihm begegneten, war dies nicht besonders schwer. Diese schienen sich darauf geeinigt zu haben, ihm ein gesundes Misstrauen entgegenzubringen. Vor allem Minerva McGongall behandelte ihn mit herablassender Kälte, als würde sie ihn am liebsten sofort ganz weit fortschicken. Dennoch zweifelte sie wie immer die Entscheidung ihres Vorgesetzten nicht an, sondern vertraute darauf, dass Dumbledore schon seine Gründe dafür hatte.  
Doch das störte ihn kaum. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass in seiner Vergangenheit fast fünfzehn Jahre vergangen waren, bevor sie ihn wirklich als Lehrer in Hogwarts akzeptiert hatte.  
So gesehen war eigentlich alles beim Alten.  
Er war noch nie beliebt gewesen und inzwischen störte es ihn auch nicht mehr. Er wollte auch gar nicht beliebt sein. Oder im Mittelpunkt stehen. Beliebte Menschen waren Blender, die meist nur für Dinge bewundert wurden, die ihnen aufgrund ihrer Gene oder günstigen Familienverhältnisse in den Schoß gefallen waren. Keine harte Arbeit und häufig auch kein brillanter Kopf, der dahintersteckte.  
Aber eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf höhnte, dass gerade einer dieser Blender das Mädchen bekommen hatte und nicht er mit seinem _brillanten_ Verstand.

Der Anblick des Wasserspeiers, den er nach einigen Minuten erreicht hatte, brachte seine Nervosität mit voller Wucht zurück. Was wollte der Schulleiter von ihm? War etwa irgendetwas Schlimmes geschehen? War er vielleicht zu spät gekommen oder hatte eine wichtige Kleinigkeit übersehen? Verliefen die Ereignisse in dieser Vergangenheit womöglich völlig anders als in seiner? Oder hatte der alte Mann doch Recht und Snape hatte mit seinem Eingreifen in die Geschehnisse unbeabsichtigt eine Tragödie ausgelöst?  
Er würde es wohl oder übel bald herausfinden müssen. „Schokoladenpudding."  
Die Statue schob sich zur Seite und die magische Wendeltreppe brachte ihn schnell nach oben. Er brauchte gar nicht zu klopfen, denn Albus hatte ihm bereits aufgemacht.  
„Komm nur rein, Severus. Und schließ bitte die Tür hinter dir.", begrüßte der Ältere ihn mit einem herzlichen Lächeln.  
Der Schwarzhaarige runzelte überrascht die Stirn, während er der Aufforderung zögerlich Folge leistete. Dumbledore wirkte fröhlich und entspannt, als hätte sich der Vorfall zwischen ihnen nie zugetragen. Der Argwohn, die Ernsthaftigkeit und die leichte Kälte, die er noch vor einer Woche ausgestrahlt hatte, waren vollkommen verschwunden. Stattdessen verhielt er sich so, wie Snape ihn in den Jahren vor seinem Tod erlebt hatte: Wie ein väterlicher Freund, der ihm uneingeschränktes Vertrauen entgegenbrachte.

Er musste zugeben, dass ihm diese Entwicklung mehr Angst machte, als wenn der alte Mann ihn seinen Wutanfall noch die nächsten Wochen nachgetragen hätte.  
Doch vielleicht war dies genau die Absicht hinter dem veränderten Verhalten. Vielleicht wollte Albus ihn nur verunsichern.  
„Was ist? Wieso kommst du nicht näher? Willst du dich nicht setzen und eine Tasse Tee trinken? Ich habe gerade welchen aufgesetzt.", riss dieser ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
Beim Merlin, es wurde immer schlimmer!  
„Na schön, wer ist gestorben?", platzte es aus ihm heraus.  
Hogwarts' Schulleiter bedachte ihn mit einem verwunderten Blick. „Niemand. Jedenfalls keiner aus meinem Bekanntenkreis. Ich kann natürlich nicht für die ganze Welt sprechen." Er winkte den Schwarzhaarigen mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung zu sich. „Aber vielleicht solltest du dich etwas entspannen. Das wäre für das Folgende vermutlich von Vorteil."  
Zögerlich und mit gerunzelter Stirn trat Snape näher. Der Alte wurde ihm wirklich mit jedem Wort unheimlicher. „Das Folgende?"  
Sein Gegenüber nickte eifrig. „Ja, ich habe den Potters deinen Vorschlag unterbreitet. Und sie waren einverstanden."  
Severus gestattete sich ein erleichtertes Seufzen. Das bedeutete also, dass Lily noch am Leben war. Doch sein misstrauischer Verstand vermutete, dass gleich eine Bombe platzen würde.  
Er wurde nicht enttäuscht. „Und sie sind schon auf dem Weg hierher."

Der Schwarzhaarige erstarrte. Die Worte klangen, als hätte Dumbledore sie nur so dahingesagt. Eine nette kleine Randbemerkung, der man kaum Bedeutung beimessen sollte. Und dennoch machten sie ihn nervöser als alles zuvor. Das war sie also, die Rache dafür, dass er es gewagt hatte, den mächtigsten Zauberer an dieser Schule an die Gurgel zu gehen: Eine unglaublich große Blamage, die daraus resultierte, dass er überhaupt nicht vorbereitet war!  
Aber Albus war noch lange nicht fertig. „Ich wollte, dass du dabei bist, wenn sie in etwa fünf Minuten in diesem Raum eintreffen. Immerhin wollte ich ihnen sofort den Mann vorstellen, dem sie es zu verdanken haben, dass wir von Voldemorts gesteigertem Interesse speziell an ihrem Sohn wissen."  
Wundervoll! Und was sollte ihm das bringen? Nicht nur, dass er nicht wusste, wie er auf Lily reagieren sollte, nein, er war im Moment auch außerstande sich vorstellen, wie sie wohl auf ihn reagieren würde. Von Potter ganz zu schweigen. Er hatte damals einen verdammt guten Grund gehabt, als er Dumbledore darum gebeten hatte, niemanden etwas von seinen Gefühlen für Lily zu erzählen. Eine beschämende Situation aufgrund seiner Todesservergangenheit gepaart mit der Demütigung, seine große Liebe in den Armen seines Erzrivalen zu sehen, war etwas, was er jetzt im Moment am wenigsten gebrauchen konnte.  
Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, den Vorschlag zu machen, die Potters hierher nach Hogwarts zu holen?

Er hörte den Schulleiter mitfühlend aufseufzen. „Sie wird dich schon nicht angreifen. Außerdem wirst du ihr sowieso begegnen, wenn sie wirklich hier bleiben werden."  
Diese Worte bewirkten, dass er seine Fassung wiedergewann. Er musste sich zusammenreißen. Er hatte schon weit schlimmere Situationen überstanden, jahrelang ein Doppelleben geführt und mit dem Dunklen Lord einen der mächtigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten hintergangen. Da wurde er doch spielend mit Potter fertig. Dennoch war ihm diese Situation weitaus unangenehmer als die Treffen mit Voldemort in den letzten Tagen.  
„Wem haben Sie hiervon erzählt?", erkundigte er sich, um vom Thema abzulenken.  
Albus runzelte beunruhigt die Stirn. „Nur Alastor Moody. Du wirst doch wohl nicht vermuten, dass er der Verräter ist, oder?"  
Snape gestattete sich leises, abfälliges Schnauben. „Eher gefriert die Hölle zu."  
Sein Gegenüber bedachte ihn mit einem verwunderten Blick, sagte jedoch nichts zu dieser Bemerkung. „Allerdings wird es bald auffallen, wenn niemand im Orden erfährt, wo sich die Potters verstecken."  
Severus nickte. „Und das würde den Spion misstrauisch machen. Vielleicht sollten sie zur Tarnung einen Fidelius-Zauber über ihr Haus legen." Und wenn sie wieder Pettigrew zum Geheimniswahrer machten und dieser dumm genug war, den Dunklen Lord nach Godric's Hollow zu führen, dann flog die miese Ratte auf und musste sich auch noch dem Zorn seines wahren Herrn stellen.

Dumbledore runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Keine schlechte Idee. Die Frage ist nur, wie lange ihr Aufenthalt an dieser Schule geheim bleiben wird. Wir sollten sie am besten in einem abgelegeneren Teil des Schlosses unterbringen, wo sie von den Schülern und der Lehrerschaft nicht entdeckt werden können. Wenigstens vorerst."  
Der Schwarzhaarige war überrascht darüber, in all diese Dinge eingeweiht zu werden. Er erinnerte sich noch lebhaft daran, wie in seiner Vergangenheit die ersten Monate abgelaufen waren: Der alte Mann hatte ihn zu sich gerufen, um seine Berichte über die Todessertreffen anzuhören und ihm mitzuteilen, was genau er Voldemort erzählen sollte. Und jetzt fragte er ihn um Rat! Er hätte damals vielleicht auch kurz ausrasten sollen.  
„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass die Potters durch denselben Geheimgang herkommen werden, durch den Sie mich geführt haben?", erkundigte er sich interessiert.  
Als der Schulleiter nickte, spürte er seine Nervosität erneut ansteigen. Um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, reagierte er mit Sarkasmus. „Und wo soll ich mich hinstellen, damit Potter mich sofort sieht und mir einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen kann?"  
Sein Gegenüber hob einlenkend die Hände. „Das hätte ich fast vergessen." Mit einem geübten Griff fasste Albus in das Durcheinander auf seinem Schreibtisch hinein und zog ein winziges, durchsichtiges Fläschchen hervor, das er Snape überreichte. „Du weißt vermutlich, was das ist. Jedenfalls solltest du es, wenn du dein Fach auch wirklich unterrichten willst."

Augenblicklich hielt Severus das Fläschchen in die Höhe und studierte eingehend die darin enthaltene, purpurfarbene Flüssigkeit, bevor er das Fläschchen öffnete und kurz daran schnüffelte. Der Geruch war unverwechselbar „Potio occaecans. Unsichtbarkeitstrank." Langsam ließ er die Hand wieder sinken. Dumbledore hatte scheinbar nach ihrer kleinen Auseinandersetzung seine alberne Seite wiederentdeckt. „Das ist aber etwas wenig, um Professor Binns den Rang als einziger durchsichtiger Lehrer abzulaufen."  
Der Schulleiter schüttelte mit vorwurfsvollem Blick, aber amüsiertem Lächeln den Kopf. „Der Trank hält nur etwa fünf Minuten. Genug Zeit für mich, ihnen alles zu erklären, bevor du wieder sichtbar wirst. Du wirst sie wahrscheinlich nicht erschrecken."  
Als ob es seine größte Sorge wäre, dass Potter vor Schreck Herzrasen bekam! „Oh gut, das wollte ich mir nämlich für Halloween aufheben."  
Der alte Mann ignorierte diese Spitze geflissentlich, trat auf ihn zu und bugsierte ihn in Richtung Kamin. „Stell dich einfach neben das Regal, nimm den Trank zu dir und warte darauf, dass die Wirkung nachlässt. Wenn ich dir ein Stichwort gebe, kannst du auf dich aufmerksam machen."  
Das schelmische Funkeln in Albus' Augen verriet ihm, dass der Ältere irgendetwas mit ihm vorhatte, von dem er richtig begeistert war. Nur ob er selbst davon begeistert sein würde, hielt der Schwarzhaarige für unwahrscheinlich.

In diesem Moment erklang vom Schreibtisch her ein leises Bimmeln, das Fawkes, der bisher schlafend auf seiner Stange gethront hatte, mit einem spitzen Schrei quittierte.  
Dumbledore drehte sich hastig um und eilte zu dem Phönix hinüber. „Sie dürften in wenigen Sekunden hier auftauchen. Du solltest dich bereit machen."  
Mit einem ergebenen Seufzen kippte Snape den ekelhaft schmeckenden Trank hinunter, ohne die Lippen zu verziehen, und merkte sofort, wie sich sein Magen schmerzhaft zusammenzog. Leichte Schmerzwellen rasten durch ihn hindurch und erzeugten in Armen und Beinen ein unangenehmes Kribbeln, als würden diese gerade einschlafen.  
Allmählich verschwanden die Konturen seines Körpers. Dieser wurde zuerst durchsichtig wie die Erscheinung eines Geistes und dann vollkommen unsichtbar.  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn plötzlich begann die Luft vor ihm zu flimmern. Ein bläulicher Schimmer wurde sichtbar, ähnlich dem, den er in dem Geheimgang gesehen hatte. Wenige Sekunden später taumelten zwei Gestalten aus dem Nichts in den Raum hinein und sahen sich verwirrt um. Zuerst machten es ihm der bläuliche Schimmer und die Kapuzen ihrer Umhänge unmöglich, sie zu erkennen. Aber plötzlich schob sie sich mit der rechten Hand die Kapuze vom Kopf und beim Anblick ihres wunderschönen, dunkelroten Haares stockte ihm der Atem.

Wie aus der Ferne vernahm er das folgende Gespräch zwischen Potter und dem Schulleiter. „James, Lily, ich hoffe, ihr hattet eine einigermaßen angenehme Reise auf dem Weg hierher."  
„Oh ja, der Flug verlief reibungslos. Harry ist nicht einmal aufgewacht. Aber dieser Geheimgang... das ist doch eine Einbahnstraße, richtig? Oder führt aus diesem Büro etwa auch ein Weg hinaus in den Wald?"  
Als der bläuliche Schimmer verschwunden war, erkannte er, wie nah er ihr stand. Er brauchte nur die Hand auszustrecken, um ihren Umhang zu berühren. Und sie lebte.  
„Wer weiß, James? Ich kann deine Aufregung nachvollziehen und bin wirklich stolz darauf, einen Geheimgang zu kennen, den du und deine Freunde damals nicht entdeckt habt."  
Er wagte es nicht, zu tief Luft zu holen. Nicht weil er fürchtete, sie könnte ihn hören, sondern weil er auf keinen Fall ihren Geruch einatmen wollte. Sie neben Potter stehen zu sehen, als dessen Ehefrau, war schon schlimm genug.  
„Damit haben wir gerechnet. Aber dass er so raffiniert sein würde, hätte ich nicht gedacht."  
Severus verdrehte genervt die Augen. Was für ein Schleimer! Wie hatte sie nur diesen Kerl heiraten können?  
Doch James war noch nicht fertig. „Wieso haben Sie ihn uns eigentlich verraten, Professor? Und aus welchem Grund durften wir absolut niemandem verraten, wo wir hingehen?"

Dumbledore warf Snape einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er seufzte. „Ich will nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumreden: Laut einer meiner Quellen hat der Dunkle Lord einen Spion innerhalb des Ordens eingeschleust."  
Die Potters sahen sich beunruhigt an. „Wer ist es?", erkundigte sich Lily leise.  
Das erste Mal, dass er sie sprechen hörte. Ohne dass er es verhindern konnte, schlug sein Herz augenblicklich schneller. Verflucht, er musste sich zusammenreißen.  
„Das weiß mein Informant bisher noch nicht. Voldemort hält die Identität des Spions verständlicherweise vor seinen Anhängern geheim, um das Risiko gering zu halten, dass sein Mann auffliegt."  
Wieder wechselte das Ehepaar einen nervösen Blick.  
„Moment, bedeutet das, Ihre Quelle ist ein Todesser?" James' Stimme hatte einen schneidenden Tonfall angenommen, als ahne er, von wem die Informationen stammten.  
Als Albus nickte, seufzte Lily auf. Es klang, als wäre sie entweder verzweifelt oder hoffnungsvoll. „Wer ist es?", wollte sie erneut wissen.  
Der Schulleiter sah erneut flüchtig zu Severus hinüber. „Nun, ihr werdet ihn bald kennen lernen. Denn vor kurzem habe ich ihm einen Posten als Lehrer an dieser Schule gegeben."  
Potter zog scharf die Luft ein. Er wirkte wütend. „Und da riskieren Sie es, dass Sie uns hier in Hogwarts verstecken? Was ist, wenn Ihr Informant nicht vertrauenswürdig ist?"

Schlagartig verfinsterte sich Dumbledores Miene. All seine Freundlichkeit verschwand aus seinem Gesicht und im Raum wurde es spürbar kälter. Dennoch klang seine Stimme erstaunlich ruhig. „Zweifelst du etwa mein Urteilsvermögen an, James?"  
Potter zuckte getroffen zusammen, was Snape mit einem schadenfrohen Lächeln zur Kenntnis nahm. „Nein, Sir, es ist nur... Er behauptet, einer unserer Freunde wäre ein Todesser..."  
Sofort verflog die Wut des Älteren. „Ja, ich weiß. Das ist keine schöne Vorstellung. Aber das bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass wir den Überbringer dieser schlechten Nachricht automatisch als Lügner abstempeln sollten."  
Severus hätte bei diesen Worten bestimmt das Gefühl des Triumphes über seinen Rivalen voll ausgekostet, wenn ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen in seinem Magen ihn nicht darauf aufmerksam gemacht hätte, dass er allmählich wieder sichtbar wurde.  
Lilys Reaktion lenkte ihn ab. „Wer ist es, Professor? Können Sie uns wenigstens seinen Namen verraten?" Diesmal glaubte er, die Hoffnung deutlich aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhören. Hieß das etwa, dass sie sich freuen würde, wenn er der Informant war?  
Albus zwinkerte ihm zu. „Natürlich. Ihr könnt ihn sogar kennen lernen. Er steht hinter euch."

Das Ehepaar drehte sich augenblicklich zu ihm um. Potter stand der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er ihn entdeckte, und er schien um Fassung zu ringen.  
Doch James interessierte ihn überhaupt nicht. Sein Blick wanderte sofort zu Lily hinüber und erst jetzt konnte er erkennen, dass sie ihren schlafenden Sohn im Arm hielt. Sie wirkte verblüfft, aber nicht entsetzt, und flüsterte seinen Vornamen. Er konnte sie nicht verstehen, aber ihre Lippenbewegungen waren eindeutig.  
Potter wandte sich mit einem wütenden Funkeln in den Augen zu Dumbledore um. „Er? Er ist Ihr Informant? Und er behauptet, einer unserer Freunde wäre ein Verräter? Wie lange ist er schon Ihre Quelle?"  
Seine Frau versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen. „James, wenn er ihm vertraut, dann..."  
Aufgebracht und leicht verzweifelt sah Potter zu ihr hinüber. „Dann was?"  
Lily wollte ihm gerade antworten, als der Schulleiter die beiden unterbrach. „Severus, würdest du uns bitte alleine lassen?" Seine Stimme hatte wieder die eisige Kälte angenommen, mit der er James schon einmal angefahren hatte.  
Snape nickte und verließ augenblicklich den Raum. Dennoch ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, für einen Moment zu lauschen, nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

Drinnen wurde der Streit inzwischen fortgesetzt. „Professor, ich will Ihnen auf keinen Fall Leichtgläubigkeit unterstellen. Aber ist es nicht etwas riskant, einem Todesser mehr Vertrauen zu schenken als den Menschen, die sich offiziell dem Kampf gegen Voldemort angeschlossen haben? Die ihn von Anfang an bekämpft haben? Und dann verlangen Sie auch noch, dass ich meinen Sohn und meine Frau dorthin bringe, wo ein Mann mit Seinem Mal auf dem Arm arbeitet?"  
„James, ich bitte dich! Jetzt tu doch nicht so, als könnte ich mich nicht mehr selbst verteidigen, bloß weil ich jetzt Mutter geworden bin."  
Severus grinste in sich hinein. Ja, das war die Lily, die Potter einst ein überhebliches Arschloch genannt hatte.  
„Schatz, hier geht es ums Prinzip."  
Er verdrehte die Augen. Ja, ja, Potter und seine _Prinzipien_!  
Das sah der alte Mann anscheinend ähnlich. „Bist du dir sicher, dass es hier wirklich ums Prinzip geht und nicht um persönliche Abneigung und Feindseeligkeiten zwischen dir und ihm? Wenn es dir wirklich um das Leben deines Sohnes geht, solltest du alte Rivalitäten nicht zum Maßstab für deine Beurteilungen machen."  
„Aber er ist..."

Snape verstand nicht mehr, was er laut Potter war, denn er entschied, dass er genug gehört hatte. Albus würde diesem Idioten schon die Leviten lesen. Und Lily war anscheinend auch nicht begeistert von der Reaktion ihres Mannes.  
Ihres Ehemannes. Wieder ein verfluchter Stich ins Herz. Nein, er wollte nicht länger hier herumstehen. Sein Stolz gebot ihm, dass er gefälligst damit aufhörte, sich selbst zu quälen. Sie war verheiratet. Sie hatte sich entschieden. Punkt. Mehr als ihr Leben zu retten konnte er nicht. Damit musste er sich zufrieden geben, ermahnte er sich und trat auf den Gang hinaus.  
„Severus!" Überrascht wirbelte er beim Klang ihrer Stimme herum.  
Sie stand neben dem Wasserspeier, immer noch mit Harry im Arm, und musterte ihn.  
Er spürte, wie seine Miene instinktiv ausdruckslos wurde. „Ja?"  
„Warum hast du das getan?" Es war eine einfache Frage und ihre Bedeutung so klar, dass er sich nicht traute, sie sarkastisch zu hinterfragen. Er hätte ihr gerne die Wahrheit gestanden, ihr erklärt, dass er sie retten wollte. Dass er sie liebte.  
Aber sie hatte _sein_, Potters Kind auf dem Arm, verflucht! Er sollte sie am besten ganz weit von sich stoßen. „Ich wollte wieder hier leben, ohne dass Dumbledore mir irgendwann einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzt."  
Sie reagierte mit Skepsis. „Ach wirklich?"  
Er legte all die Kälte, die er aufbringen konnte, in seine Stimme und bedachte sie mit einem abfälligen Blick. „Aus welchem Grund hätte ich es denn sonst tun sollen?" Dann wandte er sich ab und marschierte mit hoch erhobenem Haupt davon.

So war es am besten. Für alle Beteiligten.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Five: Denial**_

„Ihr hab mich gerufen, Herr?"  
Er spürte den Blick des Dunklen Lords auf sich ruhen, während er vor diesem kniete. Er fühlte sich bis in sein Innerstes durchleuchtet, doch er wusste, dass dies nur eine Illusion war. Voldemort tastete ihn nur oberflächlich ab und vermittelte den Eindruck, Er würde tiefer gehen. Eine altbekannte Taktik, um potentielle Verräter zu verunsichern und in Panik zu versetzen. Er musste nur ruhig bleiben und abwarten.  
Wenige Sekunden später ebbte der Druck, der auf ihm lastete, langsam ab.  
„Sie sind alle weg. Du kannst jetzt wieder aufstehen."  
Gehorsam erhob er sich auf diesen Befehl hin und sah sich kurz unauffällig um. Er war erneut allein mit dem Dunklen Lord, genau wie die Male zuvor. In der Vergangenheit waren meist andere Todesser anwesend gewesen, um seinem Bericht zu lauschen. Scheinbar war Ihm irgendeine Veränderung an Snape aufgefallen. Oder Er hatte etwas gesehen, was Ihn misstrauisch oder neugierig gemacht hatte.  
Er sollte möglichst schnell herausfinden, welche der beiden Möglichkeiten zutraf. „Dürfte ich eine Frage stellen? Befürchtet Ihr die Anwesenheit eines Spions in Euren Reihen?"  
Voldemort warf ihm einen durchdringenden Blick zu. „Es interessiert dich zu erfahren, warum ich so häufig allein mit dir sprechen will, oder?"

Severus war nicht überrascht oder eingeschüchtert davon, dass Er seine Absichten durchschaut hatte. So schwer waren diese nicht zu erraten gewesen. „Nun, ich wüsste nicht, weswegen Eure treusten Anhänger nicht erfahren dürfen, was in Hogwarts geschieht."  
Der Dunkle Lord runzelte ungehalten die Stirn. Aber scheinbar galt Sein Unmut diesmal nicht Seinem Gegenüber. „Es ist immer noch meine Entscheidung, wer von meinen Untergebenen welche Informationen erhält. Nicht ihre." Doch schon nach wenigen Sekunden verflüchtigte sich Seine Wut wieder. „Nein, das ist nicht das Problem. Es gibt einige unter meinen Getreuen, die der Auffassung sind, es wäre gefährlich, dir zu vertrauen. Sie behaupten, du hättest dich verändert, seit du für Dumbledore arbeitest. Sie glauben, dein Erfolg würde dir zu Kopf steigen und dich zu einem Sicherheitsrisiko werden lassen."  
„Malfoy.", entfuhr es dem Schwarzhaarigen, bevor er sich davon abhalten konnte.  
Voldemort schien es ihm nicht übel zu nehmen. „Oh nein, nicht unbedingt Lucius. Er ist nur neidisch darauf, dass du im Moment mehr Einfluss auf unsere Feinde nimmst als er. Und das ganz ohne Geld oder einen bedeutenden Namen. Er versteht deine Vorgehensweise immer noch nicht. Er befürchtet, seine _Talente_ könnten sich im Vergleich zu deinen als nutzlos, unbrauchbar und veraltet erweisen."

Snape war von dieser Einschätzung nicht überrascht, selbst wenn sie einem der höchstgestelltesten Todesser galt. Hin und wieder ließ der Dunkle Lord vor Seiner gesamten Anhängerschaft verlauten, dass ein gewisser Einfluss zwar von Vorteil, aber nicht unbedingt ausreichend war, wenn man Seinen Zielen hundertprozentig dienen wollte. Aber es überraschte ihn, dass Malfoy nicht die Chance ergriffen hatte, den Vorwürfen der anderen zuzustimmen. Denn sonst war Lucius bereit, über Leichen zu gehen, um seine Position zu sichern und auszubauen. „Vielleicht werden sie das auch eines Tages sein.", meinte er mehr zu sich als zu dem mächtigen Zauberer neben ihm.  
Sofort spürte er erneut Voldemorts durchdringenden Blick auf sich ruhen. „Weißt du, was dich von den meisten meiner übrigen Gefolgsleute unterscheidet? Deine Überzeugung. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen geht es dir nicht um Tradition oder darum, deine Familieehre wiederherzustellen. Ich sehe Hass und Zorn in dir darüber, dass die Welt bald von Muggeln beherrscht wird, denen wir uns unterordnen sollen. Dass sie, von krankhafter Eifersucht auf unsere Fähigkeiten getrieben, über uns herrschen werden, wenn wir sie nicht in ihre Schranken weisen. Wenn wir ihnen nicht zeigen, wo ihr Platz ist. Du bist nicht zu dieser Überzeugung gelangt, weil man sie dir anerzogen hat. Und du wirst sie auch nicht ablegen, sobald du deine persönlichen Ziele erreicht hast."

Natürlich nicht! Weil er sie schon längst abgelegt hatte, ging es Severus durch den Kopf. Obwohl er seine Meinung in dieser Hinsicht geändert hatte, schürten die Worte des Dunklen Lords seine Wut auf sich selbst. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie er Lily ein Schlammblut genannt und sie sich daraufhin geweigert hatte, ihm zu verzeihen. Weil sie befürchtet hatte, dass seine Freunde und seine Experimente mit schwarzer Magie ihm wichtiger gewesen waren als sie. Und er hatte sich dies auch noch in den folgenden Jahren einzureden versucht und war sogar zum Todesser geworden!  
Hätte er sich gleich für sie entschieden, hätte sie Potter vielleicht nie geheiratet. Oder vermutlich doch. Aber sie wäre auf jeden Fall am Leben geblieben.  
Voldemort bemerkte nichts von den inneren Zweifeln Seines Gegenübers. Er war anscheinend viel zu sehr in Seine Ausführungen vertieft. „Ich kann ihre Furcht riechen. Furcht davor, dass deine Überzeugung ihnen gefährlich werden könnte. Sie glauben, du hättest nicht genügend Angst vor mir, um hundertprozentig loyal zu sein. Doch ich bin der Meinung, dass gerade das dich zu einem so guten Spion macht. Du bist kein Opportunist, der aus Furcht vor mir Informationen preisgibt. Solche Menschen neigen dazu, auch unseren Feinden gegenüber zu redselig zu sein, wenn diese sie nur massiv genug einschüchtern. Aber in einer Hinsicht haben deine Neider Recht: Du hast dich verändert."

Augenblicklich wandelte sich die Atmosphäre im gesamten Raum. Es wurde merklich kühler und die Luft füllte sich mit einer dunklen, energiegeladenen Spannung, die dem Schwarzhaarigen die Brust zuschnürte und ihm so das Atmen erschwerte.  
Sofort senkte er den Blick. „Habe ich das?", brachte er mühsam und mit einer Spur von Angst in der Stimme hervor.  
Hatte er es übertrieben? Hatte er sich zu auffällig verhalten und dadurch seine Tarnung auffliegen lassen? Oder war das nur ein Test, um seine Reaktion zu analysieren?  
Er musste es riskieren. Wenn dies nur eine Prüfung war, dann hatte er nichts zu befürchten, wenn er seine Panik unter Kontrolle halten und vor Voldemort verbergen konnte. Mehrere quälende Minuten lang, die ihm vorkamen wie Stunden, hielt er dem Druck stand, bevor dieser allmählich wieder abebbte.  
Innerlich seufzte er erleichtert auf.  
Der Dunkle Lord musterte ihn noch eine kurze Weile mit kaltem Blick, bevor Er fortfuhr. „Ja, in der Tat, das hast du. Du wirkst selbstbewusster, als wäre über Nacht aus dem unsicheren Jungen ein Mann geworden. Du zeigst deine Überzeugungen plötzlich offener als vorher. Wesentlich offener. Ich hoffe, du mäßigst dich Dumbledore gegenüber. Sonst wird er noch misstrauisch werden."

Snape wusste, dass es einfach gewesen wäre zu versichern, er würde bereits darauf achten. Doch dies hätte Sein Misstrauen und damit auch Seinen Zorn erregt. „Ich werde darauf achten, Herr."  
Voldemort nickte zufrieden. „Ich weiß, dass du das tun wirst. Immerhin scheint es dir mehr als anderen bewusst zu sein, was mit denjenigen passiert, die mich enttäuschen. Bisher warst du immer sehr vorausschauend, was das anbelangt. Und deine Veränderung ist insofern ein guter Schutzschild, als dass der alte Mann dich nicht so schnell mit seinen lächerlichen Moralvorstellungen einlullen dürfte."  
Severus antwortete nichts, fragte sich jedoch im Stillen, ob sein Gegenüber wirklich nicht sah, dass diese Überzeugung nicht mehr Seinen Zielen galt. Hatte Dumbledore etwa Recht und der Dunkle Lord war blind gegenüber positiven Gefühlen wie Liebe und Zuneigung? Oder war der mächtige Zauberer neben ihm nur so von sich selbst überzeugt, dass Er die Wahrheit nicht erkennen konnte?  
Doch Er merkte scheinbar, dass Sein Anhänger an Lily dachte. „Es sei denn, du würdest schwach werden, weil dir dein bevorstehender Triumph über das Schlammblut wichtiger ist."  
Jeden anderen hätte der Schwarzhaarige wütend angefahren, Lily gefälligst nicht diesen Schimpfnamen zu geben. Aber dies wäre in diesem Moment tödlich für ihn ausgegangen. Und nicht nur für ihn. „Nein, Herr. Bestimmt nicht. Sie ist keinesfalls wichtiger als Ihr."

„Das bedeutet also, er weiß immer noch nichts über den Aufenthaltsort der Potters."  
Snape seufzte innerlich auf.  
Nachdem Voldemort ihn entlassen hatte, war er sofort nach Hogwarts zurückkehrt, um dem Schulleiter Bericht zu erstatten. Dieser hatte ihn angehört und war dann wie zufällig auf seine kürzlich erschienen Gäste zu sprechen gekommen. Diese waren zwar im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord von herausragender Bedeutung, aber das schelmische Funkeln in den Augen des alten Mannes machte ihn nervös. „Nein. Zumindest hat Er bisher noch keine Schritte unternommen, die vermuten lassen, dass Er etwas über ihr Versteck erfahren hat."  
Dumbledore musterte ihn prüfend. „Du gehst ihnen aus dem Weg, seit sie hier sind. Dabei bist du neben Moody und mir der Einzige, der weiß, dass sie sich in Hogwarts aufhalten."  
Severus ahnte, auf was dies hinauslaufen würde. In den letzten Tagen hatte der Schulleiter ihn immer wieder aus fadenscheinigen Gründen zu den Potters geschickt. Entweder wollte er _ihn_ ärgern oder James. „Vielleicht sollten wir noch zwei oder drei Mitglieder des Ordens einweihen. Nur für den Fall, dass plötzlich Todesser hier auftauchen."  
Albus seufzte mit deutlicher Frustration. „Du weichst schon wieder aus." Dann wurde sein Blick weich. „Hast du eigentlich schon den kleinen Harry gesehen?"

Der Schwarzhaarige verdrehte genervt die Augen. Glaubte der Alte etwa wirklich, er könne ihn mit Geschichten über den ach so niedlichen Potter junior locken? „Flüchtig. Ich bin im Moment eher daran interessiert, Voldemort aufzuhalten, als mich mit einem kleinen Hosenscheißer zu beschäftigen. Im Übrigen bin ich der Meinung, dass Professor McGonagall einen weitaus besseren Babysitter abgeben würde als ich."  
Sein Gegenüber sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an, sparte sich jedoch jeglichen Kommentar zu diesen Worten und wechselte das Thema. „Hast du inzwischen irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt, wer der Spion innerhalb des Ordens ist?"  
Natürlich hatte er den! Aber er hatte keine Beweise. „Bisher noch nicht. Diese Person ist wie ein Schatten. Der Dunkle Lord trifft sich in letzter Zeit häufig allein mit jemandem, dessen Identität niemand kennt. Jeder der Todesser würde nur zu gern den Namen dieser Quelle in Erfahrung bringen. Einige haben versucht, die Treffen, soweit sie diese in Erfahrung bringen konnten, aus der Ferne zu beobachten. Doch der Spion hat es jedes Mal geschafft, ungesehen zu Voldemort zu gelangen und wieder zu verschwinden."  
Mehr konnte er im Moment wirklich nicht preisgeben, ohne zu verraten, dass er mehr über die Zukunft wusste, als sein jüngeres Ich wissen konnte.

Dumbledore nickte mit beunruhigter Miene und wandte sich schweigend ab.  
Snape konnte seine Besorgnis sehr gut nachvollziehen. Er musste Pettigrew stoppen, bevor Potter dieser Ratte noch verriet, wo seine kleine Familie steckte. Vielleicht war es ratsam, die ganze Sache etwas zu beschleunigen. „Wir könnten dem Spion eine Falle stellen. Die Mitglieder des Ordens nacheinander einweihen und sehen, wer von ihnen verdächtig darauf reagiert und plötzlich verschwindet. Mit der richtigen Strategie könnten wir vermutlich bald die Identität des Verräters ermitteln."  
Der Schulleiter schien von diesem Plan nicht gerade überzeugt zu sein. „Nun, im Moment ist leider das Risiko zu groß, dass der Dunkle Lord von dieser Person über den Aufenthaltsort der Potters informiert wird. Bisher haben wir Ihm kaum etwas entgegenzusetzen. Und selbst wenn Seine Gegner zu allem entschlossen sind, um Ihn aufzuhalten, ist der Orden bisher noch nicht in der Lage, Ihn entgültig zu stoppen. Zuerst müssen wir uns sicher sein, dass wir Ihn auch besiegen können."  
Ja, das erinnerte Severus wieder an die Horkruxe. Doch wie sollte er diese zur Sprache bringen, ohne Misstrauen zu erregen? Außerdem benötigte er mehr Hintergrundinformationen darüber, ob die Gegenstände wirklich dort versteckt waren, wo er sie vermutete. Immerhin konnte er sich keinen Fehler leisten, um Voldemort nicht auf seinen Plan aufmerksam zu machen. „Ich werde einen Weg finden.", murmelte er leise.

Albus hatte ihn jedoch gehört und drehte sich mit einem verwunderten Stirnrunzeln zu ihm um. „Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass du dir etwas zuviel zumutest und mir zuwenig anvertraust. Wenn du mehr weißt, als du zugibst, solltest du es sagen, anstatt dich ohne Hilfe in Gefahr zu bringen."  
Willkommen in meiner Welt, alter Mann, ging es dem Schwarzhaarigen durch den Kopf. Du hast mich über zwei Jahrzehnte lang über wichtige Dinge im Unklaren gelassen und wärst beinahe durch deinen Starrsinn zu Tode gekommen. Aber nein, er hatte die Wahrheit über die Horkruxe ja nicht wissen dürfen, weil dies vielleicht sonst seine Tarnung gefährdet hätte.  
„Ich verschweige nichts, dessen ich mir absolut sicher bin. Wenn ich etwas wüsste, das uns im Moment weiterhelfen und den Orden überzeugen würde, dann würde ich es Ihnen mitteilen.", erklärte er mit Bestimmtheit. Und das war noch nicht einmal gelogen.  
Dumbledore musterte ihn noch eine Sekunden lang mit durchdringendem Blick, bevor er sich seinem Schreibtisch zuwandte. „Nun, gut, wenn du sagst..." Er zog ein Buch unter einem Stapel Akten hervor und reichte es Snape. „Ich möchte dich noch um einen Gefallen bitten: Könntest du dies den Potters vorbeibringen? Sie langweilen sich etwas in dem abgelegenen Turmzimmer."

Severus starrte ungehalten auf das Buch hinab und sah seinem Gegenüber dann direkt in die Augen, um diesen seine Frustration zu zeigen.  
Der alte Mann schenkte ihm jedoch nur ein warmes Lächeln. „Madam Pomfrey hat darauf bestanden, dass ich heute Nachmittag wegen meines Rückens bei ihr erscheine. Und sie kann sehr bestimmend sein, was das angeht."  
Ja, klar doch. Jetzt war auch noch die Schulkrankenschwester schuld, wenn er und Potter sich bald an die Gurgel gehen würden. Mit einem leisen Schnauben schnappte sich der Schwarzhaarige das Buch und verließ eilig das Büro. Er sah sich nicht um, aber er hätte schwören können, Albus' triumphierenden Blick in seinem Rücken zu spüren.  
Verdammt, spekulierte dieser verrückte Alte etwa darauf, dass sein Erzfeind und er sich irgendwann lieb haben würden, nur weil sie sich ständig unter die Augen treten mussten? Eher verwandelte sich Voldemort in ein treues, liebevolles Schoßhündchen! Allmählich musste das selbst Dumbledore einsehen. Oder wollte er etwa, dass sie sich gegenseitig umbrachten? Viel fehlte nicht mehr, wenn er James und Lily noch einmal dabei erwischte, wie sie sich leidenschaftlich küssten. Das war wirklich die reinste Folter!  
Vielleicht sollte er den beiden das Buch einfach vor die Tür legen und hoffen, dass sie es entdeckten, bevor ein neugieriger Lehrer es fand. Dann müsste er sie nicht in seinen Armen sehen. Schon allein der Gedanke daran machte ihn wütend. Auf Potter und auf sich selbst.

Während er durch die Gänge eilte, achtete er peinlich genau darauf, weder einem der Lehrer noch Filch zu begegnen. Zum Glück hatte das neue Schuljahr noch nicht angefangen. Sonst hätte er sich auch noch vor neugierigen Schülern verstecken müssen.  
Er blieb abrupt stehen. Allmählich hatte er diese Botengänge wirklich satt. Mr. Perfect hatte doch einen Tarnumhang. Wieso holte er sich sein bescheuertes Buch nicht selbst?  
Und wenn es für sie war?, ermahnte ihn eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf und ließ ihn widerwillig weiterlaufen. Innerlich verfluchte er sich selbst. Sein Verstand riet ihm, sich endlich zu entscheiden, ob er Lily aus dem Weg gehen oder ihr immer wieder über den Weg laufen wollte.  
Eigentlich sollte er wütend auf sie sein, weil sie sich mit seinem Erzfeind eingelassen hatte. Mit dem Mann, den sie Jahre zuvor noch verabscheut hatte. Und Potter hatte sich bestimmt nicht geändert oder war auf einmal zu einem netten, unscheinbaren Kerl mutiert, in dem man sich verlieben konnte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie all die Jahre nur so getan, als würde sie ihn nicht mögen und wollte schon früher mit ihm zusammensein.  
Seine Vernunft nannte ihn einen Idioten, während er sich dies einzureden versuchte, aber es funktionierte. Auf dem Rest des Weges schaffte es seine eingebildete Wut, die Vorfreude auf ein Treffen mit ihr und den Schmerz über ihre Ehe mit James vollkommen zu verdrängen.

Doch kaum hatte er das Buch vor der Tür abgelegt, vernahm er Potters laute Stimme, aus der dessen Frustration herauszuhören war. Schadenfroh blieb Snape stehen, um zu lauschen.  
James redete sich gerade regelrecht in Rage. „Wir hätten lieber einen Fidelius-Zauber durchführen sollen, anstatt hierher zu kommen. Das wäre für unseren Sohn sicherer gewesen."  
Severus verdrehte die Augen. Ja, natürlich! Damit hättest du Harry Voldemort nur noch schneller ausgeliefert, beschimpfte er seinen Rivalen im Stillen.  
Lily sah dies anscheinend ähnlich. „Hör mal, ich weiß, dir gefällt die Vorstellung nicht, dass einer unserer Freunde ein Todesser sein könnte. Aber in den letzten Monaten ist einfach zuviel passiert, als dass du die Möglichkeit verleugnen könntest. Wir wären beide dreimal fast getötet worden, obwohl wir während meiner Schwangerschaft immer vorsichtig waren. Irgendjemand aus unserem Umfeld verrät Geheimnisse über uns an den Dunklen Lord."  
Ihr Mann lenkte ein. „Ja, das ist wirklich seltsam. Aber mussten wir deshalb unbedingt hierher kommen? Wir hätten uns auch woanders verstecken können."  
„Hier sind wir in Dumbledores Nähe. Du-weißt-schon-wer hat Respekt vor ihm. Dumbledore ist wahrscheinlich der einzige Zauberer, der Ihn aufhalten kann."  
Potter war immer noch nicht überzeugt. „Das ist eine öffentliche Schule. Es braucht uns nur einer der Schüler zu sehen und wir könnten bald von Todessern umzingelt sein."

Eine kurze Stille folgte, bevor Lily in einem besänftigenden Tonfall fortfuhr. „Das könnten wir überall, egal wo wir hingehen. Er will unseren Sohn unbedingt tot sehen und wird vor nichts zurückschrecken. Also, warum bist du so gereizt? Was ist der wahre Grund dafür, dass du nicht in Hogwarts sein willst?"  
Die Stimme ihres Mannes klang höher als sonst, als er antwortete. Als versuchte er verzweifelt, sich herauszureden. „Das hab ich dir doch schon gesagt. Mehrmals."  
Erneut trat Stille ein und Snape hatte Lilys vorwurfsvollen Blick deutlich vor Augen.  
Frustriert seufzte James auf. „Weshalb muss _er_ hier sein?"  
Severus hob unwillkürlich die Augenbrauen. Er hatte doch gewusst, dass er irgendwann zur Sprache kommen würde. Potter konnte es einfach nicht lassen, auf ihm herumzutrampeln.  
„Weil Dumbledore ihn eingestellt hat, vielleicht?", antwortete Lily schnippisch und er grinste.  
Egal aus welchen Gründen die beiden geheiratet hatten: Sie konnte es dennoch nicht lassen, ihrem Mann Kontra zu geben, wenn es um ihn ging. Ein schwacher Trost.  
James seufzte erneut. „Das meine ich nicht. Aus welchem Grund taucht er wohl fast jeden Tag bei uns auf, um uns irgendwelche unwichtigen Dinge vorbeizubringen?"  
Weil Albus mal wieder seine Spielchen spielen wollte, konterte Snape in Gedanken.  
„Er ist der Einzige neben Dumbledore, der weiß, dass wir hier sind. Was ist, wenn Dumbledore ihn herschickt? Jedenfalls wirkt er nicht so, als würde er freiwillig herkommen, nur um sich deinem bösen Blick auszusetzen."

„Ich behaupte ja auch nicht, dass er wegen mir hier auftaucht." Mit einem Mal klang Potter vollkommen ruhig und so verdammt überheblich, dass Severus ihm am liebsten einen Kinnhaken verpasst hätte.  
Lily stöhnte frustriert auf. „Was genau unterstellst du ihm diesmal, James?"  
„Was heißt hier unterstellen? Ich sehe nur die Wahrheit. Er ist dir schon während unserer Schulzeit wie ein verliebter Trottel hinterhergerannt."  
Severus starrte zornig die Tür vor ihm an. Noch ein weiteres Wort und er würde Potter ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen.  
Doch Lilys nächste Worte verwandelten seine Wut in Schadenfreude. „Ach ja, ich erinnere mich. Das weißt du deswegen so genau, weil du mich damals wie ein verliebter Trottel ständig geärgert hast, um meine Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen."  
Anscheinend hatte sie mit dieser treffenden Bemerkung ihren Mann zum Schweigen gebracht. Denn sie konnte ungehindert weitersprechen. Doch ihr sanfter Tonfall gefiel Snape überhaupt nicht. Wieso wollte sie sich jetzt schon wieder mit James versöhnen? „Ich kann verstehen, dass du eifersüchtig bist. Wirklich. Aber bitte hör auf, mich beschützen zu wollen. Du gibst mir das Gefühl, dass ich ihn nicht abweisen könnte. Ich bin imstande, nein zu sagen und mich zur Wehr zu setzen, falls das Nein nicht akzeptiert wird. Oder vertraust du mir etwa in der Hinsicht nicht?"

Severus hoffte inständig, Potter würde mit einem Nein antworten, damit sie erkannte, was für ein arroganter Idiot dieser Kerl war. Aber ihr Mann knickte überraschenderweise sofort ein. „Doch, natürlich tue ich das. Ich vertraue nur _ihm_ nicht."  
Lily seufzte. „James, ich bin mit dir zusammen. Ich habe dich geheiratet und mit dir zusammen einen Sohn. Ich habe mich entschieden. Glaubst du wirklich, er wäre in der Lage, mich umzustimmen?"  
Snape stieß ein leises Schnauben aus. Wundervoll! Und dafür war er stehen geblieben. Er hätte sofort weiterlaufen sollen anstatt zu lauschen. Tief in seinem Inneren hatte er sich über diesen Streit gefreut. Er hatte gehofft, sie hätte ihre Meinung über ihn geändert, nachdem er sich gegen Voldemort gestellt hatte. Aber stattdessen hatte er nun die Bestätigung erhalten, dass sich rein gar nichts geändert hatte.  
Er sollte sich damit abfinden, dass keine Hoffnung mehr für ihn bestand, sie zurückzugewinnen, ermahnte er sich, bevor er eilig davon marschierte.  
Am besten wäre es, seine Gefühle nicht nur vor anderen, sondern auch vor sich selbst zu verleugnen und einfach weiterzumachen.  
So wie er es schon einmal getan hatte.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Six: Hot 'N Cold**_

Er stand an seinem Arbeitstisch in seinem Büro, als es an der Tür klopfte. Mit einem genervten Seufzen ließ er das Reagenzglas in seiner rechten Hand sinken und stellte es in die Halterung vor ihm zurück.  
Wenn das wieder McGonagall war, die ihn zu Dumbledore schickte, dann würde er dem Schulleiter dieses Mal gehörig die Meinung sagen! In den letzten Tagen war er von weiteren Botengängen zu den Potters verschont geblieben, hatte aber schon geahnt, dass diese Ruhepause nicht lange andauern würde.  
„Herein!", forderte er seinen ungebetenen Gast barsch dazu auf, einzutreten.  
Augenblicklich öffnete sich die Tür und schloss sich wenige Sekunden später. Nur dass niemand hereinkam.  
Severus verdrehte genervt die Augen. Besuchte James ihn etwa versteckt unter seinem Tarnumhang, um ihm zu befehlen, sich von seiner Frau fernzuhalten?  
Er wollte Potter gerade befehlen, sofort zu verschwinden, als plötzlich Lilys Kopf zum Vorschein kam. Überrascht sah sie sich um und betrachtete staunend die vielen Fläschchen, die überall herumstanden, während sie den Umhang ablegte. „Wow, hast du beschlossen, still und heimlich einen Laden für Zaubertränke aufzumachen?"

Obwohl er eigentlich beschlossen hatte, sie möglichst abweisend zu behandeln, schafften es ihre leicht spöttischen Worte, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken. Am liebsten hätte er ihr in diesem Moment erzählt, dass er in letzter Zeit immer wieder mit den verschiedensten Zutaten herumexperimentierte. Aber dies hätte wahrscheinlich zu einem angeregten Gespräch über alle Arten von Zaubertränken geführt. Einem viel zu vertraulichen Gespräch auf der Basis der Unterhaltungen, die sie geführt hatten, als sie noch Freunde gewesen waren. Und er durfte sie nicht so nahe an sich heranlassen. Das konnte nur schmerzhaft enden.  
Daher bemühte er sich um einen besonders abfälligen Tonfall. „Ich bereite nur das Anschauungsmaterial für meine zukünftigen Schüler vor."  
Sie runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Und für wie viele Semester im Voraus?"  
Er seufzte frustriert auf. War sie etwa gekommen, um ihn zu ärgern? Doch das Schlimmste war, dass ein nicht unerheblicher Teil von ihm diese Art der Konversation genoss. „Du weißt doch sicher, dass ich mehrere Klassen unterrichten werde."  
Sie nickte. „Deswegen frage ich ja. Oder willst du etwa an jeden Schüler zum Einstieg Gratisproben verteilen?"  
Er warf ihr einen eisigen Blick zu und hoffte, sie auf diese Weise zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
Doch leider bewies sie ihm stattdessen erneut ihre Hellsichtigkeit. „Warum sagst du nicht einfach, dass du diese ganzen Tränke braust, um dich zu beschäftigen und abzulenken?"

Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Das würde er garantiert nicht! Weil er dann wahrscheinlich dann erklären müsste, von was er sich denn bitte ablenken wollte.  
„Ich lenke mich nicht ab. Das hier ist immerhin jetzt mein Beruf.", konterte er und drehte ihr den Rücken zu, während er vorgab, die Flaschen auf dem Regal vor ihm zu sortieren.  
Verflucht, er hatte viel zu schnippisch geklungen, um überzeugend sein zu können. Nun wirkte er vermutlich so, als wäre er viel zu verzweifelt darum bemüht, sie loszuwerden. Was sehr häufig ein Anzeichen dafür war, dass man den Gegenüber doch nicht so verabscheute, wie man ihm Glauben machen wollte.  
Doch auch wenn sie diese Tatsache bemerkt haben musste, zeigte sie es nicht. „Ich dachte nur, dass du nervös bist, weil du bald hormongesteuerte Jugendliche unterrichten musst."  
Es würde sie wahrscheinlich überraschen zu erfahren, wie wenig ihm seine bevorstehende Arbeit etwas ausmachen würde. Gut, Teenager konnten mehr als lästig sein, besonders wenn sie Harry Potter oder Hermine Granger hießen. Aber er hatte in den vergangenen Jahren schon so viele Erfahrungen gesammelt, dass er sich wahrscheinlich zurückhalten musste, um nicht zu erfahren zu erscheinen.  
Ihre Anwesenheit war im Vergleich dazu erheblich nervenaufreibender für ihn, da er sich immer unter Kontrolle haben musste, obwohl es ihm schwer fiel.  
„Es hält sich in Grenzen.", antwortete er ihr wahrheitsgemäß und so gelassen wie möglich.

Auf seine Worte hin trat eine unangenehme Stille ein. Nach einigen Minuten befürchtete er schon, dass sie bereits gegangen war. Doch dann räusperte sie sich verlegen. „Eigentlich bin ich hierher gekommen, um mich für James' Verhalten dir gegenüber zu entschuldigen."  
In seinem Kopf schrillten plötzlich alle Alarmglocken. Wieso tat sie das? Wie sollte er sie von sich stoßen und ihr suggerieren, dass sie ihm inzwischen egal war, wenn sie sich entschuldigte? Wollte sie es ihm etwa extra schwer machen?  
Inzwischen verschlimmerte sie die Lage noch mehr. „Er vertraut dir immer noch nicht. Ich hoffe, dass er eines Tages seine Meinung ändert. Wenigstens ein bisschen. Er hat mir zumindest versprochen, dass er sich in Zukunft dir gegenüber zurückhalten wird." Er hörte, wie sie näher trat. „Ich weiß es jedenfalls zu schätzen, was du getan hast und was du bereit bist, auf dich zu nehmen. Das wollte ich dir nur sagen."  
Jetzt war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, das Ganze zu beenden, bevor sie noch zu vertraulich wurde und er nicht mehr imstande war, sie abzuweisen. Um möglichst kalt zu klingen, versteifte er sich auf seine Wut darüber, dass sie anscheinend nicht aufhören konnte, ihn zu verteidigen „Und was ist, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich das alles nicht für dich tue?"  
Sie zögerte mit ihrer Antwort keine Sekunde. „Das spielt keine Rolle."  
Verflucht! Warum konnte sie nicht einfach wütend werden, sich umdrehen und gehen? Ihren Mann und ihren Sohn hatte er doch immer so leicht verärgern können!

Bevor er etwas Bissiges erwidern konnte, seufzte sie leise. „Ich kann mir denken, dass es nicht gerade angenehm für dich ist, mit James unter einem Dach zu leben -"  
„Ich hatte keine Wahl.", unterbrach er sie unwirsch, um sie davon abzuhalten, sich noch ein weiteres Mal zu entschuldigen.  
Verdammt, _er _hatte _sie_ verletzt! Und das zwischen Potter und ihm konnte er auch allein regeln. Was brachte es ihm, wenn ihr das Verhalten ihres Mannes Leid tat, dieser jedoch keinerlei Rücksicht darauf nahm?  
„Ich wäre in diesem Moment lieber auch ganz woanders.", fügte er kalt hinzu und hoffte, sie würde nun endlich mit diesem Unsinn aufhören.  
Als sie antwortete, klang ihre Stimme emotionslos und beherrscht. Völlig anders als zuvor und er erkannte, dass er sie tief verletzt haben musste. „Dann hat Dumbledore uns mit seiner Idee, uns hier unterzubringen, wohl beide mehr als genug gestraft." Wenige Sekunden später hörte er, wie die Tür zu seinem Büro zuschlug.  
Frustriert seufzte er auf. Er war so ein Vollidiot! Weshalb musste sie es ihm auch so schwer machen? Es wäre so leicht gewesen, wenn sie ihn immer noch gehasst hätte. Aber nein, sie musste plötzlich ihre Meinung ändern und ihm verzeihen. Gerade als er sich endlich damit abgefunden hatte, dass sie nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte.  
Dennoch hatte er wegen seiner Reaktion ein schlechtes Gewissen.

In diesem Moment klopfte es ein weiteres Mal. Im Stillen hoffte er schon, Lily wäre zurückgekommen, um ihm die Meinung zu sagen und sich dann mit ihm auszusprechen.  
Doch als er sich umdrehte, erkannte er zu seiner Enttäuschung, dass es Professor McGonagall war, welche die Tür öffnete. „Dumbledore möchte Sie in einer wichtigen Angelegenheit sprechen. Schon wieder." Die Art, wie sie die letzten beiden Worte aussprach, erinnerte ihn an ihren Unmut darüber, dass Albus und er Zeit seines Lebens Geheimnisse vor ihr gehabt hatten. Es überraschte ihn, dass sie scheinbar bereits damals so empfunden hatte.  
Anstatt ihn allein zu lassen, hatte sie scheinbar entschieden, ihn zu begleiten. Aus welchem Grund auch immer. Schweigend schritten sie nebeneinander durch die Gänge und er fragte sich im Stillen, was sie sich wohl davon erhoffte. Glaubte sie etwa, er würde ihr irgendetwas über seine Gespräche mit Dumbledore verraten?  
Erst als sie das Schulleiterbüro betraten, wurde ihm klar, weshalb sie mit ihm gekommen war: Neben Dumbledore befanden sich noch die Professoren Sprout und Flitwick im Raum. Schlagartig hatte er den Tag vor Augen, als Albus ihn offiziell zum Hauslehrer von Slytherin erklärt hatte. Zu jenem Zeitpunkt hatte er noch keine einzige Unterrichtsstunde gehalten.

Daher war er auch nicht überrascht über das, was der Schulleiter ihnen mitzuteilen hatte. „Wie Sie sicherlich schon alle wissen, hat Severus Snape Professor Slughorns Nachfolge als Lehrer für Zaubertränke übernommen. Zudem wird er im neuen Schuljahr auch Horace' Nachfolge als Hauslehrer von Slytherin antreten."  
Die Reaktion seiner Kollegen war dieselbe wie früher: Flitwick und Sprout waren lediglich überrascht, doch Minerva McGonagall warf Dumbledore einen geschockten Blick zu. „Er hat bisher noch nicht einmal unterrichtet und Sie wollen ihm schon die Schüler eines ganzen Hauses anvertrauen?"  
Genau wie in seiner Vergangenheit fragte er sich auch jetzt, weshalb sie eigentlich so heftig reagierte. Hatte sie ihn damals so verabscheut?  
Er bemerkte, dass Albus ihn nachdenklich ansah, und reagierte. „Kennen Sie etwa jemanden aus dem Lehrerkollegium, der diesen Posten freiwillig übernehmen würde?"  
Sie musterte ihn daraufhin stirnrunzelnd und setzte zu einer Antwort an, als Flitwick ihm überraschenderweise beisprang. „Da hat er Recht. Außerdem sollte es doch jemand sein, der früher selbst in Slytherin gewesen ist."  
Ihre Miene wurde ausdruckslos, doch für einen Moment glaubte er, eine Spur von Verzweiflung in ihren Augen aufblitzen zu sehen.

„Da stimme ich Filius zu, Minerva. Ich bin sicher, Severus wird dieser Aufgabe gewachsen sein.", erklärte Dumbledore ihr ruhig, aber bestimmt.  
Sie unternahm noch einen letzten Versuch, ihn nieder zu starren, bevor sie sich zu dem Schulleiter umwandte und widerwillig nickte.  
Dieser lächelte zufrieden. „Also, falls Sie ab jetzt Probleme mit Ihren Schülern aus Slytherin haben, scheuen Sie sich nicht, _Professor_ Snape aufzusuchen." Er betonte Severus' Titel mit Nachdruck, während er zu McGonagall hinüberschielte.  
Sie nickte erneut, diesmal deutlicher, und Albus entließ daraufhin seine Kollegen ohne große Worte aus seinem Büro.  
Snape ließ die anderen vorgehen und wollte gerade ebenfalls den Raum verlassen, als Dumbledore ihn zurückrief. „Severus, ich muss dir noch etwas mitteilen."  
Mit ungutem Gefühl im Magen drehte der Schwarzhaarige um und blieb abwartend stehen.  
Der alte Mann warf ihm einen nachdenklichen Blick zu. „Ich wollte dich vorwarnen. Moody hält es für riskant, die Potters ohne weiteren Schutz in Hogwarts unterzubringen. Er ist der Meinung, dass ein zusätzliches Ordensmitglied herkommen sollte, um ein Auge auf Harry zu haben. Im Gegensatz zu mir vertraut er dir nicht vollkommen und will auf Nummer Sicher gehen. Er hat mir die Wahl überlassen, wen ich hierher an die Schule hole. Und ich habe mich für Sirius Black entschieden."

Na wundervoll! Diese Nachricht war eindeutig _der_ Höhepunkt seines Tages! Nicht dass er wütend darüber gewesen wäre, dass Moody ihm nicht vertraute. Das wunderte ihn keine Sekunde. Alastor vertraute niemandem außer sich selbst. Schon gar keinem ehemaligen Todesser, den er bisher noch nicht einmal selbst verhört hatte.  
Aber musste es ausgerechnet Black sein? Neben Potter war Sirius der Schlimmste der Gruppe. Genauso arrogant und überheblich wie James und zudem noch vorlaut und gehässig. Dessen abfälligen Sprüche hatte er sicher nicht vermisst.  
„Lupin wäre mir lieber gewesen.", murmelte er leise, doch nicht leise genug.  
Dumbledore runzelte zweifelnd die Stirn. „Remus Lupin? Bist du sicher?"  
Er war selbst überrascht, dass er gerade im Begriff war, einen seiner erklärten Erzfeinde zu verteidigen. Doch der Werwolf war nun mal nicht der Verräter und konnte ihnen wahrscheinlich bei der Beschaffung der Horkruxe behilflich sein.  
„Weshalb nicht? Denken Sie, er wäre Sein Spion? Nur weil er ein Werwolf ist? Ist das nicht etwas zu offensichtlich?"  
Die Miene des Schulleiters wurde ausdruckslos. In seinen Augen war jedoch keine Spur von Wut oder Misstrauen zu erkennen. „Findest du?"  
Snape ermahnte sich, vorsichtig zu sein. Seine Erwiderung durfte nicht den Schluss zulassen, dass er wusste, wer der Verräter war. „Meiner Meinung nach wäre es zu offensichtlich. Der Dunkle Lord würde kein solches Geheimnis um ihn machen, weil man es erwarten würde."

Der alte Mann musterte ihn eingehend, als wolle er ihn durchleuchten. Vorsorglich verschloss er alle Gedanken tief in seinem Inneren, die ihn verraten könnten.  
„Du überrascht mich immer wieder, seit du hierher gekommen bist, Severus." Albus musste ihm wohl das Unbehagen angesehen haben, das diese Aussage bei ihm ausgelöst hatte, denn er hob beschwichtigend die Hand. „Positiv, meine ich. Du handelst wesentlich überlegter und beherrschter als in deiner Schulzeit."  
Verdammt, sein Gegenüber hatte Recht. Wenn er so weitermachte, erweckte er noch den Eindruck, sich innerhalb weniger Monate komplett verändert zu haben. Bisher hielt man seine „neuen Facetten" auf beiden Seiten noch für positiv. Doch wie lange würde das anhalten? Er musste das Risiko gering halten, dass diese Einstellung ihm gegenüber irgendwann umschwang und sich ins Gegenteil verkehrte. Das würde sowohl bei Voldemort als auch bei Dumbledore fatale Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen.  
„Nur weil ich glaube, dass Lupin kein Verräter ist, bedeutet das nicht, dass sich meine Meinung über ihn geändert hätte. Aber wenn Sie den Falschen verdächtigen, könnte ihr dies das Leben kosten.", erklärte er mit der richtigen Mischung aus Entschlossenheit und unterdrückter Empörung und schritt ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Raum.

Draußen auf dem Gang hatte er plötzlich Lilys Gesicht vor Augen und beruhigte sich allmählich. Es war, als dämpfte ihr Anblick seine Wut darüber, dass er sich bald mit Potter _und_ Black herumschlagen musste. Ihm kam in den Sinn, wie ungerecht er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten hatte. Er konnte schließlich nicht erwarten, dass sie ihm um den Hals fiel und ihre Familie verließ, nur weil er die Seiten gewechselt hatte. Sie hatte sich vorsichtig an ihn herantasten wollen und er hatte sie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Er sollte sich bei ihr entschuldigen. Vielleicht hatte er Glück und ihr Mann war gerade irgendwo auf dem Schulgelände unterwegs.  
Bevor er sich es anders überlegen konnte, eilte er die Gänge entlang und hoch in das Stockwerk, in dem die Potters einquartiert waren. Als er ihr Zimmer erreicht hatte, musste er jedoch zu seinem Bedauern feststellen, dass James anwesend war. Dessen drängende Stimme war deutlich bis auf den Gang zu hören. „Schatz, ich weiß, dass du dich langweilst, aber -"  
„Es geht nicht um mich. Harry ist den ganzen Tag über unruhig. Er muss mal raus. Ein paar Stunden an die frische Luft.", unterbrach ihn seine Frau flehend.  
Potter seufzte. „Ja, ich weiß. Aber du hast Dumbledore gehört. Filch ist misstrauisch geworden und wir müssen vorsichtiger sein. Wenn uns jemand entdeckt, der nicht eingeweiht worden ist, könnte das eine Gefahr für unseren Sohn bedeuten. Und für dich."  
Lily ließ ein genervtes Stöhnen hören. „Wir haben doch den Tarnumhang. Und ich werde vorsichtig sein. Uns wird niemand entdecken! Ich kann schon auf mich und meinen Sohn aufpassen."

Ihr Mann seufzte erneut. Es klang resignierend, als würde er sich allmählich erweichen lassen. „Und wenn Harry aus irgendeinem Grund zu weinen anfängt? Was dann? Ich sage ja nicht, dass es gut für ihn ist, die ganze Zeit über in diesem Raum zu verbringen. Aber es ist zu riskant. Wenn wir vielleicht unsere verzauberte Karte von Hogwarts hätten, wäre es leichter. Sie zeigt an, welche Person sich wo aufhält und damit würden wir rechtzeitig gewarnt werden. Doch Filch hat sie vor Jahren konfisziert. Und sie ihm zu stehlen, wäre zu riskant. Jetzt nachdem er sein Büro bewacht wie ein Schießhund, weil er glaubt, ein Unsichtbarer wolle ihm seine ach so wertvollen Schätze stehlen."  
Lilys Einwand verstand Snape schon nicht mehr, da er sich bereits unbewusst in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. Bevor es ihm klar wurde, hatte er schon den Beschluss gefasst, sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber wieder gutzumachen. Und er wusste auch schon, wie.  
Auf dem Weg zu Filchs Büro erinnerte er sich wieder an das Pergament, das früher Potter und später sein Sohn immer wieder bei sich getragen hatten. Er hatte doch gewusst, dass es sich um eine Karte von Hogwarts gehandelt hatte. James und seine Freund wären wirklich dumm gewesen, hätten sie ihr Wissen über alle Geheimgänge der Schule nicht irgendwo verzeichnet, um sie jederzeit abrufen zu können. Und die von seinem Erzfeind eben erwähnte Zusatzfunktion der Karte erklärte auch, warum die Vier niemals erwischt worden waren.

Filch von seinem Anliegen zu überzeugen, würde nicht wirklich schwer sein. Seit er auf dessen Beschwerden hin erwähnt hatte, dass es bestimmt erstrebenswert wäre, die Strafen für ungezogene Schüler zu verschärfen, fraß ihm der Ältere praktisch aus der Hand. Zudem hatte Argus ihn von Vornherein schon für sympathisch gehalten, weil er Potter genauso hasste wie der Hausmeister selbst.  
Und jetzt konnte er auch auf das Angebot zurückgreifen, sich das kleine Büro näher anzusehen und die „ungehörigen Dinge" zu bestaunen, die Filch unartigen Kindern bisher abgenommen hatte.  
Argus wirkte angespannt und nervös, als der Schwarzhaarige bei ihm eintraf. „Ah, Sie sind es, Professor. Kommen Sie nur herein. Aber passen Sie auf, dass Sie nichts anderes mit hereinlassen. Seit kurzem schleicht hier irgendetwas Unsichtbares herum, das schon zweimal versucht hat, in mein Büro einzubrechen."  
Oh, Potter versuchte also, seine Karte wiederzubekommen, ging es Snape durch den Kopf, als er den kleinen Raum betrat. Voller Schadenfreude darüber, dass _er_ bald das Pergament stehlen würde, konnte er sich ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
Er ließ seinen Blick kurz über die vielen Aktenschränke schweifen, bevor er sich zu dem Hausmeister umwandte. „Sie wollten mir doch zeigen, mit welch fiesen Tricks die Schüler von Hogwarts versuchen, die Schulregeln zu verletzen."

Filchs Augen bekamen einen fiebrigen Glanz, während er nickte. Er wirkte einerseits stolz auf sich, da er schon so vielen Regelbrechern das Handwerk gelegt hatte. Andererseits loderte in seinem Gesichtsausdruck auch die Wut auf all die Kinder auf, die ihn noch an der Nase herumführten. „Eine gute Entscheidung. Sie sollten wissen, auf was Sie sich einlassen. Es ist immer gut, seine Feinde zu kennen."  
Hach ja, der gute alte Argus. Severus war selbst überhaupt kein Freund hormongesteuerter Teenager, aber der Hausmeister verhielt sich stets so, als wäre er ein einsamer General, der gegen einen unbesiegbaren Feind in die Schlacht zog. Voller Elan stürzte er sich darauf, seinen Gast durch sein Büro zu führen und ihm alles zu zeigen, was böse, magisch begabte Schüler ausgeheckt hatten.  
Der Schwarzhaarige glaubte schon, den ganzen Nachmittag in diesem Raum verbringen zu müssen, als Filch plötzlich eine Schublade seines Schreibtisches aufzog und darin das so vertraut wirkende Pergament zum Vorschein kam.  
„Was ist das?", erkundigte er sich interessiert.  
Argus schnaubte abfällig. „Nur ein verzaubertes Dokument, das niemand lesen kann. Ich habe es Ihrem _Freund_ Potter abgenommen, konnte aber bisher noch nicht herausbekommen, zu was es dient. Aber bei diesen Rumtreiber können Sie sich sicher sein, dass es nichts Gutes ist." Dann schloss er das Schubfach wieder, um ein anderes zu öffnen. „Aber hier ist etwas Besseres."

Snape wartete ab, bis der Hausmeister seine Ausführungen über eine verhexte Schreibfeder beendet hatte und auf einen der Aktenschränke zuging, um die dazugehörigen Unterlagen herauszusuchen. Unbemerkt zückte er seinen Zauberstab und ließ die Schublade mit Hilfe eines stummen Zauberspruches aufgleiten. Bevor Filch sich ihm wieder zuwandte, hatte er die Karte bereits unter seinem Umhang verborgen und das Schubfach zugeschoben.  
Er unterhielt sich noch einige Minuten mit Argus und verabschiedete sich dann von diesem. Dann marschierte er davon, den Weg zurück, den er hergekommen war, um die Karte unter der Zimmertür der Potters hindurchzuschieben.  
Eigentlich sollte er dies nicht tun. Immerhin gab er Lily dadurch die Möglichkeit, ihn öfter zu besuchen. Falls sie das nach seiner abweisenden Reaktion immer noch wollte.  
Aber genau darauf hoffte er im Stillen, obgleich er wusste, dass es purer Masochismus war.  
Ihre Worte an diesem Mittag hatten ihm bewiesen, dass sie bereit war, seine Nähe zu suchen und ihm zu verzeihen. Sein Verstand riet ihm zwar, sich ihr gegenüber so kalt wie möglich zu verhalten, um sich zu schützen. Doch in seinem Inneren brannte er regelrecht darauf, wieder mit ihr zusammenzusein.  
Egal auf welche Art und Weise.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Seven: Dream a little Dream...**_

Ihre Finger wanderten über seine nackte Brust, streichelten und liebkosten seine blasse Haut und streiften seine Brustwarzen, was ihm ein ungeduldiges Seufzen entlockte. Sie schien ihn mit ihren Zärtlichkeiten foltern zu wollen. Er wollte mehr. Jetzt sofort!  
Sie sah auf und ihm direkt ins Gesicht. Der Blick aus ihren wundervollen, grünen Augen war vor Lust verschleiert und ihr Atem beschleunigte sich immer mehr. So wie seiner. Er würde sich bald nicht mehr zurückhalten können.  
Endlich ließ sie sich vollständig auf seinem Schoß nieder, sodass er sich völlig in ihr vergraben konnte. Ihre unglaubliche Hitze umfing ihn, verbrannte ihn fast und ließ ihn haltlos aufstöhnen. Er hatte so lange auf diesen Augenblick gewartet und es war besser, als er sich jemals hätte vorstellen können. Sie fühlte sich so absolut perfekt an.  
Automatisch wanderten sein Hände über ihre Oberschenkel zu ihrer Hüfte, um sie festhalten. Jetzt würde er sie auf keinen Fall mehr gehen lassen!  
Sie erzitterte unter seinen Berührungen und warf ihren Kopf mit einem genüsslichen Stöhnen in den Nacken, bevor sie sich auf ihm zu bewegen begann. Am liebsten hätte er sich einfach zurückgelehnt und ihr die Kontrolle überlassen. Aber er wollte ihr so nahe wie möglich sein. Sie spüren, sie an sich pressen und jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut berühren.

Er ließ ihre Hüfte los und schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille, um sie fest an sich zu drücken. Dann senkte er seinen Kopf auf ihre Brüste herab, um sie mit seinen Lippen zu verwöhnen.  
Sofort bog sie sich ihm keuchend entgegen und vergrub ihre Hände in seinen langen, schwarzen Haaren, um ihn noch näher an sich heranzuziehen.  
Sie beschleunigte ihre Bewegungen, ritt ihn immer schneller der Ekstase entgegen. Er hob sich ihr entgegen, stieß tiefer in sie, bis sie laut seinen Namen rief. „Oh Gott, Sev!"  
Ihre Hitze, ihr wundervoller Körper, die Tatsache, dass dies hier endlich geschah... all das brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Aber ihre Worte, sein Name, mit solcher Lust von ihr ausgesprochen, trieb ihn an den Rand des Höhepunkts.  
Er blickte auf und augenblicklich krachten ihre Lippen auf seine. Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich, ihre Zungen umspielten einander, bis sie sich plötzlich von ihm löste und ihren Kopf erneut mit einem Stöhnen zurückwarf. Er spürte, wie sie sich kurz versteifte, bevor der Orgasmus sie überrollte. Ihre inneren Muskeln schlossen sich noch fester um ihn und er verlor den letzen Rest von Selbstbeherrschung.  
Mit ihrem Namen auf den Lippen ergoss er sich in ihr...

... und schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch.  
Sein Rücken schmerzte, weil er im Sitzen auf seinem Arbeitstisch eingeschlafen war. Mehrere Fläschchen waren umgekippt, doch zu seinem Glück nicht zu Bruch gegangen. Das wäre in jedem Fall unangenehm für ihn ausgegangen.  
Dann realisierte er, was er geträumt hatte.  
Verflucht, das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt! Wieso passierte ihm das ausgerechnet jetzt, nachdem er beschlossen hatte, eine rein freundschaftliche Beziehung zu Lily herzustellen? Oh Gott, wenn dieser Traum wiederkehrte, würde er ihr ganz sicher nicht mehr unter die Augen treten können, ohne daran zu denken. Wie sollte er sich auf diese Weise nur normal mit ihr unterhalten können? Vielleicht sollte er sich einen Trank herstellen, um dieser Art von Träumen Einhalt zu gebieten.  
Er stand auf und sah an sich herunter. Na wundervoll, das hatte er befürchtet! Sein Körper hatte auch noch in wirklich eindeutiger Weise auf den Traum reagiert.  
Ein plötzliches Klopfen an seiner Tür schreckte ihn auf. Hastig platzierte er einige der Fläschchen vor ihm so, dass sie seinen Unterleib verdeckten. Dabei fragte er sich frustriert, welcher Idiot ihn zu dieser späten Stunde so dringend sehen musste.

Zuerst spielte er mit dem Gedanken, sich einfach still zu verhalten und zu warten, bis der ominöse Besucher verschwand. Doch in seinem Büro brannten einige Lampen, sodass ihr Lichtschein durch den Spalt unter der Tür bis auf den Gang zu sehen sein musste.  
Schließlich entschied er sich dafür, es zu riskieren. „Herein."  
Wenige Sekunden später bereute er seine Wahl. Denn der Idiot, der ihn störte, war eine Frau. Ausgerechnet Lily.  
Sie begrüßte ihn, während sie den Tarnumhang ablegte, doch er war nicht imstande, sich auf ihre Worte zu konzentrieren. Augenblicklich erinnerte er sich an die Bilder aus seinem Traum und sein Mund wurde trocken, während er sie anstarrte. Sein Blick fiel auf ihre Lippen und der Wunsch, sie sofort an sich zu drücken und zu küssen, wurde fast übermächtig.  
Verdammt, es fing schon an!, protestierte sein Verstand und befahl ihm, sich dagegen zur Wehr zu setzen, bevor die Stimme der Vernunft immer leiser wurde.  
Wie durch einen Nebel hindurch drangen Lilys Worte an sein Ohr. „Okay, wir sollten am besten noch mal von vorne anfangen."  
Vielleicht war das ein Traum? Jedenfalls fühlte es sich so an.  
„Ich weiß, dass du wahrscheinlich wütend auf mich bist, weil ich ausgerechnet James geheiratet habe -" Sie stockte und runzelte irritiert die Stirn. Scheinbar hatte sie seinen dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt, den er mit Sicherheit aufgesetzt hatte.

Der letzte Rest seines Verstandes, der nicht mit ihren Lippen, ihrer vermutlich wunderbar weichen Haut und der Vorstellung beschäftigt war, wie sie wohl nackt aussehen würde, schrie auf. Er befahl ihm, sich endlich zu konzentrieren, bevor sie noch bemerkte, dass er sie gerade in Gedanken auszog.  
Doch sie reagierte überraschend unschuldig. „Was ist?" Verwundert sah sie sich um, bevor sie einen prüfenden Blick auf ihr blaues Oberteil warf. „Habe ich einen Fleck auf meiner Kleidung?" Als sie nichts fand, kam sie zögerlich näher. „Geht es dir nicht gut?"  
Ihre Schritte in seine Richtung rissen ihn aus seinen Tagträumen und er wich etwas zurück. „I-ich bin nur gerade... Ich habe geschlafen."  
Ihre Augen wurden groß. „Hab ich dich geweckt? Entschuldige, das wusste ich nicht. Ich sah Licht und dachte, du wärst noch auf. Weißt du was? Ich komme einfach morgen noch mal."  
Die Spur einer möglichen Doppeldeutigkeit dieser Aussage ließ ihn aufschreien. „Nein!"  
Sie zuckte zurück und er hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich meinte, das ist nicht nötig. Immerhin bin ich jetzt wach." Wenn er sich nicht wieder bei ihrem Anblick irgendwelchen Phantasien hingab, korrigierte er sich im Stillen.

Sie lächelte zögerlich, aber sichtlich erleichtert. „Na schön, wenn du meinst." Dann räusperte sie sich und wirkte plötzlich verlegen, als sie seinem Blick auswich und sich stattdessen ziellos im Raum umsah.  
In diesem Moment war sein Traum vergessen. Sie erschien ihm nun so süß und unschuldig, dass sein Verstand es schaffte, wieder die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. „Was ist los?"  
Sie seufzte und blickte kurz zu Boden. Als sie ihren Kopf wieder hob, war ihre Miene ernst und entschlossen. „Ich kann mir denken, dass du wegen James wütend auf mich bist. Und dass du das nicht sehr gerne zugibst, ist mir auch klar. Aber wenn du mich wirklich inzwischen hassen würdest, wie du vorgibst, hättest du uns die Karte nicht vorbeigebracht."  
Verdammt, warum tat sie das? Aus welchem Grund suchte sie bloß so dringend seine Nähe? Sie wollte ihn foltern! Garantiert! Vielleicht kam er aus der Sache wieder heraus, wenn er einfach leugnete. „Welche Karte?"  
Sie warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Sev, ich hab dich auf der Karte gesehen, nachdem James mir erklärt hat, wie sie funktioniert. Da hattest du sie uns gerade erst unter der Tür durchgeschoben. Du warst die einzige Person in der Nähe."  
Sie bluffte. Sie musste bluffen. Doch je länger er sie anstarrte, desto weniger konnte er ein Anzeichen für eine Täuschung in ihren Augen erkennen.  
Verflucht!

Sein Schweigen war ihr Antwort genug. „Hör mal, ich weiß nicht, aus welchem Grund du dich gegen den Dunklen Lord entschieden hast. Und ich erwarte auch nicht, dass ich der Grund dafür bin. Aber ich wünsche mir, dass wir vernünftig miteinander umgehen. Ich verlange nicht von dir, dass du und James Freundschaft schließt oder euch aussprecht. Du hast dich ihm gegenüber bisher mehr als fair verhalten, was ich dir hoch anrechne. Und was uns beide angeht, möchte ich wenigstens mit dir darüber reden, falls du mir nicht verzeihen kannst. Vielleicht können wir so -."  
„Da gibt es nichts zu verzeihen.", unterbrach er sie abwehrend, bevor es noch schlimmer wurde. Sie sollte gefälligst sofort damit aufhören, sich zu entschuldigen. Sonst bestärkte dies ihn noch in seiner Hoffnung, dass sie ihre Entscheidung, Potter geheiratet zu haben, inzwischen bereute.  
Sie runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte ernst den Kopf. „Das Gefühl habe ich nicht.", gestand sie leise. So leise, dass er sie kaum verstand.  
Mit einem frustrierten Seufzen verdrehte er die Augen. „Kann es sein, dass du dir das nur einredest, weil du dich schuldig fühlst?"  
Diese Worte waren aus ihm herausgeplatzt, bevor er darüber hatte nachdenken können. Zuerst verfluchte er sich dafür, doch dann sah er, dass er wohl einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. Ihre Wangen röteten sich kaum merklich und sie räusperte sich verlegen. Daraufhin ging sie zum Gegenangriff über. „Und warum weichst du mir aus und willst nicht mit mir reden?"

Er schluckte.  
Weil er sich sosehr zu ihr hingezogen fühlte, dass er bereits erotische Träume von ihr hatte. Weil es ihn schmerzte, wenn er daran dachte, dass sie mit einem anderen verheiratet war. Und weil er befürchtete, die Fassung zu verlieren, wenn sie sich wieder näher kamen.  
Aber all dies konnte er ihr wohl kaum ins Gesicht sagen.  
Ihr herausfordernder Blick sagte ihm, dass er schon viel zu lange schwieg, um ihr ihre Schlussfolgerungen ausreden zu können. Trotzdem versuchte er es. „Vielleicht will ich mir auch nur nicht deine unnötigen und lästigen Entschuldigungstiraden anhören müssen." Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass er betont spöttisch und nicht abfällig geklungen hatte.  
Dennoch verengten sich ihre Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. Bevor er reagieren konnte, kam sie auf ihn zu und schlug ihn auf den Oberarm. „Dämlicher Idiot.", beschwerte sie sich. „Ich wollte nur zuvorkommend sein. Aber vermutlich sollte ich mich lieber um meinen Sohn kümmern." Sie warf sich den Tarnumhang über und verließ den Raum.  
Irritiert starrte er ihr hinterher. Die Verwirrung über ihre Reaktion wurde nur noch von der plötzlichen Euphorie darüber übertroffen, dass sie ihn gerade berührt hatte.  
Bei Merlin, er führte sich auf wie ein verliebter Jugendlicher! Er musste sich unbedingt zusammenreißen, wenn er in ihrer Nähe weiterhin die Kontrolle über sich behalten wollte!

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte er sich wie erschlagen. Normalerweise konnte er tagelang ohne Probleme mit wenig Schlaf auskommen. Jahrzehntelange Schlafstörungen hatten ihn abgehärtet. Doch entweder war der jüngere Körper, in dem er steckte, daran schuld oder seine Erschöpfung rührte von dem stundenlangen Kampf her, den er in dieser Nacht mit sich ausgefochten hatte.  
Nachdem Lily gegangen war, hatte er beschlossen, sich etwas auszuruhen. Er war in seine Privaträume gegangen und hatte sich ohne Umschweife aufs Bett gelegt, um zu entspannen und seine Selbstkontrolle wiederzufinden. Wenige Sekunden später war er eingeschlafen und hatte erneut von ihr geträumt. Wieder hatten sie sich erst leidenschaftlich geküsst und waren dann übereinander hergefallen. Aber dieses Mal war er früher aufgewacht, zur Erleichterung für seinen Verstand und zur Frustration seines Körpers.  
Er hatte versucht, sich abzulenken, bis er nicht mehr an sie gedacht hatte. Doch kaum hatte er sich erneut ins Bett gelegt, war das Spiel von vorne losgegangen: Erst der Traum, dann das vorzeitige Erwachen und schließlich der Versuch, sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.  
Wieso hatte sie ihn bloß geschlagen?  
Er konnte es selbst nicht fassen, doch unter diesen Umständen war er heilfroh, dass Sirius Black in etwa einer halben Stunde in Hogwarts eintreffen würde und Dumbledore ihn bei dessen Ankunft dabeihaben wollte. Eine willkommene Ablenkung.

Er ließ sich auf dem Weg zum Schulleiterbüro Zeit, um seine Gefühle zu ordnen und unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Je besser ihm dies gelang, desto leichter würde ihm der Umgang mit Sirius fallen. Je weniger dieser ihn aus der Ruhe bringen konnte, desto überlegter und verletzender würden seinen Reaktionen sein. Und er würde derjenige sein, der den anderen zur Weißglut trieb. Jedenfalls hoffte er dies.  
Als er sein Ziel erreicht und Dumbledore ihn hereingelassen hatte, erkannte er, dass auch die Potters anwesend waren. Zu seiner Überraschung nickte ihm James gezwungen höflich zu und sparte sich jeglichen fiesen Kommentar, der ihm wahrscheinlich gerade durch den Kopf ging. Lily dagegen wirkte, als hätte ihr Treffen in der letzten Nacht niemals stattgefunden: Sie begrüßte ihn freundlich, ohne eine Spur von Verärgerung oder Freude über seine Anwesenheit in ihrem Gesicht. Er dankte ihr im Stillen dafür, denn dieser Umstand dämpfte das in seinem Inneren aufkeimende Gefühl der Erregung sofort.  
Schon wenige Minuten später loderten die Flammen im Kamin wild auf und die Potters versteckten sich eilig unter ihrem Tarnumhang, bevor Black mit erhobenem Kopf aus dem Kamin stieg.  
Snape fand, dass er immer noch genauso arrogant aussah wie in ihrer Schulzeit.  
Zuerst registrierte sein verhasster Mitschüler gar nicht, dass Severus anwesend war, sondern begrüßte nur den Schulleiter erfreut.

Doch plötzlich drehte er sich in seine Richtung um. „Schniefelus. Wie ich sehe, geht die Erfindung des Shampoos immer noch an dir vorbei."  
Na wundervoll, Sirius hatte also schon vorher gewusst, dass er hier sein würde! Wieso hatte Albus ihn nicht vorgewarnt? Er wollte seinem zweitgrößten Erzfeind gerade eine gehässige Antwort geben, als Lilys vorwurfsvolles Knurren diesen herumfahren ließ. Verwirrt starrte er auf die Leere vor ihm und sein dämlicher Gesichtsausdruck entlockte Snape ein schadenfrohes Grinsen.  
Dumbledore seufzte enttäuscht. Scheinbar hatte er die Überraschung noch etwas hinauszögern wollen. „Warum zeigt ihr euch nicht?", schlug er dem Ehepaar vor, bevor dieses unter dem Tarnumhang hervorkam.  
Black umarmte seine Freunde begeistert und erkundigte sich bei James, was dieser in Hogwarts zu suchen habe und warum er ihm nichts davon gesagt hatte. Das Ganze artete in einer Orgie aus dummen Witzen und uninteressanten Erlebnisschilderungen aus, die kaum zu ertragen war. Einzig und allein Lilys genervtes Augenrollen hielt Severus davon ab, die beiden Männer zu unterbrechen.  
Zum Glück schaltete sich der Schulleiter nach kurzer Zeit ein. „Ich denke, ihr beiden werdet noch Gelegenheiten genug haben, eure Geschichten auszutauschen. Sirius wird die nächsten Wochen hier bleiben und eure Verbindung zum restlichen Schulgelände sein."

Wut und Eifersucht stiegen in Snape auf, ohne dass er es verhindern konnte. Was sollte das denn bedeuten? _Er_ war Lilys Bezugsperson außerhalb ihres Zimmers!  
„Und wie sollen wir bewerkstelligen, dass niemand aufgrund seines unerwarteten Aufenthalts in Hogwarts misstrauisch wird?", platzte es aus ihm heraus, obwohl er wusste, dass sie sich wohl kaum von Black oder ihrem Mann davon abhalten lassen würde, ihn zu besuchen.  
Dumbledore warf ihm einen langen, tadelnden Blick zu. „Vielleicht werde ich ihn als Lehrer in Hogwarts einstellen."  
Diese hohle Nuss? Als Lehrer in Hogwarts? Als sein Kollege? Sollte das etwa ein Scherz sein? „Ach? Und in welchem Fach? Idiotie für Fortgeschrittene?"  
Sirius wandte sich ihm mit einem spöttischen Lächeln zu. „Seltsam, ich dachte, das wäre das Fach, das _du_ unterrichten würdest."  
Mit einem sardonischen Lächeln zwang er sich, die Ruhe zu bewahren. „Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Dumbledore stellt schließlich nur die Besten des jeweiligen Fachbereichs ein."  
„Das reicht jetzt! Alle beide!" Die Stimme des Schulleiters hatte einen harten Klang angenommen, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ. „Mr. Black, hören Sie gefälligst mit Ihren unangebrachten Witzen auf. Und Sie, Professor Snape, werden meine Entscheidungen in Schulangelegenheiten respektieren."

„Professor Snape! Die armen Schüler! Sie werden für ihr Leben lang geschädigt sein.", hörte er Sirius noch leise murmeln, bevor auf einmal der brennende Schmerz in seinem linken Unterarm begann.  
Er hoffte, dass es ihm niemand ansah, doch Lily kannte ihn zu gut. „Was ist los?"  
Er seufzte und schob langsam den Ärmel seines Umhangs nach oben und enthüllte das Dunkle Mal, das auf seiner Haut inzwischen glühend heiß pochte.  
„Daddy ruft.", kommentierte Black taktlos, aber mit versteinerter Miene, als wäre er sich dennoch dem Ernst dieser Lage bewusst.  
Albus' Gesichtsausdruck hingegen war urplötzlich weich geworden. „Geh, bevor Er ungeduldig wird."  
Severus nickte, warf einen kurzen Blick auf Lily, die ihn beunruhigt und ängstlich ansah, und eilte dann aus dem Raum.  
Einerseits war er froh, Sirius und James entkommen zu sein. Aber andererseits fragte er sich im Stillen, ob er aufgrund seiner neuartigen Träume nicht gerade in sein Verderben lief. Trotzdem eilte er in Richtung Haupteingang des Schlosses, um das Schuldgelände zu verlassen und zum Dunklen Lord zurückzukehren.

Kaum hatte er sich von Hogsmeade aus auf das Grundstück der Lestranges appariert, zu dem Voldemort ihn gerufen hatte, erwartete ihn ein überraschender Empfang. Gerade als er sich mitten in dem dunklen Wald materialisierte, der die riesige Villa umgab, trat Lucius Malfoy ihm in den Weg. In diesem Moment verfluchte er im Stillen die Tatsache, dass alle Todesser durch das Dunkle Mal miteinander verbunden waren.  
„Was ist? Fürchtet Er etwa, ich könne auf dem Weg zum Haus von irgendjemandem überfallen und getötet werden?", erkundigte er sich spöttisch bei dem Blonden, der ihn mit kalter Miene musterte.  
Augenblicklich blitzte in dessen Augen Beunruhigung auf, während sie sich gemeinsam sich auf den Weg zur Villa machten. Snape überlegte, ob dies womöglich daran lag, dass er den geheimen Plan seiner Todesserkollegen durchschaut hatte. Oder machte sich Lucius Sorgen um ihn? Nein, das war unwahrscheinlich.  
Natürlich behauptete dieser etwas ganz anderes. „An deiner Stelle würde ich darüber keine Witze machen. Einige der anderen misstrauen dir. Besonders Bellatrix glaubt, du könntest dich irgendwann von Dumbledore einwickeln lassen und Ihn hintergehen. Sie meint, du wärst in letzter Zeit respektloser, als es gut für dich ist."  
Interessant. _Bellatrix_ behauptete das also. „Ich verstehe. Deine Schwägerin zweifelt also als Einzige aus deiner Familie meine Loyalität an.", konterte er mit deutlichem Argwohn und registrierte zu seinem Erstaunen, dass der Blonde neben ihm zusammenzuckte.

Die kalt klingende Rechtfertigung folgte auf dem Fuß. „Nun ja, dir ist es erstaunlich schnell gelungen, Dumbledores Vertrauen zu gewinnen."  
Severus beobachtete ihn aus den Augenwinkeln heraus. Nach außen hin wirkte Malfoy emotionslos, stoisch und undurchdringlich, doch bestimmte Anzeichen in seiner Stimme, die leichte Betonung einzelner Worte verrieten, dass er neidisch sein musste und scheinbar zugleich auch eine leichte Bewunderung für ihn empfand.  
Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. Er war sich auf einmal sicher, dass dies seine Chance war, die Informationen über die Horkruxe zu bestätigen. „Ich denke nicht, dass du einen Grund hast, an deinen Fähigkeiten zu zweifeln, nachdem Er dir die Verantwortung für diesen äußerst wertvollen Gegenstand übertragen hat."  
Zuerst versuchte Lucius zu bluffen und ihm vorzumachen, er hätte keine Ahnung, wovon sein Gegenüber sprach. Doch er hielt Snapes durchdringenden Blick nicht lange stand. Wahrscheinlich wollte er es zugeben, um damit anzugeben. „Woher weißt du von dem Tagebuch? Du scheinst deine Ohren wirklich überall zu haben."  
Severus verzog keine Miene. „Ich wäre als Sein Spion nicht immer noch am Leben, wenn dem nicht so wäre."  
Inzwischen waren sie beim Haupteingang angekommen, vor dem sie Fenrir Greyback mit seinem bösartigen Grinsen erwartete. „Das hoffe ich für dich.", raute ihm der Blonde noch zu, bevor sie den Werwolf passierten.

Er ließ ihn stirnrunzelnd vorgehen. Lucius hatte nicht im Mindesten drohend, sondern eher ermahnend geklungen. Als wolle er ihn warnen.  
Dies erinnerte ihn wieder daran, dass er sich seine wahren Gefühle auf keinen Fall anmerken lassen durfte. Und vor allem musste er diese Träume von Lily vor Voldemort verbergen.  
Wenigstens wusste er jetzt, dass sich eines der Horkruxe genau dort befand, wo es in seiner Vergangenheit auch aufbewahrt worden war.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Eight: Sleepless in Hogwarts**_

Als er abends ins Schloss zurückkehrte, war er erleichterter als nach allen Treffen zuvor. Der Ruf des Dunklen Lords hatte ihn von Anfang an nervös gemacht. Er hatte geahnt, dass etwas Wichtiges passiert war. Nachdem Lucius ihn abgeholt und in den großen Saal im Erdgeschoss geführt hatte, hatte er erkennen müssen, dass fast alle Todesser anwesend gewesen waren. Selbst diejenigen, die verdeckt im Zaubereiministerium spionierten. Einzig und allein Peter Pettigrew hatte er nicht ausmachen können, was aber auch daran hatte liegen können, dass dieser dem Treffen in seiner Animagusgestalt beigewohnt hatte.  
Im ersten Moment hatte er befürchtet, dass er aufgeflogen war und Voldemort ihn vor all Seinen übrigen Anhängern bestrafen würde. Doch dann hatte der Dunkle Lord verkündet, bald würde eine neue Zeit anbrechen. Dass sie sich in wenigen Monaten nicht mehr im Geheimen treffen und sich vor den Auroren verstecken müssten. Das Zaubereiministerium befände sich schon fast unter Seiner vollständigen Kontrolle und niemand würde sie mehr aufhalten können. Sie würden sogar Albus Dumbledore mit Leichtigkeit ausschalten können. Dann hatte er einzelne Todesser zu sich gerufen, um ihnen Spezialaufträge zu erteilen.  
In seiner Vergangenheit hatte Voldemort mehrere solcher Ansprachen gehalten. Es waren nie leere Versprechungen gewesen, die Er Seinen Untergebenen gegeben hatte. Bis auf die Nacht, in der Er bei dem Versuch, Harry Potter zu töten, fast selbst gestorben war, hatte Er Seine Anhänger nie enttäuscht. Das bedeutete, es braute sich etwas zusammen.

Er musste allmählich mit dem alten Mann über die Horkruxe reden. Selbst wenn er sich tief in seinem Inneren davor fürchtete, dass Lily wieder aus seinem Leben verschwinden würde, sobald der Dunkle Lord besiegt worden war.  
„Hast du dich mit deinen Freunden gut amüsiert? Wie geht es meiner verrückten Cousine?", riss ihn Blacks Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.  
Er wandte sich um und sah Sirius wenige Meter hinter ihm stehen. Scheinbar hatte dieser Idiot ihm aufgelauert. Höchstwahrscheinlich war auch Potter mit seinem Tarnumhang nicht weit. „Nun, sie ist der lebende Beweis dafür, dass deine Geistesgestörtheit genetisch bedingt ist.", konterte er ruhig und löste damit die Reaktion aus, die er hatte erreichen wollen: Sein Gegenüber setzte dazu an, sich auf ihn zu stürzen, doch eine unsichtbare Macht hielt ihn mit aller Kraft zurück. James, vermutete Snape.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte er sich ab und marschierte davon. Er hatte im Moment Wichtigeres zu tun, als sich mit den beiden zu streiten. Er musste Dumbledore sofort Bescheid geben, bevor Voldemort Seine weiteren Pläne in die Tat umsetzte und zuviel Macht gewann. Die Frage war nur, ob er den Alten mit seinem detaillierten Wissen über die Horkruxe nicht so misstrauisch machte, dass dieser die Hintergründe dafür aufdeckte.  
Dann würde er ihn garantiert in seine Zeit zurückschicken. Dessen war sich Severus sicher.

Plötzlich tauchte vor ihm Lilys Kopf hinter einer Statue auf der rechten Seite auf und er blieb stehen. Er erkannte, dass sie irgendetwas in der Hand hielt, das verdächtig nach Potters Karte aussah. Sie wollte ihn gerade begrüßen, als ihr Blick auf das Pergament fiel. Erschrocken winkte sie ihm kurz zu und verschwand eilig im nächstgelegenen Raum.  
Wenige Sekunden später bog in einigen Metern Entfernung Professor McGonagall um die Ecke und Snape seufzte frustriert auf.  
Sie entdeckte ihn und ihre Miene gefror. Erneut fragte er sich, warum sie sich ihm gegenüber so ablehnend verhielt.  
Zuerst dachte er, sie würde einfach an ihm vorbeistolzieren und ihm lediglich zur Begrüßung zunicken. Doch dann sprach sie ihn an. „Sie sind zum Schulleiter unterwegs, nicht wahr?"  
Scheinbar glaubte sie, er würde ihr etwas über seinen Geheimauftrag verraten, wenn sie ihn nur durchdringend genug ansehen. Er reagierte bestimmt und entschlossen. „Ja, das bin ich. Würden Sie mich also bitte entschuldigen? Ich bin in Eile."  
Ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als wäre sie wütend auf ihn. „Ich weiß nicht, aus welchem Grund er Sie eingestellt hat. Doch egal was es auch ist, es gibt Ihnen noch lange nicht das Recht, so mit mir zu sprechen. Sie sind respektlos, viel zu sehr von sich eingenommen und verfügen über viel zu wenig Erfahrung für diesen Beruf. An Ihrer Stelle wäre ich etwas zurückhaltender."

Nach dieser Ansprache ließ sie ihn stehen, bevor er Gelegenheit hatte, etwas zu erwidern.  
Er warf ihr einen zornigen Blick hinterher, während er sich zwang, die Fassung zu bewahren. Dann wandte er sich wieder Lily zu, die gerade aus dem Raum schlich, in dem sie sich versteckt hatte. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sie den schlafenden Harry auf dem linken Arm trug. Das Baby war in ein großes Tuch eingewickelt, das sie sich in einer Schlaufe um den Oberkörper gebunden hatte. Sie verstaute die Karte in dem Ärmel ihres Umhangs und trat unvermittelt auf ihn zu. Blitzschnell ergriff sie seine Hand und zog ihn eilig mit sich.  
Ihre warme, weiche Hand auf seiner jagte ihm einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken. Daher brauchte er ein paar Minuten, bis er sie fragen konnte, was sie vorhabe. Ohne ihn anzusehen, erklärte sie, sie müsse ihm unbedingt etwas zeigen. Neugierig, aber auch skeptisch ließ er sich von ihr zu ihrem Zimmer führen. Dort legte sie Harry vorsichtig in sein Bettchen zurück und räumte aus den Tiefen ihrer Besitztümer, die den Raum beinahe überfluteten, einen Gegenstand hervor, den sie vor ihm platzierte.  
Unbeeindruckt sah er darauf hinab. „Wow, ein Denkarium! Wie aufregend."  
Sie knuffte ihn in die Seite, scheinbar wütend über den Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme. „Halt den Mund! Das ist ein wertvolles Erbstück von James' Eltern." Sie zog ihren Zauberstab unter ihrem Umhang hervor und hielt ihn an ihre Schläfe, bis sich ein feiner silberner Faden aus ihrem Kopf löste. Diesen Faden ließ sie in die runenverzierte Schale gleiten.

Zögerlich trat sie zurück und sah ihn auffordernd an. Er verstand sofort, was sie von ihm wollte. Doch obwohl er nur zu gern wissen wollte, was sie über ihn dachte, behagte es ihm nicht, vor ihren Augen in eine ihrer Erinnerungen einzutauchen.  
Lily wurde ungeduldig. „Na los! Was ist? Keine Angst, James benutzt es nie. Er schleppt es nur aus sentimentalen Gründen mit sich rum."  
Er warf ihr einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Als ob dies seine größte Sorge wäre! „Du könntest mir die Erinnerung auch vorführen."  
Sie schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Wenn du es hautnah miterlebst, verstehst du's besser."  
Er sah sie zweifelnd an, während er sich langsam vorlehnte, bis seine Nase die Flüssigkeit in der Schale berührte. Sofort tauchte er in die Erinnerung ein und fand sich wenige Sekunden später in Dumbledores Büro wieder. Der Schulleiter war dabei, seine Sachen zu packen, und wirkte sehr in Eile. Genau in diesem Moment stürmte Lily mit dem Tarnumhang im Arm in den Raum. „Professor, dürfte ich Sie kurz sprechen? Es ist wichtig! Es geht um -"  
Er unterbrach sie mit einer beschwichtigenden Handbewegung und hielt stirnrunzelnd inne, als würde er lauschen. „Vielleicht solltest du dich noch einen Augenblick gedulden, bis mein nächster Besuch wieder gegangen ist?"  
Sie nickte und huschte gerade noch rechtzeitig unter den Tarnumhang, bevor Minerva McGonagall das Zimmer betrat.

Die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor konnte ihre Wut kaum verbergen. Dennoch gelang es ihr, ihre Stimme erstaunlich ruhig klingen zu lassen. „Es überrascht mich, dass ich Sie noch antreffe, bevor Sie verschwinden, Albus. Immerhin gehen Sie mir ständig aus dem Weg!"  
Der alte Mann seufzte ergeben. „Was haben Sie denn, Minerva?"  
Ihre Gesichtsmuskeln spannten sich merklich an, während sie sich sichtlich dazu zwang, die Ruhe zu bewahren. „Das wissen Sie ganz genau! Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie Sie ihn einstellen konnten."  
Ihr Gegenüber hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Er ist vertrauenswürdig. Das habe ich -"  
„Darum geht es mir nicht.", schnitt sie ihm unwirsch das Wort ab. „Er ist respektlos, viel zu selbstbewusst und viel zu sehr von sich selbst überzeugt für sein Alter. Und dann schicken Sie ihn auch noch zu Sie-wissen-schon-wem, damit er für Sie spioniert! Bei seiner Haltung könnte dies seinen Tod bedeuten. Wenn er Ihm zu selbstsicher erscheint -"  
Plötzlich breitete sich ein herzliches Lächeln auf den Lippen des Schulleiters aus. „Kann es sein, dass Sie Angst um Severus' Leben haben, Minerva?"  
Sie stockte, brauchte jedoch nur einen kurzen Moment, um sich wieder zu fassen. „So ein Unsinn!", schnaubte sie verächtlich, drehte sich um und verließ fluchtartig den Raum.  
Augenblicklich fand sich Snape in der Gegenwart wieder und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Hatte Dumbledore Recht? Machte sich McGongall wirklich Sorgen um ihn? Eine gruslige Vorstellung, eines ihrer Küken zu sein, die sie beschützen wollte.

Verwundert wandte er sich Lily zu. „Weshalb hast du mir das gezeigt?"  
Sie zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern. „Du hast ziemlich wütend gewirkt, nachdem sie auf dich losgegangen ist. Und ich wollte, dass du die Hintergründe kennst."  
Nun war er es, der verlegen war. Verdammt, und er hatte geglaubt, sich unter Kontrolle gehabt zu haben! Oder konnte sie ihn etwa so leicht durchschauen?  
Eilig wandte er sich ab, bevor sie noch mehr an ihm entdecken konnte. „Ich muss Dumbledore etwas Wichtiges mitteilen."  
Er wollte schon gehen, als sie ihn zurückhielt. „Er ist nicht da. Er hat etwa eine Stunde, bevor du kamst, Hogwarts verlassen." Er drehte sich überrascht zu ihr um, als er den angespannten Tonfall in ihrer Stimme bemerkte. Er brauchte gar nicht danach zu fragen, was passiert war, denn sie sprach sofort weiter. „Peter ist angegriffen worden. Der Dunkle Lord hat ihm persönlich aufgelauert, um von ihm zu erfahren, wo wir uns verstecken. Laut Dumbledore konnte er entkommen. Aber wir wissen nicht, in welcher körperlichen Verfassung er ist."  
Unter anderen Umständen hätte er wahrscheinlich versucht, sie zu beruhigen. Aber da es sich bei dem Opfer um Peter Pettigrew handelte, konnte er es nicht. Stattdessen fragte er sich, was diese kleine Ratte wohl mit dieser Aktion bezwecken wollte.

Diese Frage beschäftigte ihn auch noch einige Stunden später. Es war mitten in der Nacht. Und obwohl seine feuchten Träume beschlossen hatten, seiner Sorge um Lilys Leben vorerst das Feld zu überlassen, konnte er nicht einschlafen. Anstatt sich auszuruhen, wie er es Lily gegenüber versprochen hatte, bevor er sie verlassen hatte, war er durchs Schloss gewandert. Als ihm dies nichts geholfen hatte, war er in sein Büro zurückgekehrt, um sich dort zu beschäftigen. Selbst wenn es ihm im Moment absolut unwichtig und banal erschien, musste er in ein paar Tagen seine erste Unterrichtsstunde halten.  
Jemand schien seine Unruhe zu spüren, denn plötzlich klopfte es an seiner Tür. Lily. Inzwischen erkannte er schon an ihrem Klopfen, dass sie es war. Es klang stets etwas zögerlich, als hätte sie Angst, ihn zu stören. Schlagartig kehrten die Gedanken an seine Träume über sie zurück. Im Stillen nannte er sich einen Trottel und rief sie herein.  
Hoffentlich beherrschte sich sein Körper diesmal und ersparte ihm unerwünschte Reaktionen.  
Die Ernüchterung folgte auf den Fuß, als er entdeckte, dass sie ihren Sohn mitgebracht hatte. Und das kleine Monster war auch noch wach und streckte seine Ärmchen nach dem Gesicht seiner Mutter aus. Diese verschlimmerte es noch zusätzlich. „Guck mal, da ist Onkel Sev."  
Onkel Sev? Er war in seiner persönlichen Hölle gelandet!  
Sie musste ihm seinen Unmut ansehen, da sie sofort ungehalten die Stirn runzelte. „Was ist? Er kann nicht einschlafen. Und ich dachte, vielleicht hilft ihm etwas frische Luft oder ein Spaziergang durchs Schloss."

Etwas in ihrer Stimme ließ ihn stutzig werden. Sie wirkte erschöpft, aber gleichzeitig auch aufgekratzt, als wolle sie nicht unbedingt einschlafen. Dass das Baby wach war, kam ihr auf jeden Fall sehr gelegen.  
Er setzte einen skeptischen Blick auf. „Und dann bringst du ihn ausgerechnet hierher?"  
Sie ließ sich von seiner Frage kaum beeindrucken. „Ich werde schon nicht zulassen, dass er irgendwelche giftigen Substanzen in die Finger bekommt. Und wenn du irgendetwas gebraut hättest, hätte man es bis auf den Gang gerochen."  
Nach außen hin tat er so, als würden ihn ihre Worte ärgern, doch tief in seinem Inneren war er froh darüber, dass sie heute Nacht scheinbar auf alles eine Antwort wusste.  
In diesem Moment drehte die kleine Nervensäge namens Harry sein Köpfchen zu ihm um, als hätte er ihn gehört. Das brachte Lily auf eine furchtbare Idee. „Willst du ihn mal halten?"  
Neeiin! Das wollte er auf gar keinen Fall! Es machte ihm schon zu schaffen, das kleine Monster überhaupt ansehen zu müssen. Er würde ihn auf keinen Fall anfassen!  
Doch ihr erwartungsvoller Blick machte es ihm schwer, ihr dies ins Gesicht zu sagen. Als ihre Augen einen leicht flehenden Ausdruck bekamen, gab er sich einen Ruck und trat auf sie zu. Er packte das Baby unter den Armen und hielt es so weit wie möglich von sich weg. Der Kleine strampelte leicht und gab leise Unmutsgeräusche von sich, als wolle er gleich anfangen zu weinen.  
Seine Mutter stieß ein vorwurfsvolles Stöhnen aus. „Sev! Das mag er nicht."

Na toll, jetzt sollte er diesem Knirps auch noch einen Gefallen tun. Er fixierte das Baby mit bitterbösem Blick, worauf es zu wimmern begann. „Wenn du mich anspuckst oder anpinkelst, werde ich dich töten." Dann verringerte er zögerlich den Abstand zwischen sich und dem Monster und legte es sich vorsichtig so auf den linken Arm, dass es nicht herunterfallen konnte. Mit Erschrecken realisierte er, dass es augenblicklich aufhörte, sich befreien zu wollen, sondern stattdessen sein Köpfchen an seine Brust schmiegte. Sekunden später verriet seine gleichmäßige Atmung, dass es eingeschlafen war.  
Lily atmete erleichtert auf. „War das jetzt so schwer?"  
Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Es geht.", brachte er hervor, selbst überrascht über den winzigen Teil in seinem Inneren, der diesen Augenblick genoss. „Kannst du ihn bitte wieder nehmen?"  
Sie seufzte. Es klang frustriert. „Kannst du noch etwas warten, bis er tief und fest schläft? Sonst wecke ich ihn auf."  
Er tat ihr den Gefallen, obwohl ihm das Ganze von Minute zu Minute unangenehmer wurde. Er hatte Potters Baby auf dem Arm! Ein Kind, das bezeugte, dass Lily seinen Erzrivalen liebte und sich gegen ihren ehemaligen besten Freund entschieden hatte.  
Sie konnte ihm sein Unbehagen scheinbar ansehen, denn sie nahm ihm den Kleinen so schnell wie möglich wieder ab. Mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung, dass sie Harry schlafen legen müsse, verließ sie den Raum und ließ ihn allein mit seinen Schuldgefühlen zurück.

Die darauffolgende Nacht verbrachte er ebenfalls schlaflos. Immer wieder fragte er sich, wann Dumbledore zurückkehren würde und er ihm endlich von den Horkruxen erzählen konnte. Spätestens wenn die Schüler hier eintrafen, musste der Alte doch wieder da sein.  
Kurz nach ein Uhr stand Lily plötzlich erneut vor seiner Tür. Als er erkannte, dass sie allein gekommen war, spürte er, dass sein schlechtes Gewissen mit aller Macht zurückkehrte.  
Verflucht, weshalb kam sie überhaupt zu ihm, nachdem er ihren Sohn wie eine ansteckende Krankheit behandelt hatte? Er war nicht gerade eine angenehme Gesellschaft.  
Dennoch suchte sie seine Nähe und fragte ihn aus, wie er seine erste Unterrichtsstunde halten und was er seinen Schülern als Erstes beibringen wolle. So als wäre gar nichts passiert.  
Dabei bemerkte er die Ringe unter ihren Augen. Und mit einem Mal entdeckte er weitere Anzeichen für ihre Erschöpfung. Sie kämpfte immer wieder mit sich, um nicht einzuschlafen, und wirkte so verspannt, wie er sich sein Leben lang gefühlt hatte. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht und er war bereit, alles zu tun, um ihr zu helfen.  
Zögerlich trat er auf sie zu. „Deine Nackenmuskulatur sieht sehr verkrampft aus. Soll ich -?"  
Augenblicklich wich sie vor ihm zurück, als hätte er sie geschlagen. Tief enttäuscht ließ er seine Hände wieder sinken, mit denen er ihren Rücken hatte massieren wollen.  
Sie seufzte auf und sah ihn entschuldigend an. „Ich wollte nicht -"

Er spürte, wie sich seine Miene unwillkürlich verhärtete. „Ich verstehe.", antwortete er kalt. Sie wollte nicht, dass er ihr zu nahe kam.  
Entschieden schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst. Ich bin nur in letzter Zeit so empfindlich." Mit einem verzweifelten Ausdruck in den Augen ließ sie sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen. „Ich traue mich nicht, einzuschlafen. Erst der Dunkle Lord, der es auf Harry abgesehen hat, dann unsere Flucht hierher..." Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser, als würde sie sich schämen, doch sie brauchte auch nichts mehr zu sagen, damit er begriff. Sie hatte Alpträume und wollte deshalb solange wach bleiben, bis sie vor Erschöpfung umfiel. Er kannte diese Angst vor dem Einschlafen selbst viel zu gut, um sie jemand anderem zu wünschen. Schon gar nicht ihr. „Ich verstehe.", antwortete er leise und war selbst überrascht davon, wie mitfühlend er klang. Als er daraufhin ihren besorgten Blick auf sich spürte, räusperte er sich und versuchte sofort, wieder von sich abzulenken. Er wandte sich ab und nahm nach kurzer Suche ein bestimmtes Fläschchen aus einem der Regale, um es Lily zu überreichen. „Du solltest es mal mit einem Traumlostrank probieren."  
Sie zögerte. „Weißt du, eigentlich wollte ich warten, bis..."  
Er sah sie mit unbewegter Miene an. „Wenn du in zwei Tagen immer noch nicht geschlafen hast, nimmst du ihn."  
Einen Moment lang wirkte sie, als würde sie ihm am liebsten widersprechen. Dann seufzte sie. „In Ordnung. Ich verspreche es."

Gemächlich stieg er die Stufen des Turms hinauf zur Eulerei, wo er mit Lily verabredet war. Seitdem sie ihm ihr Versprechen gegeben hatte, den Trank zu nehmen, waren zwei Nächte vergangen. Und soweit er es beurteilen konnte, hatte sie in keiner von beiden auch nur ein Auge zugemacht. Stattdessen hatte sie sich zu ihm geschlichen, bis zum Morgen mit ihm geredet und war immer wieder gegangen, um nach ihrem Sohn zu sehen. Nicht dass er diese Stunden mit ihr nicht genossen hätte, aber er hatte ihr angesehen, wie sehr es an ihren Kräften zehrte, rund um die Uhr wach bleiben zu wollen. Wenn sie sich immer noch weigerte, würde er ihr den Trank notfalls mit Gewalt aufdrängen!  
Doch kaum hatte er die oberste Stufe der Treppe erreicht, hörte er, dass sie nicht allein war. Sie unterhielt sich mit Dumbledore, der anscheinend gerade erst zurückgekehrt war.  
„Wie geht es Peter?", erkundigte sie sich in diesem Moment besorgt.  
Der Schulleiter seufzte. „Er hatte unglaubliches Glück." Snape schnaubte leise. Wohl eher sehr gute Verbindungen zu Voldemort. „Dank seiner Fähigkeit, sich in eine Ratte zu verwandeln, konnte er entkommen, bevor der Dunkle Lord ihn umbringen konnte." Ja, im übertragenen Sinn konnte man das wirklich so ausdrücken.  
Lily atmete erleichtert auf. „Gott sei Dank. James hat sich die letzten Tage wahnsinnige Sorgen gemacht. Er hat mit Sirius Karten nächtelang gespielt, um sich abzulenken."

Eine kurze Stille trat ein, bevor der alte Mann etwas sagte, das der Schwarzhaarige nur voll und ganz unterstützen konnte. „Du siehst aus, als hättest du ebenfalls nicht sehr viel geschlafen. Vielleicht solltest du dir von Severus einen Trank holen, um dich wenigstens ein paar Stunden auszuruhen und deine Sorgen zu vergessen."  
Natürlich sah sie das etwas anders. „Aber ich will doch für Harry da sein, wenn er aufwacht oder weint. Da kann ich nicht einfach einen Trank nehmen, um mich in Tiefschlaf zu versetzen. Wahrscheinlich höre ich ihn dann gar nicht -"  
„Will sich dein Mann etwa nicht um deinen Sohn kümmern?", unterbrach Albus sie eilig.  
Sie seufzte. „Doch, natürlich will er das. Sirius und er spielen ständig mit ihm und wickeln ihn freiwillig. Manchmal versuchen sie, ihn in den Schlaf zu singen, was nicht unbedingt -"  
Sie begann, wieder abzulenken, und dies erkannte auch Dumbledore. „Oder liegt es an Severus? Glaubst du etwa, er würde dir etwas in den Trank mischen?"  
Die Frage war eindeutig ein Scherz gewesen, aber sie lachte nicht. Ihrem Tonfall nach zu urteilen war sie noch nicht einmal amüsiert, sondern eher traurig. „Nein, das ist es nicht."  
Der alte Mann schien dies ebenfalls zu bemerken. „Was ist los?"  
„Er hat sich so verändert." Snape verdrehte die Augen. War ihm dies etwa auf die Stirn geschrieben? Allmählich zweifelte er an seiner Selbstkontrolle.

Der Schulleiter setzte sofort dazu an, ihn zu verteidigen. „Er hat mehrere Jahre in den Diensten des Dunklen Lords verbracht. Natürlich hat ihn das verändert."  
„Ja, aber er wirkt so verbittert.", wandte sie ein und ihre Stimme triefte nur so vor Mitleid.  
Augenblicklich kochte in Severus eine unvorstellbare Wut hoch. Sie bemitleidete ihn! War das etwa der einzige Grund, weshalb sie ihn besuchte? Weil sie mehr über sein ach so schweres Schicksal erfahren und ihn dann trösten wollte?  
Darauf konnte er gut verzichten. Er brauchte ihr Mitleid nicht, wenn das alles war, was sie ihm entgegenbringen konnte. Und er brauchte auch keine beste Freundin, der er seine Sorgen und Ängste anvertrauen konnte. Er brauchte -.  
Bevor sein Verstand ihn davon überzeugen konnte, erst mit ihr über ihre Worte zu sprechen, stellte er einfach das Fläschchen mit dem Trank neben dem Eingang zur Eulerei ab und stürmte die Treppe wieder hinunter, zurück in sein Büro.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Nine: Poison Prince**_

Bei Merlin, was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Ach ja, er hatte Lily unbedingt beweisen wollen, dass er kein bemitleidenswerter Trottel war. Und daher hatte er das behoben, was ihm in seiner Jungend immer den meisten Spott eingebracht hatte. Er hatte fast eine halbe Stunde für seine Haare gebraucht! Zum Glück achtete der Dunkle Lord noch weniger auf Äußerlichkeiten als er selbst. Sonst wäre Er sicherlich misstrauisch geworden.  
Nur sehr ungern erinnerte er sich an das Gespräch mit Ihm vor wenigen Minuten zurück. Er hatte Ihm von Dumbledores Abwesenheit nach dem Angriff auf Peter Pettigrew berichtet. Voldemort hatte nicht erkennen lassen, was Er von dieser Reaktion hielt. Er hatte ihn lediglich damit beauftragt aufzuklären, was diese Ratte dem Schulleiter erzählt hatte. Und dann hatte Er ihm als kleine Anregung einen Ausschnitt davon gezeigt, was Er mit Pettigrew angestellt hatte. Es hatte sich angefühlt, als hätte er es am eigenen Leib erfahren.  
Seufzend wandte sich Snape von dem riesigen Garderobenspiegel der Malfoys ab. Der Dunkle Lord war diesmal in einer üblen Stimmung gewesen. Er vermutete den Grund dafür in dem Versagen des kleinen Animagus darin herauszufinden, wo sich die Potters versteckt hielten. Jedenfalls hatte Er in den Erinnerungen, die Er Severus hatte miterleben lassen, Peter nicht getötet, obwohl Er die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hätte. Und das hätte Er auf jeden Fall getan, wenn Er diesen Verräter nicht weiterhin brauchen würde.

Nach außen hin gefasst trat er in den großen Saal im Erdgeschoss des Malfoy Manor zurück, in dem sich die meisten Todesser versammelt hatten. Und bereute es sofort.  
„Ah, unser Poison Prince ist zurück. Eigentlich könntest du doch ganz leicht zu den höchsten Ehren kommen, wenn du Dumbledore einen deiner giftigen Tränke unterjubeln würdest."  
Widerwillig drehte er sich zu Bellatrix Lestrange um, die sich unbemerkt an ihn herangeschlichen hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihm schon aufgelauert. „Prinz der Gifte? Ich wusste nicht, dass du so eine hohe Meinung von mir hast."  
Sie winkte verächtlich ab. „Ich habe auf den Mädchennamen deiner Mutter angespielt." Sie trat näher an ihn heran und nahm eine seiner leicht gewellten Haarsträhnen zwischen ihre Finger. „Hast du dich für sie hübsch gemacht? _Das_ wird dir nichts helfen. Um ihren Status zu erreichen, bräuchtest du einen reinblütigen Zauberer als Vater und keinen dreckigen Muggel."  
Da er wusste, dass sie nicht von Lily sprach, ließ er sich nicht von ihren Worten provozieren. Stattdessen verspürte er eine immense Schadenfreude bei dem Gedanken, wie ihr ach so perfektes Weltbild zerbrechen würde, sobald sie erfuhr, dass ihr heißgeliebter Herr ebenfalls nur ein Halbblut war.

Scheinbar verärgerte es sie, dass er nicht so reagierte, wie sie es beabsichtigt hatte. Sie beugte sich vor, bis ihre Lippen sein linkes Ohr fast berührten. Dabei warf sie einen unauffälligen Blick zu dem Hausherrn hinüber, der sich gerade in etwa fünf Metern Entfernung mit Augustus Rookwood unterhielt. „Du solltest etwas vorsichtiger sein. Wenn er davon erfährt, bringt er dich um. Und dann werde ich ganz sicher in eurer Nähe sein und den Anblick genießen." Mit einem bösartigen Kichern wandte sie sich ab und ließ ihn mit dem unguten Gefühl allein, das plötzlich in ihm hochstieg. Er durfte sie nicht unterschätzen. Sie war eindeutig verrückt, aber dies machte sie nur umso gefährlicher. Wahrscheinlich war sie eine der Personen, vor denen Lucius ihn hatte warnen wollen.

Eilig betrat er die Treppe, die hinter dem Wasserspeier zum Vorschein kam, und ließ sich ungeduldig nach oben tragen. Endlich erhielt er die Möglichkeit, mit Dumbledore zu sprechen. Voldemorts Strafaktion an Seinem geheimsten Spitzel hatte den Orden scheinbar härter getroffen, als er zuerst angenommen hatte. Albus hatte ihn bisher zweimal vertröstet, bis der Dunkle Lord ihn erneut zu sich gerufen hatte. Daraufhin hatte ihn der alte Mann gebeten, ihm sofort nach seiner Rückkehr mitzuteilen, was er über Seine Attacke auf Pettigrew herausgefunden hatte.  
Der Schulleiter erwartete ihn schon. Trotz seiner unbewegten Miene wirkte er angespannt, weshalb Snape ihm sofort in allen Einzelheiten von dem Treffen berichtete. Die Erinnerungen an Seinen Angriff auf diese dreckige Ratte schienen seinen Gegenüber besonders zu interessieren. Er fragte nach, warum Dumbledore unbedingt alle Flüche kennen musste, die Voldemort gegen Sein Opfer angewandt hatte. Daraufhin erfuhr er, dass Peter immer noch in einem magischen Koma lag, in das er nach seiner erfolgreichen Flucht gefallen war.  
Innerlich seufzte er erleichtert auf. Das verschaffte ihm etwas mehr Zeit. Um diese miese Ratte sollte sich der Orden keine Sorgen machen. Pettigrew würde schnell genug wieder erwachen, um seinem Herrn erneut zu Diensten sein zu können. Und solange der Verräter außer Gefecht gesetzt war, konnten sie wenigstens ungestört sämtliche Horkruxe zerstören.

„Ich habe eine Möglichkeit gefunden, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen.", platzte es aus ihm heraus und Albus' weiße Augenbrauen wanderten überrascht nach oben.  
Bevor dieser nachhaken konnte, beschloss er, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen und eine Forderung zu stellen. So ungern er dies auch sagte, so erforderlich war es. Sie brauchten Verstärkung, um alle Horkruxe so gleichzeitig wie möglich stehlen. Nur so konnten sie verhindern, dass Er ihnen auf die Schliche kam „Aber dafür benötigen wir die Hilfe von Remus Lupin."  
Die Miene des alten Mannes verfinsterte sich schlagartig. „Bist du dir wirklich sicher?" Als er nickte, verschränkte der Schulleiter seine Arme vor der Brust. „Was ist das für eine Möglichkeit?" Seine Stimme verriet, dass er nur dann über eine Einwilligung dieser Bitte nachdenken würde, wenn er die genauen Hintergründe kannte.  
Severus sah ihm fest in die Augen. Er wusste, Dumbledore ahnte bereits, dass der Dunkle Lord seine Seele schon mehrmals aufgespalten hatte, um unsterblich zu werden. „Ich weiß, wo sich sämtliche Horkruxe befinden, die Voldemort jemals erschaffen hat."  
Das Gesicht seines Gegenübers wurde bleich. Doch da war kein Entsetzen in den Augen des Älteren, sondern nur grenzenlose Fassungslosigkeit, als könne er nicht begreifen, was er gerade gehört hatte. „Du tust was?" Langsam gewann Albus wieder die Kontrolle über sich und sein Blick verriet äußerste Entschlossenheit. „Gib mir eine Woche, um Remus und den Orden dazu zu überreden, ihn hierher zu bringen."  
Snape nickte widerwillig. Eine Woche würde er wohl noch überstehen.

Ein für diese Jahreszeit ungewöhnlich kühler Nachtwind schlug ihm ins Gesicht, als er auf die Plattform des Astronomieturms hinaustrat. Er ignorierte ihn, so gut er konnte.  
Hoffentlich fand sie ihn hier oben nicht!  
Seit Tagen ging er Lily schon aus dem Weg, während er darauf wartete, dass Dumbledore endlich diesen verdammten Werwolf ins Schloss holte und sie sich an die Arbeit machen konnten. Der Beginn des neuen Schuljahres hatte ihm seine Versteckspielchen erheblich erleichtert. Nur nachts, wenn alle Schüler in ihren Betten lagen, konnte sie ungestört ihr Zimmer verlassen und ihn besuchen. Daher hatte er sich angewöhnt, durch Hogwarts zu wandern, sobald die Nacht anbrach.  
Dummerweise verfügte sie über den entscheidenden Vorteil, sehr leicht herausfinden zu können, wo er sich befand. Und leider hatte er ihr noch nicht deutlich genug gezeigt, dass er sie zurzeit nicht sehen wollte.  
„Hey, Sev, wie geht es dir?" Verdammt, er hätte ihr diese verfluchte Karte nie bringen sollen!  
Er antwortete ihr nicht, was sie dazu anstachelte, weiterzusprechen. „Was hast du mit deinen Haaren gemacht? Das sieht gut aus."  
Er stöhnte leise auf. „Das nennt sich Haare waschen." Sofort tat ihm der beißende Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme leid, doch er dachte nicht daran, sich dies anmerken zu lassen.

Sichtlich verärgert runzelte sie die Stirn. „Sev, was ist los mit dir? Stimmt was nicht?"  
Die Wut in seinem Inneren wurde stärker, obwohl er selbst nicht wusste, warum. „Nein, alles in Ordnung. Nur dass ich verbittert bin."  
„Du hast uns also doch belauscht." Sie seufzte. „Ich wollte doch nur -"  
„Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht.", unterbrach er sie unwirsch.  
Ihre Miene verfinsterte sich. „Das ist kein Mitleid. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, Vollidiot."  
Und worin bestand da der Unterschied? „Lass mich raten: Um deinen Mann musst dir nicht so viele Sorgen machen."  
Sie verblüffte ihn. „Doch natürlich. Jeden Tag. Ich mache mir um alle Sorgen, die mir viel bedeuten. Aber was hat James mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?"  
Er bedeutete ihr viel? Für einen Moment verlor er völlig die Kontrolle über sich, weshalb der eigentliche Grund für seine Wut aus ihm herausbrach. „Warum hast du ihn geheiratet?"  
Ihre Empörung verschwand augenblicklich aus ihrem Gesicht. Sie wirkte betreten. „Er hat sich geändert. Er ist nicht mehr der arrogante Junge von früher."  
Er schnaubte verächtlich. „Ja natürlich! Das habe ich gemerkt."

Sie sah ihn mit einem traurigen Ausdruck in den Augen an, bevor sie antwortete. „Erinnerst du dich an deine Rede im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins in unserem siebten Jahr? Die, in der du verkündet hast, du würdest ein Todesser werden und nichts und niemand könne dich davon abhalten?" Ja, er erinnerte sich dunkel. Er war damals so ein dämlicher Idiot gewesen.  
Währenddessen fuhr sie fort. „Weißt du, nachdem Melissa Darthmoor uns Gryffindors brühwarm davon erzählt hatte, war ich vollkommen fertig. Ich hatte gedacht, die Sache zwischen uns überwunden zu haben, aber scheinbar hatte ich mich geirrt. Alle sagten, sie hätten es doch gewusst. Dass sie mich von Anfang an vor dir gewarnt hätten. Du wärst schon immer ein bösartiges Arschloch gewesen und sie hätten nie verstanden, wie ich überhaupt jemals mit dir befreundet sein konnte. James dagegen hat dich verteidigt. Er sagte, du wärst nicht immer ein Arschloch gewesen. Er wäre sich sicher, dass du mich früher einmal sehr gern gehabt hättest, und das würde für dich sprechen. Und ich hätte dich auch nicht gemocht, wenn du nicht auch gute Seiten hättest."  
Das sollte Potter gesagt haben? Nie im Leben! Selbst wenn James dies von sich gegeben hatte, hieß das nicht, dass er es auch ernst gemeint hatte. „Ach, auf diesen sentimentalen Blödsinn bist du hereingefallen? Du musst damals ja verdammt verzweifelt gewesen sein."

Dies war so ziemlich das Falscheste, was er hätte antworten können. Das erkannte er sofort, als sich ihr Blick vor Zorn verdunkelte. „So? Glaubst du? Ja, du hast Recht. Soll ich dir vielleicht den wahren Grund dafür nennen, warum ich ihn geheiratet habe? Er ist einfühlsam, liebevoll und ein viel besserer Vater, als du es je sein wirst. So wie du Harry behandelt hast, bin ich froh, dass James sein Vater ist und nicht du!"  
Bevor er reagieren konnte, hatte sie sich umgedreht und die Plattform verlassen. Frustriert blieb er dort, wo er war. Er hatte sie schon einmal so wütend gemacht und wusste, dass es keinen Sinn machte, ihr hinterher zu laufen.  
Verflucht, was hatte er getan? Wieso hatte er nicht einfach den Mund gehalten?  
Voller Zorn auf sich selbst und seine eigene Dummheit holte er aus und rammte seine rechte Faust mit aller Kraft in die Steinwand hinter ihm. Er richtete an dem Mauerwerk kaum Schaden an, aber dafür fügte er sich selbst Schmerzen zu, die seine Wut jedoch kaum dämpften. Denn gleichzeitig mit dem rasenden Schmerz, der kurz nach dem Schlag seinen Arm hinaufjagte, vernahm er das laute Knacken brechender Knochen.

„Na schön, und welche Verletzungen hat Professor Black davongetragen?"  
Er seufzte grimmig. Warum hatte Madam Pomfrey ausgerechnet vor seinem Büro gewartet, um dort mehrere Heiltränke abzuholen? Als sie seine Verletzung entdeckt hatte, war er sie nicht mehr losgeworden. Er hatte gewusst, es zu bereuen, sich von ihr behandeln zu lassen. Nicht nur, dass sie ihm unterstellte, sich mit Sirius geprügelt zu haben, nein, sie nannte diesen Idioten auch noch Professor! Nur weil dieser inzwischen Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichtete.  
Er antwortete nicht, während sie seine Wunden säuberte und schließlich einen winzigen Steinsplitter entdeckte. „Sie sollten nicht auf Gestein einschlagen. Da ziehen Sie immer den Kürzeren.", tadelte sie ihn, als wäre er ein kleiner Junge.  
Unbeeindruckt starrte er direkt geradeaus. „Wirklich? Das hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten."  
Während sie seine Hand mit einer Heilsalbe bestrich und ihm einen Trank verabreichte, um seine Knochen zu heilen, betrat plötzlich Black den Krankenflügel. Als er Snapes Verletzung bemerkte, konnte er sich einen fiesen Kommentar nicht verkneifen. „Oh, hast du einen Sandsack geschlagen und dir dabei die Hand gebrochen?"  
„Und weshalb bist du hier? Willst du dein Gehirn auf die Größe einer Walnuss aufpumpen lassen, um dem IQ deiner Schülern endlich näher zu kommen?", konterte er bissig.

Madam Pomfrey warf Sirius einen zornigen Blick zu. „Wären Sie bitte so freundlich, meine Patienten in Ruhe zu lassen, bis sie den Krankenflügel wieder verlassen haben?"  
Dieser hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich wollte nur die Medizin abholen, um die ich Sie gebeten habe. Dann bin ich auch sofort verschwunden."  
Sie nickte ihm grimmig zu und verschwand in ihrem Hinterzimmer, wo sie die Heiltränke aufbewahrte. Sie ließ die Tür offen stehen und Severus konnte erkennen, dass sie ein Fläschchen aus dem Kleineren der beiden Schränkchen, die an der Wand hingen, herausnahm. Es war das Schränkchen, in dem sie die Tränke für alle Kinder aufbewahrte, welche die Pubertät noch nicht erreicht hatten. Aber Black war kein Hauslehrer und ihm war in seinen Unterrichtsstunden kein kranker Schüler aus dem ersten Jahr aufgefallen.  
Ihm kam ein beunruhigender Gedanke. Als Madam Pomfrey ihn kurz aus den Augen ließ, stahl er sich unbemerkt davon. Er eilte durch die Gänge und zückte seinen Zauberstab, ohne darüber nachzudenken. Als er Lilys Zimmer erreicht hatte, zauberte er ein Stück Pergament herbei und hinterließ ihr eine kurze Nachricht, die er ihr unter der Tür durchschob: _Was fehlt deinem Sohn? Kann ich helfen?_

Stunden später hatte er immer noch keine Antwort erhalten. Und allmählich bereute er sein Handeln. Das Risiko war groß, dass James die Nachricht gefunden hatte oder sie ihn immer noch nicht sehen wollte. Und er hatte sich auch noch zu dieser Gefühlsduselei hinreißen lassen! Dabei konnte er dieses kleine Monster noch nicht mal ausstehen!  
Um sich abzulenken begann er, sein Büro umzuräumen und die vorhandenen Fläschchen und Gläser neu zu sortieren. Gerade als er etwa die Hälfte der Regale ausgeräumt hatte, klopfte es an seiner Tür. Überrascht drehte er sich um, nachdem er erkannt hatte, dass es Lily draußen stehen musste. Wenige Sekunden später betrat sie den Raum.  
Sie wirkte so verlegen, wie er sich fühlte. Seiner Meinung nach bestand kein Grund für sie, ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Er hatte sich wie ein Volltrottel benommen. Selbst wenn er immer noch nicht nachvollziehen konnte, warum sie ausgerechnet Potter geheiratet hatte, hatte _er_ sich selbst auch nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert.  
Bevor er sie begrüßen konnte, schlich sich ein ernster Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht. „Harry hat vorgestern Morgen Fieber bekommen. Zuerst dachten wir, es wären Masern oder irgendeine andere Kinderkrankheit. Aber dann hat sich herausgestellt, dass er eine Mittelohrentzündung hat. Der Trank von Madam Pomfrey lindert die Schmerzen und lässt ihn durchschlafen, aber es dauert noch ein oder zwei Tage, bis er wieder ganz gesund ist."  
_So wie du Harry behandelt hast, bin ich froh, dass James sein Vater ist und nicht du!_, hallte es in seinem Kopf wider und er nickte grimmig. „Das ist gut."

Sie seufzte. „Hör mal, Sev, was ich da zu dir gesagt habe, tut mir Leid. Aber ich habe James nicht geheiratet, um dich zu verletzen. Ich -."  
„Ach wirklich?", unterbrach er sie unwirsch, bevor sie noch auf die Nase band, dass sie Potter aus unsterblicher Liebe geheiratet hatte. „Das hört sich an, als würdest du es bereuen."  
Sie warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Ich weiß, dass es für dich nicht leicht ist, ab-"  
Das hätte sie sich früher überlegen sollen. Immerhin hatte sie sich gegen ihn entschieden. „Du hast deine Entscheidung getroffen. Tu nicht so, als hätte sich daran irgendetwas geändert."  
Sie senkte den Kopf, als hätte er sie erneut verletzt. Als sie wieder aufsah, erkannte er, dass ihr die folgende Antwort sehr schwer fiel. „Es hat sich alles verändert."  
Er erstarrte augenblicklich. Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen verriet so viel, viel mehr, als er in diesem Moment deuten konnte. Doch etwas wurde ihm klar: Sie hatte ihm vergeben, dass er sie ein Schlammblut genannt und sich Voldemort angeschlossen hatte. Sie hatte ihre Meinung über ihn geändert. Bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, was er tat, trat er auf sie zu, nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie. Er wusste nicht, ob es nicht nur Einbildung war, aber ihre Lippen schmeckten noch viel süßer, als er sich jemals hätte vorstellen können. Er verlor sich regelrecht in dem Kuss und schöpfte schon die Hoffnung, dass sie es auch wollte. Bis er bemerkte, wie sie sich versteifte.

Sofort ließ er sie los und trat beschämt einen Schritt zurück. Er konnte die Fassungslosigkeit in ihren Augen sehen und erwartete, dass sie ihn angeekelt von sich stieß. Er hätte sich nicht dazu hinreißen lassen sollen. Er war sich sicher, dass sie gleich ausholen und ihn...  
Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und presste ihre Lippen auf die seinen.  
... küssen würde? Das musste ein Traum sein, das konnte nur -.  
Er schaffte es nicht, den Gedanken zuende zu denken, denn augenblicklich setzte sein Verstand aus. All die angestauten Gefühle, die sich in seinen Träumen manifestiert hatten, übernahmen nun die Kontrolle. Er schlang seine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie fest an sich. Mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen öffnete sie ihre Lippen, sodass seine Zunge gierig in ihren Mund eindringen konnte. Ihre Hände krallten sich in seine Haare, als wolle sie seinen Kopf so nahe wie möglich zu sich heranziehen.  
Bei Merlin, sie roch so gut, dass es ihm fast den Verstand raubte! Ihr Duft war so blumig-frisch, sinnlich und unglaublich berauschend.  
Nur widerwillig löste er sich von ihren Lippen, doch er musste herausfinden, wie ihre Haut schmeckte. Sanft schob er ihre Haare zurück und nahm ihr linkes Ohrläppchen zwischen die Zähne, um zärtlich daran zu knabbern.

Sie stöhnte auf und legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken, als er den Weg von ihrem Ohr bis ihrem Ausschnitt mit Küssen bedeckte. Sie bog sich ihm entgegen und machte sich gleichzeitig daran, ihm das Hemd auszuziehen.  
Ungeduldig riss er sich seinen Umhang von Körper, bevor er hastig begann, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, ihre Brüste zu berühren! Mit fahrigen Bewegungen entledigte er sie ihres Oberteils und tastete nach dem Verschluss ihres BHs.  
„Bett?", erkundigte sie sich seufzend an seinem Ohr. Ihre Stimme hatte einen rauen Unterton angenommen, der ihm einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
„Geheimgang.", keuchte er und dirigierte sie durch den Raum, während er ihr den Büstenhalter vom Körper riss und von sich schleuderte.  
Mehrere Fläschchen kippten um, rollten zu Boden und zerbrachen, als sie sich auf ihrem Weg gegenseitig auszogen und dabei gegen den Tisch und zwei Regale stießen. Nur mit Mühe schaffte er es, seinen Zauberstab zu zücken und die speziellen Steine an der Wand hinter ihr in der richtigen Reihenfolge zu berühren. Drei Sekunden später öffnete sich ein Durchgang, der direkt in seine Privatgemächer führte. Nach wenigen Metern hatte Lily sein Bett erreicht und ließ sich nach hinten fallen, wobei sie ihn einfach mit sich zog. Er landete auf ihr und zögerte für einen Moment. Doch ihr vor Lust verschleierte Blick und die stumme Aufforderung an ihn darin, bloß nicht aufzuhören, ließen ihn seine letzten Zweifel vergessen.

Voller Verlangen beugte er sich über ihren nackten Oberkörper und seine Nase berührte eine ihrer längst hart gewordenen Brustwarzen. Stöhnend bäumte sie sich auf und ermutigte ihn auf diese Weise noch mehr. Vorsichtig biss er in das empfindliche Fleisch hinein und begann daran zu saugen, während seine Hand ihre andere Brust sanft massierte.  
Keuchend schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals, bäumte sich ihm entgegen und öffnete ihre Schenkel, bereit, ihn in sich aufzunehmen.  
Er spürte, dass sein Körper inzwischen regelrecht nach Erlösung schrie. Er ließ von ihren Brüsten ab und küsste sich seinen Weg nach unten zu ihrem Becken, um sie von ihrem Slip zu befreien. Er warf das Kleidungsstück hinter sich, bevor sie ihn an den Oberarmen packte und ihn ungeduldig nach oben zog, um an seine Unterhose heranzukommen. Er kam ihr zuvor und beugte sich schließlich völlig nackt über sie. Als seine steinharte Erektion die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel berührte, keuchten sie beide lustvoll auf. Er konnte die Hitze fühlen, die ihr Unterleib verströmte, doch er wollte sie nicht auf diese Weise. Die Bilder aus seinen Träumen tauchten vor seinem inneren Auge auf und er kniete sich zwischen ihre Beine auf das Bett. Dann schlang er seine Arme um ihre Taille und hob sie auf seinen Schoß.

Im ersten Augenblick sah sie ihn verwundert an, bis er sein Becken hob und sich in ihr versenkte. Ein lautes Stöhnen entfuhr ihr und sie krallte ihre Fingernägel in seine Schultern, während er immer wieder so weit wie möglich aus ihr herausglitt und in sie hineinstieß. Sie bewegte sich mit ihm, kam ihm entgegen, drängte sich regelrecht an ihn. Allmählich steigerte er sein Tempo, versuchte, noch tiefer in sie einzudringen, bis er glaubte, explodieren zu müssen. Der Druck in seinem Unterleib wurde unerträglich und drohte, sich jeden Moment zu entladen. Aber er wartete, er musste warten, bis -.  
„Oh Gott, Sev!"  
Lilys Körper bäumte sich ein letztes Mal auf und ihre Muskeln zogen sich krampfhaft um seine Länge zusammen.  
Nun konnte er sich nicht mehr länger zurückhalten. Der Orgasmus überrollte ihn mit einer Heftigkeit, die ihm für mehrere Sekunden den Atem raubte. Er ergoss sich in ihr und brach dann erschöpft in ihren Armen zusammen. Bevor er in den Schlaf hinüberglitt, bemerkte er noch, dass sie sich nach hinten fallen ließ und ihn neben sich auf das Bett zog.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Ten: Guilty Secret**_

Als er allmählich erwachte, fühlte er sich erholter und entspannter als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben. Er hatte schon seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr so gut geschlafen. Das musste an seinem Traum über Lily und ihn gelegen haben. Zum ersten Mal hatte er sich nicht dagegen gewehrt, sondern es einfach zugelassen.  
Langsam öffnete er die Augen und blickte direkt in Lilys Gesicht. Doch das konnte nicht wahr sein. Wahrscheinlich träumte er noch. Er schloss seine Augen und öffnete sie wieder, aber sie lag immer noch neben ihm in seinem Bett. Er blinzelte mehrmals und sie kicherte leise. „Was ist los? Hast du was im Auge?", erkundigte sie sich amüsiert und kniff ihn leicht in den Arm. Der flüchtige Schmerz riss ihn vollständig aus dem Schlaf.  
Es war also wirklich passiert. Er hatte sich das Ganze nicht nur eingebildet. Hingerissen betrachtete er das, was von ihrem nackten Körper sichtbar war. Zum ersten Mal bereute er es, dass es hier unten so kühl war, denn sie hatte sich so tief wie möglich in die Bettdecke gekuschelt. Und er wollte sie sich ansehen, sich jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut einprägen und streckte daher die Hand aus, um die Decke von ihr herunterzuziehen.  
Sie erzitterte und errötete verschämt. „Ich hab während der Schwangerschaft einige Kilo zugenommen und sie noch nicht -."  
Bevor sie noch die ganze Atmosphäre zerstörte, küsste er sie. Sie sollte nicht so einen Unsinn reden! Sie war wunderschön, egal was sie darüber dachte.

Plötzlich runzelte sie beunruhigt die Stirn. Sofort befürchtete er, dass sie die Nacht mit ihm bereute und ihm nun erklären würde, dass alles ein großer Fehler gewesen war. Dass sie sich am besten nicht mehr allein treffen sollten und sich dies niemals mehr wiederholen durfte.  
Doch sie sah sich nur hektisch um. „Wie spät ist es?"  
Verwundert setzte er sich auf, hob seinen Zauberstab auf, der neben dem Bett auf dem Boden gelandet war, und murmelte einen kurzen Zauberspruch. Wenige Sekunden später brannten alle Lampen im Raum, die über Nacht von allein ausgegangen waren.  
Lily warf einen prüfenden Blick auf die alte Standuhr, die sich an der gegenüberliegenden Wand befand und die Slughorn hier zurückgelassen hatte. Die magischen Zeiger auf dem in Tages- und Nachtzeiten eingeteiltem Ziffernblatt verrieten, dass in etwa einer Stunde die Sonne aufgehen würde. „Oh Gott, ich muss nach Harry sehen."  
Sie sah ihn entschuldigend an und sprang eilig aus dem Bett, um nach ihrer Kleidung zu suchen. „Hoffentlich hat er diesmal auch durchgeschlafen.", hörte er sie noch murmeln, bevor sie sein Schlafzimmer verließ.  
Irritiert blieb er allein zurück. Sie hatte keinerlei Schuldgefühle gezeigt. Hatte sie keine oder wollte sie diese nur vor ihm verbergen?

„Wow, irgendwas ist an ihm anders. Er wirkt so verändert."  
Er verdrehte die Augen und versuchte, Black zu ignorieren. In solchen Momenten kam ihm dieser Idiot wie ein nerviger Jugendlicher vor, der unbedingt Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen wollte. Er hätte doch die Schüler bei den Hausaufgaben überwachen sollen, anstatt nach Lily zu sehen und herauszufinden, was sie ihrem Mann über die letzte Nacht erzählt hatte. Nun befand er sich in einem menschenleeren Gang und wurde von Sirius verfolgt, der wahrscheinlich mit einem unsichtbaren Potter unterwegs war.  
Doch die Nervensäge hinter ihm dachte nicht daran, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen. „Kann es sein, dass er über Nacht größer geworden ist? Nein, warte, er hat zugenommen. Oder sich die Nase magisch richten lassen." Snape vernahm ein leises, überraschtes Nachluftschnappen, als hätte jemand Black auf den Bauch geschlagen. Doch dieser ließ sich dadurch nur kurz aufhalten. „Nein, jetzt weiß ich es: Er trägt weiße Socken." Diesmal musste der Schlag, den Sirius einsteckte, heftiger gewesen sein, denn er keuchte schmerzerfüllt auf.  
Wenig später erklang Lilys belehrende Stimme, die ihm beim Gedanken an die letzte Nacht einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Das nennt sich Haare waschen."  
Obwohl sie ihn imitiert hatte, konnte sich Severus ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen und blieb stehen. „Es gibt eben Menschen, die zu dumm sind, das Offensichtliche zu erkennen." Er drehte sich um und sah, wie Black genervt die Augen verdrehte.

Lily lugte unter dem Tarnumhang hervor. Mehrere Strähnen ihrer wunderschönen Haare fielen in ihr Gesicht, als sie dem besten Freund ihres Mannes einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zuwarf. „Könntest du uns mal einen Moment allein lassen? Nur bevor ich dich noch mal schlagen muss?"  
Sirius streckte ihr gespielt beleidigt die Zunge heraus. „Gib mir wenigstens den Kleinen. Sonst bekommt er wegen unseres Kinderschrecks dort drüben noch einen psychischen Schaden fürs Leben."  
Sie sah ihn zwar böse an, legte ihm jedoch vorsichtig das Baby in die Arme. „Gib mir sofort Bescheid, wenn er wieder Schmerzen hat. Und überfordere ihn heute noch nicht. Das Fieber ist zwar über Nacht abgeklungen, aber er ist noch geschwächt."  
Black lächelte amüsiert. „Jawohl, Ma'am!" Als er ihren wütenden Blick sah, legte er ihr beruhigend seine freie Hand auf die Schulter. „Keine Sorge, ich pass schon auf ihn auf."  
Sie seufzte und ließ ihn nur widerwillig mit ihrem Sohn ziehen. Als Sirius hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden war, drehte sie sich zu Snape um. Sofort musste er wieder an den Geschmack ihrer Lippen und ihren berauschenden Duft denken und hätte sie am liebsten erneut leidenschaftlich geküsst.  
Bis er in ihren Augen ihre Beunruhigung entdeckte. Bei Merlin, sie hatte es ihm gesagt!, ging es ihm sofort durch den Kopf. Trotz der Angst, die seine Befürchtung in ihm auslöste, hakte er nach. „Was ist los?"

Nachdenklich runzelte sie die Stirn. „Dumbledore sagte, du hättest Remus verteidigt."  
Ach, darum ging es! Erleichtert atmete er auf. „Wieso ist das von Belang? Wir werden seine Hilfe gut gebrauchen können."  
Verwundert sah sie ihn an. „Du weißt es noch gar nicht, oder? Hat dir Dumbledore nicht erzählt, dass Remus der Einzige war, der wusste, wo sich Peter aufhielt?"  
Oh, das hätte er sich ja denken können. Pettigrew brauchte also einen Sündenbock, um von sich abzulenken! „Der Werwolf ist der böse und bestgetarnteste Spion des Dunklen Lords? Ist das nicht etwas zu offensichtlich, um es so geheim zu halten?"  
Ihr Blick wurde weich. „Du glaubst also auch nicht daran, dass er der Verräter ist. Ich kann es mir einfach nicht vorstellen, selbst wenn bisher alles gegen ihn spricht. Er ist nicht böse. Dazu hatte er viel zu lange damit zu kämpfen gehabt, trotz seiner Natur Freunde zu finden, die nichts mit schwarzer Magie am Hut hatten."  
Er ignorierte diesen kleinen, vermutlich unbeabsichtigten Seitenhieb auf seine Vergangenheit. Dazu hatte er viel zu sehr mit sich zu kämpfen, ihr nicht den Namen des wahren Spions zu nennen. Sie hätte ihm nicht geglaubt, das wusste er. „Es ist ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass ausgerechnet er derjenige ist. Ich denke, der eigentliche Verräter versucht, mit allen Mitteln von sich abzulenken."  
Sie nickte geistesabwesend und sah plötzlich fragend auf. „Weshalb warst du gerade eben so erleichtert? Hast du etwa etwas anderes erwartet?"

Verdammt, diese Frau konnte in ihrer Hellsichtigkeit mit Leichtigkeit Trelawney ersetzen. Da er wusste, dass eine Ausrede ihm nicht helfen würde, ließ er es. „Was hast du ihm gesagt?"  
Sie wich seinem Blick aus und er konnte ihre Schuldgefühle regelrecht spüren. Für einen Moment wusste er nicht, ob er wütend, enttäuscht oder verständnisvoll sein sollte.  
Ihre gemurmelte Antwort verstand er kaum. „Ich habe ihm erzählt, ich hätte nicht schlafen können und wäre im Schloss herumgelaufen. Dann wäre ich auf dem Astronomieturm eingeschlafen, während ich mir die Aussicht angesehen hätte."  
Wieder wollte er sie wahnsinnig gerne küssen. „Habt ihr Probleme?", schoss es aus ihm heraus, bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte. Sofort verfluchte er sich selbst dafür. Was wollte er mit dieser Frage bezwecken? Wollte er sein Glück etwa überstrapazieren? Oder war er masochistisch veranlagt und wollte unbedingt hören, dass alles in Ordnung war?  
Sie errötete und senkte beschämt den Kopf. Zuerst befürchtete er, sie würde mit einem Nein antworten. Doch das tat sie nicht. Ihre folgenden Worte schienen ihr nur besonders peinlich zu sein. „Seit ich im sechsten Monat war, nachdem wir erfahren haben, dass wir einen Sohn bekommen würden, haben James und ich nicht mehr miteinander geschlafen. Er behauptet, er könne nicht, wenn sein Sohn in der Nähe ist. Und das selbst als wir einen Zauber angewendet haben, um zu verhindern, dass Harry irgendetwas mitbekommen kann. Na ja, und ich befürchte, dass es nur eine Ausrede ist, weil er -."

„- in Wirklichkeit homosexuell ist?", unterbrach er sie brüsk, als er mit Erschrecken feststellen musste, wie frustriert sie war.  
Sie lachte widerwillig auf und schlug ihm sanft auf den Oberarm. „Nein! Was ich meinte, war, dass er wahrscheinlich -"  
Er ahnte, was sie nun sagen wollte. Wenn James sie nicht anrührte, war er ein Idiot. Das bedeutete auf keinen Fall, dass sie nicht mehr begehrenswert war. „Falls du jetzt wieder damit anfängst, dass du während deiner Schwangerschaft zugenommen hast, kneble ich dich."  
Diesmal war ihr Lachen haltloser, klang jedoch eine Spur zu verzweifelt für seinen Geschmack. Mit leiser Bitterkeit in der Stimme sprach sie weiter. „Weißt du, jedes Mal, wenn wir schlafen gehen, dreht er sich sofort weg, als wolle er nichts mit mir zu tun haben. Er küsst mich zwar des Öfteren, aber sobald ich mehr will, blockt er ab und zieht sich zurück. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass mein Sohn der Grund dafür sein soll. Ich -"  
Dass er augenblicklich auf sie zutrat, um sie zu packen und seinen Mund auf ihren zu pressen, überraschte ihn genauso wie sie. Eigentlich sollte er wütend darüber sein, scheinbar nur als Heilmittel für ihre sexuelle Frustration herhalten zu müssen. Doch das war er nicht. Ihre Offenheit und ihre Bereitschaft, seine Leidenschaft zu erwidern, ließen ihn schwach werden und alle anderen negativen Gefühle verschwinden.

In diesem Moment konnte er nur noch daran denken, wie sich ihre Haut angefühlt und wie sie geschmeckt hatte. Er wollte sie und alles andere wurde nebensächlich.  
Ihr schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn augenblicklich legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und gab dem Drängen seiner Zunge nach, die ihre Lippen zu teilen versuchte. Als sie sich so fest wie möglich an ihn presste, spürte er, dass sein Körper sofort reagierte. Das Pochen in seiner Leistengegend wurde stärker, als ihre Hand über seine Brust abwärts glitt, um ihn von seiner Hose zu befreien. Er zögerte nicht lange, sondern half ihr dabei, ihre Beine um seine Hüfte zu schlingen. Auf diese Weise trug er sie zur nächsten Tür und presste sie voller Verlangen gegen das harte Holz, während er das lästige Hindernis zu öffnen versuchte. Er verzweifelte fast daran, da er Lily auf keinen Fall loslassen wollte, doch schließlich gab die Tür ihren Widerstand auf. Er taumelte mit Lily regelrecht in den Raum dahinter, der sich als altes Klassenzimmer herausstellte. Eilig setzte er sie auf dem eingestaubten Pult direkt vor ihnen ab, um ihr die Hose ausziehen zu können.  
Ungeduldig half sie ihm dabei, sodass sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit endlich miteinander verschmelzen konnten. Kraftvoll stieß er immer wieder in sie, steigerte immer mehr das Tempo, bis sie schließlich beide gemeinsam zur selben Zeit über die Klippe sprangen.

Während er die dunkle, massive Eichentür direkt vor ihm anstarrte, brachte er seine widerspenstigen Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass er allmählich Übung darin bekam, seine Beziehung zu Lily zu unterdrücken. Meist sagte er sich, dass es für sie beide das Beste wäre, das Ganze zu beenden. Sie würde James sowieso nicht für ihn verlassen. Sobald die beiden sich ausgesprochen hatten, würde sie ihn wegschicken. Es tat zwar weh, dies zu denken, doch es half ihm einerseits, seine Emotionen vor Voldemort zu verstecken und andererseits dabei, auf dem Boden zu bleiben. Er durfte sich nicht zuviel erhoffen, selbst wenn seine Gefühlswelt gerade Kopf stand.  
„Bellatrix wollte einige der Todesser gegen dich aufhetzen. Irgendetwas hat sie gegen dich."  
Nur mäßig überrascht wandte er sich zu Lucius Malfoy um, der neben ihm stand. Aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund wollte der Dunkle Lord sie beide zur selben Zeit sprechen. Und nun warteten sie gemeinsam darauf, dass ihr Herr sie nach der Bestrafung eines nutzlosen Untergebenen zu sich rief. Hin und wieder drangen qualvolle Schmerzensschreie aus dem geschlossenen Raum vor ihnen nach draußen, doch sie beachteten sie kaum. Selbst wenn man es Lucius nicht ansah, wusste Snape, dass der Blonde genauso froh war wie er, diesmal nicht selbst das Opfer von Voldemorts Zorn zu sein.

„Bellatrix hat gegen jeden etwas, von dem sie glaubt, dass er ihr Seine Aufmerksamkeit streitig machen könnte.", konterte er ruhig und bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, dass ein wissendes Lächeln über Malfoys Lippen huschte. Severus hatte mit solch einer Reaktion gerechnet. Madame Lestrange hasste ihren Schwager und wurde nicht müde, ihm unter die Nase zu reiben, dass er ihrer Meinung nach nicht gut genug für ihre Schwester wäre. Der Schwarzhaarige vermutete dahinter ihre Wut darüber, dass Lucius seine Frau nicht dazu gezwungen hatte, ebenfalls eine Todesserin zu werden.  
Der Gedanke an Narzissa erinnerte ihn wieder an sein Gespräch mit ihrer ältesten Schwester. Obwohl ihre unterschwellige Unterstellung nicht zutraf, war Bellatrix durchaus in der Lage, Malfoy einen Floh ins Ohr zu setzen. Und im Moment konnte er nicht riskieren, dass der Blonde hinter sein lang gehütetes Geheimnis kam. Denn in einem hatte sie Recht: Ob Lucius seine Frau nun liebte oder sie nur aus rein politischen Gründen geheiratet hatte, war unerheblich. Wenn er erfuhr, was Snape getan hatte, würde er seine Ehre wiederherstellen. Und das notfalls durch einen Mord.

„Ich habe Carolina Hartford einen Furunkulus-Fluch angehext, weil sie meine Freundin Miranda vor anderen schlechtgemacht hat."  
Trotz seiner Kopfschmerzen huschte ein Lächeln über seine Lippen. Der Furunkulus-Fluch war für seinen Geschmack zwar im Allgemeinen eine ziemlich lächerliche Strafe, doch für die oberflächlich-eingebildete Rawenclaw aus ihrem Jahrgang musste es die Hölle gewesen sein, mit dicken Eiterbeulen im Gesicht herumlaufen zu müssen.  
„Okay, Sev, du bist dran.", forderte Lily ihn ungeduldig auf.  
Gequält stöhnte er leise auf. Eigentlich wollte er lieber einfach mit geschlossenen Augen neben ihr auf seinem Bett liegen und sich ihre Geständnisse anhören. Ihre Stimme dämpfte auf wundersame Weise das Dröhnen in seinem Kopf. Voldemort hatte ihn auf äußerst schmerzhafte Weise legilimentiert, um alles über seine privaten Vorlieben herauszufinden. Bellatrix hatte ihre Drohung wahrgemacht, doch statt ihrem Schwager dem Dunklen Lord ihren Verdacht verraten. Zum Glück hatte Er sehr schnell, also noch bevor ihm der Schädel explodiert war, erkannt, dass Seine treuste Anhängerin sich geirrt haben musste. Was die Schmerzen aber nicht unbedingt erträglicher machte.  
Lily hatte ihm natürlich sofort angesehen, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Er hatte alle Mühe gehabt, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass er nur etwas Ablenkung brauchte. Daher hatte sie beschlossen, ihm und ihrem Sohn, den sie gerade im Arm hielt, ihre peinlichsten und unangenehmsten Geheimnisse anzuvertrauen.

„Ist es wieder schlimmer geworden? Brauchst du vielleicht doch einen Trank gegen die Schmerzen?", riss sie ihn plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken und er spürte, wie sie aufstand, um ihm Medizin gegen seine Migräne zu holen.  
Doch er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass sie ihn allein ließ. „Ich habe mit Narzissa geschlafen."  
Langsam, wahrscheinlich geschockt, ließ sie sich zurück auf das Bett fallen. „Narzissa Black?", hakte sie nach und ihre Stimme klang, als wäre sie fassungslos.  
Er seufzte resigniert. „Sie heißt jetzt Malfoy."  
Lily schnaubte leise. „Sie wird für mich immer die Narzissa Black sein, die sich hinter ihrer verrückten, älteren Schwester versteckt hat."  
Überrascht öffnete er die Augen und setzte sich auf. Sie schien überhaupt nicht wütend oder eifersüchtig zu sein. Doch sie wirkte unsicher. „War das vor ihrer Heirat oder danach?"  
Die Stille, die darauf folgte, war ihm unangenehm. Er wusste, wie gespannt sie auf seine Antwort wartete. „Davor. Aber sie war bereits verlobt. Mit einem Mann, den sie damals noch nicht kannte.", gestand er widerwillig.  
Sie räusperte sich verlegen. „Und? Hast du sie -?"  
Er wusste sofort, was sie wissen wollte. „Nein." Abrupt stand er auf. Über dieses Thema wollte er nicht sprechen. Er wollte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken müssen, wie Lucius reagieren würde, wenn er es erfuhr. Zum Glück würde Lupin in zwei Tagen ankommen und sie würden sich endlich um die Horkruxe kümmern können.

Eigentlich hatte er den Abend allein verbringen wollen. Er musste sich überlegen, was er Dumbledore, den Potters, Black und Lupin über die Horkruxe erzählen wollte. Seine Geschichte musste schlüssig sein und durfte keine Widersprüche enthalten.  
Außerdem brauchte er Abstand. Er wusste immer noch nicht, was er von dem, was sich zwischen Lily und ihm abspielte, halten sollte. War er nur ein Trostpflaster oder der beste Freund, mit dem man hin und wieder schlief?  
Ein Teil von ihm wollte die Antwort auf diese Frage gar nicht wissen. Einerseits wollte er Lily wegschieben, um sich zu schützen, doch andererseits suchte er immer wieder ihre Nähe.  
So wie auch jetzt. Frustriert musste er feststellen, dass er sich in dem Gang befand, in dem ihr Zimmer lag. Er wollte schon entschlossen an der Tür vorbeihasten, als diese aufgerissen wurde und Sirius heraustrat. Dieser schien es ziemlich eilig zu haben und war viel zu sehr mit dem Bündel auf seinem Arm beschäftigt, um Snape zu bemerken.  
Severus war augenblicklich stehen geblieben und wartete, bis die Tür sich wieder schloss und Black hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden war. Er wollte schon vorbeischleichen, doch der verführerische Geruch, der aus dem Raum in den Gang wehte, ließ ihn innehalten.  
Hatte Potter ein ganzes Buffet aufgebaut?  
Er ahnte, dass er dies wahrscheinlich bereuen würde. Dennoch schlich er sich näher an die Tür heran, um zu lauschen.

Lily war scheinbar genauso überrascht wie er. „Was ist das alles hier?"  
James klang aufgeregt, als hätte er etwas ganz Tolles geplant. „Ich wollte uns einen besonderen Abend machen. Deswegen hat Sirius auch versprochen, für die nächsten Stunden auf Harry aufpassen. Solange bis wir fertig sind."  
Seine Frau war immer noch verwirrt. „Die nächsten Stunden? Was hast du mit mir -?"  
Ihre Frage brach abrupt ab und Snape trat noch näher an die Tür heran. Aber erst, nachdem er einen Verstärkungszauber gemurmelt hatte, vernahm er leise Schmatzgeräusche und hörte Potter murmeln, wie lange er auf diesen Moment gewartet hätte.  
Schlagartig wurde ihm klar, dass Lily sich geirrt hatte. Ihr Mann hielt sie gar nicht für unattraktiv.  
Getroffen taumelte er zurück und verhinderte so, dass ihm die Tür ins Gesicht schlug, als sie plötzlich aufgeschlagen wurde. Er konnte sich gerade noch hinter ihr verstecken, bevor jemand Unsichtbares den Raum verließ und davonrannte.  
James erschien wenige Sekunden später auf der anderen Seite der Tür und rief seiner Frau besorgt hinterher, was er denn falsch gemacht habe. Dann fluchte er und lief ihr kurzerhand hinterher, obwohl er sie ohne seine Karte wohl kaum aufspüren würde.  
Severus wartete, bis sein Nebenbuhler aus seiner Sichtweite verschwunden war, drehte um und eilte den Gang entlang. Er ahnte, wohin sie unterwegs war.

Wenig später fand er sie auf ihrem Lieblingsplatz, der kleinen Lichtung mitten im Verbotenen Wald. Sie saß auf dem Baumstumpf, zu dem er an Weihnachten geflohen war, und der Tarnumhang und die Karte ihres Mannes lagen zu ihren Füßen. Sie musste Sirius über den Weg gelaufen sein, denn sie hatte ihren Sohn auf dem Arm. Über ihr Gesicht rannen die Tränen in Strömen herab und heftige Schluchzer ließen ihren Körper erzittern.  
Seufzend trat er näher, bis sie ihn bemerkte. Sofort senkte sie den Kopf. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß, das Ganze sieht so aus, als wolle ich nur meine sexuelle Frustration bekämpfen. Aber das ist es nicht. Ich habe mir eingeredet, dass ich deswegen wütend auf ihn wäre, doch das war ich nicht. Ich habe nur versucht, mein schlechtes Gewissen zu beruhigen. Seitdem wir hier sind und du die Seiten gewechselt hast, bin ich vollkommen verwirrt. Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken oder fühlen soll. Es wäre so einfach, wenn James und ich scherwiegende Probleme hätten, aber es ist viel komplizierter. Ich habe nicht mit dir geschlafen, weil ich meinen Mann hasse, wütend auf ihn bin oder ihm wehtun wollte. Der Grund dafür ist ein ganz anderer."  
Sie stockte und er traute sich kaum, nachzufragen. Doch er musste. „Welcher?"  
Sie blickte auf und er erkannte, dass sie zum Glück nicht mehr weinte. Ernst, entschlossen und mit dem Mut in den Augen, für den er sie immer bewundert hatte, sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter Eleven: Immortal  
**_

_**Denn du kannst mich sehen, wie ich bin,  
Ganz zerbrechlich,  
Du siehst mich, ungeschminkt,  
Nur bei dir fühl ich mich unsterblich.**  
(Luxuslärm, Unsterblich)_

Die Stimmung im Raum war angespannt. Es lag keine Wut in der Luft, nur das Wissen, dass etwas Bedeutendes bevorstand. Die Potters und Sirius hatten sich vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch in einem Halbkreis aufgestellt und warfen Lupin und dem Schulleiter direkt vor ihnen immer wieder abschätzige Blicke zu. Der Werwolf wirkte, als wolle er am liebsten ganz woanders sein und hielt den Kopf leicht gesenkt, um seine Freunde nicht ansehen zu müssen.  
Lily musterte ihn mitfühlend und ergriff die Initiative. „Was ist passiert?"  
Albus sah kurz zu Snape hinüber. „Wir haben einen Weg entdeckt, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen und ein für alle Mal zu vernichten. Und dafür benötigen wir Remus' Hilfe."  
Lupin wagte einen zögerlichen Widerspruch. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das wirklich eine so gute Idee ist, mich hierher an die Schule zu bringen. Was ist, wenn ich -?"  
„Ich werde einen Trank brauen, wenn die Zeit kommt. Dieser wird den Werwolf unterdrücken.", unterbrach ihn Severus unwirsch. Er wollte endlich das Vorgeplänkel bezüglich Remus' Loyalität hinter sich lassen. Sie mussten sich beeilen und den Hauptteil seines Plans hinter sich bringen, bevor Pettigrew wieder aus dem Koma erwachte.  
Black und Potter warfen ihm überraschte Blicke zu, die er herausfordernd erwiderte. Allmählich sollten diese beiden Vollidioten begreifen, dass ihr Freund kein Verräter war.

James war der Erste, der sich wieder an Dumbledore wandte. „Sie sagten gerade, es gäbe eine Möglichkeit, Ihn zu vernichten? Ist das wahr? Bedeutet das etwa, dass die Gerüchte über Seine Unsterblichkeit falsch sind?"  
Der alte Mann seufzte tief. „Entgegen dem Bild, das Er über die Jahre hinweg von sich erschaffen hat, ist Er ein Mensch wie jeder andere auch. Und Er ist sterblich. Das Einzige, was Ihm bisher die Macht verliehen hat, sämtliche Anschläge auf Sein Leben zu überstehen, ist die Tatsache, dass Er Vorkehrungen getroffen hat. Er hat Horkruxe hergestellt, die Sein Leben verlängern und Ihn unangreifbar machen sollen."  
Während Potter und Sirius scharf die Luft einsogen vor Entsetzen, runzelte Lily verwirrt die Stirn. „Horkruxe? Was ist ein Horkrux?"  
„Das ist ein Gegenstand, in dem ein schwarzmagischer Zauberer einen Teil seiner Seele außerhalb seines Köpers aufbewahrt.", antwortete ihr James tonlos.  
Dumbledore nickte ernst und sah zu Black hinüber. „Wisst ihr auch, wie sie entstehen?"  
„Wenn man einen Menschen mit Hilfe schwarzer Magie tötet, spaltet sich ein Teil der eigenen Seele ab. Diesen kann man durch einen Zauber in einen Gegenstand einschließen.", erklärte Snape, als die beiden Freunde die Köpfe schüttelten.  
Sirius warf ihm einen herausfordernden Blick zu. „Und woher weißt du davon, dass Er Horkruxe von seiner Seele hergestellt hat?"

Doch er ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. „Von deinem Bruder."  
Albus hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. „Regulus hat dir davon erzählt? Woher -?"  
„Mein Bruder hat dir von den Horkruxen erzählt? Und woher wusste er davon?" Aus Blacks Stimme war deutlich Skepsis und Misstrauen herauszuhören.  
Damit hatte Severus gerechnet. Er wusste, dass es besser war, so nahe wie möglich an der Realität zu bleiben. Regulus und er hatten sich nur flüchtig gekannt. Daher war es unwahrscheinlich, dass sie Freunde geworden wären. „Nein, ich habe ihn legilimentiert."  
Sirius schien diese Antwort nicht zu überraschen. „Woher wusste mein Bruder davon?", stellte er seine Frage erneut mit Nachdruck.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir ihn einfach erzählen lassen, wie er von den Horkruxen und ihren jeweiligen Aufenthaltsorten erfahren hat.", schlug Dumbledore ruhig vor, doch in seiner Stimme lag ein leiser Befehlston, der keinen Widerspruch duldete.  
Snape nickte und ließ seinen Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen, um ihre jeweilige Stimmung abschätzen zu können. Black und Potter waren eindeutig argwöhnisch. Lily wirkte besorgt und drückte ihren Sohn instinktiv fest an sich, wie um ihn zu schützen. Lupin dagegen sah immer noch so aus, als ob er am liebsten kilometerweit entfernt wäre. Und der Ausdruck in der Miene des Schulleiters schwankte zwischen Neugierde und Misstrauen.

„Vor etwa eineinhalb Jahren erhielt Regulus einen geheimen Auftrag. Niemand wusste, um was es sich dabei handelte. Doch der Dunkle Lord suchte höchstpersönlich das Haus der Blacks auf, um ihn einzuweihen. Tagelang wirkte Regulus so stolz, als wären ihm die höchsten Ehren zuteil geworden. Dann plötzlich, ohne jegliche Vorwarnung, veränderte er sich. Er wurde mürrisch, sprach mit sich selbst und war ständig mit seinen Gedanken woanders. Mir fiel sein seltsames Verhalten auf, als ich nach einem Todessertreffen mit ihm zusammenstieß. Es machte mich misstrauisch und ich beschloss, einen Blick in seine Gedanken zu werfen. Er bemerkte es nicht einmal, so geistesabwesend war er. Die unzähligen Bilder in seinem Kopf waren verwirrend, aber ich erfuhr, dass sein Hauself ein Medaillon für den Dunklen Lord in einer Höhle versteckt hatte. Und ich hörte den Begriff Horkrux in seinen Gedanken. Ich wurde neugierig und forschte tiefer. Regulus war aus irgendeinem Grund wütend und enttäuscht. Und er wollte das Medaillon aus der Höhle zurückholen, nachdem Kreacher ihm davon erzählt hatte. Das war das letzte Mal, dass ich ihn sah. Zuerst dachte ich, Er hätte von dem Plan erfahren und Seinen Untergebenen bestraft. Aber der Dunkle Lord ließ nach ihm suchen. Sogar ziemlich lange und mit einer Hartnäckigkeit, welche die anderen Todesser überraschte. Doch Regulus blieb spurlos verschwunden." Er wandte sich an Sirius. „Dein Bruder wurde nicht ermordet, weil er sich als Feigling herausgestellt hat. Ich vermute, dass er bei dem Versuch, das Schmuckstück an sich zu bringen, von den Inferi getötet wurde, welche die Höhle bewachen."

Black versuchte, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten, doch Severus konnte in seinen Augen Verwirrung und Bestürzung erkennen. Scheinbar hätte dieser Idiot seinem Bruder niemals solche Courage zugetraut.  
„Er hat seinen Herrn verraten?" In Sirius' Stimme fehlte jeglicher Sarkasmus, wie Snape es eigentlich erwartet hatte. Eine überraschende Entdeckung. Konnte es vielleicht sein, dass das schwarze Schaf der reinblütigen Familie seine Todesserverwandten doch nicht so sehr verabscheute, wie er immer vorgab?  
Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Er hatte es auf jeden Fall vor."  
„Warum hast du es dem Dunklen Lord nicht verraten?" Eine berechtigte Frage, die Potter stellte. Das musste er zugeben.  
Er sah seinen persönlichen Erzfeind durchdringend an. „Er hätte mich dafür gestraft, eines Seiner Geheimnisse aufgedeckt zu haben. Er hat nicht umsonst niemanden eingeweiht. Selbst Regulus hat es erst von Kreacher erfahren. Keiner durfte davon wissen. Außerdem spekulierte ich darauf, dass Regulus bei dem Versuch, das Medaillon zu stehlen, sterben würde. Üblicherweise sichert Er Seine wertvollsten Besitztümer so gut, dass kaum ein anderer Zauberer sie an sich nehmen kann, ohne dabei umzukommen oder tödlich verflucht zu werden. Und als Regulus verschwand, fühlte ich meinen Verdacht bestätigt."

Für einen Moment blitzte in Blacks Augen Wut auf, als würde er am liebsten seinen Bruder verteidigen wollen. Doch es gelang ihm, sich zu beherrschen. Sehr zu Snapes Leidwesen.  
„Woher weißt du, dass es noch mehr Horkruxe gibt? ", lenkte Dumbledore mit strenger Stimme alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.  
Sofort schirmte sich Severus seine Gedanken noch stärker gegen jegliches Eindringen von außen ab. Der Schulleiter durfte seine Lügen nicht durchschauen. „Ich hatte schon vorher in schwarzmagischen Büchern eines anderen Todessers etwas über Horkruxe gelesen. Ich wusste, dass sie dazu dienten, einen Zauberer unverwundbarer werden zu lassen. Je mehr er anfertigt, desto schwerer ist er zu töten. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass der Dunkle Lord in letzter Zeit mehrere wertvolle Gegenstände wegbringen und verstecken ließ. Da Er sich nie für materielle Reichtümer interessiert hat, wunderte ich mich, weshalb Ihm ein Ring, ein alter Trinkpokal und ein magisches Tagebuch so wichtig waren. Dann verriet mir einer Seiner Anhänger, die Er mit der Verwahrung dieser Dinge beauftragt hatte, Er habe deutlich gemacht, dass Seine Seele an den Gegenständen hänge und ein Verlust mit dem Tod bestraft werden würde. Ich fand heraus, dass Er vor allem an ehemaligen Besitztümern der Gründer von Hogwarts interessiert ist. Das Medaillon zum Beispiel, das Kreacher für Ihn versteckt hatte, gehörte einst Salazar Slytherin. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Er weitere Horkruxe erschaffen hat und noch erschaffen will. Diese Gegenstände, die Er verstecken ließ, sind wahrscheinlich schon zu Horkruxen geworden."

Dumbledore sah ihn lange nachdenklich an. „Du sagtest, du würdest alle bisher entstandenen Horkruxe kennen und wüsstest, wo sie verwahrt werden."  
Er nickte. „Ich habe nach allem Ausschau gehalten, das Er streng bewachen lässt. Der Trinkpokal, den ich erwähnt habe und der von Helga Hufflepuff stammt, lagert zurzeit in Belletrix Lestranges Verlies in Gringotts. Den Goldring, den der Dunkle Lord lange Zeit trug, brachte Er in eine kleine Waldhütte bei Little Hangleton in Sussex. Und das magische Tagebuch bewahrt Lucius Malfoy in seinem Geheimkeller für Ihn auf. Außerdem habe ich in Erfahrung bringen können, dass Er ein Erbstück von Rowena Rawenclaw irgendwo in Hogwarts versteckt hat. Allein bei dem Medaillon bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob es sich noch in der Höhle befindet oder ob es Regulus nicht doch gelungen ist, es zu entwenden."  
Potter runzelte argwöhnisch die Stirn. „Und dieses Tagebuch, von dem du gesprochen hast, gehörte ebenfalls einem der Gründer dieser Schule?"  
Er verdrehte leicht die Augen. „Nein, es gehörte Tom Riddle."  
Die verdutzten und fragenden Mienen vor ihm verrieten ihm, dass weder James noch Black jemals von diesem Namen gehört hatten. Nur Albus wirkte überrascht darüber, dass er von Voldemorts früherer Identität wusste.  
Lily sah irritiert in die Runde. „Wer ist Tom Riddle?"

Er wollte es ihr schon erklären, doch der Schulleiter kam ihm zuvor. „Das ist der Geburtsname des Dunklen Lords. Tom Vorlost Riddle. Er wurde nach seinem Vater und seinem Großvater benannt."  
Neugierig wandte sie sich an den alten Mann. „Wer waren Seine Eltern?"  
Mit einem aufmerksamen Blick in seine Richtung beantwortete Dumbledore ihre Frage. „Die Hexe Merope Gaunt und ein Muggel namens Tom Riddle."  
„Das erklärt einiges.", kommentierte Sirius trocken. „Soweit ich von meiner Großmutter weiß, waren die Gaunts schon immer so stolz darauf, die letzten Nachfahren Slytherins zu sein, dass sie hauptsächlich untereinander geheiratet haben. Kein Wunder, dass die geistige Degeneration irgendwann aus dem Ruder laufen musste."  
„Voldemort ist weitaus mehr als nur ein geistig degeneriertes Opfer jahrhundertelanger Inzucht.", wies Albus ihn streng zurecht. „Seine Gene sind stark genug, um Ihn zum mächtigsten Schwarzmagier der Welt zu machen."  
„Nach Gellert Grindelwald.", fügte Potter hinzu und Snape bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln erstaunt, wie der Schulleiter kurz zusammenzuckte.  
Doch eine Sekunde später hatte sich der alte Mann wieder unter Kontrolle. „Wir sollten Moody über diese Informationen Bescheid geben und uns überlegen, wie wir an die Horkruxe herankommen können."

Als er Dumbledores Büro verließ, hatte er eine fast zwei Stunden lange Diskussion hinter sich. Black und Potter wären natürlich sofort losgestürmt, um die Horkruxe zu finden und zu zerstören. Sirius' Vorschlag, Gringotts zu stürmen und die Kobolde dazu zu zwingen, Bellaxtrix' Verlies auszuräumen, war zwar nur ein Scherz gewesen. Aber man hatte ihm angesehen, dass er Voldemort am liebsten noch an diesem Tag die Stirn geboten hätte.  
Dennoch war er froh, Albus dazu genötigt zu haben, Lily, Lupin, James und Sirius einzuweihen. Der Schulleiter mochte zwar besonnener sein, doch sein Entschluss, den Großteil der Horkruxe selbst zu zerstören, hatte ihm schließlich das Leben gekostet. Und da es keine Option war zuzulassen, dass die Potters getötet wurden und Harry vom Dunklen Lord gezeichnet wurde, war Dumbledore der Einzige, der Voldemort besiegen konnte.

„Sev, warte!"  
Er seufzte und blieb stehen, um sich zu Lily umzudrehen. Er bemerkte, dass ihr Mann ihr einen fragenden und leicht besorgten Blick zuwarf, aber sie winkte nur beruhigend ab. Widerwillig folgte James seinen besten Freunden. Seine Frau sah ihm hinterher, bis er hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden war. Erst dann wandte sie sich wieder Snape zu.  
Nervös knetete sie Potters Tarnumhang mit ihren Händen, bevor sie ihn fragte, ob sie ihn unter vier Augen sprechen könne. Zögerlich stimmte er zu. Er ahnte bereits, was sie von ihm wollte, und fürchtete das Gespräch.  
Wie er es erwartet hatte, begann sie sofort, ihn auszufragen, sobald sie gemeinsam in einem leerstehenden Klassenzimmer Unterschlupf gesucht hatten. „Warum bist du einfach weggegangen? Wieso hast du nichts gesagt? Und aus welchem Grund gehst du mir seither permanent aus dem Weg?"  
Sollte er ehrlich sein und sagen, dass ihr Liebesgeständnis ihn komplett überfordert hatte? Dass er nicht wusste, wie er damit umgehen sollte? Vor allem weil er überhaupt nicht damit gerechnet hatte. Er spürte ihren bohrenden Blick auf sich gerichtet und reagierte abwehrend. „Weshalb hast du das getan? Das war nicht witzig."  
Sie runzelte verärgert die Stirn und schlug ihm leicht auf den Arm. Schon wieder. „Das war kein Witz. Wie kommst du denn auf so etwas?"

Doch bevor er antworten konnte, senkte sie seufzend den Kopf. „Ich weiß, wie das aussieht. Es wirkt, als hätte ich keine Ahnung, was ich wollte. Aber das stimmt nicht. Ich bin mit James zusammengekommen, weil er mein Schultzschild war. Mein Schutzschild gegen dich."  
Das saß. So wie sie es ausdrückte, musste sie Angst gehabt haben, dass er sie ernsthaft verletzen würde, was er nie getan hätte. Aufgrund seiner tiefen Betroffenheit überraschte es ihn, wie ruhig er nach außen hin blieb. „Dein Schutzschild?"  
Sie nickte. „Ich fürchtete mich nicht so sehr davor, dass du mich foltern oder töten könntest. Das war es nicht. Der eigentliche Grund für meine Angst war die Tatsache, dass du mich schon seit unserer Kindheit kennst. Du weißt mehr über meine Stärken und Schwächen als jeder andere. Ich war davon überzeugt, dass du mich außer Gefecht setzen könntest, ohne einen Fluch anzuwenden. Und dass ich dann hilflos mit ansehen müsste, wie meine Familie und meine Freunde ermordet werden."  
Er schluckte schwer. Obwohl er sich nie dazu hätte durchringen können, nicht einmal unter Zwang, sie in irgendeiner Form absichtlich zu verletzen, konnte er ihre Furcht durchaus nachvollziehen. Er hätte an ihrer Stelle wahrscheinlich ähnlich empfunden. Dennoch musste er eines wissen. Nur um sicherzugehen, dass er sie richtig verstanden hatte. „Dann war er also nur die zweite Wahl?"  
Sie überlegte etwas und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein, eher eine Alternative zu dir."

Er schwieg, weil er nicht wusste, was er von dieser Antwort halten sollte.  
Sie schien dies als Vorwurf oder etwas Ähnliches aufzufassen, denn sie sprach eilig weiter. „Hör mal, ich will ehrlich sein: Ich habe tiefe Gefühle für James. Es gibt viel, was ihn und mich verbindet und ich hätte ihn nicht geheiratet, wenn ich ihn nicht lieben würde."  
Wieder ein schmerzhafter Stich, der ihn fast verrückt machte.  
Doch sie ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Aber manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass er mich gar nicht richtig wahrnimmt. Dass er ein Bild von mir hat, das nicht der Realität entspricht. Dass er mich gar nicht wirklich kennt."  
Er ahnte, was sie damit sagen wollte, und unterbrach sie. „Er ist nicht zu gut für dich. Du bist zu gut für ihn."  
Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Das meinte ich doch nicht." Aber ihr Blick verriet, dass es sehr wohl eine Rolle spielte. Wenn vielleicht auch nur eine geringe. „Es gibt Dinge, die er nicht verstehen würde. Dinge, die mich beeinflusst haben und -"  
„Und was sollen das bitte für Dinge sein, die so wahnsinnig wichtig sind?", unterbrach er sie unwirsch. Allmählich fragte er sich, was sie überhaupt von ihm wollte.  
Sie seufzte und blickte auf. „Er weiß nicht, wie es ist, von einem Muggel gehasst und für das verspottet zu werden, was man ist."

Verflucht, wieso tat sie das? Wenn sie so weitermachte, würde er noch irgendwann heulend auf dem Boden liegen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie über die Vergangenheit sprach. Er hatte viel zu lange gebraucht, um diese Jahre der Demütigungen hinter sich zu lassen. Und jetzt baute sie seine so mühsam errichteten Schutzmauern innerhalb von wenigen Minuten wieder ab.  
Sie schien nicht einmal etwas davon zu bemerken. „Weißt du, warum ich James früher nicht ausstehen konnte? Er hat mich an einen Jungen aus meiner Muggel-Grundschule erinnert, der meine Freundin Anne und mich immer schikaniert hat. Er sagte zu mir, ich wäre ein Freak, und hat mich ständig vor meinen Mitschülern lächerlich gemacht."  
Er erinnerte sich dunkel an einen blonden Jungen. Damals, er mochte ungefähr acht gewesen sein, war er früh morgens von zuhause weggelaufen. Sein Vater hatte nicht gewollt, dass er auf eine öffentliche Schule ging, weil er befürchtet hatte, das magische Geheimnis seines Sohnes könne sonst an die Öffentlichkeit kommen. Daher hatte Snape genug Zeit gehabt, Lily zu folgen und sie zu beobachten, wenn es ihm gelang, sich davonzustehlen. An diesem Tag hatte er, durch einen hohen Zaun von ihr getrennt, mit ansehen müssen, wie der blonde Junge ihre Freundin herumgeschubst hatte. Er hatte sich über ihre dicke Brille und ihre krummen Zähne lustig gemacht, bis Lily wutentbrannt eingeschritten war. Sie hatte sich zwischen ihren gehässigen Mitschüler und Anne gestellt und ihn angeschrieen. Als er sie daraufhin zu Boden geschubst hatte, war plötzlich aus dem Nichts ein schwerer Ast auf ihn herabgefallen und hatte ihn leicht am Kopf verletzt, sodass er geblutet hatte. Während seine Freunde eine Lehrerin geholt hatten, hatte der Junge Lily beschuldigt, ihn umbringen zu wollen. Sie war am Boden zerstört gewesen und hatte sich nach der Schule den restlichen Tag über in ihrem Zimmer eingeschlossen.

„Wie hieß er und wo hat er gewohnt?", erkundigte er sich scharf, während er seine Wut nur mühsam zurückhalten konnte.  
Sie winkte ab. „Das ist nicht wichtig. Er kann mir gestohlen bleiben. Was ich eigentlich damit ausdrücken wollte, war, dass James immer so wirkt, als wäre ihm niemals etwas Schmerzhaftes zugestoßen. Als stünde er über allem und als würde ihm nichts etwas anhaben können. Ich habe noch nie erlebt, dass er die Fassung verloren hat. Wahrscheinlich ist das nur eine Fassade, doch ich fühle mich oft so unbeherrscht in seiner Gegenwart. Im Gegensatz zu ihm reagiere ich viel zu emotional auf bestimmte Dinge. Und er... er ist wie ein Schutzschild, ohne den man völlig hilflos ist. Jedenfalls erweckt er den Eindruck. Er ist nicht herrisch oder kontrollierend, aber er kann manchmal eine richtige Glucke sein." Sie senkte seufzend den Kopf. „Weißt du, für ihn bin ich ein wertvoller Schatz, den man behüten muss, weil er sich nicht selbst verteidigen kann. Manchmal glaube ich, er hält mich für schwach."  
Er runzelte ungehalten die Stirn, als er in ihrem Gesicht die Angst erkannte, vielleicht wirklich ein schwacher Mensch zu sein. „Das bist du nicht. Du bist die stärkste Frau, die ich kenne.", versicherte er ihr voller Überzeugung.  
Sie lächelte schwach. „Siehst du? Das ist der Unterschied zwischen euch beiden. Du kennst mich, weißt, wie ich bin. Und du siehst mich anders an, als er es tut. Als wäre ich in deinen Augen unbesiegbar, wenn ich es sein wollte."

Er schluckte, als er endlich begriff, was sie empfand. „Ich lasse dich stark aussehen."  
Sie schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. „Nein, ich fühle mich dir nicht überlegen, sondern ebenbürtig. Ganz im Gegensatz zu meiner Ehe mit James. Früher, kurz nachdem ich ihn geheiratet habe, war mir das nie so bewusst. Denn wir hatten ständig mit dem Orden und dem Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord und seine Armee zu tun. Aber seit Harry auf der Welt ist, frage ich mich hin und wieder, wie es wohl sein wird, wenn Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf irgendwann besiegt ist. James überredet mich seit meiner Schwangerschaft häufig dazu, zugunsten unseres Sohnes kürzer zu treten, und noch verstehe ich es. Selbst wenn es mir schwer fällt. Doch ich weiß, dass er es gern für immer so hätte. Er spricht sehr oft davon, dass wir dank seines Erbes unser Leben lang nicht arbeiten müssten und uns nach einem Sieg über Ihn zur Ruhe setzen könnten. Aber ich will arbeiten. Ich will mein eigenes Geld verdienen und das Gefühl haben, selbstständig zu sein. Ich will etwas leisten."  
Er lächelte still in sich hinein. Lily als brave Hausfrau? Nein, das konnte er sich auch nicht vorstellen. „Ich glaube, da wirst du es bei einem Ehemann schwer haben, der selbst zu prüde dafür ist, vor seinem magisch abgeschirmten Sohn Sex zu haben."  
Ihr herzliches Lachen war befreiend. „Du bist doof.", schalt sie ihn, aber es störte ihn nicht. Sein Verstand warnte ihn zwar davor, dass sie sich immer noch anders entscheiden konnte. Immerhin hatte sie zusammen mit Potter einen Sohn. Doch wenigstens wusste er jetzt, dass er für sie wirklich mehr war als nur eine Affäre.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter Twelve: **__**Preparations**_

Als er den alten Schrank öffnete, wirbelte ihm augenblicklich eine riesige Staubwolke entgegen. Hustend schlug er die beiden Schranktüren wieder zu.  
Er hasste diese sinnlose Sucherei, die nur dazu diente, den Schein zu wahren. Er durfte nicht jetzt schon verraten, dass er bereits wusste, wie der betreffende Gegenstand aussah und wo sie ihn finden konnten. Denn er hätte nie erklären können, woher er das wusste. Leider musste er aus diesem Grund vorgeben, das ganze Schloss auf den Kopf stellen zu wollen, um Voldemorts Horkrux aufzuspüren.  
Noch nie in seinem bisherigen Leben war ihm Hogwarts so riesig vorgekommen.  
Hinter ihm stöhnte Lily frustriert auf. „Verdammt, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es in dieser Schule so viele unbenutzte Räume gibt."  
Mit einem leichten Lächeln drehte er sich zu ihr um und beobachtete sie dabei, wie sie zwei Kisten voller uninteressantem Plunder aufeinanderstapelte. Sie hatte ihre Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz hochgebunden, sodass ihr schöner Hals zu sehen war.  
Er seufzte sehnsüchtig, während er sich vorstellte, von hinten ihre Taille zu umschlingen und ihren Nacken mit Küssen zu übersäen. Wenn Lupin ihnen nicht bei der Suche helfen würde, hätten sie zu zweit wenigstens etwas Sinnvolles tun können.

Als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen, kam Remus hinter einem weiteren Schrank hervor. „Nichts. Gar nichts, was so aussieht, als hätte es früher einmal Rowena Rawenclaw gehört. Nur alte Akten. Vielleicht sollten wir uns aufteilen."  
_Ja, genau! Du stellst weiterhin das Schloss auf den Kopf und Lily und ich suchen uns einen abgeschiedenen Raum, wo wir ungestört sein können,_ ging es ihm durch den Kopf, bevor er antwortete. „Was wir brauchen, ist ein Plan. Wir sollten uns überlegen, wo Er einen solch wichtigen Gegenstand am ehesten aufbewahren würde."  
Lupin warf ihm einen ungehaltenen Blick zu. „Wenn wir wenigstens wüssten, was genau der Dunkle Lord in ein Horkrux verwandelt hat..." Der Vorwurf, dass Severus nicht genügend getan hatte, um dies herauszufinden, stand dem Werwolf ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
Snape schnitt eine kurze Grimasse. „Ja, du hast Recht. Ich sollte Ihn danach fragen. Vielleicht gibt Er mir dann eine Beschreibung und den exakten Lageplan des Verstecks. Aber Moment, das würde ja bedeuten, dass Er uns die ganze Arbeit abnimmt. Und das würde Er doch nicht tun, nachdem Er sich solche Mühe beim Verstecken gegeben hat, damit niemand den Horkrux jemals in die Finger bekommt und ihn zerstören kann."  
Der scharfe Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme brachte Remus zum Schweigen und ließ Lily vorwurfsvoll den Kopf schütteln. „So werden wir das Ding nie finden.", ermahnte sie Lupin und ihn tadelnd.

Er nickte. „Das sagte ich doch. Wir brauchen einen Plan. Wir haben einfach keine Zeit, das ganze Schloss auf den Kopf zu stellen. Stattdessen sollten wir überlegen, welcher Raum am wahrscheinlichsten ist. Wo könnte man einen Gegenstand verstecken, sodass er nicht so schnell gefunden wird? Und vor allem nicht von jedem. Wo könnte man etwas, das einmal Rowena Rawenclaw gehört hatte, aufbewahren, ohne dass es irgendjemandem auffällt?"  
„Kommt darauf an, was es ist.", warf Remus erneut ein.  
Er verdrehte frustriert die Augen. „Nun, ich vermute, dass es etwas Wertvolles ist, das all die Jahrhunderte überstanden hat. Der Dunkle Lord wird einen Teil seiner Seele wohl kaum in einem seidenen Taschentuch aufbewahren, oder?"  
Der Werwolf senkte resigniert den Kopf, während über Lilys Lippen ein widerwilliges Lächeln huschte. Dies ermutigte ihn, noch einen draufzusetzen. „Wir werden diesen Horkrux nicht zwischen all den alten Schulakten und diesem Gerümpel finden. Das Versteck muss ein Ort sein, den nicht jeder Schüler betreten kann. An dem etwas Wertvolles kein Aufsehen erregt, weil dort vielleicht noch weitere Wertgegenstände lagern."  
Er hoffte, dass diese Hinweise genug waren, um Remus endlich auf die richtige Spur zu bringen. Immerhin hatte dieser als Potters Freund ganz Hogwarts ausgekundschaftet.

„Der Raum der Wünsche.", platzte es aus Lupin heraus und er seufzte innerlich erleichtert auf. Zum Glück war der Werwolf intelligent genug, um die Hinweise zu verstehen.  
Er setzte einen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Der was?"  
Statt zu antworten bedeutete Remus Lily und ihm, ihm zu folgen, und führte sie aus dem Zimmer hinaus auf den Gang. „Der Raum der Wünsche ist magisch und befindet sich an keinem festen Ort. Man kann ihn nur aufspüren, wenn man ihn braucht. Und er verwandelt sich in genau die Art von Zimmer, nach der man gesucht hat."  
Lily warf dem Freund ihres Mannes einen verblüfften Blick zu. „Dieser Raum existiert wirklich? Ich dachte immer, James würde mich nur aufziehen."  
Lupin lächelte schwach. „Nein, das hat er nicht. Aber es ist witzig, dass du das dachtest. Eigentlich wollte er dich schon immer damit beeindrucken, dich einmal dorthin zu bringen. Doch du hast ihm nie geglaubt."  
Die junge Frau verdrehte die Augen. „Ich hab immer geglaubt, er wolle mich nur an einem abgelegenen Ort bringen, um mich zu verführen."  
Der Werwolf kicherte leise. „Also, damit hast du ja auch richtig gelegen."  
Snape stieß ein genervtes Stöhnen aus. Wieder dieses unnütze Gerede, das ihn überhaupt nicht interessierte. Wütend unterbrach er Remus. „War's das jetzt? Oder wollen wir noch Geschichten darüber austauschen, wie du und Carla Bradshaw in der Abstellkammer geknutscht habt und von Professor McGonagall erwischt wurdet?"

Seine Worte hatten den gewünschten Erfolg: Lupin wurde augenblicklich rot und schwieg.  
Obwohl Lily ihn im ersten Moment vorwurfsvoll und zugleich betroffen ansah, bevor sie sich den Tarnumhang überwarf, war er froh, sich keine persönlichen Geschichten aus dem Liebesleben der Potters mehr anhören zu müssen. Immerhin hatten sie nun Wichtigeres zu tun. Dennoch verspottete ihn eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, einfach nur sein schlechtes Gewissen überspielen zu wollen.  
Zum Glück begegneten sie wenige Minuten später der Grauen Dame, dem Hausgeist der Rawenclaws, was diese kleine Stimme sofort verstummen ließ. Augenblicklich hielt Lily Remus und ihn unauffällig zurück. „Hey, wie wäre es, wenn wir die Graue Dame fragen würden, was als Wertgegenstand von Rowena Ravenclaw in Frage kommen könnte. Vielleicht weiß sie was."  
Er und der Werwolf warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu und näherten sich dann dem scheuen Geist, der sie misstrauisch und ängstlich beäugte. Fast schien es, als wolle er flüchten, doch Lupin gelang es, ihn zurückzuhalten. „Graue Dame, erkennen Sie mich nicht? Meine Freunde und ich haben Sie vor ein paar Jahren vor dem Blutigen Baron versteckt."  
Der Geist sah kurz unbehaglich zu Snape hinüber. „Ja, ich erinnere mich noch gut daran. Was wollen Sie von mir?"  
Severus ergriff die Initiative. „Wir möchten Sie etwas über Rowena Ravenclaw fragen."

Augenblicklich schwebte die Graue Dame etwa einen Meter zurück und wirkte, als wolle sie am liebsten die Flucht ergreifen. „Ich weiß nichts über sie. Ich bin nur der Hausgeist der Rawenclaws. Ich weiß wirklich überhaupt nichts."  
Überrascht runzelte Remus die Stirn. „Wir wollen doch nur wissen, welcher wertvolle Gegenstand aus Rowenas Besitz die Jahrhunderte überstanden haben könnte."  
Die Graue Dame zögerte unsicher und sah nervös von einem zum anderen.  
Da er den Grund für ihr Verhalten kannte und wusste, dass sie das Diadem früher einmal gestohlen und versteckt hatte, beschloss Snape, sie etwas in die Enge zu treiben. „Was ist los? Das war doch nur eine einfache Frage. Sie wirken, als würden wir Ihnen irgendetwas unterstellen. Gibt es denn irgendetwas, das wir Ihnen unterstellen könnten?"  
Sofort setzte der Geist einen stolzen Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Natürlich nicht! Ich vermutete nur mehr hinter Ihrem Anliegen, als es anscheinend der Fall ist. Schließlich weiß doch jeder hier im Schloss, dass Rowenas wertvollster Besitz ihr Diadem war."  
Dann drehte sich die Graue Dame um und schwebte eilig davon.  
Lupin sah ihr verwirrt hinterher. „Ich dachte immer, dieses Diadem sei seit mehreren Jahrhunderten verschollen."  
Severus griff ein, bevor der Werwolf noch auf den dummen Gedanken kam, gar nicht erst mit der Suche nach dem Schmuckstück zu beginnen. „Es ist seltsam, dass sie uns gar nicht auf unsere Frage geantwortet hat. Immerhin wolltest du wissen, welcher Gegenstand die Jahrhunderte überdauert haben könnte. Warum hat sie uns dann etwas genannt, von dem noch nicht einmal sicher ist, dass es noch existiert?"

Remus warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu. „Du glaubst, sie verheimlicht irgendetwas?"  
Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Mag sein. Aber wir sollten uns erst einmal den Raum der Wünsche ansehen. Wenn wir nichts finden, können wir sie immer noch ausfragen."  
Lupin nickte zustimmend und führte sie schweigend hinauf in den siebten Stock zum Wandteppich von Barnabas dem Bekloppten. „Wir müssen den Gang hier dreimal auf- und ablaufen und uns dabei vorstellen, welche Art von Raum wir suchen. Dann erscheint die Tür."  
„Wir sollten uns einen Ort wünschen, an dem man wertvolle Dinge so verstecken kann, dass sie niemand findet.", schlug Lilys gestaltlose Stimme vor.  
Zu dritt marschierten sie immer wieder hochkonzentriert an dem Wandbehang vorbei, bis plötzlich aus dem Nichts der Zugang zum Da-und-Fort-Raum neben ihnen auftauchte.  
Snape atmete tief ein, als er Anspannung in sich aufsteigen fühlte. Hoffentlich fanden sie dieses dämliche Diadem auch und es war kein zum Horkrux gewordener Harry Potter nötig, um Voldemorts Schatz aufzuspüren!  
Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Remus hinüber und stellte fest, dass dieser genauso nervös war wie er. Ein guter Zeitpunkt, den ersten Schritt zu machen! „Gehen wir rein!"

Im Inneren des Raums herrschte ein heilloses Durcheinander, das sie alle drei frustriert aufstöhnen ließ: Überall stapelten sich alte Akten, unerlaubte Scherzartikel, wertvolle Bücher, die jemand aus der Bibliothek gestohlen haben musste, verbotene Artefakte und jede Menge Gerümpel, von dem er nicht einmal wissen wollte, was es war. Scheinbar hatte der Zauber ihren Wunsch etwas zu wörtlich genommen und präsentierte ihnen nun eine Müllhalde.  
Lily zog sich mit einem ergebenen Seufzen den Tarnumhang von Kopf. „Wir sollten anfangen, damit wir bis morgen früh einigermaßen durch sind."  
Entschlossen machten sie sich an die Arbeit und stürzten sich regelrecht in das Gewühl hinein. Dennoch war es fast Mitternacht, als Lily endlich etwas entdeckte. „Hey, Jungs, kommt mal her. Glaubt ihr, das könnte Rowenas Diadem sein?"  
Er und Lupin kämpften sich zu ihr durch und Severus warf einen prüfenden Blick auf den Gegenstand, den sie ihnen entgegenhielt. Da er schon eine detaillierte Zeichnung des Schmuckstücks gesehen hatte, fiel ihm die Identifizierung nicht schwer. „Ja, das ist es." Als er die Verblüffung der beiden anderen bemerkte, ermahnte er sich, nicht zuviel zu verraten. „Jedenfalls sieht es genauso aus wie das Diadem, das ihre Statuen tragen."  
Lily nickte. „Genau das hab ich auch gedacht. Wir sollten es auf alle Fälle Dumbledore zeigen und fragen, was er davon hält."

Auf dem Weg zum Schulleiterbüro kam ihnen eine Eule entgegen, welche die Protestrufe und überraschten Schrei der Schüler konsequent ignorierte und direkt auf Snape zusteuerte. Zielsicher landete sie auf seiner linken Schulter und streckte auffordernd ihre rechte Klaue in die Höhe, an der eine Nachricht befestigt war. Selbst wenn er das Tier noch nie gesehen hätte, hätte er sofort gewusst, dass es einer von Lucius' Vögeln war. Nur die Eulen der Malfoys gaben sich nicht damit ab, in der Eulerei zu warten, wenn ihr Besitzer seine Briefe für zu wichtig hielt. Daher löste Snape den Faden und nahm dem Vogel das Stück Pergament ab. Doch das Tier wartete stoisch ab. Wahrscheinlich hatte es den Befehl, nicht ohne eine Antwort zurückzukehren. Widerwillig ließ er es einfach auf seiner Schulter sitzen.  
Natürlich konnte sich Black einen dummen Spruch nicht verkneifen, als sie Albus' Büro betraten, wo Sirius und Potter sich gerade mit Dumbledore unterhielten. „Seltsam, ich dachte immer, dein bevorzugtes Haustier wäre eine Krähe."  
Er ignorierte den Idioten und studierte kurz Lucius' Nachricht, während Lily den Tarnumhang ablegte und dem Schulleiter das gefundene Schmuckstück überreichte.  
Grenzenlose Überraschung schlich sich in die Gesichtszüge des alten Mannes. „Ist das Rowena Rawenclaws lange verschollenes Diadem?"  
Remus nickte. „Ja, das vermuten wir wenigstens."  
Sofort spürte er den prüfenden Blick des Werwolfs auf sich und sah auf. „Es hat auf jeden Fall große Ähnlichkeit mit den plastischen Darstellungen hier an der Schule."

Dumbledore musterte ihn kurz eingehend, als wolle er ihn durchleuchten, bevor James die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. „Gibt es eine Möglichkeit zu überprüfen, ob es sich dabei um den gesuchten Horkrux handelt?"  
Der Schulleiter nickte, räumte die Mitte seines Schreibtisches frei und legte das Schmuckstück darauf. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen uralten Spruch, dessen Sprache niemand außer ihm verstand. Augenblicklich begann das Diadem in einem schwachen Grün zu leuchten, bis Albus den Zauberstab wieder senkte. „Es ist einer Seiner Horkruxe." Er seufzte erleichtert auf. „Anscheinend haben wir den Ersten gefunden."  
Abrupt wandte er sich an Snape. „Wo habt ihr es entdeckt?"  
Severus konnte sich ein Zucken seiner Mundwinkel nicht verkneifen. Der Alte würde sich freuen, all die Jahre praktisch auf dem Ding gesessen zu haben. „Im Raum der Wünsche."  
Dumbledore seufzte resigniert. „Ja, das hätte ich mir denken können."  
„Und wie zerstört man einen Horkrux?", riss Potter den Schulleiter aus seinen Gedanken.  
Dieser nickte etwas zerstreut. „Oh ja, einen Moment." Er öffnete eine der Schubladen seines Schreibtisches und zog ein Fläschchen daraus hervor. „Fragt mich nicht, woher ich das habe."  
Neugierig trat Black näher. „Was ist das?"  
„Reines Basilikengift. Nicht leicht zu beschaffen. Aber eines der wenigen Mittel, die einen Horkrux vernichten können." Der alte Mann entkorkte das Fläschchen und ließ etwas von der klaren Flüssigkeit auf das Diadem herabtropfen.

Zuerst geschah nichts. Dann zischte es und ein beißender, graugrüner Rauch stieg von dem Schmuckstück auf. Nur wenige Sekunden später war alles vorbei.  
Sie alle starrten verblüfft auf den zerstörten Horkux. Alle bis auf Albus, der wirkte, als hätte er gerade so etwas Unwichtiges wie einen Schwebezauber vollbracht. „Oh, Sirius und James, wolltet ihr euren Freunden nicht davon erzählen, was ihr über Bellatrix' Verlies herausgefunden habt?", riss er Black und Potter fröhlich aus ihrer Erstarrung.  
Die beiden überhörten völlig, dass er Snape gerade ihren Freund genannt hatte. James fing sich als Erster. „Es ist eines der Hochsicherheitsverliese, tief unten in den Stollen. Man kommt nur mit Hilfe eines der Kobolde hinein, die sowohl die schriftliche Identifizierung absegnen als auch die Tür öffnen müssen. Und es wird von einem Drachen bewacht."  
Dumbledore sah über die halbmondförmigen Gläser seiner Brille hinweg nachdenklich in die Runde. „Wir brauchen einen guten Plan. Eines von Bellatrix' Haaren für einen Vielsafttrank wäre ein guter Anfang. Und wir brauchen die Hilfe eines Kobolds."  
Sirius nickte zustimmend. „Wir arbeiten schon daran."  
„Gut." Der Schulleiter wandte sich wieder an Severus. „Was will Lucius Malfoy von dir?"

Dieser alte Mann und seine verfluchte Hellsichtigkeit! „Es ist eine Bitte um ein privates Treffen mit ihm in seinem Herrenhaus."  
„Vermisst er dich etwa schon sosehr?" Sirius' Stimme triefte nur so vor anzüglichem Sarkasmus. Sein hämischer Gesichtsausdruck tat sein Übrigstes.  
Ein tadelnder Blick aus Albus' Richtung brachte diesen Idioten jedoch zum Schweigen.  
Snape versuchte, Blacks Spitze ebenfalls zu ignorieren. „Es wäre eine sehr gute Chance, Malfoy Manor auszukundschaften und mehr über mögliche Verstecke für das Tagebuch herauszufinden. Vielleicht gelingt es mir sogar, es zu stehlen."  
„Tu das. Aber geh nicht zu weit, wenn dadurch deine Tarnung gefährdet wird."  
Ach wirklich? Das brauchte Dumbledore ihm nicht extra zu sagen.  
Dieser sah sie inzwischen väterlich-besorgt an. „Ihr solltet jetzt zu Bett gehen. Zwei von euch müssen morgen früh wieder unterrichten und Lily will bestimmt zu ihrem Sohn. Poppy ist zwar die beste Babysitterin, die ich mir vorstellen kann, aber Harry vermisst sicher seine Mutter. Über die restlichen Horkruxe sprechen wir, wenn ihr neue Informationen habt."  
Sie verabschiedeten sich und verließen nacheinander den Raum. Lily war als Erste verschwunden, nachdem sie sich eilig den Tarnumhang übergeworfen hatte.  
Scheinbar vermisste nicht nur der Sohn die Mutter.

Lupin, Black und Potter machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg den Gang hinunter. Zuerst wollte er konsequent die andere Richtung einschlagen, als er seinen Namen hörte. Hin- und hergerissen zwischen Neugierde und der Angst davor, verspottet zu werden, folgte er dem Trio unauffällig. Hoffentlich sah James in den nächsten Minuten nicht auf seine Karte!  
Sirius hatte gerade das Wort ergriffen. „Du solltest Schniefelus in seine Schranken weisen."  
Potter schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Weshalb?"  
Sein bester Freund warf ihm einen verblüfften Blick zu. „Weil er scharf auf deine Frau ist?"  
„Und? Kannst du das etwa nicht nachvollziehen?" Überrascht hob Severus die Augenbrauen. Erstaunlich, wie ruhig James blieb. Oder war das nur Fassade?  
Black hob abwehrend die Hände. „Hey, ich stehe nicht unter Lilys Fuchtel."  
Potter sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Ich liebe meine Frau und bin glücklich, wenn es ihr gut geht. Sie ist sehr froh darüber, dass er die Seiten gewechselt hat. Ja, wir haben vielleicht lange über ihn diskutiert, aber ich kann sie allmählich verstehen, selbst wenn mir die ganze Situation immer noch wirklich gefällt. Er war ihr bester Freund und kennt sie, seit sie Kinder waren. Als er zum Todesser wurde, fürchtete sie sich davor, dass sie irgendwann gegen ihn kämpfen müsste. Weil er über ihre Schwächen Bescheid weiß und sie dadurch vielleicht dazu hätte bringen können, sich nicht gegen ihn zur Wehr zu setzen. Und ganz ehrlich: Wenn einer von euch beiden oder Peter überlaufen würde, dann würde es mir ganz genauso gehen. Und wenn er scharf auf sie ist, ist mir das recht, wenn es bedeutet, dass es einen Todesser weniger gibt, der sie foltern und töten will, weil ihre Eltern Muggel sind."

Sein Freund schwieg eine Zeitlang, scheinbar bestürzt über das, was er gerade gehört hatte. In diesem Moment konnte er Sirius wirklich verstehen, denn ihm ging es genauso.  
Mr.-James-Ich-bin-so-arrogant-ich-kann-mir-alles-erlauben-Potter hatte ihn verteidigt! Jedenfalls in Ansätzen.  
Black wagte jedoch noch einen letzten Widerspruch. „Und was ist, wenn er uns nur was vormacht? Wenn er in Wirklichkeit gar nicht übergelaufen ist?"  
Die Antwort kam prompt und klang ernst und überzeugt. „Ich vertraue Lily. Und wenn sie der festen Meinung ist, dass er die Seiten gewechselt hat, dann hat er auch die Seiten gewechselt."  
Geschockt blieb Snape stehen. Das musste ein Scherz sein. Ein übler Scherz, den sie sich mit ihm erlaubten. Vermutlich hatten sie bemerkt, dass er ihnen gefolgt war, und hatten das ganze Gespräch nur inszeniert. Diese Möglichkeit wäre auf jeden Fall wesentlich wahrscheinlicher, als dass der Idiot, der ihn Zeit seines Lebens gedemütigt, verspottet und vor allen lächerlich gemacht hatte, ihn in Schutz nahm. Das musste ein Scherz sein. Ein böser Traum, aus dem er bestimmt gleich aufwachen würde.  
Das Schlimmste aber war, dass der Schock seine Wut dämpfte und seinem schlechten Gewissen die Chance gab, aus den tiefsten Tiefen seines Ichs hervorzubrechen.

Verdammt, was hatte er getan? Es tat ihm nicht Leid, Lily zu lieben, doch plötzlich kam wieder dieser verfluchte Gedanke in ihm hoch, James wäre vielleicht der bessere Mann für sie. Er hatte Geld, war gutaussehend, ein Heldentyp und scheinbar inzwischen zu einem verständnisvollen Musterknaben mutiert.  
Er hingegen war kein Held, würde nie einen Schönheitswettbewerb gewinnen und besaß nur eine schäbige Hütte einem Armenviertel. Wie sollten sie und er dort bitteschön leben? Ja, sie hatte als Kind ebenfalls in dieser Gegend gewohnt, aber schon damals hatte sie weitaus mehr verdient. Und verdammt, dieser Kerl war kein ehemaliger Todesser, der sie ein Schlammblut genannt hatte.  
Außerdem schien Potter bereit zu sein, seine Abneigung gegen ihn aus Liebe zu seiner Frau abzubauen oder wenigstens zu unterdrücken.  
Bei Merlin, wie er diesen Drecksack hasste! Warum musste dieser sich plötzlich ganz anders verhalten? Warum konnte er nicht der arrogante Mistkerl von früher bleiben?  
Wie sollte er James ohne Reue die Ehefrau wegnehmen, wenn dieser auch noch verständnisvoll reagierte?


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter Thirteen: Guilt Feelings**_

„Oh, Master Severus, kommen Sie doch herein! Master Lucius wartet bereits auf Sie!"  
Er schüttelte ungehalten den Kopf über die tiefe Verbeugung des Hauselfen. Es wirkte, als würde sich das Wesen selbst die Füße sauberlecken. Hauselfen mochten praktisch sein, wenn Hausarbeit und lästige Botengänge erledigt werden mussten. Aber vor der Vorstellung, diese kleinen Kreaturen ständig um sich haben zu müssen, grauste es ihn. Er wäre wahrscheinlich den halben Tag genervt von dem Gewusel, Verbeugen und Master hier, Master da. In dieser Hinsicht war er froh, nicht aus einer alteingesessenen Zaubererfamilie zu stammen.  
„Der Herr befindet sich gerade in seinem Büro. Kommen Sie, ich werde Sie hinbringen."  
Obwohl er den Weg kannte, da er ihn bereits schon mehrere Male gegangen war, folgte er dem Elf widerwillig. Er wusste, wie hartnäckig diese Wesen sein konnten, wenn sie unbedingt ihre Pflichten erfüllen wollten. Und er hatte keine Lust, dieser Kreatur bei seiner Selbstbestrafung zuzusehen, weil es glaubte, es hätte etwas falsch gemacht.

Kaum betrat er das geräumige, teuer eingerichtete Büro, sah Lucius stirnrunzelnd auf. Der ungehaltene Gesichtsausdruck verschwand allerdings, als er erkannte, wer ihn störte.  
Dennoch disapparierte der Hauself eilig, wie um einer drohenden Strafe zu entgehen, obwohl sein Herr ihn kaum eines Blickes würdigte. Stattdessen wandte sich dieser ohne Umschweife an seinen Gast. „Du hast dich diesmal gegenüber Dobby zurückgehalten, wie ich sehe."  
Snape wusste bereits, auf was dies hinauslief. „Was hat er beim letzten Mal kaputt gemacht?"  
Sein Gegenüber setzte eine vorwurfsvolle Miene auf. „Die große, bemalte Vase in der Eingangshalle. Die mit dem aufwendigen Muster darauf."  
Er durchschaute Malfoy sofort. Nachdenklich runzelte er die Stirn. „War das nicht dieses hässliche Ding, das du nie leiden konntest?"  
Der Blonde seufzte ergeben und erhob sich, während er nach seinem Gehstock griff. „Ja, das stimmt. Ich konnte sie nie leiden. Doch Narzissa zuliebe und um meine Stellung zu wahren, musste ich ihn trotzdem bestrafen."  
Als ob Lucius einen Grund brauchte, um seine Bediensteten zu bestrafen. Ein heftiger Wutanfall reichte vollkommen aus. Nun eigentlich, wenn er ehrlich war, hatte sich der Blonde seit seiner Heirat mit Narzissa merklich gebessert. Dennoch gab es immer noch Themen, die man besser nicht anschnitt. Den verstorbenen Malfoy senior zum Beispiel.

„Aus welchem Grund wolltest du mich sprechen?"  
Der Blonde warf ihm einen kurzen, beschwichtigenden Blick zu und führte ihn wortlos aus seinem Büro hinaus zu der riesigen Doppeltreppe im Eingangsbereich. „Es ist ein rein persönliches Anliegen, das ich dir unterbreiten will.", erklärte er, während sie die Stufen in den ersten Stock hinaufstiegen.  
Ach wirklich? Das erklärte auch so unglaublich gut den Umstand, dass sein Dunkles Mal nicht wie sonst wundervoll aufgeleuchtet hatte. Doch er schwieg, da er sich im Klaren darüber war, dass er sich nicht anmerken lassen durfte, wie wütend er immer noch über Potters kleine Verteidigungsrede war. Das würde nur Misstrauen erregen. Selbst wenn er seiner Wut liebend gern Ausdruck verliehen hätte!  
Inzwischen brachte ihn Lucius in den Flügel des Hauses, in dem die Privatgemächer untergebracht waren. Der dunkelrote Läufer unter ihren Füßen nahm immer mehr einen dunkelgrünen Farbton an und die weißen, stuckverzierten Wände machten solchen mit edler Holzverkleidung Platz. Ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass sie sich nun in einem Teil des Gebäudes befanden, welches nur wenige Besucher zu sehen bekamen.  
Zuerst glaubte er, sie würden vielleicht Narzissa besuchen gehen. Doch anstatt geradeaus weiterzugehen bog Malfoy plötzlich nach links in einen Seitengang ab. Ihm wurde klar, dass sie auf dem Weg zu Dracos Kinderzimmer waren. Der Blonde hatte es ihm einmal voller Stolz gezeigt, kurz bevor sein Sohn geboren wurde. Einen angemessenen Ort für einen edlen Stammhalter hatte er es genannt.

Der Raum war riesig. Selbst für ein Kind, dessen Eltern doppelt soviel verdient hatten wie seine eigenen. Innerhalb dieser sechzig Quadratmeter hätte er seinen gesamten Hausstand unterbringen können. Im Gegensatz zu der für ein Baby verschwenderischen Größe des Zimmers hielt sich die Stofftierwut, die man von frischgebackenen Eltern erwartete, in Grenzen. Stattdessen schienen sich die Malfoys dazu entschlossen zu haben, ihren Sohn zu einem gebildeten Jungen zu erziehen, der in seinem Leben schon früh die wichtigen Grundlagen der Zauberei beherrschte: Von Kinderbücher über die Geschichte der Magie und die erste Anwendung einfacher Zaubersprüche bis hin zu Zauberstabattrappen in allen Größen und Baukästen über Trankbrauerei und das Erlernen Alter Runen war alles vorhanden.  
Er fand, dass man ein Kind auch leichter überfordern und unter Druck setzen konnte, doch sagte dies nicht laut. Er wusste, Lucius wollte Draco nur möglichst schnell alles Lebenswichtige beibringen und ihn auf seine Zukunft vorbereiten. Denn dass das Baby einmal selbst ein Todesser werden würde, stand in den Augen des Blonden schon seit Narzissas Schwangerschaft fest. Unter normalen Umständen wäre dies auch ohne weiteres realisierbar gewesen. Aber wenn Severus wirklich seinen Plan bis zum Ende durchzog, würde der Kleine wohl ohne Vater aufwachsen müssen, der, wenn er Glück hatte, sehr lange in Askaban einsitzen würde. Denn er konnte nicht riskieren, dass jemand aus Voldemorts Anhängerschaft seinen Herrn und Meister auf irgendeine Art und Weise wieder zurückbrachte.

Gemeinsam traten sie an die kunstvoll gearbeitete Krippe aus dunklem Holz heran, die in der rechten, hinteren Ecke des Raums stand. Draco schlief friedlich, die winzigen Händchen zu Fäusten geballt. Ein heller, feiner Flaum auf seinem Köpfchen verriet schon jetzt, dass er die hellblonde Haarfarbe seines Vaters geerbt hatte. Dieser behielt seine ausdruckslose Miene zwar stoisch bei, doch in seinen Augen blitzte sein enormer Stolz auf seinen Sprössling auf. „Seine feierliche Einweihung in die magische Gesellschaft steht kurz bevor. Der Dunkle Lord wird sie persönlich durchführen. Und ich möchte dich bitten, sein Pate zu werden."  
Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Wie hatte er das nur vollkommen vergessen können! Damals, vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren, als Lucius ihn das erste Mal gefragt hatte, hatte er abgelehnt und seine Spionagetätigkeit vorgeschoben. Er hatte befürchtet, dass man seinen Verrat aufdecken würde, wenn er sich zu oft in der Gegenwart vieler Todesser aufhalten würde. Zudem hatte er sich ganz auf Voldemort konzentrieren wollen, um Dumbledore dabei zu helfen, Lily zu retten. Die Malfoys hatte er damit abspeisen können, dass er sich bereit erklärt hatte, die Pflichten eines Paten zu übernehmen, aber nicht bei den Feierlichkeiten anwesend sein zu können. Doch dieses Mal konnte er es nicht.

Es wäre einfacher, wenn er einfach Nein sagen würde. Aber er musste die Gelegenheit ergreifen. Während des Festes nach der Zeremonie würden sowohl die Gastgeber als auch die Dienerschaft so abgelenkt sein, dass er das Tagebuch leicht stehlen konnte. Er wusste, es konnte sich nur in Lucius' geheimer Kammer befinden. Zwar würden sich die Gäste hauptsächlich im Salon aufhalten, doch der Blonde hatte ihm einmal verraten, dass es einen zweiten, magischen Zugang zu dieser Kammer gab. Allerdings konnte nur Malfoy mit Hilfe seines Dunklen Mals diesen Zugang öffnen. Er musste es also mit Vielsafttrank versuchen und hoffen, dass dies ausreichte.  
Sein Blick fiel erneut auf den Säugling und er seufzte innerlich. Eine Patenschaft bei der Einweihung zu übernehmen bedeutete, durch Magie ein starkes emotionales Band zwischen sich und dem Kind herzustellen, um es zu schützen.  
Wollte er dies wirklich in Kauf nehmen? Die zusätzliche Fürsorge für ein Baby auf sich nehmen, dessen Vater er wahrscheinlich ins Gefängnis bringen würde?

Mit wenigen Handgriffen räumte er die restlichen Fläschchen und anderen Zutaten in das Regal vor ihm. Nach seinem kurzen Besuch bei den Malfoys hatte er den restlichen Nachmittag lang noch drei Doppelstunden Unterricht gehalten. Das hatte ihn wenigstens abgelenkt und ihm die Möglichkeit gegeben, etwas von seiner Wut an seinen Schülern auszulassen. Jetzt war er wieder allein und musste befürchten, dass irgendwann der gefürchtete Augenblick kommen würde. Der Augenblick, in dem er Lily klarmachen musste, dass ihr Mann die bessere Wahl für sie war.  
In diesem Moment öffnete und schloss sich die Tür zu seinem Büro wie von Geisterhand.  
Scheinbar wollte sie diesen Augenblick schneller erleben, als ihm lieb war.  
„Hey, Sev, wie lief das Treffen mit Lucius Malfoy?"  
Und sie war auch noch fröhlich und so verdammt ahnungslos. Das würde die Hölle werden!  
„Ich bin allein zurechtgekommen.", entgegnete er so kalt und abweisend wie möglich.  
Sie runzelte überrascht die Stirn. „Was ist passiert? Bist du ihr über den Weg gelaufen?"  
Warum tat sie das? Weshalb versuchte sie, seine Wut zu analysieren und zu verstehen? Konnte sie sich nicht einfach angegriffen fühlen?  
Er versuchte es mit etwas mehr Kälte und deutlicher Gereiztheit. „Nein."

In ihren Augen blitzte endlich Empörung auf. Aber dann atmete sie einmal tief durch und klang zu seinem Leidwesen vollkommen ruhig, als sie die nächste Frage stellte. „Ist es wegen ihrem Mann? Ist er ein Freund von dir und du hast Skrupel, ihn zu hintergehen?"  
Neeeein! Das war nicht das Problem. Doch, gut, wenn er ehrlich war, _hatte _er leichte Skrupel wegen Malfoy. Aber ihr Glück hatte ganz klar Vorrang vor allem anderen.  
Genau wie in diesem Moment auch. „Dauert diese Therapiesitzung noch länger? Wenn ja, dann zaubere ich mir schnell eine bequeme Couch hierher."  
Sie ließ ein genervtes Stöhnen hören. Wenigstens ein Fortschritt. „Was ist los? Wenn ich schon deinen Blitzableiter spielen soll, dann erklär mir bitte auch, aus welchem Grund."  
Er hatte aber keine Lust auf Erklärungen. „Am besten gehst du jetzt."  
Fassungslos starrte sie ihn an und verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust. „Warum?"  
Er konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie nicht verschwinden würde, bevor er ihr keine Erklärung für sein Verhalten geliefert hatte. Na schön, die konnte sie haben! Er musste es schnell hinter sich bringen. Am besten ließ er sie ab jetzt gar nicht mehr zu Wort kommen. Das würde vielleicht verhindern, dass sie ihn von seinem Plan abbringen konnte. Um sich einzustimmen, ließ er den Tag wieder vor seinem inneren Auge vorbeilaufen, der ihre Freundschaft einst beendet hatte. Er versuchte, noch einmal die Wut, die Frustration und den verletzten Stolz zu spüren, die ihn damals dazu gebracht hatten, sie ein Schlammblut zu nennen.

Sobald er sich sicher sein konnte, dass er in der richtigen Stimmung war, holte er zum ersten Gegenschlag aus. „Ich weiß, dass du dir einredest, du würdest mehr für mich empfinden als nur Mitleid. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob du dich dadurch besser fühlen oder einfach nur dein Gewissen beruhigen willst. Aber ich habe keine Lust mehr auf diese Spielchen."  
Das war eine glatte Lüge. Besonders sein Körper erinnerte ihn gerade jetzt daran, dass er _diese Spielchen_ am liebsten bis in alle Ewigkeit weitergeführt hätte.  
Doch er würde ihr das auf keinen Fall zeigen. „Gib es zu: Du hast mich schon in der Schule nur aus dem Grund verteidigt, weil du die überlegene, immer herzensgute und tapfere Lily Evans sein wolltest. Und ich war all die Jahre dumm genug zu glauben, dir würde etwas an mir liegen. Aber für einen Moment habe ich damals dein wahres Gesicht gesehen: Als Potter mich an diesem bedeutungsvollen Tag erneut kopfüber über dem Boden hat schweben lassen, warst du kurz davor zu lachen wie all die anderen. Du hast dich zurückgehalten, wahrscheinlich um dein Gesicht zu wahren, doch ich habe gesehen, wie deine Lippen gezuckt haben. Gratulation für soviel Selbstbeherrschung! Dummerweise habe ich nicht so dankbar reagiert, wie du es gerne gehabt hättest. Und endlich konntest du preisgeben, was du in Wirklichkeit von mir dachtest. Wie waren deine Worte noch mal? _In Zukunft ist es mir egal. Und an deiner Stelle, __Schniefelus__, würde ich mir mal die Unterhose waschen._"

Sie war bleich geworden und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Er konnte ihre fassungslose Wut beinahe spüren. Doch sie antwortete nicht. Stattdessen presste sie ihre Lippen fest aufeinander, drehte sich plötzlich blitzschnell um und lief aus dem Raum. Die Tür fiel krachend hinter ihr ins Schloss.  
Erst jetzt erlaubte er es sich, die Augen zu schließen und den Schmerz zuzulassen. Sie hatte sich beherrscht, doch er hatte bemerkt, dass sie kurz davor gewesen war zu weinen. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass er mit seiner Rede Recht gehabt hatte. Dass die Möglichkeit, nur ihr Mitleid zu erregen und dazu zu dienen, ihre Selbsteinschätzung von sich zu bestätigen, gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich war.  
Aber eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf nannte ihn einen Vollidioten.

Er wusste nicht, wie spät es inzwischen war und wie er es überhaupt in sein Bett geschafft hatte. Das Einzige, was ihm im Moment bewusst war, war die Tatsache, dass es verdammt schmerzhaft war, den Menschen, den man liebte, loszulassen. Eigentlich sollte er Übung darin haben. Er hatte sie immerhin schon zweimal verloren: Einmal, als sie Potter geheiratet hatte und einmal, als sie gestorben war. Das hätte ihn doch abhärten müssen! Hatte es aber nicht getan. Es tat immer noch genauso weh wie damals.  
Dass sie jetzt glücklich werden würde, war da nur ein schwacher Trost.  
Er seufzte, während er weiterhin die Zimmerdecke anstarrte. Er hatte irgendwann nach dem Gespräch mit ihr beschlossen, sich schlafen zu legen, doch seine Gedanken hielten ihn immer noch wach. Zudem umschloss der Schmerz sein Gehirn wie ein dunkler Nebel, behinderte seinen Verstand und raubte ihm jegliches Gefühl für Raum und Zeit.  
Aus diesem Grund drang Potters wütende Stimme erst nach und nach zu ihm durch. Zuerst vernahm er nur unverständliche Wortfetzen, bis ganze Sätze verstehbar wurden. „Du hast sie nicht gesehen! Sie hat nichts gesagt, als sie hereinkam. Und seitdem liegt sie schweigend in unserem Bett und starrt teilnahmslos in die Gegend. Sie ist schrecklich bleich, als würde sie jeden Moment anfangen zu weinen. Und das nachdem sie bei ihm war!"

Langsam richtete er sich auf und stieg aus dem Bett. Er ahnte bereits, dass James ihn besuchen wollte und nicht eher wieder verschwand, bis er ihn zur Rede gestellt hatte.  
Sollte Potter doch kommen und ihn fertig machen. Er hatte es verdient und im Moment auch überhaupt keine Lust dazu, sich zu verteidigen oder zu verstecken.  
Selbst wenn sein Erzfeind nicht allein gekommen war und Black seinen Freund scheinbar von seinem Vorhaben abbringen wollte. „Hey, ich kann verstehen, dass du ihm endlich eine reinwürgen willst und wäre der Letzte, der dich nicht unterstützen würde. Aber überleg doch mal: Eigentlich ist es doch gut, wenn sie weiß, dass er ein Arschloch ist. Meiner Meinung nach ist es besser, dass sie es jetzt erfahren hat und nicht erst, wenn wir schon mitten im Kampf gegen Ihn stecken. Außerdem musst du nicht mehr eifersüchtig sein, wenn sie ihm ab heute aus dem Weg geht."  
James stieß ein empörtes Schnauben aus. „Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich nicht eifersüchtig auf ihn bin."  
Sirius' Schweigen verriet mehr über dessen Meinung zu dieser Aussage, als es irgendein skeptischer Spruch hätte tun können.  
Was Potters Wut scheinbar noch steigerte, denn plötzlich krachte die Tür zu Snapes Büro gegen die anliegende Wand. „Komm raus, du Feigling. Ich weiß, dass du hier drin bist."

Ja, ja, die Karte war schon ein echtes Wunderwerk, ging es Severus durch den Kopf. Das letzte, verzweifelte Aufbegehren seines Stolzes, bevor er seine Privaträume durch die Geheimtür verließ, um sich James zu stellen.  
Dieser bebte vor Wut, aber auf seine Art: Beherrscht, fast kalt und mit einer Spur von Überheblichkeit. In der Hinsicht hatte er sich wohl geändert. Früher hatte sein Blick in solchen Momenten vor Arroganz nur so getrieft. „Ich weiß nicht, was du zu meiner Frau gesagt hast, aber du wirst dich gefälligst bei ihr dafür entschuldigen."  
Ob er wohl dasselbe von ihm verlangen würde, wenn er wüsste, dass Lily mit ihm geschlafen hatte? Wohl kaum. „Und was ist, wenn ich es nicht tue?"  
Blitzschnell stürmte Potter auf ihn zu, zog dabei seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihm diesen wenige Sekunden später mit entschlossenem Blick an die Kehle. „Du wirst dich jetzt sofort bei ihr entschuldigen und zurücknehmen, was du zu ihr gesagt hast. Oder ich werde dich so verfluchen, dass du dir wünschen wirst, der Fußabtreter des Dunklen Lords zu sein."  
Er wusste, er sollte hart bleiben. Sein Stolz stachelte ihn sogar dazu an, seinem Gegner die Stirn zu bieten und ihn herauszufordern. Doch ein nicht unerheblicher Teil von ihm wollte sich entschuldigen, wollte all die schrecklichen Dinge zurücknehmen, die er ihr an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Und genau dieser Teil nickte knapp. „Wenn es sein muss."

Diese vier Worte schienen James zu genügen, denn er senkte augenblicklich seinen Zauberstab, obwohl er seinen Gegenüber nicht aus den Augen ließ. Snape ging langsam um ihn herum, während er darauf achtete, diesem Idioten bloß nicht den Rücken zuzukehren. Anscheinend wollte Potter seine Ehe unbedingt ruinieren, wenn er seinen Rivalen auch noch zu seiner Frau zurückschickte. Black hatte Recht. Wie konnte man nur so dumm sein?  
Sirius, der mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an der Tür stand, musterte ihn durchdringend, als er den Raum verließ und sah ihm hinterher, als wolle er ihm jeden Moment folgen. Vielleicht sollte er es riskieren und nur so tun, als würde er sich entschuldigen.  
Entschlossen, seinen Plan nicht einfach so kampflos aufzugeben, lief er die Stockwerke hinauf zu ihrem Zimmer. Vor der Tür blieb er kurz stehen und sah sich um. Er konnte niemanden entdecken. Doch als er einen Schritt zurücktrat, rauschte ein Fluch ganz knapp hinter seinem Rücken vorbei. Er hatte es doch gewusst! „Das war leichtsinnig. Du hättest einen Schüler treffen können.", tadelte er den unsichtbaren James in dem Tonfall, den McGonagall so sehr bevorzugte.  
Potter ließ sich nicht beeindrucken. „Geh schon rein oder ich treffe beim nächsten Mal _dich_!"  
Seufzend streckte er die Hand aus, drückte die Klinke hinunter und betrat den Raum.  
Er konnte Lily ja immer noch dazu bringen, ihn hochkant wieder rauszuwerfen.

Erst als er sie entdeckte, wurde ihm klar, dass er das nicht konnte. Sie lag auf dem Bett, neben sich den schlafenden Harry, und starrte teilnahmslos auf ihren Sohn herab. Er kannte diesen Blick, hatte ihn bisher vielleicht drei- oder viermal gesehen. Es war ihr Ich-muss-tapfer-sein-und-darf-mir-nichts-anmerken-Blick. Sie hatte ihn immer dann aufgesetzt, wenn es ihr richtig schlecht ging und sie sich am liebsten vor der ganzen Welt versteckt hätte.  
Aber das war kein Grund, einzuknicken. Das Leben würde weitergehen, für sie und für ihn. Sie würde irgendwann froh über seinen Ausbruch sein und ihn vergessen, während sie mit ihrem Mann den Himmel auf Erden lebte.  
„Es tut mir Leid.", rutschte es ihm heraus. Verflucht, er war ja so ein Weichei!  
Zuerst reagierte sie überhaupt nicht und er hoffte schon, sie hätte es nicht gehört. Doch dann antwortete sie. Ihre Stimme klang schmerzhaft tonlos. „Ich war damals so erleichtert darüber, dass du ihn nicht umbringen konntest. Deswegen hätte ich fast gelächelt."  
Fassungslos starrte er sie an und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als sie fortfuhr. „Du hast ihn verwundet. Und ich hab den Ausdruck in denen Augen gesehen. Du hättest am liebsten weitergemacht, bis er verblutet wäre." Endlich sah sie ihn an. „Es ging mir nicht um ihn. Ich konnte deine Wut sehr gut nachvollziehen. Aber in dem Moment hatte ich Angst, du würdest entgültig genauso gewalttätig werden wie deine Freunde."

Er schluckte. In Ordnung. Noch einer dieser Tritte in den Magen.  
Sie seufzte und wandte sich mit beschämter Miene ab. „Das, was ich zu dir gesagt habe, war nicht besser als das, was er dir immer an den Kopf geworfen hat. Aber ich war so wütend und ich wollte dich unbedingt verletzen. Später hat es mir Leid getan, aber Miranda meinte, ich sollte dich zu einer Entscheidung zwingen. Entweder deine Freunde oder ich."  
Er schnaubte. „Ich wusste schon, warum ich sie nie leiden konnte.", erklärte er in einem gespielt abfälligen Tonfall und sie kicherte widerwillig.  
Dann trat eine unangenehme Stille ein. Es überraschte ihn, wie sehr dieses Erlebnis sie immer noch beeinflusste. Ein Teil von ihm war wegen damals wütend auf sie gewesen, als er sie vor wenigen Stunden zur Rede gestellt hatte. Und sie fühlte sich immer noch schuldig, obwohl er sie zuerst beleidigt hatte. „Und ich hab mich dafür geschämt, dass du mich verteidigt hast."  
Sie warf ihm einen langen Blick zu. „Ich weiß. Das wusste ich damals schon. Es ist nur –"  
Die Art, wie sie ihn ansah, erinnerte ihn an die unzähligen Male, als sie gezögert hatte, ihm besonders peinliche oder schmerzhafte Dinge zu erzählen. Er beschloss, seiner Eingebung zu folgen. „Wer hat dich noch ein Schlammblut genannt?"  
Sie zog eine gequälte Grimasse. „Weißt du noch, wie ich auf unserer ersten Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts fast eine dreiviertel Stunde auf dem Klo verbracht habe?"

Natürlich wusste er das noch. Er hatte die ganze Zeit mit den Deppen Potter und Black in einem Abteil verbringen müssen. Damals hatte er gedacht, sie wäre immer noch unglücklich wegen des Streits mit ihrer Schwester gewesen. Scheinbar hatte er sich geirrt.  
„Die Toilette war besetzt und davor wartete schon jemand. Er war viel älter als ich, hat mich aber trotzdem freundlich begrüßt. Er war richtig nett und ich war überrascht und begeistert, dass ein älterer Junge mir seine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hat. Wir haben uns unterhalten und er erzählte mir von seinem nervigen Vater und dass seine Mutter ihn in letzter Zeit ständig verkuppeln wollte. Und dann sagte ich ihm, meine Eltern wären Muggel. Plötzlich sah er mich an, als hätte ich mich in eine ekelerregende Kakerlake verwandelt. Er stolzierte mit den Worten an mir vorbei, dass er sich ein anderes Klo suchen würde, weil dieses nun schlammblutverseucht wäre." Sie schnaubte leise. „An dem Tag hab ich erfahren, dass man nichts Besonderes war, bloß weil man zaubern konnte. Man musste auch das richtige Blut haben. Und dabei hatte ich gedacht, ich würde endlich irgendwo dazugehören."  
Eine unglaubliche Wut kochte in ihm hoch. Wenn er diesen widerlichen Dreckskerl in die Finger bekam, dann würde er -. „Wie hieß der Junge?"  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das hat er mir nicht verraten, aber er stand später neben dir, als du dich nach der Entscheidung des Sprechenden Hutes an den Slytherintisch gesetzt hast."

Lucius Malfoy, dieser dreckige Bastard! Er konnte nicht fassen, dass er noch vor wenigen Stunden Schuldgefühle gehabt hatte, weil er den Blonden bestehlen musste. Das war jetzt vorbei! Lucius konnte was erleben! Oh ja, er würde ihn bestehlen und zwar ohne Reue. Und falls Voldemort Malfoy für den Verlust bestrafen sollte, würde er mit Freuden dabei zusehen!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fourteen: Dark Secrets**_

„Was ist los? Weißt du etwa, von wem ich gesprochen habe?", riss ihn Lilys überrascht klingende Stimme aus seinen Rachegedanken.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er sich von ihr abgewandt und die Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte. Eilig streckte er seine Finger wieder und warf ihr einen verwunderten Blick zu. „Nein. Wie kommst du denn auf so was?"  
Der vorwurfsvolle Ausdruck in ihren Augen ließ ihn aufseufzen. „War es der Schulsprecher neben mir? Hellblonde längere Haare?"  
Sie nickte langsam. „Ja, ich glaub schon."  
Er hatte es doch gewusst! „Lucius Malfoy."  
Sie riss erstaunt die Augen auf und setzte sich im Bett auf. „Der Mann, der Tom Riddles Tagebuch aufbewahrt? Mit dessen Frau du geschlafen hast?"  
Verdammt, musste sie darauf herumreiten? „Wollen wir uns nicht erst einmal vertragen?"  
Sie lächelte schief. „Okay. Warum hast du das getan? Und vor allem so plötzlich?"  
Er bedeutete ihr stumm, einen Moment zu warten, als ihm wieder einfiel, dass Potter immer noch draußen auf dem Gang herumschlich und sie wahrscheinlich belauschte. Wortlos verhängte er einen Silencio-Zauber über den Raum, bevor er antwortete. „Ich wollte, dass du dich für deinen Mann entscheidest."  
Sie runzelte die Stirn, während sie ihn mit ihrem Blick durchbohrte. „Warum?"

Er räusperte sich verlegen. Auf einmal war ihm seine Reaktion auf James' Worte mehr als peinlich. „Weil ich erkannt habe, dass dein Glück für ihn das Wichtigste ist."  
Herausfordernd verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. „Ach? Und für dich nicht?"  
Gut, das war ein berechtigter Einwand. „Doch. Aber er hat dir mehr zu bieten als ich."  
Sie verdrehte mit einem genervten Seufzen die Augen. „Klar. Weil ich als Kind bei reichen Eltern aufgewachsen bin und unbedingt Luxus brauche, um zu überleben."  
Er widerstand dem Drang, ihr gespielt beleidigt die Zunge herauszustrecken. „Ich wollte dir die Wahl nur erleichtern."  
Sie hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen. „Ach, und deswegen bist du jetzt hier, um dich zu entschuldigen? Kannst du dich vielleicht endlich mal entscheiden?"  
Das war unfair. Immerhin hatte Potter ihn dazu gezwungen. Aber wenn er ehrlich war, war er froh darüber. Dennoch ging er zum Angriff über. „Hast du dich denn schon entschieden?"  
Sie überlegte nicht einmal. „Ja."  
Ihre Antwort ließ ihn innerlich in Panik ausbrechen. Sein Blick fiel unwillkürlich auf ihren Sohn. Wie sollte er das alles schaffen? Er konnte doch kein Vater sein! Nicht für dieses Kind! Selbst wenn er seine Abneigung gegen Potter und damit gegen Harry überwand, würde er wahrscheinlich katastrophal versagen. Er konnte kein guter Vater sein! „Und was ist, wenn ich alles falsch mache?"

Sie seufzte tief, stand auf und kam langsam auf ihn zu. „Weißt du, ich habe im Moment viel zu viel Angst davor, dass einer von uns draufgeht. Da mache ich mir keine Gedanken über unbezahlte Rechnungen oder Erziehungsprobleme. Ich will erst einmal sicher sein können, dass mein Sohn überhaupt überlebt."  
Wenn man es so betrachtete, hatte sie Recht. Dennoch wusste er nicht, was ihm mehr Angst machte: Die Möglichkeit, dass sie sterben konnte, oder die Aussicht darauf, irgendwann mit ihr und ihrem Sohn zusammenzuwohnen. Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, eine Familie mit ihr zu haben, sondern sich stets nur gewünscht, dass sie nicht getötet worden wäre.  
Sein Schweigen schien sie zu verunsichern, denn sie senkte leicht den Kopf. „Es sei denn, du willst mich nicht. Dann -."  
„Von Nicht Wollen kann keine Rede sein.", unterbrach er sie unwirsch und sie kicherte.  
Doch schnell wurde sie wieder ernst. „Es ist seltsam. Du bist nicht gerade der fröhlichste Mensch auf der Welt, aber in deiner Gegenwart habe ich kaum Angst vor dem Kampf, der uns noch bevorsteht. James' Überfürsorglichkeit versetzt mich immer wieder in Panik und ich habe regelmäßig das Gefühl, ich könnte nicht gegen Todesser kämpfen oder würde ohne ihn katastrophal versagen. Aber ich muss kämpfen. Selbst wenn mein Mann glaubt, es wäre hauptsächlich seine Angelegenheit, unsere Familie zu schützen: Ich will imstande sein, meinen Sohn zu retten, falls James stirbt oder wir im Kampf getrennt werden. In so einer Situation will ich nicht aus lauter Panik den Kopf verlieren."

Er sah sie gespielt tadelnd an. „Das wirst du nicht."  
Sie nickte nachdenklich. Plötzlich erschien auf ihren Lippen ein hinterhältiges Lächeln. Und er wusste sofort, dass sie eilig vom Thema ablenken wollte, um auf das zurückzukommen, was sie so brennend interessierte. Sie enttäuschte ihn nicht. „Warum hast du mit Narzissa Black geschlafen?"  
Er seufzte frustriert auf. Konnte sie die ganze Sache nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen? Allerdings gefiel ihm der leicht eifersüchtige Unterton in ihrer Stimme. „Ich wollte mir beweisen, dass mir deine Beziehung Potter egal ist, und sie wollte nicht als unerfahrene Jungfrau in die Ehe gehen.", gestand er mit stoischer Miene.  
Zuerst starrte sie ihn fassungslos an. Dann begann sie zu lachen und seine Schultern sackten unwillkürlich nach unten.  
Sie musste seinen missmutigen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen haben. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere wurde sie ernst, obwohl ihre Mundwinkel verräterisch zuckten. „Das war alles?"  
Er schnitt eine gequälte Grimasse und spürte plötzlich ihre Lippen auf seinen. Er wollte sich schon genüsslich in den Kuss fallen lassen, als sein Blick auf das schlafende Baby fiel.  
Verdammt, Potter stand immer noch draußen auf dem Gang und wurde wahrscheinlich schon misstrauisch! Sie sollten sich zurückhalten, bevor James noch hereinstürmte.  
Sanft schob er sie von sich. „Wir sind nicht allein."

Zuerst runzelte sie verwirrt die Stirn, bis er in Richtung Tür nickte. Dann begriff sie und ihre Miene verfinsterte sich. Wut blitzte in ihren Augen auf. „Vielleicht solltest du jetzt gehen."  
Er lächelte schwach. „Morgen früh treffen wir uns in Dumbledores Büro."  
Entschlossen steuerte sie auf die Tür zu, um sie zu öffnen. „Glaub mir, die Zeit reicht völlig."  
Schadenfroh verließ er den Raum und wurde prompt von einem körperlosen Kopf namens Potter aufgehalten. „Warum hast du einen Silencio-Zauber über unser Zimmer gelegt?"  
Er fühlte Lilys wütenden Blick auf ihrem Mann ruhen, der sie noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Eine kleine Lüge und der Spaß würde beginnen. „Oh, das war ich nicht. Das war sie, nachdem sie entdeckt hat, dass du hier auf dem Gang herumgeschlichen bist."  
James' Aufmerksamkeit wurde auf seine Frau gelenkt. „Lily, ich -."  
„Lily mich nicht! Was hast du getan? Hast du ihn etwa gezwungen, herzukommen?", unterbrach sie ihn zornig, während Snape langsam genug davonging, um noch möglichst viel von dem sich anbahnenden Streit mitzubekommen.  
„Hat er sich etwa nicht entschuldigt?"  
„Doch, das hat er. Aber mir wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn er von selbst hierher gekommen wäre, ohne dass du dich hättest einmischen müssen."  
„Glaubst du wirklich, das hätte er? So wie er dich behandelt hat?"  
„Das hattest aber nicht du zu entscheiden, James Potter!"  
Er gestatte sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen. Ja, es war doch noch ein guter Tag geworden.

„Wir haben es geschafft, ein Haar von Bellatrix zu besorgen. Und ich konnte mit dem Kobold bei Gringotts reden, der mir noch einen Gefallen schuldet. Es wird knifflig werden, aber wir kommen auf jeden Fall schon mal rein.", beendete Black seinen Bericht.  
Dumbledore nickte zufrieden. „Das ist gut. Und wer von euch wird den Vielsafttrank zu sich nehmen? Wisst ihr das schon?"  
„Ich." Lily, welche mit versteinerter Miene neben ihrem Mann stand, warf diesem einen kurzen warnenden Blick zu. „Immerhin hält die Wirkung länger an, wenn die Person, die ihn einnimmt, dasselbe Geschlecht hat wie diejenige, in die sie sich verwandeln wird. Und wir werden dort unten jede Minute mehr gut gebrauchen können."  
Snape spürte, wie seine Mundwinkel verräterisch zuckten, als er beobachtete, dass Potter sich nur mühsam beherrschen konnte, ihr zu widersprechen. Scheinbar hatte Lilys Wut nicht nur die ganze Nacht angehalten, sondern auch den ganzen Morgen über. Und sie war nicht bereit, einfach so nachzugeben, nur weil sie sich gerade mit dem Schulleiter besprachen.  
„Ich komme unter dem Tarnumhang mit.", presste James zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor.  
Albus schien von der angespannten Stimmung der beiden gar nichts zu bemerken. Oder er überspielte es einfach. „Sehr gut. Damit hätten wir Team Eins." Er wandte sich an Severus. „Wie geht es mit Lucius Malfoy voran?"

Für einen Moment sah er wieder Draco vor sich, wie der Kleine friedlich in seiner Wiege lag. Doch dann klammerte er sich regelrecht an die Wut auf Lucius' Verhalten Lily gegenüber und das Bild verschwand. „Gestern hat er mich zur Einweihungsfeier seines Sohnes eingeladen. Sie wird in fünf Wochen in seinem Haus stattfinden. Malfoy hat das Tagebuch in seinem Geheimversteck unter dem Salon untergebracht. Es gibt einen magischen Zugang im Keller, den ich benutzen kann, sobald Familie, Gäste und Dienerschaft abgelenkt sind."  
Dumbledore musterte ihn einen Moment nachdenklich, nickte jedoch zustimmend.  
„Was ist eigentlich mit der Höhle? Wenn wir das Medaillon finden wollen, müssen wir wissen, wo sie liegt.", meldete sich Black zu Wort und sah Snape herausfordernd an.  
Der passende Zeitpunkt, um die nächste Bombe platzen zu lassen. „Vielleicht müssen wir gar nicht dorthin. Vielleicht ist die Beschaffung des Medaillons viel einfacher."  
Er tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit dem Schulleiter, der erst irritiert die Stirn runzelte und dann überrascht die Augenbrauen hob. Allem Anschein nach hatte er begriffen. Nur die Potters und ihre beiden Freunde starrten ihn fragend an.  
Der alte Mann half ihnen auf die Sprünge. „Um die Höhle finden zu können, musste Regulus Kreacher mitnehmen. Aber da der Hauself immer noch am Leben ist, liegt das Medaillon vielleicht gar nicht mehr dort, wo der Dunkle Lord es versteckt hat."

James sah sie skeptisch an. „Soll das heißen, dass Kreacher es gestohlen hat?"  
Snape seufzte innerlich frustriert auf. Ein richtiger Blitzmerker! „Es ist gut möglich, dass Regulus den Horkrux an seinen Hauself übergeben hat, bevor er starb. Auf jeden Fall sollten wir uns erst einmal Kreacher vornehmen, bevor wir die Höhle aufsuchen."  
Black verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Na wundervoll! Mir wären so ein paar Inferi wesentlich lieber, als noch einmal in meinem Leben meiner Mutter unter die Augen treten zu müssen."  
Seine Freunde konnten sich ein wissendes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, während Dumbledore ihm über die halbmondförmigen Gläser seiner Brille einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zuwarf. „Keine Sorge, wir müssen uns doch nur ihren Hauselfen ausleihen."  
Sirius schien diese Tatsache nicht zu beruhigen. Ganz im Gegenteil. „Oh ja, der gute, alte Kreacher. Er ist zwar kleiner als meine Mutter, aber wenn er den Mund aufmacht, könnte genauso gut _sie_ vor mir stehen."  
Potter und Lupin kicherten leise und selbst Lily lächelte amüsiert.  
Langsam riss Severus der Geduldsfaden. Begriff denn hier niemand den Ernst der Lage? „Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht. Warum sich die Mühe machen? Vergessen wir das Medaillon einfach. Der Dunkle Lord wird bestimmt auch so irgendwann sterben, wenn wir nur lange genug mit einer Zeitung auf Ihn einprügeln."

Auf seine sarkastischen Worte hin folgte Stille, als ihn alle fassungslos anstarrten.  
Allein der Schulleiter schmunzelte belustigt. „Ich denke zwar nicht, dass das funktionieren würde, aber es würde vieles erleichtern." Er sah zu Black hinüber. „Mit Kreacher werden wir schon fertig. Wir müssen ihn nur irgendwie von deiner Mutter weglocken."  
„Was ist eigentlich mit mir? Warum war es so wichtig, dass ich hier bin?", platzte es plötzlich aus Remus heraus und alle wandten sich augenblicklich mit interessierten Mienen Snape zu.  
Das war die Frage, auf die er schon die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte. Jedes Mal, wenn er dem Werwolf in den letzten Tagen über den Weg gelaufen war, hatte dieser ihn so durchdringend gemustert, als wolle er ihn legilimentieren. „Wir brauchen dich, um an den Ring der Gaunts heranzukommen."  
Dumbledore verschränkte mit argwöhnischer Miene die Arme vor der Brust. „Weshalb?"  
Um dir das Leben zu retten, alter Mann, antwortete Severus ihm im Stillen. „Die Hütte der Gaunts und der Ring selbst werden von mehreren schwarzmagischen Zaubern geschützt. Die meisten von ihnen kann man umgehen, wenn man mächtig genug ist und weiß, welche Schutzmaßnahmen man ergreifen muss. Doch ein Zauber kann nicht so leicht ausgeschalten werden, ohne dass man getötet oder tödlich verflucht wird. Die Einzigen, die diesem Fluch standhalten und den Horkrux bergen können, ohne Schaden zu nehmen, sind dunkle Wesen: Vampire, Inferi, Dementoren, ..."

Lupin verstand sofort. „... und verwandelte Werwölfe." Im Gegensatz zu seinen Freunden blieb er vollkommen ruhig, wirkte sogar auf einmal zu allem entschlossen.  
Nur Black und Potter waren mal wieder anderer Meinung. „Soll das heißen, du willst ihn zu einem Bauernopfer machen? Schicken wir doch einfach mal den Werwolf rein und sehen, ob er überlebt?", herrschte James ihn an.  
Allmählich begriff er, wie sich Albus gefühlt haben musste, als er ihn damals wegen seiner Pläne mit Harry zur Rede gestellt hatte.  
„Krone, hör auf!", fuhr Remus plötzlich dazwischen. „Sollen wir stattdessen vielleicht einem Vampir vertrauen? Oder einem Dementor?"  
Sein Freund starrte ihn entgeistert an. „Was? Aber niemand zwingt dich dazu."  
Sirius schien zu begreifen, was Lupin wirklich wollte. „Er hat Recht, Moony. Du brauchst niemandem etwas zu beweisen. Wir vertrauen dir auch so. Wer weiß, ob du da jemals wieder lebend rauskommst." Während er sprach, warf er Snape einen bösen Blick zu.  
Der Werwolf ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beirren. „Wenn jeder von euch sein Leben riskiert, um den Dunklen Lord aufzuhalten, dann werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht untätig rumsitzen und darauf warten, bis alles vorbei ist."

Potter wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Dumbledore ihm zuvorkam. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns die Hütte einmal ansehen. Dann können wir uns immer noch darum streiten, wer von uns sterben darf und wer nicht." Diese Worte klangen nach einem munteren Scherz, doch der scharfe warnende Unterton in der Stimme des Schulleiters war kaum zu überhören.  
James schluckte das, was er eben gerade von sich hatte geben wollen, bereitwillig herunter. Und auch Black blickte betreten zu Boden.  
Es war schon witzig, wie schnell sich diese beiden Angeber wieder in Schuljungen verwandelten, wenn ein alter Mann ihnen über den Mund fuhr.  
Albus nickte zufrieden, als hätte sich das Thema für ihn vorerst erledigt. „Ihr solltet jetzt lieber damit beginnen, den Vielsafttrank zu brauen, um rechtzeitig fertig zu werden. Noch hat Er keinen Verdacht geschöpft. Wer weiß, wie lange das noch so bleibt."  
Nacheinander verließen sie den Raum. Severus wollte ebenfalls gehen, als Dumbledore ihn zurückrief. Er fing noch Lilys schwer zu deutenden Blick auf, bevor er sich dem Schulleiter zuwandte. „Was gibt es?"  
Er erwartete schon, dass der Ältere ihn wegen Lupin zur Rede stellen würde, doch das tat er nicht. „Welche Pläne verfolgt der Dunkle Lord zurzeit?"  
Die richtige Antwort wäre gewesen, dass Er ungeduldig auf Pettigrews Rückkehr aus dem Koma wartete. „Er lässt immer noch nach den Potters suchen."

Albus seufzte resigniert. „Und du hast immer noch keinen Anhaltspunkt, wer der Verräter sein könnte? Wer dafür in Frage kommt?"  
Er hätte gerne sein Wissen preisgegeben, vor allem um das Risiko gering zu halten, dass die feige Ratte zuviel ausplauderte. Aber inzwischen war es nicht nur die Angst davor, dieses Wissen nicht erklären zu können, die ihn davon abhielt. Erstens konnte er etwas übersehen haben und in dieser Welt verlief die Geschichte ganz anders ab als in seiner Vergangenheit. Und zweitens wollte er nicht, dass Peter entkam. Er hatte in seiner Rolle als Voldemorts Spion den kleinen Wurmschwanz viel zu lange ertragen müssen, ohne jemals die Gelegenheit erhalten zu haben, Lilys Tod an ihm zu rächen. „Nein, noch nicht. Ich kann nur sagen, dass es niemand aus dieser Gruppe ist. Ich werde mich morgen wieder mit Ihm treffen und sehen, was ich herausfinden kann." Um das Gespräch abzuschließen, fügte er hinzu: „Aber jetzt sollte ich besser zu meinem Klassenzimmer gehen, bevor die Schüler noch übermütig werden."  
Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich. „Tu das." Doch als Snape den Raum schon fast verlassen hatte, erkundigte sich Dumbledore, weshalb er ihm das mit dem tödlichen Fluch nicht schon früher erzählt habe.  
„Weil ich wollte, dass es alle erfahren.", erklärte er bestimmt und ließ den Schulleiter allein.

Der Dunkle Lord war immer noch in einer miserablen Stimmung, als er Ihn am nächsten Abend aufsuchte. Schon die Begrüßung artete in einem Austausch von Schmerzen aus: Er durfte Seine schmerzliche Wut über den vorübergehenden Verlust Seines geheimsten Spions hautnah nachfühlen. Immerhin konnte er sich damit trösten, dass der Cruciatus-Fluch, der ihn traf, nicht die höchstmögliche Intensität erreichte.  
Während er sich keuchend vom Boden aufrappelte, schritt Er zornig vor ihm auf und ab. „Die Potters hätten schon längst auf einen Fidelius-Zauber zurückgreifen können. Stattdessen verstecken sie sich. Sie kämpfen nicht einmal weiterhin für die Ziele des Ordens. Ich weiß, dass Dumbledore dahintersteckt. Dass er zumindest eine Ahnung davon hat, was sie vorhaben. Er muss etwas wissen. Er weiß doch sonst immer alles."  
Snape erkannte, dass er Ihm etwas entgegenkommen musste, damit Er nicht misstrauisch wurde. „Er hat Sirius Black und Remus Lupin in Hogwarts eingeschleust, um sie zu beobachten. So wie es aussieht, wie er sich verhält, will er überprüfen, ob einer von ihnen ein Verräter sein könnte."  
Voldemort blieb abrupt stehen und musterte ihn kalt. Dann stieß Er ein bösartiges Lachen aus. „Der alte Narr überrascht mich wirklich immer wieder." Er wurde von einer Sekunde auf die andere wieder ernst und durchbohrte ihn regelrecht mit Seinem eisigen Blick. „Was glaubst du? Lässt er dich auch überprüfen?"

Wieder eine Fangfrage. Er hätte Ihm versichern können, dass Albus ihm völlig vertraute oder ihn bereits ausreichend überprüft hatte. Aber das hätte Er ihm nie geglaubt. „Sehr wahrscheinlich. Er wäre dumm, wenn er mir schon jetzt vollkommen vertrauen würde."  
Er wusste, er hatte die bestmögliche Antwort gegeben. Er hätte gar nicht überzeugender antworten können. Doch all dies zählte nicht. Der Dunkle Lord war wütend, frustriert und zornig darüber, dass Er Seinem Ziel, Harry Potter zu töten, kein Stück nähergekommen war. Und da Pettigrew bereits im Koma lag und die anderen Todesser nicht greifbar waren, war er der Einzige, an dem Er Seine Wut auslassen konnte.  
Kurz bevor der nächste Cruciatus-Fluch ihn traf, fragte er sich noch, wie es Voldemort damals ausgehalten hatte, über ein Jahr lang darauf zu warten, von Seinem geheimsten Spion zum Haus der Potters geführt zu werden. Wurmschwanz musste wirklich viel eingesteckt haben.  
Die Schmerzwelle, die durch seinen gesamten Körper floss, war heftiger als beim letzten Mal. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sein Blut zu kochen beginnen und sich seine Gedärme in schnellem Wechsel aufblähen und wieder zusammenziehen. Aber das Schlimmste war der Druck auf sein Gehirn. Für mehrere quälende Minuten musste er fürchten, dass sein Kopf explodieren würde, bis der Schmerz für seinen Körper schließlich unerträglich wurde.

Bevor er ohnmächtig wurde, hörte er noch Seine kalte, mitleidlose Stimme: „Der alte Mann plant etwas. Und ich will wissen, was es ist. Du wirst es innerhalb der nächsten Wochen herausfinden oder ich werde mir einen neuen Spion suchen, den ich in Hogwarts einschleuse."  
Dann senkte sich eine erlösende Dunkelheit über ihn herab und er verlor das Bewusstsein.  
Als er wieder erwachte, lag er mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden der kleinen Waldhütte, in der sie sich getroffen hatten. Der Dunkle Lord war fort, hatte ihn einfach allein zurückgelassen, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, ob er wieder aufwachen würde oder nicht. Doch etwas anderes hätte er auch nicht erwartet.  
Unter grauenvollen Schmerzen, die seinen gesamten Körper in Beschlag genommen hatten und nicht so schnell wieder verschwinden wollten, drehte er den Kopf nach links. Dort, in unerreichbar erscheinender Ferne, lag sein Zauberstab neben ihm auf dem Boden. Mühsam streckte er seinen Arm nach ihm aus, aber seine Finger wollten das glatte Holz einfach nicht erreichen.  
„Accio Zauberstab.", murmelte er und dieser rollte die wenigen Zentimeter in seine Hand.  
Er atmete tief durch. Wenn er Glück hatte, konnte er nach einer halben Stunde Pause nach Hogsmeade apparieren, ohne dabei zu zersplittern.  
Und dann würde er eine Möglichkeit finden, Pettigrew aus dem Koma zu holen und ihn zu seinem Herrn zurückzuschicken. Der kleinen Ratte geschah es nur recht, erneut der Blitzableiter für Seine Wut zu werden.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter Fifteen: The Ring**_

Als alle Schüler sein Klassenzimmer verlassen hatten, atmete er erleichtert auf und begann, seinen Arbeitstisch aufzuräumen. Die letzten beiden Stunden Unterricht mit diesen unfähigen Quälgeistern lagen endlich hinter ihm.  
In den vergangenen zwei Wochen, seit seinem letzten Treffen mit dem Dunklen Lord, quälten ihn täglich schreckliche Migräneanfälle. Wahrscheinlich eine kleine Motivationshilfe, um ihn immer wieder an Voldemorts Ultimatum zu erinnern.  
Sein Vorhaben, Pettigrew aus dem Koma zu holen, war in zweifacher Hinsicht fehlgeschlagen. Erstens hatte Dumbledore ihn nicht persönlich zu der kleinen Ratte gehen lassen wollen, weil Moody nicht mitgespielt hatte. Und zweitens hatte der Trank, den er stattdessen dem Orden für Wurmschwanz durch den Schulleiter hatte zukommen lassen, nicht gewirkt. Wahrscheinlich simulierte dieser miese Feigling nur, weil Er ihm ebenfalls ein Ultimatum gestellt hatte.

„Ist das eigentlich ein Test?"  
Er blickte überrascht auf und sah Lupin in der hintersten Bankreihe stehen. „Nein, das hier nennt man Aufräumen." Er ahnte zwar, auf was sein ungebetener Gast anspielte, doch er wollte diese Art von Gespräch nicht führen. Nicht jetzt, da sein Kopf gerade wieder auf die Größe einer Melone anschwellen wollte.  
Remus seufzte resigniert und warf einen kurzen Blick zur Seite. „Warum hast du darauf bestanden, dass ich euch helfe?"  
Was für eine Frage! Entweder war der Werwolf begriffsstutzig oder er wollte auf etwas ganz anderes hinaus. Snape tippte auf das Zweite. „Nun, wenn du keine Lust hast, können wir uns ja immer noch einen vertrauenswürdigen Vampir suchen."  
Sein Gegenüber musterte ihn durchdringend. „Wieso das alles? Ich dachte, ein Todesser zu sein, wäre dein Lebenstraum. Weshalb kommst du hierher, um den Leuten zu helfen, die du nicht ausstehen kannst?" Endlich kam der Kerl auf den Punkt! Und er sprach das aus, was Potter und Black sich bisher nur gedacht hatten.  
Scheinbar war es an der Zeit, seine Beweggründe darzustellen. „Ich habe mich zwischen Pest und Cholera für das Zweite entschieden, weil bei diesem inzwischen eine größere Chance auf Heilung besteht."

Anstatt Remus mit dieser Bemerkung zu verärgern, wie er es vorgehabt hatte, erreichte er, dass dieser ihn lange musterte. Nachdenklich, ruhig und ohne eine Spur von Ablehnung in seinen Augen. „Es ist wegen ihr, oder?"  
Er seufzte. Was hatte er erwartet? Wenn es selbst für James und Sirius offensichtlich war, musste Lupin ja dahinterkommen. Dennoch wollte er nicht mit Remus darüber reden, als wären sie alte Freunde. „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das etwas angeht."  
Über die Lippen seines Gastes glitt ein gequältes Lächeln. „Ich hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn es einfach geworden wäre.", murmelte er leise zu sich selbst, bevor er Severus einen letzten prüfenden Blick zuwarf. „Ich wollte nur herausfinden, für wen du das alles tust: Für dich oder jemand anderen." Dann wandte er sich zum Gehen.  
Diese Worte schrieen geradezu nach einer Erwiderung. „Und? Hast du jetzt deine Antwort?"  
Remus blieb nur kurz stehen, drehte sich aber nicht zu ihm um. „Ja, die habe ich. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob sie mir auch gefällt."  
Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Bauch sah er dem Werwolf nach. Seine in den letzten Jahrzehnten deutlich angestiegene Paranoia warnte ihn, dass Lupin etwas wusste oder zumindest ahnte. Das fehlte ihm gerade noch, dass Potter von einem seiner Freunde von der geheimen Beziehung zwischen Lily und ihm erfuhr!

Er räumte den Rest seiner Arbeitsmaterialen auf und verließ das Klassenzimmer, um sein Büro aufzusuchen. Kaum öffnete er die Tür, schlug ihm eine heiße Dampfwolke entgegen und der Geruch war absolut charakteristisch für einen Vielsafttrank. Eilig schloss er die Tür hinter sich, um nicht zuviel von dem Gestank nach draußen dringen zu lassen. Es gab schließlich viel zu viele Schüler, die sich nicht von solchen Widrigkeiten abschrecken ließen, sondern unbedingt herausfinden mussten, was ihnen die Nasenhaare wegätzte.  
Lilys Gestalt erschien vor ihm, als die Dampfschwaden sich langsam lichteten. „Verrätst du mir jetzt, weshalb du auch einen Vielsafttrank braust oder hast du plötzlich schon wieder etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen?"  
Er schnitt eine Grimasse. In den letzten Tagen hatte er versucht, das Thema Malfoy zu meiden, nachdem Lily ihn gefragt hatte, warum der Blonde ausgerechnet ihn zum Paten seines Sohnes machen wollte. Sie hatte wirklich ein Talent dafür, gerade das anzusprechen, was er am liebsten verdrängte. Er hätte es ihr nie erzählen sollen. „Der geheime Zugang zum Versteck im Malfoy Manor lässt sich nur mit Hilfe von Lucius' Dunklem Mal öffnen."  
Sofort warf sie ihm einen interessierten Blick zu. „Seid ihr beiden eigentlich befreundet?"  
Was sollte er darauf antworten? Vor allem nachdem sie ihm erzählt hatte, wie der Blonde sie behandelt hatte. „Wir wollen uns nicht gegenseitig umbringen. Das kommt einer Freundschaft unter Todessern schon sehr nahe."

Über ihre Lippen huschte ein so bezauberndes Lächeln, dass er sie am liebsten geküsst hätte. Doch bevor er sein Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzen konnte, wurde sie ernst. „Hör mal, ich kann mir denken, dass du wegen seinem Sohn Bedenken hast."  
Na gut, sie wollte es ja unbedingt wissen, dachte er wütend. „Wenn der Dunkle Lord erfährt, dass das Tagebuch verschwunden ist, wird Er ihn umbringen. Ihn und seine ganze Familie."  
Sie schluckte hart. „Ich verstehe." Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus warf sie ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. „Tu es nicht, um ihn dafür zu bestrafen, was er zu mir gesagt hat. Ich habe gesehen, wie zornig du warst, als ich es dir erzählt habe."  
„Das werde ich nicht.", unterbrach er sie ungehalten, bevor sie noch rührselig wurde. „Immerhin ist er ein Todesser und vielleicht werden durch seinen Tod hunderte von Menschenleben gerettet."  
Sie musste den leichten Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme gehört haben, denn sie seufzte und verdrehte frustriert die Augen. „Sev, nicht! Tu nicht immer so, als würde dich das Leben anderer überhaupt nicht interessieren."  
Er hasste es, wenn sie so redete. Immerhin half ihm diese Einstellung dabei, seinen Job als Spion überzeugend zu spielen. „Und wenn es das wirklich nicht tut?"  
Sie hob vorwurfsvoll die Augenbrauen und er gab es auf. Sollte sie denken, was sie wollte.

Doch tief in seinem Inneren war er froh darüber, dass sie immer noch glaubte, er hätte einen guten Kern. Es gab ihm die Kraft, weiterzumachen.  
„In zwei Tagen ist Vollmond.", erinnerte er sie, um vom Thema abzulenken.  
Sie nickte besorgt. „Ja, und er will es immer noch durchziehen."  
Ja, das hatte er sich gedacht. Er war zwar nicht dabei gewesen, als Dumbledore mit Lupin die Hütte der Gaunts aufgesucht hatte, aber er hatte durch Lily einiges erfahren: Der alte Mann hatte seine Informationen über die Schutzzauber bestätigt und sich damit einverstanden erklärt, dass Remus den Ring in verwandeltem Zustand aus der Hütte herausholen würde. Um das Ganze etwas ungefährlicher zu gestalten und Lily zu beruhigen, hatte Snape vorgeschlagen, einen Trank zu brauen, der Lupins Verstand für den beschränkten Zeitraum einer halben Stunde die Kontrolle über seine Werwolfgestalt ermöglichte. Und so war auch gewährleistet, dass das Tier, zu dem er wurde, den Ring besorgte und nicht stattdessen die Hütte verwüstete und dann auf die Bewohner des nahegelegenen Dorfes losging. Dennoch waren Black und Potter wie erwartet immer noch nicht begeistert von der Idee und versuchten ständig, ihren Freund dazu zu überreden, es sich anders zu überlegen.  
„Wenn er unseren Trank zu sich nimmt, hat er genauso reelle Chancen zu überleben wie du als Bellatrix Lestrange in dem unterirdischen Labyrinth von Gringotts.", erwiderte er.  
Sie streckte ihm gespielt beleidigt die Zunge heraus, doch dann nickte sie zustimmend. „Du hast Recht, aber das macht es nicht unbedingt leichter."

Nein, das machte es wirklich nicht leichter, wie er gerade erfahren musste.  
Sie standen mitten im Wald, vor ihnen die heruntergekommene Hütte der Gaunts und allmählich wurde es um sie herum immer dunkler. Bald würde der Vollmond hoch über ihnen am Himmel stehen und selbst durch das Blätterdach über ihnen gut zu sehen sein. Und dann würde sich Remus Lupin absichtlich verwandeln, um den Ring zu holen.  
Natürlich hatten es sich Potter und Black nicht nehmen lassen, dabei zu sein und noch einmal zu versuchen, ihren Freund dazu zu überreden, es sich anders zu überlegen.  
Auch Lily hatte unbedingt mitkommen wollen Und das obwohl ihr Mann sie eindringlich davor gewarnt hatte, dass sie als Nicht-Animagus Gefahr lief, von einem außer Kontrolle geratenen Werwolf zerfleischt zu werden. Erst nachdem sie ihn darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass auch Dumbledore und Severus keine Animagi waren und ebenfalls anwesend sein würden, hatte er notgedrungen nachgegeben. Scheinbar wollte er sich nicht noch einmal mit ihr anlegen. Was ihn aber nicht davon abhielt, sie ständig im Auge zu behalten.  
Die Anspannung aller verschärfte sich sichtlich, als Lupin nach oben in den Himmel blickte und dann den Trank herauszog, der seinem Verstand die Kontrolle über seine Werwolfsgestalt ermöglichen sollte.

„Was tust du?" James' Stimme klang eigenartig rau, als wäre er heiser.  
Sein Freund sah noch einmal nach oben. „Es ist bald soweit." Er knurrte diese Worte eher als dass er sie sprach und sofort wichen alle vor ihm zurück. Man konnte ihm regelrecht anhören, dass er kurz vor der Verwandlung stand.  
Eilig schüttete er den Trank hinunter und hustete hingebungsvoll. Lily hatte alles versucht, doch anscheinend war der Geschmack der Flüssigkeit immer noch verbesserungswürdig.  
Plötzlich wurde aus dem Husten in ein Keuchen. Remus begann zu würgen und seine Freunde wichen noch weiter vor ihm zurück. Potter stellte sich augenblicklich vor seine Frau, um sie zu schützen, was sie mit einem leisen Seufzen quittierte. Doch sie ließ ihn gewähren, als sie sah, wie Lupins Nase wuchs und sich immer mehr in eine Schnauze verwandelte.  
Fell wuchs ihm überall auf der Haut und die Kleidung riss, als sich sein Körper veränderte und vor allem die Muskeln an Oberarmen, Schultern und Oberschenkeln deutlicher hervortraten. Seine Zähne wurden länger und spitzer, die Finger wurden zu Klauen mit kurzen, messerscharfen Krallen.  
Als die Verwandlung beendet war, reckte der Werwolf seine Schnauze in die Luft und stieß ein markerschütterndes Heulen aus.

Sofort stellte sich Snape zusammen mit Sirius neben Potter, um eine Schutzmauer für Lily zu bilden, die vorsorglich schon ihren Zauberstab gezückt hatte.  
Dumbledore dagegen blieb noch ruhig und gelassen, doch sein Blick war wachsam.  
Plötzlich drehte das Tier seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. „Ich werde mich beeilen." Lupins Stimme klang rau, tief und wurde von einem stetigen Knurren untermalt, sodass seine Worte kaum zu verstehen waren. Er wandte sich wortlos an den alten Mann, der ihm auffordernd zunickte. Augenblicklich stürmte Remus auf die Hütte zu, während Albus ihm eilig folgte.  
Severus stieß ein erleichtertes Seufzen aus und die anderen folgten seinem Beispiel, während sie ihre Blicke nicht von der Hütte abwandten.  
Jetzt hieß es warten und hoffen, dass die beiden schnell genug waren, bevor die halbe Stunde um war und der Wolf Lupin zu einer unkontrollierbaren Bestie wurde.  
Zur Vorsicht hatten sie zwar einen besonders starken Trank gebraut, der Remus sofort wieder zurückverwandeln würde, aber dafür mussten sie ihm die Flüssigkeit erst einmal einflößen. Und das war bei einem wild gewordenen Werwolf schwer genug. Vor allem wenn man nicht gebissen werden wollte.

Die ersten Minuten geschah überhaupt nichts. Die Stille war gespenstisch und erweckte den Eindruck, als hätte die Hütte ihre beiden ungebetenen Gäste verschluckt.  
Doch plötzlich zuckten magische Blitze, erhellten die Umgebung und erzeugten eine Spannung, welche die Luft erfüllte und sie knistern ließ.  
Das Klirren von Glas erklang und sie hörten Holz bersten, als würde ein heftiger Kampf stattfinden. Das Häuschen erzitterte mehrere Male, hielt jedoch stand.  
Dann, von einer Sekunde auf die andere, war der Spuk vorbei. Gelassen, als hätte er einen entspannten Spaziergang hinter sich, trat Dumbledore aus der Hütte heraus und klopfte sich den Schmutz von seiner Kleidung. Von Lupin war keine Spur zu sehen.  
„Er wird bald herauskommen.", beruhigte der Schulleiter Black, Potter und Lily, die ängstliche und besorgte Blicke in das dunkle Innere des Gebäudes warfen.  
Dennoch dauerte es noch mehrere Minuten, in denen Snape immer wieder beunruhigt auf seine Taschenuhr sah, bis der Kopf des Werwolfs im Türrahmen erschien.  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn die halbe Stunde war schon fast um.  
Sofort zog er den Trank, der Remus zurückverwandeln sollte, unter seinem Umhang hervor und ging auf Lupin zu. Dieser stieß ein heiseres Knurren aus, bevor er mit einem würgenden Keuchen den Ring ausspuckte.

Albus ging neben ihm in die Hocke, um etwas von dem Basiliskengift auf das Schmuckstück zu träufeln. Es zischte und rauchte, als der Horkrux zerstört wurde. Erst jetzt wagte es der alte Mann, den Ring hochzuheben und einzustecken.  
Währenddessen öffnete Severus das Fläschchen, warf dabei einen prüfenden Blick in Remus' Augen und erstarrte. Die braune Iris wurde allmählich schwarz und der leicht ungeduldige Ausdruck wich einem wilden, animalischen Glitzern.  
„Was ist los?" Lily musste sein Zögern bemerkt haben und war beunruhigt nähergetreten.  
Für eine Sekunde lang blitzte Panik in Lupins Augen auf. „Verschwinde!", herrschte er sie mit einem bösartigen Knurren an und Snape stellte sich beschützend vor sie. Jede Menschlichkeit wich aus der Miene des Werwolfs, während Severus mit Lily in seinem Rücken immer weiter zurückwich.  
Dumbledore hatte schon seinen Zauberstab gezückt, um das Tier abzuwehren, als Potter plötzlich in seiner Animagus-Gestalt über sie hinwegsprang und sich seinem Freund entgegenstellte. Wenig später umrundete sie auch der schwarze Hund, in den sich Sirius verwandeln konnte, um den Hirsch zu unterstützen.

Der Werwolf legte knurrend die Ohren an und versuchte, zu flüchten, als wüsste er, was ihm bevorstand. James stellte sich ihm in den Weg und senkte seinen Kopf. Als der Wolf ihn angreifen wollte, warf er ihn mit Hilfe seines Geweihs auf den Rücken und stellte sich mit beiden Vorderhufen auf seinen Bauch. Black warf sich mit seinem ganzen Körpergewicht auf die Vorderpfoten seines Freundes, um ihn daran zu hindern, sich zu befreien.  
Die Szene hatte etwas Unwirkliches und war dennoch so vertraut. Wie in Trance erinnerte sich Snape daran, dass Potter und seine Freunde ihn schon einmal auf ähnliche Weise vor dem Werwolf gerettet hatten, nachdem ihre kleine spaßige Falle zugeschnappt war.  
„Severus!", riss die Stimme des Schulleiters ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
Er schüttelte die Erinnerung an ein direkt vor seiner Nase zuschnappendes Maul ab und eilte auf die drei Tiere zu. Als der Werwolf ihn kommen sah, fletschte er angriffslustig die Zähne.  
Das würde ein Spaß werden!  
In diesem Moment rauschte ein Blitz an ihm vorbei, als Dumbledore Magie einsetzte. Gegen seinen Willen wurde dem verwandelten Remus das Maul von einer unsichtbaren Kraft aufgedrückt, sodass er nicht mehr zubeißen konnte. Hastig schüttete er dem Werwolf den Trank in den Rachen, bevor noch einer der drei Männer die Kontrolle über Lupin verlor. Der Werwolf bäumte sich noch einmal zähnefletschend auf, bevor die Rückverwandlung begann.

Seine Zähne wurden stumpf und verkürzten sich, das Fell wurde lichter und verschwand und die Schnauze bildete sich langsam zurück, bis Remus' menschliche Gesichtszüge wieder sichtbar wurden. Sofort ließen die beiden Animagi von ihm ab, bevor sie ihn erdrückten, und stoben in den Wald davon. Ihr Freund setzte sich keuchend auf und versuchte, seine Blöße notdürftig mit den Händen zu bedecken. Lily trat auf ihn zu und legte ihm fürsorglich ihren Umhang um die Schultern, wofür er ihr ein dankbares Lächeln schenkte.  
Sie erwiderte es und warf dann nach wenigen Minuten einen besorgten Blick hinter sich in den Wald. „Sie brauchen ziemlich lange, um sich zu verwandeln."  
Snape sah skeptisch zu ihr hinüber. „Wahrscheinlich sind sie sich nur zu fein dafür, sich vor uns wieder anzuziehen." Als sie vorwurfsvoll die Stirn runzelte, setzte er noch einen drauf. „Oder sie wollen nur etwas allein sein." Er wusste, dass der Schlag kommen würde, bevor sie ausholte und ihn in der Magengegend traf. Es tat nicht weh, aber er bemerkte Lupins bohrenden Blick in seinem Rücken, weshalb er sich zusammenriss und nicht auf sie reagierte.  
Zum Glück kamen in diesem Moment Potter und Black wieder aus dem Wald und übergaben ihrem Freund grinsend ein paar Kleidungsstücke, während sie ihm bewundernd auf die Schultern klopften. James nickte anerkennend. „Gut gemacht. Das war genial."  
Remus wurde rot und sprach leise einen Ankleidungszauber, bevor er sich mit ernster Miene an Severus wandte. „Danke."  
Snape wusste, dass diese Dankbarkeit echt war, doch er musste daran denken, dass Lupin Lily und ihn vielleicht ständig im Auge behalten wollte. Daher nickte er nur knapp.

„Sev, bleib doch mal stehen!"  
Seufzend tat er, was Lily verlangte, und drehte sich zu ihr um.  
Nachdem sie nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt waren, hatte er Dumbledores Angebot, alle zusammen auf ihren Erfolg anzustoßen, ausgeschlagen und die kleine Gruppe eilig verlassen. Doch anscheinend war er nicht schnell genug verschwunden und sie hatte seine Beunruhigung irgendwie bemerkt. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass er sich bemüht hatte, den ganzen Rückweg über einen gewissen Abstand zu ihr einzuhalten.  
„Was ist los?", wollte sie stirnrunzelnd wissen, als sie ihn eingeholt hatte.  
Er versuchte, so gelassen wie möglich zu wirken. „Nichts. Ich habe nur keine Lust, mich wieder mit Zitronenbrausebonbons voll stopfen zu lassen."  
Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schenkte ihm einen Hör-auf-mir-etwas-vorzumachen-Blick.  
Da er wusste, dass sie nicht nachgeben würde, bis er ihr die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, seufzte er ergeben. „Lupin ahnt irgendetwas."  
Sie blinzelte mehrmals verwirrt, als wüsste sie nicht, was er meinte. Dann ging ihr ein Licht auf. „Woher willst du das wissen? Hat er etwas in der Richtung gesagt?"

Er hätte ihr sagen können, dass er jahrzehntelange Erfahrung darin hatte, bestimmte Anzeichen in Mimik, Gestik und im Verhalten dafür zu erkennen, dass die betreffende Person gewisse Dinge ahnte oder vermutete. Doch das hätte sie vielleicht etwas überrascht, vor allem da er offiziell gerade erst übergelaufen war. „Nenn es Intuition. Er hat sich danach erkundigt, warum ich euch helfe, und hat dann dich angesprochen."  
Ihr Gesicht verlor an Farbe und sie lehnte sich an die nächste Wand, als würde sie sonst umkippen. Wie gebannt starrte sie auf ihre linke Hand und den Ehering an ihrem Finger. „Ich muss es ihm sagen.", murmelte sie leise und er konnte ihr deutlich ihre Schuldgefühle ansehen. „Aber ich weiß nicht, ob er es verstehen wird."  
Er verdrehte die Augen. Sie machte sich viel zu viele Gedanken. „Und?"  
Sie warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu. „Er ist der Vater meines Sohnes! Und ich habe noch Gefühle für ihn. Tut mir Leid, wenn ich da nicht ganz so gleichgültig sein kann wie du."  
Der beißende Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme versetzte ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich und ärgerte ihn. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur Eifersucht darüber, dass ihr Mann ihr immer noch soviel bedeutete. „Es gibt immer noch die Möglichkeit, sich anders zu entscheiden.", erinnerte er sie in einem möglichst emotionslosen Tonfall.  
Sie nickte. „Ich weiß. Aber dennoch muss ich mit ihm reden. Ich weiß nur noch nicht, wie ich es ihm erklären soll, ohne dass er denkt, ich hätte nur mit dir geschlafen, weil ich dich für den größeren Helden halte."

Er hob irritiert die Augenbrauen. „Wie kommst du denn auf so was?"  
Sie seufzte tief. „Weißt du, kurz nachdem du übergelaufen bist, habe ich dich verteidigt, weil er dir nicht vertrauen konnte. Ich sagte ihm, ich fände es sehr mutig, dass du den Dunklen Lord ausspionieren würdest. Daraufhin war er eingeschnappt und meinte, er würde es auch sofort tun, wenn er könnte und damit mein Leben retten würde."  
Wieder verdrehte Snape die Augen. Warum musste Potter eigentlich immer um jeden Preis ein Held sein? „Er ist ein Idiot."  
Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er hat einfach nur eine andere Weltsicht als du." Sie stieß sich mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck von der Wand ab. „Aber das ist mein Problem. Das muss ich allein lösen." Sie sah zu ihm hinüber und wechselte eilig das Thema, wahrscheinlich damit er ihr nicht widersprechen konnte. „Hast du dir schon Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie wir an Kreacher herankommen sollen? Sirius ist nicht gerade zuversichtlich."  
Ach ja, der Hauself. Das würde spaßig werden, vor allem wenn er an die „netten" Treffen des Ordens am Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 und die aufmerksamen Porträts der Familie dachte. Sie mussten sich dort irgendwie einschleichen, ohne entdeckt zu werden. Und bei den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, die Blacks Vater getroffen hatte, war es bestimmt einfacher, in Gringotts einzusteigen.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter Sixteen: Undercover**_

„Und wie willst du die Todeszone überwinden?"  
„Todeszone?"  
„Oh ja, Professor. So nannte mein Vater das schmale Stück Garten direkt hinter der Mauer."  
„Wirklich sehr reizend."  
„Vielleicht sollte ich allein reingehen.", unterbrach er unwirsch die Diskussion zwischen Black, Potter und Dumbledore über die richtige Einbruchmethode für Sirius' Elternhaus.  
Sie debattierten jetzt schon seit Tagen darüber, wie sie die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen am besten umgehen und an Kreacher herankommen konnten. Allmählich war er diese ganzen Besprechungen leid, die zu keinem Ergebnis führen wollten.  
James hatte natürlich etwas gegen seine Idee einzuwenden. „Ach? Das hätte mich jetzt aber gewundert, wenn du diesen Vorschlag nicht gemacht hättest."  
Er verdrehte die Augen. Dachte sein Erzfeind etwa allen Ernstes, er hätte dies nur gesagt, um sich in den Mittelpunkt zu stellen? Verdammt, wenn Walpurga Black einem von ihnen vertraute und ihn in ihr Haus ließ, dann doch wohl einem Todesser!  
Überraschend kam ihm Sirius zu Hilfe. „Hey, lass ihn doch allein reingehen. Meine Mutter wird sich freuen, sein Dunkles Mal anschauen zu dürfen."  
Potter warf seinem Freund trotz dessen spöttischen Tonfalls einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

Dumbledore griff interessiert ein, bevor er etwas Höhnisches erwidern konnte. „Und was willst du ihr sagen? Wie willst du sie dazu bringen, Kreacher mitnehmen zu können?"  
Snape überlegte nicht lange. Den Hauself aus dem Gebäude zu schaffen wäre nicht klug, da er dann erneut reingehen musste, um das Medaillon zu holen. „Vielleicht muss ich das nicht."  
Der Schulleiter musterte ihn stirnrunzelnd. „Was hast du dir überlegt?"  
Er sah kurz abschätzig zu James hinüber, der ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, ob Lupin seinem Freund gegenüber seinen Verdacht schon geäußert hatte. „Wie Mr. Black schon so treffend formuliert hat, würde seine Mutter einen Todesser bereitwillig in ihr Haus lassen. Was ist, wenn ich ihr erzählen würde, ich müsste im Auftrag des Dunklen Lords mit Kreacher über ihren Sohn sprechen? Ich könnte mich allein mit ihm unterhalten und versuchen, herauszubekommen, ob er das Medaillon hat und wo er es in diesem Fall aufbewahrt. Dann müssten wir ihn nicht extra aus dem Gebäude schaffen und ihn dazu bewegen, uns den Horkrux zu bringen."  
Der alte Mann nickte nachdenklich. „Das könnte funktionieren. Aber was ist, wenn Regulus seinen Hauselfen davor gewarnt hat, einem Todesser zu vertrauen? Was ist, wenn Kreacher es einfach leugnen wird? Du bist nicht sein Herr. Du kannst ihn nicht dazu zwingen, zu reden."

Ja, das war ein guter Einwand. Doch er musste dem Elf ja nicht unbedingt dasselbe erzählen wie Mrs. Black. „Aber vielleicht kann ich ihn dazu überreden. Regulus hatte vor, dass Medaillon gegen eine Fälschung einzutauschen. Wenn ich eine einfache Kopie mitnehmen würde, könnte ich ihn vermutlich davon überzeugen, dass ich in der Höhle war, um den Horkrux zu zerstören."  
„Du glaubst, er fällt darauf herein?" Potter verschränkte skeptisch die Arme vor der Brust.  
Er hob herausfordernd die Augenbrauen. „Zuerst müssen wir herausfinden, ob er das Medaillon überhaupt hat. Dann werde ich ihn wohl überzeugen müssen."  
Sirius warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu. „Na, da wünsche ich dir viel Erfolg dabei. Das wird bestimmt lustig."  
Dumbledore lächelte plötzlich vergnügt. „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. In jedem Fall ist dies wesentlich besser, als es überhaupt nicht zu versuchen." In seinen Augen blitzte warnende Ernsthaftigkeit auf, als er zu James hinübersah. „Ich werde mich um die Fälschung kümmern. Irgendwo wird sich sicher eine Zeichnung des Medaillons auftreiben lassen. Und ihr solltet euch jetzt wieder um euren Vielsafttrank beziehungsweise den kleinen Harry kümmern."

Der Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl war überdeutlich und sie verließen augenblicklich wie zurechtgewiesene, unartige Schüler das Schulleiterbüro. Lily wollte schon mit Snape in dessen Büro zurückkehren, um nach ihren Vielsafttränken zu sehen, als Lupin sie zurückrief. Black und Potter waren inzwischen schon vorausgeeilt, um nach Harry zu sehen.  
Sie blieb angespannt stehen. „Was ist los?"  
Remus warf Severus einen langen, abschätzenden Blick zu. „Ich muss mit dir reden. Allein."  
Lily nickte. Man merkte ihr an, dass sie wusste, was ihr bevorstand. „Natürlich." Sie blickte kurz zu Snape hinüber und folgte dem Werwolf den Gang entlang.  
Severus sah den beiden einige Minuten nach, bis sie hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden waren. Dann schlich er ihnen hinterher. Er nahm ein paar Abkürzungen, um sie nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, hielt aber genügend Abstand, sodass sie ihn nicht bemerken würden. Dies war nicht schwer, denn trotz der Tatsache, dass alle Schüler bereits im Bett waren, sahen die beiden immer wachsam um die Ecken. Dadurch kamen sie nur langsam voran.  
Verdammt, er wollte wissen, ob Lupin seinem besten Freund schon irgendetwas verraten hatte. Und was er jetzt von Lily wollte.

Schließlich verschwanden die beiden in einem der Klassenzimmer im dritten Stock.  
Lautlos schlich er sich an die Tür heran und wandte einen stummen Zauber an, um jedes noch so leise gesprochenes Wort zu verstehen.  
„Was musst du so Dringendes mit mir besprechen?" Lily klang eindeutig beunruhigt.  
Er hörte den Werwolf tief aufseufzen, als würde es diesem sehr schwer fallen, die folgende Frage zu stellen. „Was ist da zwischen dir und Severus?"  
Sie schwieg, während Snape mit Spannung darauf wartete, was sie wohl antworten würde. Einerseits fürchtete er sich davor, dass die Wahrheit ans Licht kam und ihre heimliche Beziehung so abrupt enden würde, wie sie begonnen hatte. Doch andererseits sehnte sich ein kleiner, dummer Teil tief in ihm danach, dass sie sich offen zu ihm bekannte.  
Dieser Teil war definitiv ein weibischer Idiot.  
„Ich habe tiefe Gefühle für ihn.", erklärte sie plötzlich hastig, als wolle sie es möglichst schnell loswerden.  
Der weibische Idiot begann, vor Freude wie verrückt auf und ab zu hüpfen.  
Remus räusperte sich. Es klang, als wäre er furchtbar verlegen. „Heißt das, du liebst ihn?"  
Der Idiot in ihm hielt inne und lauschte begierig.  
„Ja.", gestand sie eilig. Kurz und schmerzlos.

Mit klopfendem Herzen lehnte er sich gegen die Wand rechts neben der Tür. Der Idiot feierte in seinem Inneren inzwischen eine wilde Party, während sein Verstand zu begreifen versuchte, was ihre Enthüllung wohl für Folgen haben würde.  
Lupin seufzte erneut auf. „Weiß es James schon?"  
„Nein." Er hörte regelrecht, wie sie betreten den Kopf senkte. „Aber ich will es ihm sagen, bitte. Ich will nicht, dass er es von jemand anderem erfährt."  
„Ich weiß." Remus' Resignation war fast spürbar, so deutlich sprach sie aus seiner Stimme heraus. „Aber warum er?"  
Sie schnaubte leise. „Du meinst, weil er nicht James' Aussehen hat? Oder weil er früher einmal ein Todesser war?"  
„Er ist immer noch wütend." Plötzlich klang der Werwolf so ernst, als wolle er sie belehren.  
„Ja, aber inzwischen ist er nur noch wütend auf sich selbst.", stellte sie klar und ihr Tonfall verriet, wie überzeugt sie von ihrer Aussage war.  
Wieder war etwas, das sie sagte, für ihn ein Schlag in den Magen. Es klang so erbärmlich, wenn er darüber nachdachte. Als würde er tagtäglich in Selbstmitleid versinken. Sein Stolz protestierte und erklärte, er wäre sehr wohl wütend auf andere. Auf Potter zum Beispiel. Oder auf Harry. Immerhin konnte er beide nicht ausstehen.  
„Er hat es mir noch nicht gesagt.", riss Lilys traurige Stimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Überrascht runzelte er die Stirn. Was hatte er ihr noch nicht gesagt? Er hoffte, Lupin würde ebenso verwirrt nachfragen. Doch dieser Idiot verstand natürlich, was sie meinte. „Wirklich nicht? Das sollte dir zu denken geben. Vielleicht ist es ein Zeichen."  
Sie reagierte niedergeschlagen. „Ja, vielleicht. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Ich werde auf jeden Fall mit James reden müssen."  
Dann hörte er, wie sie auf die Tür zuging, und huschte in den anliegenden Klassenraum. Gerade noch rechtzeitig verschwand er darin, bevor sie das Zimmer verließ und davonging. Sie wirkte traurig und nachdenklich und erneut fragte er sich, was er ihr denn so Wichtiges mitteilen sollte.

Mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen starrte er auf Blacks Elternhaus auf der anderen Straßenseite, das nur von Zauberern gesehen werden konnten. Zu viele negative Erinnerungen gingen ihm bei diesem Anblick durch den Kopf: Seine ewigen Streitereien mit Sirius, der seine Wut darüber, untätig herumsitzen zu müssen, gerne an ihm ausgelassen hatte, seine Flucht, nachdem er Dumbledore getötet hatte, die Lügen, die er dem Orden hatte auftischen müssen, die Anfeindungen seitens Mad-Eye Moodys...  
Zu allem Überfluss war ihm Albus in der letzten Nacht auch noch im Traum erschienen und hatte ihn ermahnt, es Lily doch endlich zu sagen. Als er verwirrt nachgefragt hatte, was er denn bitte sagen sollte, hatte der alte Mann ihn nachsichtig angelächelt und erklärt, das werde er schon selbst herausfinden, wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen wäre.  
Genau in diesem Augenblick trat der Schulleiter neben ihn und übergab ihm etwas von dem Basiliskengift und die Fälschung des Medaillons, die er innerhalb von zwei Tagen hatte beschaffen können. Wie er das bewerkstellig hatte, blieb natürlich sein Geheimnis.  
In diesem Moment zwinkerte ihm der Alte verschwörerisch zu. „Das wird schon. Und das mit Kreacher wird bestimmt auch leicht für dich."  
Unwillkürlich musste er wieder an seinen Traum denken. Hatte sich der alte Perversling etwa in seinen Kopf geschlichen, während er geschlafen hatte?

Ohne Dumbledore auch nur ein Wort zu erwidern, ließ er ihn und Black, der ihn unbedingt hatte begleiten wollen, hinter sich und steuerte auf den Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 zu. Er musste sich jetzt um wichtigere Dinge kümmern.  
Von den Muggeln unbemerkt, die an dem Gebäude vorbeiliefen, stieg er die Steinstufen bis zur Eingangstür hinauf. Der schwarze Anstrich der Tür war noch nicht verblasst, wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte, doch an den Ecken begann die Farbe abzublättern.  
Wahrscheinlich das erste Anzeichen dafür, dass der Hausherr nicht mehr am Leben war und seinen Besitz ordentlich instandhalten konnte.  
Um sich vor seiner Rückendeckung, die sich inzwischen hoffentlich nahezu unsichtbar gemacht hatte, keine Blöße zu geben, griff er entschlossen nach dem Türklopfer in Form einer silbernen, gewundenen Schlange. Sein Klopfen hallte drinnen in der Eingangshalle wider und rief mehrere Minuten lang keinerlei Reaktion hervor.  
Als er es erneut versuchte, erklang plötzlich die kreischende Stimme Walpurgas, wie er sie von ihrem Porträt her kannte. „Kreacher, mach gefälligst auf!"  
Wie aufs Stichwort hörte er, wie sich schlurfende Schritte der Tür näherten. Wenig später wurde diese aufgerissen und Kreachers hässliche Fratze starrte ihn hasserfüllt an.  
Ein typischer Black'scher Empfang eben.

„Ich muss mit deiner Herrin sprechen.", kam er ohne Umschweife auf den Punkt.  
„Blutstatus?", krächzte der Elf boshaft.  
Statt einer Antwort streckte er seinen linken Arm aus und entblößte sein Dunkles Mal. Die Augen der Kreatur wurden groß. Sie senkte den Kopf und ließ ihn eilig eintreten.  
„Wer ist es, Kreacher?" Sofort sah sich Snape nach Sirius' Mutter um. Der Richtung nach zu urteilen, aus der ihre kreischende Stimme kam, musste sie sich in einem der oberen Stockwerke befinden.  
Der Hauself disapparierte vor seinen Augen, wahrscheinlich um möglichst schnell zu seiner Herrin zu gelangen. Er hörte, wie die beiden miteinander sprachen, verstand aber nicht, was Kreacher ihr erzählte.  
Wenige Minuten später erschien der Elf wieder direkt vor ihm. „Ich soll Sie hinaufgeleiten."  
Das Wesen wartete seine Reaktion gar nicht ab, sondern stieg vor ihm die Treppe hinauf. Es führte ihn zu einem der Räume im ersten Stock, in welchem ein hoher Lehnsessel stand, mit der Sitzfläche zum Fenster gedreht. Die Hausherrin hatte sich wohl entschieden, trotz ihres Besuchs ihren Beobachtungsposten nicht zu verlassen.  
Eigentlich war ihm das nur Recht. Je weniger er mit dieser biestigen Alten zu schaffen hatte, desto besser würde dies hier funktionieren.

„Was wünscht Er von mir?" Walpurga Blacks Stimme klang dünn, resignierend. Völlig unvertraut, wenn man an das bösartige Gekeife ihres Porträts dachte. Als hätte sie dem Dunklen Lord am liebsten jede Seiner Gesuche versagt, wenn sie nicht von Seinen Idealen überzeugt gewesen wäre. Und Ihn nicht hätte fürchten müssen.  
„Es geht um Ihren Sohn." Er nannte den Namen nicht, da er wusste, dass sie Sirius nicht mehr zu ihrer Familie zählte. „Es gibt neue Hinweise darauf, dass er vielleicht noch am Leben sein könnte." Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, wie Kreacher bei diesen Worten erschrocken zusammenzuckte.  
Die Hausherrin dagegen reagierte vollkommen erstaunt. Der Sessel drehte sich blitzschnell herum und zum ersten Mal konnte er einen Blick auf Mrs. Black werfen. Sofort bewunderte er den Künstler, der ihr Porträt gemalt hatte. Es hätte nicht realistischer sein können: Die gelbliche Haut ihres Gesichts war eingefallen und dünn wie uraltes Papier. Die Haarsträhnen, die unter ihrer schwarzen Haube hervorlugten, waren ergraut und sie wirkte mindestens zwanzig Jahre älter, als sie seinem Informationsstand nach war. „Regulus? Wie ist das möglich? Wie kann er -?" Panik flackerte in ihren Augen auf. Die Panik einer Mutter, die ihren Sohn zu schützen versucht. „Er hätte Ihn nie hintergangen. Er wäre nie vor Ihm geflohen. Niemals! Mein Sohn war ein guter Junge, der immer für Seine Ideale einstand."

Nun, das war überraschend. Und unheimlich. Walpurga als fürsorglicher Mensch! Sirius wäre wahrscheinlich in diesem Moment ans andere Ende der Welt geflüchtet.  
Er versuchte, seine Miene so ausdruckslos wie möglich zu halten. „Niemand spricht davon, dass Regulus ein Verräter ist. Der Dunkle Lord geht eher davon aus, dass Ihr Sohn etwas Wichtiges erfahren hat und aus diesem Grund von Seinen Feinden verschleppt wurde. Daher hat Er mich damit beauftragt, Ihren Hauselfen zu befragen, der ihn als Letzter gesehen hat."  
„Kreacher?" Mrs. Blacks irritierter Blick wanderte zu ihrem Hauselfen hinüber, der augenblicklich ein paar Zentimeter zu schrumpfen schien. „Kreacher, du bleibst hier!", befahl sie ihm, um ihn davon abzuhalten zu disapparieren. „Du wirst mit ihm gehen und ihm jede Frage wahrheitsgemäß beantworten, die er dir stellt." Sie wandte sich an Snape. „Nehmen Sie ihn mit. Als Zeichen dafür, dass die Familie Black sich Ihm nicht in den Weg stellen wird."  
Er rührte sich keinen Millimeter, obwohl oder gerade weil er spürte, wie unangenehm ihr seine Anwesenheit und dieser angebliche Gesuch Voldemorts waren. „Eigentlich hatte ich vor, Ihren Elfen hier in Ihrem Haus zu befragen und zudem einen Blick in das Zimmer Ihres Sohnes werfen zu können."  
Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten, als wollte sie sich weigern, ihm widersprechen. Doch schließlich beherrschte sie sich. „Es befindet sich im obersten Stockwerk. Kreacher wird Sie hinbringen."

Der Hauself machte erneut Anstalten, einfach zu verschwinden, doch als seine Herrin ihn strafend ansah, knickte er ein. „Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden."  
Snape kannte den Weg nach oben, er war ihn schon oft gegangen. Dennoch überkam ihn auf der Treppe ein ungutes Gefühl. Erst als sie das oberste Stockwerk betraten, wurde ihm klar, warum. Während sie an Sirius' ehemaligem Zimmer vorbeigingen, kam die Erinnerung zurück: _In Liebe, Lily... _Der Brief, das Foto, der Auftrag Dumbledores, ihn zu töten und dann Harry darauf vorzubereiten, von Voldemort umgebracht zu werden... Bei Merlin, er hatte in diesem verdammten Raum geheult wie ein Schlosshund.  
In diesem Moment ging ihm auf, wie verrückt seine jetzige Situation war. Was tat er hier eigentlich? Wieso versuchte er, gegen etwas anzukämpfen, was er schon beim ersten Mal nicht hatte aufhalten können? Warum quälte er sich damit, sich einzureden, das hier könne Realität sein? Was wenn es nur Einbildung war? Wenn er jeden Moment aufwachen würde und feststellen müsste, dass er alles nur geträumt hatte? Er hatte sich all die Jahre dagegen gewehrt, einen Halluzinationstrank zu nehmen, um sich vorzustellen, er hätte Lily damals gerettet. Er hatte sich nicht quälen, nicht abhängig werden wollen. Aber inwiefern war dies -?  
„Wir sind da. Das ist Master Regulus' Zimmer.", riss der Hauself ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
Er nickte nur und trat ein. Bis auf den Schreibtisch interessierte ihn die Einrichtung kaum.

Er fand auf der Tischplatte schnell, was er benötigte: Einen Brief, den Regulus verfasst hatte. Er wollte die Nachricht fälschen, die Sirius' Bruder an Voldemort geschrieben und der Kopie des Medaillons beigelegt hatte. Dafür brauchte er jedoch eine Schriftprobe. Unbemerkt, da er mit dem Rücken sein Tun vor Kreacher verbarg, zog er seinen Zauberstab und schrieb mit dessen Hilfe Regulus' Worte in dessen Handschrift auf ein leeres Pergamentstück. Zwar würde jeder kundige Zauberer eine solche Fälschung schnell aufdecken können, doch für einen Hauselfen musste es reichen. Er faltete das Pergament und verstaute es in dem wertlosen Schmuckstück, das Dumbledore ihm mitgegeben hatte.  
Dann drehte er sich zu Kreacher um. Die Show konnte beginnen.  
„Ich weiß, dass du dabei warst, als Regulus verschwand. Du hast ihn sterben sehen, nicht wahr?", begann er mit einem direkten Vorstoß.  
Die Kreatur wurde bleich, jedenfalls so bleich, wie es ein Hauself werden konnte. Er konnte ihr ansehen, dass der Befehl, nichts über den Diebstahl des Medaillons zu verraten, mit demjenigen ihrer Herrin rang, dem Gast jede Frage wahrheitsgemäß zu beantworten. Es kostete Kreacher alle Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, aber er schwieg.  
Ungeduldig zog Severus das falsche Medaillon heraus und hielt es hoch. „Er hat dir befohlen, das Original dieses Schmuckstücks zu zerstören und niemand etwas davon zu verraten, dass ihr beide es gestohlen habt."

Der Widerstand des Hauselfen schmolz. Er begann zu zittern. „Kreacher weiß nicht, wovon Sein Diener spricht. Er hat wirklich keine Ahnung. Sein junger Herr würde nie -."  
Snape behielt seinen kalten Blick bei, obwohl es ihn erstaunte, wie hilflos ihm dieses Wesen, das nie müde geworden war, die Mitglieder des Ordens zu beschimpfen, auf einmal erschien. „Du konntest das Medaillon nicht zerstören, nicht wahr?" Er holte das Basiliskengift hervor. „Aber ich kann es. Hiermit."  
Die Augen des Hauselfen wurden groß. „Ihr seid einer Seiner Diener. Ihr tragt Sein Mal."  
„Das hat dein junger Herr auch getan und er ist gestorben bei dem Versuch, Ihn zu verraten." Um seine Worte zu stützen, warf Severus Kreacher das falsche Medaillon zu. „Hier. Das habe ich aus der Höhle, wo ihr es zurückgelassen habt."  
Das Wesen öffnete das Schmuckstück und nahm das Pergament heraus. Es konnte die Worte höchstwahrscheinlich nicht lesen, aber es erkannte die Schrift. Das schloss er daraus, dass dem Elfen plötzlich Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Master Regulus war immer so gut zu Kreacher. Doch Kreacher konnte seinen Befehl nicht ausführen. Er hat alles versucht." Die Kreatur begann zu weinen.  
Snape stieß ein genervtes Seufzen aus. Nicht auch das noch! „Damit wird es dir gelingen. Schütte es über das Medaillon und der Horkrux wird zerstört. So wie es dein Herr gewollt hat." Er gab dem Elf das Gift, der es annahm, als wäre es ein wertvoller Schatz.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen und dich mit deinem Auftrag alleine lassen.", erklärte er und verließ das Zimmer, ohne Kreacher noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. Er stieg die Treppen hinunter, marschierte wortlos an einer erstaunten Mrs. Black vorbei und trat aus dem Haus auf die Straße. Ohne zu zögern kehrte er unauffällig zu seiner Rückendeckung zurück und wandte sich sofort an Dumbledore. „Hat er es getan?"  
Der Schulleiter runzelte mehrere Minuten lang angestrengt die Stirn, während er das Bewusstsein des Hauselfen erforschte. Schließlich nickte er. „Ja, das hat er. Er musste nur erst seine Herrin abwimmeln."  
Black trat neben Severus. „Kompliment! Dumbledore meinte, du hättest Kreacher zum Weinen gebracht. Das ist mir noch nie gelungen."

Nach seiner Rückkehr steuerte er direkt sein Büro an, was er jedoch sofort bereute. Lily traf gerade die letzten Vorbereitungen, um den Vielsafttrank fertig zu stellen.  
Als er sie sah, kamen all die Zweifel, die ihn beim Anblick von Sirius' Zimmer überwältigt hatten, wieder in ihm hoch. Bildete er sich diese Version der Vergangenheit vielleicht nur ein? Lag er in Wirklichkeit in einem magischen Koma und träumte dies alles? Das würde erklären, warum alles so einfach lief. Weshalb bisher alles gut gegangen war.  
Und die Frau vor ihm war nur ein Trugbild, eine Halluzination, so wie er sie haben wollte.  
„Sev, was ist los? Ist etwas schief gegangen?"  
Verdammt, wieso klang sie nur so echt? Wie das Mädchen, das sich in ihrer Kindheit immer wieder danach erkundigt hatte, wie er sich fühlte. _Was ist passiert? Streiten sich deine Eltern? Hat er dich geschlagen?_  
Mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck kam sie auf ihn zu. Es war derselbe Gesichtsausdruck, den sie auch in ihrer Jugend stets aufgesetzt hatte, wenn sie ihm hatte helfen wollen.  
Unwillkürlich wich er etwas vor ihr zurück. „Der Plan hat perfekt funktioniert."  
Sie atmete erleichtert auf, doch der sorgenvolle Ausdruck in ihren Augen blieb. „Was hast du?", erkundigte sie sich leise, als fürchtete sie die Antwort.

„Es ist alles zu einfach.", brach es aus ihm heraus.  
Anstatt darauf etwas zu erwidern, trat sie auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. Er schloss mit klopfendem Herzen die Augen und spürte, wie seine Panik langsam nachließ und die Zweifel schwanden. Es fühlte sich so echt an. _Sie_ fühlte sich so echt an. War dies hier wirklich nur Einbildung? Konnte man wirklich so lange halluzinieren, ohne dass das Gehirn eingriff?  
Zögerlich legte er die Arme um ihren Körper und drückte sie an sich. Ob sie nun eine Sinnestäuschung war oder nicht: Seine Gefühle waren echt. „Ich liebe dich."  
Zuerst versteifte sie sich und er befürchtete schon, er hätte etwas Falsches gesagt. Dann presste sie sich an ihn, als wollte sie ihn nie wieder loslassen.  
Bei Merlin, wenn sich dies als bloße Halluzination herausstellte, würde er sich umbringen. Und diesmal richtig, sodass ihn niemand ins Leben würde zurückholen können.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Seventeen: Mission Impossible?

Die Gewölbe waren so dunkel, als hätte jemand die Wände schwarz angestrichen. Was ihn nicht im Mindestens gewundert hätte.  
Kein Sonnenlicht drang durch die dicken Mauern nach innen und Snape fragte sich, ob es hier überhaupt so etwas wie Belüftungsschächte oder ähnliche Öffnungen nach draußen gab. Die Luft roch modrig und leicht faulig, doch es hielt sich überraschenderweise in Grenzen.  
Fackeln, die in Halterungen an den Wänden befestigt waren, und dunkle Kerzen tauchten mit ihrem flackernden Schein seine Umgebung in ein diffuses Licht. Dennoch konnte er die silbernen Verzierungen auf dem Mauerwerk rund um ihn herum sehr gut erkennen. Uralte magische Zeichen, deren Bedeutung niemand ohne jahrzehntelanges Studium Alter Runen entziffern konnte.  
Dies war ein mächtiger, heiliger Ort, an dem früher einmal regelmäßig wichtige Zeremonien der Zaubererwelt abgehalten worden waren. Doch diese Tradition war aufgrund der Verschwiegenheitspflicht über die Existenz der Magie den Muggeln gegenüber immer mehr in Vergessenheit geraten. Zudem hatten die Rituale unter Voldemorts Einfluss allmählich den Ruf gewonnen, schwarzmagisch und rassistisch zu sein. Die meisten Zaubererfamilien feierten die Einweihung in die magische Gesellschaft wie eine christliche Taufe: Oberirdisch in einem extra dafür angemieteten Saal oder Festraum und ohne das Blutopfer, das vor Jahrhunderten noch dargebracht worden war.

Der Dunkle Lord und die Familie Malfoy hielten jedoch sehr viel von diesen althergebrachten Traditionen. In der Ferne konnte Severus sogar ein Schaf blöken hören. Er wettete sogar darauf, dass es ein schwarzes war, wie die alten Schriften verlangten.  
Wieder wurde ihm bewusst, was er sich da eigentlich aufhalste. Dies hier würde mit einem lebenslang bindenden Schwur enden, sein Patenkind in Spe zu beschützen und dabei notfalls sogar seinen eigenen Tod in Kauf zu nehmen. Wenn er zynisch sein wollte, würde er behaupten, dies sei das perfekte Alibi für seine Spionagetätigkeit.  
Doch er wollte sich nichts vormachen. Sein Vorhaben war riskant. Insbesondere deshalb, weil sein Schwur, das betreffende Kind mit seinem Leben zu verteidigen, ernst gemeint sein musste. Sonst würde es der ausführende Priester sofort bemerken. Und dieser war fatalerweise Voldemort selbst. Wenn er einen Fehler machte oder nur den Hauch eines Zweifels zeigte, würde Er ihn wahrscheinlich einer schmerzhaften Befragung unterziehen, warum er denn nicht bedingungslos zu diesem Opfer bereit war.  
Um sich einzustimmen, hatte er beschlossen, sich immer den Unbrechbaren Schwur vor Augen zu halten, den er einst für Draco und seine Mutter abgelegt hatte. Gut, er hatte dies in Dumbledores Auftrag getan. Aber ein Teil von ihm hatte dem Ganzen sehr wohl zugestimmt, selbst wenn er dem alten Mann gegenüber vorgegeben hatte, es wäre ihm vollkommen egal, was ein Mord in Lucius' Sohn anrichten könne.

In diesem Moment trat Dracos Vater neben ihn. „Du solltest deine Maske anlegen."  
Noch so eine überaus _tolle_ Idee! Der Dunkle Lord hatte darauf bestanden, dass alle Anwesenden die Zeremonie in voller Todessermontur abhalten sollten. Allein Narzissa, die neben Bellatrix die einzige, an dem Ritual teilnehmende Frau war, würde ihr Gesicht unbedeckt lassen. Sie hatte Glück, dass sie die Mutter des Kindes war, das eingeweiht werden sollte. Sonst hätte sie wahrscheinlich gar nicht teilnehmen dürfen.  
Snape setzte eilig seine Maske auf, während Voldemort den großen, unterirdischen Saal betrat und auf den steinernen Altar in der Mitte des Raumes zusteuerte. Draco, der noch in den Armen seiner Mutter lag, begann bei Seinem Auftritt leise zu wimmern, konnte von Narzissa jedoch schnell wieder beruhigt werden. Der Dunkle Lord warf ihr trotzdem einen kalten, abschätzigen Blick zu, bevor Er mit einem wortlosen Wink befahl, das Schaf hereinzuführen.  
Wie jedes Lebewesen, das nicht zu der Gattung Schlange gehörte, war das Tier nicht willig, Ihm nahe zu kommen. Der Todesser, der es aus einem kleinen Seitengang herauszerrte, hatte alle Mühe, es seinem Herrn zu bringen. Die Hufe des schwarzen Wollknäuels auf vier Beinen bohrten sich regelrecht in den Steinboden und es bockte immer wieder in dem Versuch, sich loszureißen und zu flüchten. Voldemort unterband dieses Verhalten, indem Er dem Schaf kurz tief in die Augen sah und ihm Seinen Willen aufzwang.

Das Tier ließ sich nun bereitwillig zum Altar führen. Der Dunkle Lord erlegte es, indem Er mit einem gezielten Schnitt seine Halsschlagader durchtrennte. Er fing das wertvolle Blut in einer schwarzen Tonschale auf und stellte diese in die Mitte des Altars. Dem toten Tier, das einknickte und tot zu Boden ging, schenkte Er von da an keinerlei Beachtung mehr.  
„Mögen die Familie und der zukünftige Pate nun vortreten!" Es war nur eine standardisierte Floskel, aber aus dem Mund Voldemorts klang es wie ein Befehl, der bei Nichtbeachtung schwere Strafen nach sich ziehen würde.  
Severus warf Lucius einen kurzen Blick zu und bemerkte die Anspannung des anderen, bevor dieser den Arm um seine Frau legte und mit ihr zusammen vortrat. Snape folgte den beiden auf dem Fuß und stellte sich neben Narzissa, ohne sie oder ihren Sohn auch nur ein einziges Mal anzusehen. Er wollte diese Zeremonie schnellstmöglich hinter sich bringen, ohne dabei von Zweifeln übermannt zu werden.  
„Gebt mir den Jungen!" Der Dunkle Lord streckte Seine Finger verlangend nach dem Baby aus und in Seinen Augen blitzte ein kurzes, gieriges Funkeln auf. Dracos Mutter schien es zu bemerken, denn sie zögerte und warf ihrem Mann einen nervösen Blick zu. Dann jedoch gab sie ihren Sohn aus den Händen.

Voldemort legte das Kind auf Seinen linken Arm und tauchte Seinen rechten Zeigefinger in das Blut. Der Säugling wirkte in Seiner Nähe wie erstarrt vor Angst, was Severus unwillkürlich an Dracos sechstes Jahr in Hogwarts erinnerte, in welchem dieser fast an Seinem Auftrag zerbrochen wäre.  
Der Dunkle Lord achtete gar nicht darauf, während Er dem Baby mit dem Blut fünf Runen auf die Stirn malte. Daraufhin richtete Er Seinen Blick auf Snape. „Dein Part ist gekommen."  
Sofort trat dieser vor und nahm das Kind entgegen, das die Finger seiner rechten Hand sofort wie hilfesuchend in Severus' Umhang krallte. Sein Herr zögerte nicht lange und holte das magische Öl hervor, das dazu diente, den Schwur zu besiegeln. Er öffnete das Fläschchen und benetzte Seinen blutgetränkten Finger mit der klaren Flüssigkeit, um die Runen auf der Stirn des Säuglings noch einmal nachzuziehen. Dann übergab Er das Öl an den zukünftigen Paten. Dieser wusste, was er zu tun hatte: Er schüttete die restliche Flüssigkeit über die Stirn des Jungen aus und sprach dabei den Schwur, das Kind auf seinem Arm mit seinem Leben zu beschützen und dafür zu sorgen, dass aus ihm ein stolzes Mitglied der Zauberergemeinschaft wurde. Daraufhin breitete sich über ihm und dem Baby ein bläulicher Schimmer aus, der wenige Sekunden später verblasste.  
Dankbar nahm Narzissa ihren Sohn entgegen, als dieser erneut zu wimmern begann. Snape ließ sich nichts anmerken, aber er fürchtete sich schon jetzt vor möglichen Folgen seines Schwurs.

Wenige Stunden später stand er im großen Salon des Malfoy Manor und gab vor, die Party zu genießen, die Lucius für seinen Sohn gab. Doch selbst wenn er kein Verräter gewesen wäre, hätte er sich hier nicht wohl fühlen können. Und es lag nicht daran, dass er in absehbarer Zeit, sobald sich die Gelegenheit ergab, in den Keller hinuntergehen und das Tagebuch stehlen würde. Nein, das würde ihm wenigstens etwas Ablenkung verschaffen. Denn jetzt, nachdem Voldemort ihn nicht mehr beachtete, musste Severus seine Angst nicht mehr völlig ausblenden. Die Angst davor, dass Lily in den Verliesen von Gringotts getötet wurde.  
Es war wirklich die reinste Folter. In diesem Augenblick waren sie und ihr Mann wahrscheinlich schon auf dem Weg nach unten in die Gewölbe. Das bedeutete, dass sie nun auf die Vertrauenswürdigkeit des Kobolds angewiesen waren, der Black noch einen Gefallen schuldete. Hoffentlich war der Diebesfall nicht aktiviert worden, sonst würde ihre Tarnung einfach weggespült werden. Und das war noch ihr geringstes Problem, wenn er an den Drachen und den Zauber dachte, der alle von Menschenhand berührten Gegenstände vervielfältigen und zum Glühen bringen würde. Und sie hatten nur Sirius als Rückendeckung!

„Habe ich dir schon dafür gedankt, dass du dich freiwillig bereiterklärt hast, Dracos Pate zu werden?", riss ihn Narzissas leicht hochnäsig klingende Stimme aus den Gedanken.  
Er warf ihr einen kurzen prüfenden Blick zu. „Was hätte mich davon abhalten sollen? Und weshalb bist du so erleichtert? Gab es etwa noch eine andere, wesentlich erschreckendere Option als mich?"  
Sie nickte knapp. „Lucius hat ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen, Ihm diese Ehre zuteil werden zu lassen." Ihr Tonfall verriet, wie sehr sie diese Möglichkeit gefürchtet hatte.  
„Nun, ich denke, Er hätte es eher als eine Ehre für deine Familie betrachtet.", konterte er und sah aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, wie sie schwer schluckte.  
„Ich weiß nur nicht, ob diese Ehre auch für das Leben meines Sohnes von Vorteil gewesen wäre.", gestand sie leise, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass Er nicht in der Nähe stand.  
In diesem Moment fing Snape einen warnenden Blick von Bellatrix auf, die sie beide misstrauisch beobachtete. Fast schon provozierend langsam beugte er sich zu Narzissa hinüber. „Deine Schwester scheint immer noch um deine Jungfräulichkeit besorgt zu sein."  
Sie schnaubte leise. „In letzter Zeit habe ich das Gefühl, mein Mann hat dieselbe Sorge."  
Zuerst befürchtete er, sie wolle damit andeuten, dass Lucius etwas von ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht ahnte. Doch dann sah er die offene Frustration in ihrem Gesicht und verstand. „Nun, vermutlich hat er nur zuviel zu tun.", beruhigte er sie, bevor er schleunigst das Weite suchte.

Immerhin wurde es allmählich Zeit, seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Die Gäste waren angeheitert genug und die Hauselfen wuselten geschäftig durch die Reihen, um Hors d'œuvre und alkoholische Getränke zu verteilen. Der einzige Mensch, vor dem er sich jetzt noch in Acht nehmen musste, war Bellatrix, die ihn immer noch im Auge behielt. Dachte sie etwa, Narzissa und er würden sich jeden Moment getrennt davonschleichen, um sich heimlich an einem abgeschiedenen Ort zu treffen? Wenn ja, dann sollte sie sich dringend überlegen, ob es wirklich so klug war, ihre Jungfräulichkeit für den Dunklen Lord aufzusparen.  
Er beschloss, sie erst abzuhängen und dann in irgendeiner Abstellkammer den Vielsafttrank zu sich zu nehmen. Er nutzte den Moment, als sie von Antonin Dolohow angesprochen wurde, und huschte aus dem Raum. Er wusste, dass dies sie nur kurz aufhalten würde, aber es verschaffte ihm wertvolle Sekunden Vorsprung. Ihm gelang es sogar, in das nächstgelegene Zimmer zu flüchten, bevor sie aus dem Salon trat. Dort wartete er bei leicht angelehnter Tür, bis sie um die nächste Ecke verschwunden war, bevor er eilig den Trank hinunterschluckte.  
Das Ziehen und Zerren an seinem Körper und seinen Eingeweiden während der Verwandlung war äußerst unangenehm, doch er hatte schon Schlimmeres überstanden. Zu seinem Glück hatten Lucius und er ungefähr dieselbe Körpergröße. Und die schwarze Einheitskleidung der Todesser erleichterte ihm sein Vorhaben ebenfalls ungemein. Nur den Gehstock des Blonden hatte er fälschen und magisch verkleinert unter seiner Kleidung ins Haus schmuggeln müssen.

Er warf einen vorsichtigen Blick in den Gang hinaus und stellte zu seiner Erleichterung fest, dass dieser leer war. Eilig, bevor ihn jemand entdeckte, verließ er sein Versteck und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Keller.  
Auf halber Strecke geschah das, was er befürchtet hatte. „Da bist du also. Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht."  
Oh verdammt! Seufzend blieb er stehen und drehte sich zu Narzissa um. Ihr Tonfall hatte es ihm schon verraten, aber der Ausdruck in ihren Augen war noch wesentlich aussagekräftiger: Sie wollte Sex mit ihrem Mann, für den sie ihn dummerweise hielt.  
Na schön, jetzt würde sich zeigen, ob er in Lucius' Körper überzeugen konnte. Er reckte das Kinn ein wenig, ganz so wie es der Blonde stets tat. „Ich hatte Wichtiges zu erledigen."  
Sie näherte sich ihm mit laszivem Hüftschwung und einem vielsagenden Lächeln. „Dann hast du doch jetzt sicher etwas Zeit für mich, oder?" Ihre schlanken Finger strichen verlangend über seine Wange hinab zu seiner Brust.  
Er unterdrückte ein frustriertes Augenrollen und stoppte ihre Hand, bevor sie in tiefere Körperregionen vordringen konnte. „Ich muss noch eine Sache zuende bringen."  
Augenblicklich sackten ihre Schultern enttäuscht nach unten.

Er beschloss spontan, ihrem Glück etwas nachzuhelfen. Das konnte ihm unter Umständen einen Vorsprung ermöglichen. „Es wird nicht lange dauern. Danach werde ich die ganze Nacht Zeit für dich haben. Warte solange in unserem Schlafzimmer auf mich."  
Sie schien voll und ganz damit einverstanden zu sein, denn der Abschiedskuss, den sie ihm gab, riss ihn beinahe in ihre Leidenschaft mit hinein. Nur mühsam konnte er sie wieder von seinen Lippen lösen, indem er stur an Lily dachte.  
Bei Merlin, wenn Lucius diese Chance wahrnahm, würde er in dieser Nacht ein sehr glücklicher Mann sein.  
Er spürte, wie Narzissa ihm sehnsüchtig nachsah, und war froh, als er um die nächste Ecke verschwand. Das fehlte ihm gerade noch, Sex mit Lucius' Frau in dessen Körper zu haben!  
Eilig, um nicht noch einmal erwischt zu werden, erreichte er die Tür, welche in die Gewölbe hinabführte, und lief die Treppe hinunter. Er hatte sich extra noch einmal ins Gedächtnis gerufen, wie der Keller aussah, und aufgezeichnet, wie er zu dem versteckten Zugang gelangte. Der Diebstahl musste schnell gehen und da durfte er keine Zeit verlieren.  
Er wandte sich nach links und hastete den Gang entlang, bis er an die nächste Abzweigung kam. Dort bog er rechts ab und gelangte nach wenigen Metern zu einer uralt wirkenden Tür aus schwarzem Eichenholz.

Nun hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. Er stellte sich direkt vor die Wand rechts von ihm und warf einen Blick auf die dunklen Steine der Mauer. Er brauchte nicht lange zu suchen, bis er den richtigen Stein gefunden hatte, und zog seinen Zauberstab.  
Nun würde er erfahren, ob es wirklich ausreichte, wie Lucius Malfoy auszusehen, um in das Geheimversteck zu gelangen. Er tippte mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs gegen den Stein. Ein leises Knirschen erklang, als sich zwei Steine aus der Wand lösten und sich nach hinten schoben, einer in Augenhöhe und der andere etwas unterhalb seiner Brust. Er beugte sich leicht vor, um durch das oberste Loch zu blicken, und steckte seinen linken Arm in das untere.  
Zuerst geschah nichts. Dann blitzte es vor seinen Augen auf, als der erste Kontrollzauber seine Identität prüfte. Er wartete ein paar Sekunden, doch scheinbar hatte der Vielsafttrank diesen Zauber getäuscht, denn sonst wäre ihm sein Arm eingeklemmt und ein Alarm ausgelöst worden. Aber der entscheidendste Part war ja auch noch nicht vorbei.  
Plötzlich wurde seine linke Hand von einer unsichtbaren Macht gepackt und festgehalten, während eine ätzende Flüssigkeit auf sein Dunkles Mal tropfte. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sie die Haut bis auf den Knochen verbrennen. Er glaubte schon, aufgeflogen zu sein, als der Schmerz auf einmal versiegte und er seine Hand wieder befreien konnte.  
Sekunden später öffnete sich der geheime Zugang.

Schlagartig wurde ihm klar, dass der Vielsafttrank ihm wenig genützt hätte, wenn er selbst kein Dunkles Mal getragen hätte. Er kannte die Wirkung dieser Flüssigkeit aus eigener, schmerzhafter Erfahrung und wusste, dass sie jede Art von Zauber durchdringen konnte. Scheinbar hatte sie nur prüfen sollten, ob das Mal auf seinem Arm auch echt war.  
Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, betrat er den Geheimraum und sah sich aufmerksam um. Sämtliche Regale um ihn herum waren bis oben hin mit schwarzmagischen Gegenständen beladen. In der Zeit, aus der er kam, hätte Malfoy für diese Menge mindestens dreimal Lebenslänglich in Askaban erhalten. Doch er war nicht hier, um sich die Schätze des Blonden anzusehen. Denn zu seinem Glück hatte Lucius dem Tagebuch einen eigenen Altar gewidmet.  
Er steuerte darauf zu, zog ein kleines Fläschchen unter seinem Umhang hervor und schüttete den dickflüssigen Trank darin über das Buch, um jegliche Sicherheitszauber auszuschalten. Es zischte und rauchte gefährlich, aber wenige Sekunden später war alles vorbei.  
Eilig nahm er das Buch an sich, verbarg es unter seinem Umhang und verließ den Raum, der sich hinter ihm selbstständig wieder schloss. Er verlor auf dem Rückweg keine Zeit, um zu verhindern, dass seine Abwesenheit bemerkt wurde.  
Kaum hatte er den Keller verlassen, schlich er sich in das nahegelegenste Zimmer, wie Lupin und er es verabredet hatten. Er hatte Remus mit auf das Grundstück geschleust, damit der Werwolf das Tagebuch fortbringen konnte, falls er geschnappt wurde. Wie vereinbart warf er das Buch durchs Fenster ins Gebüsch, wo Lupin schon darauf wartete.

Wenig später, als die Wirkung des Vielsafttranks verflogen war, verabschiedete er sich von Lucius, der gerade den Dunklen Lord hinausgeleitet hatte. „Du solltest zu deinem Schlafzimmer gehen. Narzissa wartet schon auf dich."  
Er spürte noch den verwunderten Blick des Blonden in seinem Rücken, bevor er an einer geeigneten Stelle disapparierte.

Unruhig marschierte er in seinen Privaträumen auf und ab. Zwei Stunden nach seiner Rückkehr nach Hogwarts war Lily immer noch nicht zurück. Er hatte sich bereiterklärt, auf Harry aufzupassen, in der Hoffnung, sich so etwas ablenken zu können. Und dann schlief dieses verfluchte Monster nur!  
Wahrscheinlich war sie schon tot. Oder eingesperrt in dem Verlies, in welchem sie elendig verhungern würde. Und Black würde nur nutzlos herumstehen und überhaupt nichts ausrichten können. Genauso wenig wie er in diesem Moment.  
Wie konnte Harry in solcher einer Situation bloß schlafen? Vielleicht sollte er das Baby aufwecken. Nur um wenigstens die nächste halbe Stunde damit beschäftigt zu sein, es wieder zum Schlafen zu bewegen.  
Als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte, stöhnte er genervt auf. Wahrscheinlich war es Remus, der ihn erneut damit belästigen würde, ob er Hilfe mit Harry brauchte. Verdammt, dieses Kind war pflegeleichter als seine Teenagerausgabe. Und dummerweise nicht halb so nervtötend.  
Aber es war nicht Lupin, der die Tür öffnete. Es war Lily.  
Im ersten Moment setzte sein Verstand aus. Er konnte sie nur ungläubig anstarren, konnte nicht fassen, dass ihr augenscheinlich überhaupt nichts passiert war.  
Dann stürzten sie aufeinander zu.

Sie klammerten sich aneinander wie Ertrinkende, die sich gegenseitig retten wollten, während ihre Lippen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss aufeinander trafen.  
Er hätte sie am liebsten gar nicht mehr losgelassen, aus Angst, dass sie sonst augenblicklich sterben würde. Sie hingegen ließ ihre Hände tastend über seinen Körper wandern, als wollte sie sich versichern, dass er auch wirklich unverletzt war.  
Doch rasch verwandelte sich ihre Besorgnis in Lust. Ihre Finger glitten fiebrig über seine Brust, öffneten Knöpfe mit einer Schnelligkeit, als hätten sie nie etwas anderes getan. Er drückte sie noch fester an sich, als er wenig später ihre Hände auf der nackten Haut seines Oberkörpers spürte. Sie löste ihren Umhang von ihren Schultern, während er seine Finger unter ihr Oberteil gleiten ließ, um zärtlich die Konturen ihrer Wirbelsäule nachzuziehen.  
Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich merklich, als sie sich ihm entgegenbog und ihre Hände wieder seine Brust berührten, bevor sie tiefer wanderten. Was er bei Narzissa vor wenigen Stunden noch als unangenehm empfunden hatte, machte ihn jetzt vollkommen verrückt. Er liebte das Gefühl ihrer weichen, wundervoll duftenden Haut auf seiner und sehnte sich nach mehr. Fahrig zog er ihr das Oberteil über den Kopf, zauberte ihr ohne zu zögern ihren BH vom Leib und begann, ihre Brüste zu liebkosen.

Sie schloss mit einem erregten Stöhnen die Augen, gab sich ihm völlig hin, während sie ihn weiter auszog, bis er nackt vor ihr stand. Immer wieder erbebte sie unter seinen Berührungen, während sie ihm hungrig über die Brust strich und ihre Hände hinunter zu seinem Unterleib wandern ließ. Als sie seinen schon erregierten Schaft und seine Hoden sanft massierte, setzte sein Verstand vollkommen aus. Er packte sie, hob sie hoch und trug sie eilig zu seinem Bett. Wenig später war er über ihr, entledigte sie ungeduldig ihrer restlichen Kleidung und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, um jeden Zentimeter ihrer Haut zu küssen und zu streicheln.  
Sie öffnete bereitwillig ihre Schenkel und drückte ihren Unterleib verlangend gegen seinen, bis er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Während er tief in sie eindrang, knabberte er zärtlich an ihrem Hals, liebkoste ihr Schlüsselbein, bis sie ihre Arme um seinen Körper schlang und ihre Beine um ihn legte.  
Wie von selbst fanden sie einen einheitlichen Rhythmus, wurden eins und verschmolzen in diesem besonderen Tanz, bis die Erlösung über sie hinwegbrandete.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter Eighteen: Revenge**_

Er erwachte voller Zufriedenheit. Ein Tempus-Zauber verriet ihm, dass er etwa eine Stunde lang geschlafen hatte. Um ihn herum brannten noch vereinzelt Kerzen, deren flackernder Schein Lilys schlafendes Gesicht in ein interessantes Spiel aus Licht und Schatten tauchte. Sie wirkte so friedlich, so sorglos, dass er sie am liebsten ewig hätte weiterschlafen lassen. Jedenfalls solange bis der Kampf gegen Voldemort vorbei war.  
In diesem Moment runzelte sie leicht die Stirn und er befürchtete schon, dass sie schlecht träumte. Doch als sie den Kopf etwas bewegte, entdeckte er die Haarsträhne, die ihr ins rechte Auge hing. Er strich ihr die Strähne sanft aus dem Gesicht und schob dabei seine Finger zwischen ihre Wange und sein Kopfkissen. Augenblicklich schmiegte sie sich gegen seine Handinnenfläche und ein wohliger Schauer durchfuhr ihn.  
Sie sah so verdammt attraktiv und wunderschön aus! Am liebsten hätte er sie geküsst und erneut mit ihr geschlafen, doch er wollte sie nicht wecken. Außerdem fürchtete er, dass sie dann sofort wieder gehen würde, um zu verhindern, dass ihr Mann nach ihr suchte.  
Verflucht, nun fragte er sich wiedereinmal, ob sie Potter schon alles gebeichtet hatte. Wahrscheinlich nicht, sonst hätte dieser ihn sofort zur Rede gestellt. Denn es war egal, ob James sich verändert hatte oder nicht: Sie beide konnten sich immer noch nicht leiden. Da würde sich sein verhasster Erzfeind doch nicht die Chance entgehen lassen, ihn zu verfluchen, wenn er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte.

Plötzlich hörte er ein leises Wimmern. Zuerst dachte er, es hätte sich irgendein haariger Parasit in seine Privaträume verlaufen. Dann erkannte er, dass der Laut eher nach einem Menschen klang als nach einem Tier. Fast wie ein Weinen.  
Verdammt, ausgerechnet jetzt musste sich das kleine Monster als Nervensäge herausstellen, die um Aufmerksamkeit plärrte und damit einfach nicht aufhören wollte! Nein, das Wimmern wurde sogar noch lauter!  
Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf Lily, die immer noch tief und fest schlief. Sie hatte so erschöpft gewirkt, als sie ihm nach ihrem Geschlechtsverkehr erklärt hatte, sie wolle sich nur etwas ausruhen. Wenn er sie jetzt aufweckte, würde sie sich wahrscheinlich die nächste Zeit nur mit ihrem Sohn befassen, bis dieser endlich wieder eingeschlafen war.  
Mit einem wütenden Seufzen stand er auf, zog sich an und beschloss, diesen Störenfried in seine Schranken zu weisen. Ungehalten baute er sich vor Harrys Krippe auf. „Halte den Mund!", herrschte er ihn an. Mit stiller Befriedigung sah er, wie das Baby daraufhin prompt aufhörte zu weinen und ihn mit großen, ängstlichen Augen anblickte. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was genau dein Problem ist, aber es interessiert mich auch nicht. Wenn du die Nacht nicht allein draußen auf dem Flur verbringen willst, dann behalte es gefälligst für dich und lass die Erwachsenen schlafen!"  
Er wandte sich ab, froh darüber, die Angelegenheit so schnell gelöst zu haben.

Bis er den Gestank wahrnahm.  
Bei Merlin, das roch ja schlimmer als der Saft einer Mimbulus Mimbeltonia.  
Abrupt drehte er sich wieder zu dem kleinen Quälgeist um. „Bist du das etwa?"  
Harry brauchte gar nichts zu sagen, denn der Geruch kam eindeutig aus seinem Strampelanzug.  
Na wundervoll! Entweder er ließ das Monster einfach so in seinen eigenen Fäkalien liegen und riskierte, dass bald seine ganzen Privatgemächer verpestet waren. Oder er weckte Lily auf, damit sie diese Schweinerei beseitigte, was er aber nur ungern tat.  
Oder er kümmerte sich selbst darum.  
Immerhin konnte das doch nicht so schwer sein, einen Säugling auszuziehen, einen Ratzeputz-Zauber durchzuführen und dann die Windel auszutauschen. Wenn er es richtig anstellte, musste er das Baby noch nicht einmal anfassen.  
Er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harrys Körper. „Wingardium Leviosa."  
Strampelnd erhob sich der kleine Quälgeist aus seiner Krippe in die Lüfte. Es schien ihm sogar zu gefallen. Hastig sah sich Severus nach einer Möglichkeit um, ihn irgendwo abzulegen, und entschied sich schließlich für seinen kaum benutzten Schreibtisch. Mit der linken Hand nahm er die Bettdecke des Säuglings und warf sie auf die Tischplatte, bevor er die lebendige Stinkbombe darauf zu schweben ließ.

Widerwillig trat er näher. Wollte er wirklich wissen, ob der Gestank sich noch verschlimmert konnte, sobald er die Windel geöffnet hatte? Sein Verstand erinnerte ihn daran, dass er schon wesentlich Grauenvolleres erlebt hatte. Kaum hatte er Harry jedoch den Strampelanzug und die Windel magisch ausgezogen, starrte er fassungslos auf den Inhalt. Wie konnte ein so kleines Kind nur so viele Exkremente produzieren? So etwas sollte verboten werden! All die ekelhaften Zutaten in seinem Büro und seinen privaten Vorräten, denen er sich stets aussetzte, waren immerhin zu etwas nutze.  
Eilig führte er einen Ratzeputz-Zauber durch. Damit hatte sich wenigstens das Problem mit dem verdreckten Babyhintern erledigt. Er schwenkte noch einmal den Zauberstab. „Evanesco!" Das stinkende Stoffding auf seinem Schreibtisch verschwand. Jetzt musste er nur noch eine neue Windel finden.  
„Du bleibst da liegen und rührst dich nicht. Verstanden?", befahl er dem Säugling, der ihn nur mit großen Augen ansah. Sein Blick fiel auf die Tasche, die Madam Pomfrey ihm mitgegeben hatte. Er fand darin Windeln, Puder, Wundsalbe und feuchte Tücher. Scheinbar war das Ganze eine Wissenschaft für sich. Nun, das Monster sah nicht wund aus, also beförderte er die Salbe schnell wieder zurück in die Tasche. Die Tücher waren ebenfalls unnötig, da das Baby schon sauber war. Im Stillen fragte er sich, warum Lily sie überhaupt brauchte. Das Einzige, was ihm einleuchtete, war der Puder. Er verteilte etwas von dem weißen Zeug auf Harrys Po und nahm eine der Windeln zur Hand. Er erkannte sofort, dass die weiche Seite wohl am Körper anliegen musste, aber das war auch schon alles.

Das würde er schon irgendwie herausfinden. Erneut ließ er den kleinen Quälgeist schweben und schob die Windel aufgefaltet unter den Säugling. Kaum hatte er diesen wieder abgelegt, wickelte sich die Windel automatisch um den Unterkörper des Babys. Potter hatte also dafür gesorgt, dass sie magische Windeln kauften. Eine echte Erleichterung.  
In diesem Moment klopfte es und er legte Harry schnell wieder in sein Bettchen zurück, bevor er an die Tür ging. James schien ja ein wahrer Hellseher zu sein, wenn er jetzt draußen auf dem Gang stand. Was er wohl zu seiner nackten Frau sagen würde?  
Doch es war nicht sein Erzfeind, der ihn besuchte. Es war Lupin, der ihn ohne jegliche Begrüßung augenblicklich verhörte. „Ist Lily bei dir? Und ist sie noch wach?"  
Der vorwurfsvoll klingende Tonfall und die unwirsche Art des Werwolfs machten Snape wütend. Wollte hier etwa jemand den Moralapostel spielen? „Sollte diese Frage nicht ihr Ehemann stellen?"  
Remus warf ihm einen langen Blick zu und seufzte dann grimmig. „James und Sirius sind nicht mehr in Hogwarts. Sie haben das Schloss sofort verlassen, nachdem wir vor einer halben Stunde erfahren haben, dass Peter wieder aufgewacht ist."

Augenblicklich war seine Wut vergessen. Verdammt, ausgerechnet jetzt!  
Er ließ Lupin einfach stehen und eilte durch seine Privaträume, um die wichtigsten Dinge zusammenzupacken. Er musste so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden, bevor Pettigrew sich davonstehlen und zu Voldemort rennen konnte. Denn so dumm und vertrauensselig, wie Potter war, verriet er dieser Ratte bestimmt, wo er und seine Familie sich im Moment versteckt hielten.  
Er spürte den erstaunten Blick des Werwolfs auf sich ruhen, ignorierte ihn jedoch. Genauso wie Lilys Fragen, welche inzwischen aufgewacht war und ihn irritiert ansah. Ohne ein Wort der Begründung für sein Verhalten wollte er an Remus vorbeihasten, doch dieser stellte sich ihm mit beunruhigter Miene in den Weg. „Was ist denn auf einmal los mit dir?"  
Severus schob ihn nur beiseite und fertigte ihn mit dem unwirschen Versprechen ab, ihm später alles zu erklären, bevor er davonlief.  
Hoffentlich kam er nicht schon zu spät!

Stunden später marschierte er mit erhobenem Zauberstab, der ihm leuchtend den Weg wies, durch einen dichten Wald mitten in Wales.  
Natürlich war er zu spät gekommen! Nach James' Aussage hatte sich Wurmschwanz besorgt danach erkundigt, ob mit Harry alles in Ordnung sei. Und dieser Blödmann hatte ihm auch noch verraten, dass sie jetzt bei Dumbledore in Hogwarts in Sicherheit waren. Er hätte Potter am liebsten einen Fluch an den Hals gehetzt! Allein die Tatsache, dass Peter kurz nach seinem Erwachen spurlos aus dem St. Mungo verschwunden war, hatte Snape davon abgehalten, seine Wut an jemandem auszulassen. Dafür hatte er keine Zeit gehabt. Stattdessen hatte er James und Black in dem Glauben gelassen, dass der Dunkle Lord etwas mit dem Verschwinden ihres Freundes zu tun hatte, und dann das Krankenhaus fluchtartig verlassen.  
Zuerst hatte er geglaubt, die miese kleine Ratte nicht so schnell aufspüren zu können. Doch schnell hatte er sich an den Trank erinnert, den er für diesen Verräter gebraut hatte, und die hübsche Zusatzfunktion, die er eingebaut hatte: Wenn man Pettigrew den Trank verabreicht hatte, würde er ihn magisch orten können.  
Zu seinem Glück hatte Dumbledore seinen „guten Absichten" vertraut. Und nun war er in diesem Dickicht unterwegs, geleitet von seinem Zauberstab, der ihn hierher geführt hatte.

Der nächtliche Wald um ihn herum schien zu leben. Immer wieder knackte und raschelte es im Unterholz, doch es störte ihn nicht im Geringsten. Dieser Umstand würde ihm sogar zugute kommen, da er sich aufgrund dessen leichter anschleichen konnte. Vor allem weil er nicht wusste, wo genau sich Wurmschwanz mit Voldemort treffen würde. Der Ort konnte eine Hütte oder eine Lichtung sein, offen zugänglich oder versteckt. Und er war noch nie in diesem Wald gewesen. Ein nicht zu unterschätzender Nachteil, besonders wenn der Dunkle Lord und Peter sich hier bestens auskannten. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er nicht in eine Falle lief. Wenigstens war sein Erzfeind nicht so dumm gewesen, seinem Freund zu verraten, dass Snape in Wirklichkeit für Dumbledore arbeitete. Denn nachdem James das Versteck seiner Familie ausgeplaudert hatte, hatte sich Pettigrew Potters Worten nach etwas ausruhen wollen, weil er ja _so erschöpft _gewesen war. Die miese Ratte konnte etwas erleben, wenn er sie erwischte. Dieser Feigling würde Lily nicht noch einmal den Tod bringen.  
In diesem Moment spürte er etwas und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Sofort schob er den linken Ärmel nach oben und enthüllte sein Dunkles Mal, das schwach glühte. Voldemort war also irgendwo in der Nähe.  
Vorsichtig ging er in leicht geduckter Haltung weiter und sah sich wachsam um. Wurmschwanz konnte sich dank seiner Animagus-Gestalt überall in den Gebüschen versteckt halten und durfte ihn nicht entdecken, bevor er wusste, wo sich der Verräter aufhielt.

Plötzlich entdeckte er in der Ferne ein seltsames Gebilde, das sich von den Stämmen der umstehenden Bäume abhob. Langsam schlich er darauf zu, um es näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Als er nur noch wenige Meter entfernt war, erkannte er es. Es war eine alte Ruine, scheinbar eine verlassene Kirche, die im Laufe vergangener Jahrhunderte von Efeu und anderen Kletterpflanzen überwuchert worden war. Das Dach war eingefallen und um das Gebäude herum lagen vereinzelte Trümmer, die mit einem Teppich aus Moos bewachsen waren. In diesem Moment leuchtete die Spitze seines Zauberstabs kurz grell auf. Peter musste sich also in der Ruine aufhalten.  
Er schlich sich einmal um das halb zerfallene Gebäude herum, um sich die einzelnen Zugänge genauer anzusehen. Der versteckte Hintereingang war erst vor kurzem benutzt worden. Spuren in der Erde, abgeknickte Zweige und das deutlich sichtbare Loch in der Efeudecke verrieten dies. Wenn Voldemort oder Pettigrew durch diese Öffnung in die Kirche gelangt und nicht hineinappariert waren, dann musste irgendeine Art von magischem Schutz vorhanden sein. Behutsam berührte er mit seinem Zauberstab die Luft direkt vor ihm und sprach einen Offenbarungszauber, um herauszufinden, worin dieser Schutz bestand. Das Ergebnis bewies ihm, dass die hier angewendete Magie jede Art von Tarn- oder Gestaltveränderungszauber aufheben würde. Daher also der künstliche Zugang.

Er beschloss, sich einen anderen Eingang zu suchen, der nicht so leicht überwacht werden konnte. Wenn er einen fand, durch den er unbemerkt ins Innere der Ruine gelangen konnte.  
Einer der Seiteneingänge war nicht ganz so dicht zugewachsen wie die übrigen. Er überprüfte ihn ebenfalls und musste feststellen, dass auch hier der Schutzzauber wirksam war. Aber der Dunkle Lord konnte nicht alle Öffnungen gleichzeitig überwachen. Und Severus musste Wurmschwanz davon abhalten, Lily zu verraten.  
Ohne zu zögern schlüpfte er durch das Loch ins Innere. Dort war es finster, nur der schwache Schein des Mondes, der von oben herab durch das Blätterdach fiel, erleuchtete seine Umgebung. Er sah sich wachsam um, bis er von irgendwoher Stimmen vernahm.  
Leise schlich er das Seitenschiff entlang auf einen kleinen Nebenraum der Apsis zu, aus dem die Laute kamen. Je näher er dem Raum kam, desto deutlicher verstand er einzelne Gesprächsfetzen zwischen Voldemort und Pettigrew.  
„ – bin sofort hierher gekommen, nachdem ich es von James Potter höchstpersönlich erfahren habe, Herr. Ich wusste doch, wie dringend Ihr diese Information benötigt."  
Diese miese kleine Ratte war wirklich das Letzte! Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie er Sirius all die Jahre gehasst hatte. Nicht nur für dessen Verhalten ihm gegenüber oder die lebensgefährliche „Streiche", die er ihm gespielt hatte. Nein, er hätte ihn auch deshalb so gerne den Dementoren übergeben, weil er geglaubt hatte, Black hätte die Potters verraten.

„Hogwarts, sagst du? In Dumbledores Obhut? Das ist wirklich interessant!" Der Unterton in der Stimme des Dunklen Lords verriet, dass er nicht erfreut darüber war, diese Mitteilung nicht von jemand anderem erhalten zu haben.  
Snape registrierte es, aber vor seinem inneren Auge tauchten all die Situationen auf, in denen er die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, Peter zu töten. Er hatte es zwar genossen, ihn herumzukommandieren und zu schikanieren, doch die Feigheit dieses Verräters hatte ihn stets abgestoßen. Natürlich gab es viele Arten von Feigheit und auch er war nicht immer mutig gewesen. Aber Wurmschwanz war ein widerlicher Arschkriecher, der seine Meinung je nach der Art der Bedrohung änderte, der er ausgesetzt war. Man brauchte ihn nur böse anzusehen und schon knickte er ein. Ein Fähnchen im Wind, für das nur das eigene Überleben zählte.  
Und er hatte die Angewohnheit, sich immer unbeliebter zu machen. „Dumbledore hat ihnen seinen Schutz angeboten. Ich könnte für Euch einen Weg finden, in das Schloss zu gelangen."  
Pettigrew hatte auch noch die Dreistigkeit, Ihn nach Hogwarts bringen zu wollen! Er sollte Voldemort töten, auf der Stelle. Die Gelegenheit war günstig und dank des Zorns, den er empfand, würde das Avada Kedavra sicherlich seine ganze Wirkung entfalten.  
Doch dann schaltete sich sein Verstand ein. Was geschah, wenn er scheiterte? Dann wäre er tot und niemand würde Dumbledore warnen können, dass Peter der Verräter war und Ihn in die Schule schmuggeln wollte.

In diesem Moment nahm ihm der Dunkle Lord die Entscheidung ab. „Tu das! Und setze vor allem alles daran, in Harrys Nähe zu gelangen."  
Ein leises Plopp ertönte, als jemand disapparierte. Da das Ziehen in seinem Unterarm augenblicklich nachließ, musste es Voldemort gewesen sein. Für Ihn war es einfach, Seinen eigenen Schutzzauber zu umgehen.  
Er hatte die Chance vertan, den Dunklen Lord zu töten, aber er konnte etwas anderes tun.  
Wie in Trance setzte er sich in Bewegung und betrat das Nebenzimmer. Er stellte sich vor, wie Wurmschwanz von seinen Freunden empfangen und nach Hogwarts gebracht wurde. Wie die kleine Ratte auf die glorreiche Idee kam, Harry selbst zu töten, um eine möglichst hohe Belohnung zu erhalten. Wie Lily und James ihn davon abhalten wollten und er sie ebenfalls umbringen würde. So wie er die Muggel getötet hatte, um es Sirius in die Schuhe zu schieben.  
Und man würde Severus nicht glauben. Potter würde seinen vermeintlichen Freund verteidigen und stattdessen seinen Erzfeind als Verräter beschimpfen. Warum sollte es anders sein als all die Male zuvor, in denen sein Wort gegen das der Rumtreiber gestanden hatte?  
Er hatte immerhin keinerlei Beweise. Dumbledore würde ihm vielleicht glauben, aber der Rest des Ordens? Moody bestimmt nicht.

Pettigrew war immer noch da. Er schien sich grade verwandeln zu wollen, als Snape eintrat. Verblüfft starrte er den Schwarzhaarigen an. „Schni-Severus, was tust du hier?"  
Die Kälte in seiner eigenen Stimme überraschte selbst den Zaubertranklehrer. „Viel wichtiger ist doch, was du hier tust."  
Die feige Ratte kicherte gespielt verlegen, um seine Angst zu überspielen. „Ach ja, du weißt es ja noch nicht. Wir kämpfen auf derselben Seite. Ich bin Sein Spion. Wie du."  
Snape spürte, wie seine Finger sich schraubstockartig um seinen Zauberstab legten, so wütend war er. Er hätte getobt, wenn die Kälte seines Hasses ihn nicht zurückgehalten hätte.  
Sein Gegenüber plapperte munter weiter. „Ich habe gehört, du kundschaftest aus, was in Hogwarts vor sich geht. Das trifft sich gut. Da könntest du mir dabei helfen, für Ihn einen Weg ins Schloss zu finden. Wir teilen uns auch die Belohnung. Was meinst du?"  
Ohne darüber nachzudenken richtete Severus seinen Zauberstab auf Peter. Dieser wich geschockt zurück. „Was hast du vor? Was soll das?"  
Der Schwarzhaarige handelte, bevor sein Opfer daran dachte, sich zu verwandeln. „Avada Kedavra!"

Der grüne Blitz traf Wurmschwanz mitten in die Brust. Der kleine Mann sackte in sich zusammen und fiel zu Boden. Auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich selbst im Tod noch seine grenzenlose Fassungslosigkeit wider: Mund und Augen weit aufgerissen, wie zu einer ewigen Maske erstarrt.  
Snape warf ihm einen letzten prüfenden Blick zu, bevor er aus der Ruine rannte, um schnellstmöglich nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.

Als er kurze Zeit später Dumbledores Büro betrat, sah er, dass der Schulleiter inzwischen alle zusammengerufen hatte. Sein Patronus mit der Nachricht, dass er etwas Wichtiges über Pettigrew herausgefunden habe, war also rechtzeitig angekommen.  
Black und Potter sahen ihn beunruhigt an, während Lupin und Lily, die ihren Sohn auf dem Arm hielt, ihm fragende Blicke zuwarfen. Dumbledore hingegen wirkte lediglich neugierig.  
Ausgerechnet James gab als Erster seiner Besorgnis nach. „Wo ist Peter? Wie geht es ihm?"  
Es war seltsam. Noch in der alten Kirche hatte er eine unbändige Wut verspürt, doch davon war nun nichts mehr übrig. Nur noch eine unbestimmte Leere, ähnlich der, die er empfunden hatte, nachdem er Albus ermordet hatte. „Er ist tot."  
Fünf Augenpaare starrten ihn geschockt an.  
Potter schüttelte energisch den Kopf, als könne er es nicht glauben. „Bist du dir sicher? Hast du seine Lebensfunktionen überprüft? Hast du versucht, ihn zu retten?"  
Er empfand es als unwirklich, dass sein Erzfeind aus Schultagen diesmal nicht vorwurfsvoll, herablassend oder argwöhnisch klang, sondern eher wie jemand, der ihn darum anbettelte, zu gestehen, dass alles nur ein schreckliches Missverständnis wäre.  
Er konnte einem Leid tun. Vor allem vor diesem Hintergrund.

Severus wollte ihm sagen, was er getan hatte. Nicht so sehr, weil er sich schuldig fühlte, sondern viel mehr aus dem Grund, alle in diesem Raum endlich aufzuklären. Sie mussten wissen, dass sie ihrem vermeintlichen Freund nicht eine Träne nachweinen sollten. Dass er sie verraten hatte und Voldemort inzwischen nach einer Möglichkeit suchte, in Hogwarts einzudringen. „Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Ich habe ihn umgebracht."  
Für einen Moment schien die Zeit stillzustehen. Dann stürzten sich Black und Potter auf ihn. Sie zogen nicht einmal ihre Zauberstäbe, nein, sie beabsichtigten, ihre Fäuste einzusetzen.  
Er hörte, wie Lily aufschrie, und sah in Lupins Augen Erkenntnis aufblitzen, bevor James' Faust mit einer Wucht sein Gesicht traf, die ihn nach hinten taumeln ließ. Er vernahm ein leises Knacken und schmeckte Blut auf seine Lippen.  
Sirius holte ebenfalls aus und er machte sich schon auf einen weiteren Treffer gefasst.  
„Impedimenta!" Seine Angreifer erstarrten mitten in der Bewegung. Hinter ihnen hielt Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet. „Lasst ihn euch den Grund dafür nennen!"  
Erneut sahen ihn alle an, teils abwartend, teils zornig. Doch er wischte sich erst das Blut von seinem Mund, bevor er antwortete. „Ich habe ihn dabei belauscht, wie er dem Dunklen Lord genau erklärt hat, wo Harry sich im Moment aufhält. Er ist euer Verräter. Und wie es scheint, war er schon seit Jahren Sein Spion."

Der Lähmfluch löste sich, als Albus mit nachdenklicher Miene seinen Zauberstab senkte, und sofort zog Potter seinen eigenen und hielt ihn Snape an die Kehle. „Du bist ein verdammter Lügner! Er hätte so etwas nie getan! Warum sollte ich dir das glauben? Hast du Beweise?"  
Severus hätte sicherlich ebenfalls zu seinem Zauberstab gegriffen, wenn er nicht die wilde Verzweiflung in den Augen seines Gegenübers erkannt hätte. Dieser weigerte sich, die Wahrheit zu erkennen, obwohl sie ihn geradezu ansprang.  
„Petrificus Totalus!"  
Bevor er antworten konnte, traf ihn der Ganzkörperklammerfluch in den Rücken und er stürzte zu Boden.  
„Wir sollten ihn fesseln! Dann werden wir die Wahrheit schon aus ihm herausbekommen."  
Verflucht, er hatte Moody und sein Talent für Desillusionierungszauber ganz vergessen!


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter Nineteen: Under Suspicion**_

Als er erwachte, registrierte er sofort, dass man ihn mit magischen Eisenfesseln an einen Stuhl gekettet hatte. Wahrscheinlich war dies Moodys Verdienst gewesen. Es würde ihn auf jeden Fall nicht wundern, wenn er bald Veritaserum schlucken musste.  
Man hatte ihn hierher in einen der abgelegenen Kellerräume des Schlosses gebracht und mit einem Stupor bewusstlos gemacht, bevor man ihn gefesselt hatte.  
Das bedeutete, es musste sich jemand im Raum befinden, der ihn magisch aufgeweckt hatte.  
„Warum, Severus?" Dumbledore. Natürlich! Wer sonst?  
Er blinzelte mehrmals in die Richtung, aus welcher die Stimme gekommen war. Drei Kerzen, die auf einem Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes standen, erleuchteten die Umgebung nur spärlich, sodass der Schulleiter sich leicht im Schatten verbergen konnte. Er beschloss zu schweigen, bis der alte Mann sich entschloss, ihm unter die Augen zu treten.  
Was dieser auch prompt tat. Gemächlich kam er näher. „Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du Peter in Verdacht hattest? Du hast es doch schon die ganze Zeit über geahnt, oder?"  
In den Augen seines Gegenübers konnte Snape keinerlei Vorwurf oder Wut herauslesen, nur Resignation und Mitgefühl.  
Was für ihn wesentlich schwerer zu ertragen war.  
Daher antwortete er rational und verschwieg wohlweislich seine Rachegedanken, die er vor dem Mord gehegt hatte. „Ich hatte keine Beweise."

Albus seufzte. „Ich kann verstehen, warum du es James und seinen Freunden nicht gesagt hast, aber du hättest es mir anvertrauen sollen." Er hörte sich an wie ein liebevoller Vater, der nur das Beste für seine Kinder wollte.  
Doch genau das machte den Schwarzhaarigen wütend. All die Jahre hatte Dumbledore ihm Wichtiges vorgehalten, ob nun aus Misstrauen ihm selbst gegenüber oder aus fehlendem Vertrauen in seine Okklumentik-Künste. Er hatte seine Gründe gehabt und Snape hatte die seinen. Es war schon verdächtig genug gewesen, dass er so gut über die Horkruxe Bescheid gewusst hatte. „Bis vor kurzem war es nur eine Vermutung."  
Der Schulleiter musterte ihn nachdenklich. Für einen Moment hatte Severus das Gefühl, sein Gegenüber wolle ihn bis in sein tiefstes Inneres hinein durchleuchten. Er verschloss sich, so gut es ihm möglich war, doch er fürchtete, dass dies nicht ausreichte. Zu seiner Erleichterung ließ der Ältere schon wenige Sekunden später wieder von ihm ab. „Moody will dich verhören. Mit Veritaserum, nachdem er dich auf alle Arten von Gegenmitteln getestet hat."  
Das hatte er befürchtet. Immerhin war er mit der Paranoia des Auoren bestens vertraut. „Damit habe ich schon gerechnet."

Albus sah ihn lange an, als wisse er nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Und als wolle er herausfinden, was Snape durch den Kopf ging „Du hättest ihn nicht töten müssen."  
Er reagierte trotzig. „Hätte ich ihn etwa hierher in ihre Nähe bringen sollen?"  
Über die Lippen des alten Mannes glitt ein trauriges Lächeln. „Ich wollte nicht damit ausdrücken, dass ich es nicht nachvollziehen kann." Dann verließ er den Raum und ließ den Schwarzhaarigen allein zurück.

Nur kurze Zeit später, die ihm vorkam wie Stunden, hörte er, wie sich die Tür erneut öffnete. Jemand trat ein und kam auf ihn zu. Erst als Lily wenige Meter von ihm stehen blieb, konnte er ihr Gesicht erkennen. Sie wirkte traurig, sehr beunruhigt, aber auch entschlossen.  
Zuerst wagte er es nicht, ihr direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Er wollte keine Schuldgefühle empfinden für das, was er getan hatte, und wusste, dass sie in der Lage war, diese zu wecken.  
„Wann hat Moody vor, herzukommen und mich zu befragen?", erkundigte er sich, um davon abzulenken, dass er einen Freund ihres Mannes umgebracht hatte.  
Sie seufzte nervös, als wäre der Gedanken an das bevorstehende Verhör nicht wirklich erfreulich für sie. „Er will nur noch alle nötigen Tränke besorgen. Aber er meinte, es würde heute Nacht noch dazu kommen."  
Er nickte knapp. „Das ist gut. Ich will es so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen."  
Seine Antwort schien sie noch mehr zu beunruhigen. „Es könnte schmerzhaft werden."  
Er sah sie so ausdruckslos wie möglich an. „Wenn das die einzige Möglichkeit ist, damit ihr mir glaubt, dass Wurmschwanz ein Verräter war, dann soll Moody doch kommen."  
Eine Mischung aus Wut und Trotz stahl sich in ihre Augen. „Hör auf damit, den Gleichgültigen zu spielen." Mit einem grimmigen Seufzen kam sie näher und ging vor ihm die Hocke. „Warum hast du das getan? Weshalb hast du ihn getötet?"

Genau wie bei Dumbledore wirkte sie weder vorwurfsvoll noch empört über das, was er getan hatte. Ihr Mann sah das wahrscheinlich anders.  
Dennoch fürchtete er sich davor, dass sie ihn verurteilte. „Er erwacht aus dem Koma, bringt deinen Mann dazu, ihm zu verraten, wo ihr euch versteckt, und läuft dann zum Dunklen Lord, um ihm alles brühwarm zu erzählen. Er hat Ihm sogar angeboten, Ihn unbemerkt nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Als ich ihm nach Seinem Verschwinden entgegentrat, hat er sogar gewagt, mich darum zu bitten, ihm zu helfen."  
Seine Wut schien sie verlegen zu machen und gleichzeitig zu frustrieren, als hätte sie es nicht so gemeint, wie er es aufgefasst hatte. „Hör mal, wenn ich an deiner Stelle gewesen wäre, hätte ich wahrscheinlich auch nicht anders gehandelt. Er hat meinen Sohn verraten und uns die ganze Zeit über etwas vorgemacht. Ich hätte mich auch nicht beherrschen können, ihn zu verletzen. Aber warum hast du ihn nicht geschockt und mit hierher gebracht? Dann hätte er deine Geschichte bestätigen können."  
Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Sein Wort hätte gegen meins gestanden. Und er hätte nie die Wahrheit gesagt, wenn er gemerkt hätte, dass James ihm mehr glauben würde als mir."  
Sie ging nicht wirklich auf seine Worte ein, sondern schnitt nur eine gequälte Grimasse. Sofort vermutete er, dass sie sich mit Potter über diesen Punkt gestritten hatte.  
„Dumbledore hätte dir geglaubt. Und ich auch.", erklärte sie voller Überzeugung.

Er sah sie durchdringend an, bis sie seinem Blick auswich, als wolle sie die Tränen verbergen, die ihr in die Augen stiegen. Entweder hatte er sich getäuscht oder der Streit mit ihrem Mann musste heftiger gewesen sein, als er angenommen hatte. „Ich wollte ihn nicht hierher bringen. Wenn er entkommen wäre, hätte das dramatische Folgen haben können."  
Was schon allein die Tatsache bewies, dass der geflohene Wurmschwanz in der Zukunft Voldemort wieder hatte auferstehen lassen.  
„Ich verstehe." Als sie sich ihm wieder zuwandte, erkannte er, dass der Tränenschleier aus ihren Augen verschwunden war. Dennoch wirkte sie immer noch niedergeschlagen. „Auf jeden Fall finde ich es sehr mutig von dir, dass du es offen zugegeben hast. Du hast nicht versucht, es zu vertuschen oder es Ihm in die Schuhe zu schieben."  
Verdammt! Ihre Worte klangen so resigniert, dass er sich automatisch schuldig fühlte. Er wusste zwar, dass sie es ernst gemeint hatte. Aber er fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob sie ihn für seine Wut verurteilte, aufgrund der er Pettigrew getötet hatte. Oder ob sie ihm wirklich glaubte oder ihm nur glauben wollte.  
„Was hätte das genutzt? Mit meinem Zauberstab wurde ein Unverzeihlicher Fluch ausgeführt. Selbst wenn Er immer mächtiger wird: Das Zaubereiministerium ist nicht vollständig unter Seiner Kontrolle und die Unverzeihlichen Flüche sind offiziell immer noch verboten. Nur Auroren dürfen sie aussprechen, ohne mit rechtlichen Folgen rechnen zu müssen. Dadurch will man doch herausfinden, wer einer Seiner Anhänger ist und wer nicht."

Sie nickte zustimmend. „Das erklärt auch, warum Moody so überraschend bei uns aufgetaucht ist und davon gesprochen hat, dass du unter Verdacht stehen würdest. Dumbledore hat ihn nämlich nicht herbestellt."  
Ja, damit hätte er wirklich rechnen müssen. Alastor hatte ihn wahrscheinlich schon seit dem Zeitpunkt seines Überlaufens auf seinem Radar. „Wenn ich es geleugnet hätte, hätte ich mich nur noch verdächtiger gemacht."  
Sie stand auf und warf ihm einen schwer zu deutenden Blick zu. „Der Dunkle Lord wird nicht gerade begeistert sein, wenn Er es erfährt."  
Er versuchte, so unbeeindruckt wie möglich zu wirken. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Er es schon längst weiß."  
Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als die Tür hinter ihr aufgerissen wurde und Moody hereinkam.  
Der Auror musterte sie prüfend. „Mrs. Potter, würden Sie uns jetzt bitte alleine lassen?"  
Sie sah kurz beunruhigt zu Snape hinüber, bevor sie der mürrischen Aufforderung Folge leistete und zögerlich den Raum verließ.  
Er hoffte, dass sie nicht glaubte, er würde diese Befragung fürchten oder nicht überstehen. Die einzige Angst, die er hegte, war, dass Alastor ihn danach fragen würde, weshalb er soviel über Voldemort und die Horkruxe wusste.

Der Ältere zauberte einen weiteren Stuhl herbei und legte seine Tasche auf dem Tisch ab. Ohne seinen Gefangenen eines Blickes zu würdigen, öffnete er die Tasche und holte eine Reihe verschiedenster Tränke und zum Schluss ein schmales, ledernes Mäppchen hervor.  
In diesem Moment betrat Dumbledore den Raum. „Wolltest du etwa ohne mich anfangen?" Die Stimme des Schulleiters klang gelassen, doch es lag eine gewisse warnende Schärfe darin.  
Der Auror sah nicht einmal von seinem Tun auf, reagierte noch nicht einmal schuldbewusst. „Ah, Albus, ich habe nur meine Vorbereitungen auf dieses Verhör getroffen. Ich hätte es bestimmt nicht gewagt, ohne dich zu beginnen."  
Dumbledore überging den leichten Sarkasmus geflissentlich, der in Moodys Worten lag. „Ich weiß. Immerhin habe ich dir diesen Raum hier zur Verfügung gestellt."  
Alastor warf ihm einen kurzen, prüfenden Blick zu. Dann wandte er sich mit emotionsloser Miene endlich an Snape. „Man hat Sie sicherlich schon darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, was jetzt mit Ihnen geschehen wird. Um Sie zu verhören, muss ich sichergehen, dass Sie keine Gegenmittel gegen das Veritaserum eingenommen haben. Dafür werde ich Ihnen nacheinander diese Tränke verabreichen. Mit Hilfe einer ganz speziellen Methode." Er öffnete das Mäppchen und klappte es auf. Zum Vorschein kamen eine Spritze und mehrere, in Folie eingepackte Nadeln, die im Licht der Kerzen bläulich schimmerten.

Severus ahnte, dass es sich wahrscheinlich nicht um herkömmliche Nadeln der Muggel handelte, sondern um magische. Vermutlich sollte ein Zauber die Wirkung eines Gegenmittels gegen die Spritze aufheben.  
Demonstrativ packte der Auror das linke Handgelenk des Schwarzhaarigen und schob den Ärmel bis zum Oberarm nach oben, sodass das Dunkle Mal deutlich zu erkennen war. Der abfällige Blick, den Moody darauf warf, ließ Snape ahnen, warum sein Gegenüber ausgerechnet diesen Arm gewählt hatte.  
Dieser nahm die Spritze und eine Nadel zur Hand, um ihm den ersten Trank zu injizieren. Der Stich war präzise, kurz und fast schmerzlos, doch die Wirkung der Flüssigkeit war nicht ganz so harmlos. Severus wurde zuerst schwindlig, dann stieg eine starke Übelkeit in ihm hoch. Zu seiner Erleichterung flaute dieses Gefühl schnell wieder ab.  
Sofort spritzte ihm Alastor den nächsten Trank. Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, wie der Auror die nächste Ladung vorbereitet hatte. Sein Hals begann zu brennen, aber dies war die einzige unangenehme Wirkung, die er spürte.  
Das dritte Elixier verursachte bei ihm leichtes Sodbrennen, das vierte starke Schweißausbrüche und das letzte einen Hustanfall und heftige Kopfschmerzen.  
Anhand dieser körperlichen Beschwerden konnte er erahnen, was Moody ihm gegeben hatte, darunter auch etwas, das seine Okklumentik-Fähigkeit unterdrücken sollte. Alle diese Tränke durften nur mit Genehmigung des Ministeriums verabreicht werden, da im Zusammenspiel mit anderen Flüssigkeiten sehr qualvolle Nebenwirkungen auftreten konnten.

Alastor setzte sich, während er ihn durchdringend musterte und enttäuscht zu sein schien, da sich das erwartete Resultat seiner Bemühungen nicht einstellte. Er runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn, als könne er kaum glauben, dass Snape keinerlei Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen hatte.  
Nach kurzem Zögern holte er aus seiner Tasche ein weiteres Fläschchen hervor. Das Veritaserum, wie der Schwarzhaarige vermutete. „Wie wollen Sie es einnehmen?"  
Er war überrascht, dass der Auror ihm die Wahl ließ. Wahrscheinlich ein Zugeständnis dafür, dass er nichts eingenommen hatte, um die Wirkung des Wahrheitsserums zu neutralisieren.  
Wortlos öffnete er den Mund und sein Gegenüber verstand sofort. Ziemlich unsanft schüttete er ihm die Flüssigkeit in den Rachen, sodass Severus husten musste. Doch er schluckte das Serum brav hinunter, selbst wenn der Geschmack gewöhnungsbedürftig war. Moody hätte ihm sowieso keine Chance zu geben, das Zeug wieder loszuwerden.  
Nun konnte er nur darauf hoffen, dass Alastor nicht die falschen Fragen stellte, die er nicht beantworten durfte. Er wollte nicht preisgeben müssen, dass er aus der Zukunft kam. Und dass er mit Lily schlief. Denn dann musste er sich etwas einfallen lassen.  
Als die Wirkung einsetzte, wurde ihm schwindlig. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als wäre er in Watte gepackt und es fiel ihm immer schwerer, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Teils schrieb er dies dem Veritaserum und teils den Mittelchen zu, die ihm zuvor verabreicht worden waren.

Wie durch einen Nebel hindurch vernahm er Moodys Stimme. „Fangen wir mit ein paar Kontrollfragen an. Wie ist Ihr Name?"  
„Severus Snape." Es wunderte ihn, dass er diese beiden Worte fehlerfrei aussprechen konnte.  
„Wann wurden Sie geboren?"  
„Am 9. Januar 1960." Bei Merlin, in seiner Zeit würde er bald fünfundvierzig werden! Wieso kamen ihm jetzt nur solche Gedanken?  
„Was ist Ihr Beruf?"  
„Lehrer für Zaubertränke an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei." Seine Antworten sprudelten automatisch aus ihm heraus, ohne dass er es kontrollieren konnte. Verflucht, er hasste Veritaserum, wenn er selbst unter dessen Einfluss stand.  
„Haben Sie sich nach Ihrem Schulabschluss dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen?"  
Neein, das Dunkle Mal an seinem Arm war nur ein abwaschbares Henna-Tattoo! „Ja."  
„Waren Sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt von Seinen Idealen überzeugt?"  
„Ja." Er war damals ja so dumm gewesen.  
„Sind Sie es immer noch?"  
„Nein."  
Der Auror musterte ihn durchdringend und runzelte misstrauisch die Stirn. „Warum nicht?"  
Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, wie Dumbledore sich etwas nach vorne beugte, als wollte er sich die Antwort auf diese Frage nicht entgehen lassen.

Er versuchte verzweifelt, seine Worte mit Bedacht zu wählen und nicht zuviel zu verraten. Dennoch gelang ihm dies nur zum Teil. „Er tötet Muggel und Muggelstämmige, ohne einen Unterschied zwischen Seinen Opfern zu machen."  
Alastor ließ diese Erwiderung unkommentiert, während in den Augen des Schulleiters ein wissendes Funkeln aufblitzte. Moody bemerkte es nicht oder ignorierte es. „Haben Sie Peter Pettigrew getötet?"  
Das hatte er doch schon gestanden. „Ja."  
„Aus welchem Grund?"  
„Er hat Ihm verraten, wo sich die Potters versteckt halten und wollte Ihn unbemerkt in Hogwarts einschleusen."  
„War Pettigrew ein Todesser?"  
Eher ein dreckiger Mitläufer, aber das lief auf dasselbe hinaus. „Ja."  
Der Auror lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück. Seine Miene verriet nichts. Nichts darüber, ob er dem Gehörten Glauben schenkte oder darüber nachdachte, welche Maßnahmen Snape noch hätte treffen können, um die Wirkung des Wahrheitsserums aufzuheben. „Ich habe noch eine letzte Frage: Wessen Patronus gab Albus Bescheid, dass Sie etwas Wichtiges über Pettigrew herausgefunden hätten?"  
„Meiner."

Alastor hob überrascht die Augenbrauen und warf einen prüfenden Blick nach hinten zu Dumbledore. Dieser nickte nur. „Ich habe es dir doch gesagt."  
Moody schnitt ungehalten eine Grimasse. „Todesser führen den Paronus-Zauber üblicherweise nicht durch."  
Der Schulleiter lächelte, scheinbar amüsiert über den Tonfall des Auroren, der nur zu deutlich dessen Trotz verriet. „Soll er ihn dir vielleicht vorführen?" Als sein Freund ein undeutliches Brummen von sich gab, das entfernt nach einem Nein klang, stand Albus auf. „Dann befrei ihn endlich von seinen Fesseln."  
Alastor tat dies nur widerwillig. Die Skepsis in seinen Augen war nur zu deutlich zu erkennen und seine Finger umklammerten den Zauberstab, als hätte er es mit Voldemort selbst zu tun.  
Er hätte wahrscheinlich noch eine drohende Warnung ausgesprochen, wenn in diesem Moment nicht Lily den Raum betreten hätte. „James und Sirius haben ihn gefunden und ihn gerade hergebracht." Ihr Blick fiel auf Severus, der sich kurz die entfesselten Handgelenke rieb. In ihren Augen konnte er gleichzeitig Erleichterung und Bestürzung entdecken.  
Sofort trat Dumbledore neben ihn. „Dann sollten wir ihn uns mal anschauen." Der ernste Unterton in der Stimme des alten Mannes beunruhigte ihn. Oder redete er sich dies nur ein, weil sich plötzlich sein schlechtes Gewissen meldete? Nein, er bereute nicht, was er getan hatte, wenn er daran dachte, wie leicht Wurmschwanz sonst an seine Freunde herangekommen wäre. Er bereute nur, dass Lily die Leiche sehen musste.

Zu viert verließen sie den Raum. Albus wich ihm nicht von der Seite, als würde er ihm misstrauen und befürchten, dass er die Flucht ergriff. Auf einmal beugte sich der Schulleiter zu ihm hinüber. „Abwaschbares Henna-Tattoo? Das beweist eine gute Sachkenntnis der indischen Kultur. Du überraschst mich immer wieder, Severus. Schokotrüffel?"  
Snape seufzte innerlich frustriert auf. Dumbledore hatte ihn also im Laufe des Verhörs legilimentiert, weil er Drogen stand. Wahrscheinlich las er jetzt noch seine Gedanken, während er gegen das Schwindelgefühl und die starken Kopfschmerzen kämpfte.  
Der Ältere stupste ihn ungeduldig an und hielt ihm die Süßigkeit direkt unter die Nase. „Nimm schon! Es wird dir gut tun."  
Widerwillig nahm er den Trüffel und steckte ihn sich in den Mund. Doch als er ihn hinuntergeschluckt hatte, setzte die Wirkung ein und seine Beschwerden verschwanden von einer Sekunde auf die andere.  
Dann betraten sie das Zimmer, in welchem Black und Potter ihren toten Freund abgelegt hatten. James' Augen waren leicht gerötet, als hätte er geweint, und Sirius tat alles, um den Leichnam nicht ansehen zu müssen. Lupin stand etwas abseits und starrte Pettigrew gedankenverloren an.  
Ihm fiel auf, dass Lily sich neben Remus stellte, weit weg von ihrem Mann, und diesem immer wieder beunruhigte Blicke zuwarf.

Ungerührt trat Moody auf den Toten zu und entblößte dessen linken Arm. Er unterzog ihn einer gründlichen Prüfung, bevor er ein Fläschchen unter seinem Umhang hervorzog. Er entkorkte es und schüttete den Inhalt über die gesamte Innenfläche des Unterarms. Zuerst geschah gar nichts. Doch plötzlich zischte und rauchte es, als würde die Haut verbrennen. Allmählich wurden Linien sichtbar, die einen Totenkopf bildeten, aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange herausschlängelte.  
Black fluchte ziemlich heftig und nannte Wurmschwanz eine feige Ratte ohne Gewissen. Er wirkte, als hätte er sich am liebsten sofort auf Peter gestürzt und ihn zu Tode geprügelt, wenn er nicht schon längst tot gewesen wäre.  
Potter dagegen schien es nicht begreifen zu wollen. „Das kann nicht wahr sein. Ist das vielleicht eine Fälschung? Irgendeine Täuschung, um uns glauben zu lassen, dass -."  
„Es ist echt.", unterbrach Alastor ihn unwirsch.  
James starrte fassungslos in die Runde. Er sah nicht wütend aus. Eher hilflos und verzweifelt. „Er war wie ein kleiner Bruder für mich.", murmelte er und endlich schlich sich der Zorn in seine Miene.  
Severus fürchtete schon, das Ziel eines weiteren Angriffs zu werden, doch sein Erzfeind wandte sich ab und eilte aus dem Raum. Wenig später hörten sie in der Ferne etwas krachen.  
Sirius nickte den anderen zu. „Ich gehe ihm lieber nach und verhindere, dass er das ganze Schloss auseinander nimmt." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, folgte er seinem Freund.

Dumbledore seufzte, nachdem die Tür hinter Black zugefallen war. „Es war eine lange Nacht. Ihr solltet jetzt am besten zu Bett gehen. Moody und ich werden uns um die Leiche kümmern. Morgen besprechen wir alles Weitere."  
Alles in Snape schrie danach, dem Vorschlag zuzustimmen. Die Tränke in seinem Blut, die späte Uhrzeit und die Hektik des vorhergehenden Tages forderten ihren Tribut. Doch er wusste, dass er dies tun nicht durfte. Es war nicht möglich. „Ich kann nicht."  
Alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn. Überraschung und Bestürzung sprachen aus ihren Gesichtern. Lily schien über seine Worte besonders beunruhigt zu sein. „Was willst du damit sagen? Warum kannst du nicht?"  
Er wusste, dass ihr die Wahrheit nicht gefallen würde. Dass sie ihn vielleicht sogar umstimmen wollte. Aber wenn er nicht schnellstmöglich von hier verschwand, war es zu spät. „Ich muss zurück. Zurück zum Dunklen Lord. Und zwar jetzt sofort!"


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter Twenty: Into The Lion's Den**_

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!" Entsetzt starrte Lily ihn an. „Er wird dich umbringen, wenn du zurückkehrst. Das wäre glatter Selbstmord. Oder glaubst du wirklich, er verzeiht dir, dass du Seinen Spion innerhalb des Ordens umgebracht hast?"  
Sie versuchte, rational zu argumentieren, doch er konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie ihn am liebsten beschimpft hätte, weil sie Angst um sein Leben hatte. Aber sie schien zu ahnen, dass sie ihn auf diese emotionale Weise nicht von seinem Plan abbringen konnte.  
Er blieb hart, obwohl ein Teil von ihm ihr Recht gab. Es _war_ Selbstmord, wenn er nur einen einzigen Fehler beging. „Es ist notwendig. Wenn Er erfährt, dass Peter tot ist und ich ihn getötet habe, wird Er wissen wollen, weshalb. Falls ich hier bleibe und mich verstecke, wird Er sofort wissen, dass ich Ihn verraten habe. Und dann werde ich niemals herausfinden können, wie Er ins Schloss gelangen will. Aber wenn ich Ihn davon überzeugen kann, mit dem Mord an Pettigrew in Seinem Sinne gehandelt zu haben, kann ich beeinflussen, wie Sein Angriff auf Hogwarts ablaufen wird. Wir könnten Ihn in eine Falle locken."  
Lily und Remus sahen ihn an, als wäre er vollkommen verrückt geworden. Aber sie konnten ja nicht ahnen, dass er immer noch Voldemorts ersten und zweiten Angriff auf die Schule vor Augen hatte: Draco hatte die Todesser ins Schloss geschleust und am Ende war Dumbledore gestorben. Dann waren zahllose Menschen getötet worden, als der Dunkle Lord mit Seinen Anhängern Hogwarts den Krieg erklärt hatte. Beides sollte nicht noch einmal geschehen.  
Außerdem wollte er diesmal auf keinen Fall die Kontrolle über die Situation verlieren.

Lily öffnete schon trotzig ihren Mund, um irgendetwas zu erwidern, als Dumbledore ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Er hat Recht. Vielleicht sollten wir uns zuerst seinen Plan anhören."  
Sie nickte zögerlich, doch er ahnte, dass sie vor seiner Abreise alles daran setzen würde, ihn noch einmal allein zu sprechen. Vermutlich sollte er eilig verschwinden, sobald er den Schulleiter überzeugt hatte.  
„Wenn ich zu Ihm zurückkehre, muss ich Ihm etwas geben, das meine Loyalität Ihm gegenüber beweist. Ich habe vor, Ihm einen Weg zu nennen, wie Er unbemerkt ins Schloss gelangen kann."  
Sofort kam Moody auf ihn zu und er wich etwas zurück. Auch ohne sein magisches Auge war der Auror in der Lage, andere glauben zu lassen, er könne sie durchschauen. Und man konnte nie sicher sein, ob er dies vielleicht nicht wirklich tat. „Ach so, ich verstehe. Sie wollen Ihn also heimlich in Hogwarts einschleusen? Interessant. Und woher wissen Sie, auf welche Weise das möglich ist?"  
Er versuchte, sich nicht einschüchtern zu lassen. Dank Dracos Entdeckung hatte er sich einen Plan zurechtlegen können, der zwar riskant war, aber funktionieren konnte.

Er wich Lilys wütendem Blick aus, die ihn scheinbar auf diese Weise dazu bringen wollte, es sich anders zu überlegen. „Im Raum der Wünsche hier an der Schule steht ein Verschwindekabinett. Ich habe es gesehen, als ich zusammen mit Mrs. Potter und Mr. Lupin nach Rowena Ravenclaws Diadem gesucht habe. Es ähnelt demjenigen, das Mr. Borgin in seinem Laden in der Nokturngasse ausstellt. Als ich den Ladenbesitzer danach fragte, erzählte er mir, dass er manchmal Stimmen von Schülern dieser Schule hören könne, sobald er sich in das Kabinett hineinstellen würde. Ich habe aus Spaß einen Apfel hineingelegt, der verschwand und im Raum der Wünsche wieder auftauchte. Allerdings in einem beschädigten Zustand. Ich habe herausgefunden, dass das Verschwindekabinett in Hogwarts fehlerhaft ist und erst repariert werden muss. Aber wenn es funktionstüchtig ist, könnte man auf diese Weise den Apparierschutz der Schule umgehen."  
Moody musterte ihn mit deutlichem Misstrauen. „Das hört sich an, als wären Sie imstande gewesen, diesen Plan ohne unsere Hilfe und vor allem ohne unser Mitwissen durchzuführen."  
Trotz stieg in ihm hoch. Weshalb kam er sich in der Nähe des Auroren immer noch wie ein kleiner ungezogener Junge vor? Natürlich hätte er das tun können! Doch zu welchem Zweck? „Ja, das wäre ich. Aber ich habe mich dafür entschieden, dem Dunklen Lord den Spaß an der Sache zu nehmen, indem ich es Ihnen verrate."

Alastor schnaubte verächtlich. „Einmal Todesser, immer Todesser. Und glauben Sie wirklich, dass Sie Ihm überzeugend weismachen können, Sie hätten Pettigrew zu Seinem Wohl getötet und würden Ihn nicht in eine Falle locken, wenn Sie Ihn in die Schule führen?"  
Am liebsten hätte er erwidert, dass dies allein sein Problem war, da er einen einzigen Fehler mit dem Leben bezahlen würde. Aber er beherrschte sich. „Das werden wir sehen. Ich kann Ihnen nur mitteilen, was ich vorhabe. Ob es funktioniert oder nicht, kann ich Ihnen nicht vorhersagen."  
Der Auror wollte etwas erwidern, doch Dumbledore stellte sich schützend neben ihn. „Severus setzt sich bei seinem Plan einer enormen Gefahr aus. Immerhin sind wir vorgewarnt und können Hogwarts gegen Seinen Angriff wappnen. Was wir auch sofort tun sollten, nachdem er zu Ihm aufgebrochen ist."  
Snape wusste, was der Schulleiter mit diesen Worten andeuten wollte. Er wollte Moody damit beruhigen, dass sie das Schloss ungestört sichern konnten, wenn der Schwarzhaarige gegangen war. Dies hätte ihn geärgert, wenn nicht Dutzende von Schülern hätten beschützt werden müssen. Albus durfte mal wieder kein Risiko eingehen.  
„Ich werde jetzt aufbrechen.", erklärte er und verließ den Raum, bevor Alastor seine Loyalität noch weiter anzweifeln konnte.

Als der Auror ihm nicht folgte, seufzte er schon erleichtert auf.  
Doch dann überholte Lily ihn plötzlich und stellte sich ihm in den Weg. In ihren Augen lag ein verzweifelter, flehender Ausdruck, den er am liebsten sofort aus seinem Gedächtnis gestrichen hätte. War es denn nicht schon schlimm genug, dass er sich bald dem Dunklen Lord stellen musste? Musste sie ihn jetzt auch noch so ansehen?  
Zu allem Überfluss packte sie ihn auch noch bei seinem Umhang, als er ihrem Blick auswich. „Tu das nicht, Sev! Das ist Wahnsinn! Er wird dich umbringen!"  
Er seufzte genervt. Vielleicht sollte er sie dazu bringen, wütend auf ihn zu werden. „Lass das! Du solltest lieber deinen Mann beruhigen."  
Sie ließ ihn los und senkte traurig den Kopf. „Er redet nicht mehr mit mir."  
Er schnaubte leise. „Du hättest mich nicht verteidigen sollen."  
Endlich sah sie ihn ungehalten an. „Ich habe es ihm gesagt." Als er sie geschockt anstarrte, blickte sie betreten zur Seite. „Er wollte wissen, warum ich dich für unschuldig halte, und fragte mich, ob ich Gefühle für dich hätte. Ich habe nicht geantwortet und sofort wollte er wissen, ob ich dich lieben würde. Und ich habe es ihm gebeichtet."  
Die aufkeimende Panik in seinem Inneren gebot ihm, ihr ins Gesicht zu sagen, dass sie scheinbar nicht allein sein und ihn nur deshalb zurückhalten wollte. Aber er konnte es nicht. Ihre Verzweiflung schrie ihn geradezu an.

„Ich muss gehen. Sonst sterben wir alle!"  
Trotzig verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. „Das weißt du gar nicht! Wenn wir kämpfen, dann können wir Ihn fertig machen. Immerhin sind all Seine Horkruxe inzwischen zerstört."  
Verdammter Gryffindormut! Warum musste sie ihm so kommen? Ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod war das Letzte, was er sich für sie wünschte!  
„Sei nicht dumm! Wenn wir nicht wissen, auf welchem Weg Er Hogwarts angreifen wird, können wir uns nicht gut genug vorbereiten. Das Ganze wird zum Massaker werden. Und das nicht nur für den Orden, sondern auch für all die Schüler, die sich hier aufhalten!"  
Sie seufzte tief und ihre Miene nach einen entschlossenen Ausdruck an. Er erkannte, dass er einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. Zum Glück hatte seine kleine sentimentale Ansprache über das Wohlergehen der armen, kleinen Schüler geholfen. „Ich will nicht, dass du stirbst. Er wird dich ganz gewiss nicht liebevoll behandeln, wenn Er dich für einen Verräter hält."  
Wieso musste sie ihn daran erinnern? Eigentlich hatte er das verdrängen wollen, bis es soweit war. „Ich werde zurückkommen. Ich verspreche es."  
Sie lächelte schwach. „Das kannst du nicht." Dann umarmte sie ihn und drückte ihn fest an sich, als wolle sie ihn am liebsten nicht mehr loslassen.  
Es fühlte sich an wie ein Abschied. Und er hasste diese Tatsache. „Doch, das kann ich.", erklärte er mit Bestimmtheit.  
Sie löste sich augenblicklich wieder von ihm. „Ich hoffe es. Ich hoffe es wirklich."

Da er nicht wollte, dass sie vielleicht auch noch in Tränen ausbrach, verabschiedete er sich eilig. „Es wird Zeit."  
Sie nickte knapp, tapfer. „Ja. Du solltest jetzt besser gehen."  
Mit einem entschlossenen Ruck drehte er sich um und schritt davon. Er hörte, wie sie verzweifelt aufseufzte, wagte aber nicht, ihr noch einen Blick zuzuwerfen. Er sollte noch vor Tagesanbruch bei Voldemort sein, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen. Außerdem konnte er nicht zulassen, dass sie ihn vielleicht nicht doch zurückhielt. Es war wesentlich leichter gewesen, sein Leben zu riskieren, als sie noch tot war.  
Stattdessen beschleunigte er seine Schritte und wurde erst langsamer, als er ihren Blick nicht mehr in seinem Rücken spüren konnte.  
Dafür vernahm er plötzlich Dumbledores Stimme in seinem Kopf. „Sieh mal in deine rechte Seitentasche." Stirnrunzelnd befolgte er die Anweisung und zog wenig später eine kleine Phiole aus seinem Umhang hervor, die mit einer undefinierbaren, braunen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. „Dies wird dir dabei helfen, deine Gedanken vor dem Dunklen Lord zu verbergen. Aber nimm es zum richtigen Zeitpunkt ein. Die Wirkung hält nicht länger als eine Stunde."  
Er musste gestehen, dass er von einem solchen Trank noch nie etwas gehört hatte. Aber womöglich hatte die Flüssigkeit nicht nur diesen einen Effekt.  
Es war auf jeden Fall besser als nichts.

Kaum trat er Voldemort gegenüber, begann er stark an dem Erfolg seines Planes zu zweifeln. Der mächtige Zauberer war weder wütend noch schlechtgelaunt. Beides wäre wesentlich leichter zu ertragen und zu durchschauen gewesen als diese ruhige Gelassenheit.  
Er wusste, dass Er von dem Mord an Pettigrew erfahren hatte. Doch dies schien Ihm nicht sonderlich viel auszumachen. Es gab in Seinem Verhalten keinerlei Anzeichen dafür, dass Er ihn für sein Handeln bestrafen wollte.  
Dies war lebensbedrohlicher als jede Art von Zornausbruch, die er sich ausgemalt hatte.  
Rotglühende Augen fixierten ihn mit einem kalten, aber nicht hasserfüllten Blick. „Severus, du bist zurück. Würdest du mich bitte begleiten?"  
Für einen Moment zögerte er und erwog, einfach zu disapparieren, als die Panik ihn plötzlich überwältigte. Doch es gelang ihm zu seinem Glück, seine Angst wieder rechtzeitig unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.  
Gehorsam folgte er dem Dunklen Lord einen schmalen Gang entlang bis zu einem abgelegenen Raum, der erst erleuchtet wurde, als Er eintrat. Das Zimmer war nur spärlich eingerichtet. Lediglich ein Tisch und zwei Stühle befanden sich darin. Gerade deshalb erinnerte es Snape unwillkürlich an sein Verhör durch Moody.

Voldemort beachtete die Möbelstücke überhaupt nicht. Er befahl Snape auch nicht, sich zu setzen, sondern schritt nur geduldig auf und ab.  
Auf einmal blieb Er stehen und durchbohrte Seinen vermeintlichen Untergebenen mit einem strengen Blick. „Du hast mich verfolgt."  
Dies störte Ihn am meisten? Dass er versucht hatte, herauszufinden, wer Sein geheimer Spion war? „Ich habe nicht Euch verfolgt, sondern Peter Pettigrew."  
Über Seine Lippen glitt ein böses Lächeln. „Oh ja, das habe ich bemerkt. Hattest du schon vor seinem Treffen mit mir vor, ihn umzubringen?"  
Wie ein dunkler Nebel glitt Er in seine Gedanken, versuchte ihn zu durchleuchten, um herauszufinden, was zwischen ihm und Wurmschwanz vorgefallen war. Doch Dumbledores Wundermittelchen wirkte. Es fühlte sich an, als würde sein Gedächtnis in Watte gepackt werden und sich ständig auf der Flucht vor Voldemorts Angriffen befinden. Bilder, falsche Erinnerungen spielten sich in seinem Kopf ab, Täuschungen, Verzerrungen seiner eigentlichen Erlebnisse. Dies brachte ihn mehr aus der Fassung als Seine Legilimentik-Künste. Mühsam zwang er sich dazu, zu antworten. „Erst danach. Nachdem er mit mir gesprochen und mir einen ungeheuerlichen Verrat an Euch angeboten hat."

Der magische Druck auf sein Gehirn verschwand abrupt. „Was sagst du da?"  
Er senkte betont unterwürfig den Kopf. „Ich gestehe, ich wollte herausfinden, wer Euer geheimer Spion ist. Nachdem Ihr gegangen ward, wollte ich nachsehen, mit wem Ihr gesprochen habt. Ich erwischte ihn, als er sich gerade verwandeln wollte. Er war überrascht, mich zu sehen, und wollte wissen, weshalb ich mich in der Ruine aufhielt. Ich sagte, ich wäre ihm gefolgt, seit ich von Dumbledore erfahren hätte, dass er aus dem Koma erwacht war. Er wollte den Grund wissen, schloss aber sofort aus meiner Aussage, dass ich im Auftrag des alten Mannes hinter ihm her war. Er sagte mir, er hätte schon gehört, dass meine Loyalität fragwürdig sei. Ich schwieg, um zu sehen, wie er reagieren würde. Er fasste es als Bestätigung auf, dass ich jetzt für die Gegenseite arbeiten würde. Sofort begann er sich einzuschmeicheln und versuchte mir einzureden, er wäre ebenfalls ein Doppelagent. Und dass wir gemeinsam spionieren und uns gegenseitig helfen könnten. Zuerst dachte ich, er wolle mich nur testen, doch dann sprach er davon, Euch zu hintergehen und in eine Falle zu locken. Er wollte Euch an Dumbledore verraten und ihm die Chance bieten, Eure Macht zu brechen und Euch auszuliefern. Er versprach, dem Orden jede Information zu geben, die dieser dafür benötigte. Als ich das hörte, habe ich ihn getötet."

Der Dunkle Lord musterte ihn lange mit interessiertem Gesichtsausdruck. „Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass er das gekonnt hätte? Mich an den Orden auszuliefern?"  
Er schüttelte ehrlich den Kopf. „Nein, vermutlich nicht. Doch Pettigrew war ein opportunistischer Parasit, der sich von Eurer Macht genährt hat, sich aber bei Gefahr sofort wieder von Euch gelöst hätte, um sich einen neuen Wirt zu suchen."  
Voldemort nickte gedankenverloren. „Ja, das ist ein durchaus treffender Vergleich. Ich muss sagen, dass ich dir nicht böse bin, weil du ihn getötet hast." Er drehte sich um, und plötzlich wurde die Luft im Raum merklich kühler, fast sogar eisig. „Allerdings bin ich sehr ungehalten darüber, weil du mir nicht verraten hast, dass sich die Potters in Hogwarts versteckt halten."  
Snape konnte Seine Wut regelrecht am eigenen Leib fühlen, als wäre sie ein lebendiges Wesen, das in ihn einzudringen versuchte. Er wusste, er durfte nun keinen Fehler machen. „Ich wusste es nicht, Herr. Dumbledore hat es vor jedem geheimgehalten, vor allem vor mir. Er fürchtet scheinbar immer noch, ich könnte ihn verraten."  
Die Miene seines Gegenübers wurde vollkommen ausdruckslos, während Er ihn erneut mit aller Gewalt legilimentierte. Wieder vernebelte Albus' Trank seine Erinnerungen und veränderte sie. Er wusste nicht, wie lange diese Magie der Macht des Dunklen Lords standhalten würde. Aber im Moment erleichterte sie sein Vorhaben ungemein, da er von seinen Okklumentik-Fähigkeiten keinen Gebrauch machen musste. Denn dies würde bei Ihm nur den Eindruck erwecken, dass er Ihm etwas verheimlichte.

Allerdings setzte allmählich ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl ein, das immer stärker wurde. Sein Verstand schien nicht gerade begeistert davon zu sein, dass man ihn manipulierte.  
„Du willst mir erzählen, dass du es nicht einmal vermutet hast? Dass du im Verhalten des Alten keinerlei Anzeichen dafür entdeckt hast? Dass du nicht einmal auf die Idee gekommen bist, er könne die Potters irgendwo in Hogwarts verstecken?"  
Die Kälte und der Zorn in Seiner Stimme ließen Severus frösteln. Nach all der Zeit konnte er sich nicht mehr vorstellen, wie er einst vor dieser Stimme vor Ehrfurcht gezittert hatte.  
„Nein. Er erweckte stets den Eindruck, als wolle er seine Schüler unter allen Umständen aus dem Kampf zwischen Euch und dem Orden heraushalten. Dass er ihr Leben nie in Gefahr bringen würde, indem er Eure Aufmerksamkeit zu sehr auf die Schule zieht."  
Voldemort bebte immer noch vor Zorn. Seine langen, schlanken Finger umklammerten Seinen Zauberstab, als wolle Er ihn jeden Moment auf Seinen Untergebenen richten. Doch Er tat es nicht. Ein Umstand, der Snapes Anspannung in neue Höhen trieb.  
„Du hättest es merken müssen. Du hättest es in Erfahrung bringen können, wenn du nur aufmerksam genug gewesen wärst. Hogwarts ist groß, aber nicht zu groß, wenn man auf die Anzeichen geachtet hätte, die zweifellos vorhanden waren. Und nun ist Wurmschwanz tot."

Die Augen des Dunklen Lords verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Lass mich raten: Aufgrund des Unverzeihlichen Fluchs, der mit deinem Zauberstab ausgeführt wurde, hat ein Auror des Ministeriums dich in den letzten Stunden verhört. Sehr wahrscheinlich Alastor Moody, so wie ich Dumbledore kenne. Und du hast ihm erzählt, du hättest Pettigrew getötet, weil er mein Spion innerhalb des Ordens war. Ist das richtig?"  
„Ja." Weshalb sollte er dies auch leugnen? Wenn Voldemort erst vor den Toren Hogwarts' bemerkte, dass Albus die Schule magisch gesichert hatte, würde Er nie in die Falle tappen.  
„Idiot!" Der Cruciatus-Fluch traf ihn mitten in die Brust. Obwohl der Schmerz nur kurz anhielt, weil Er nur wenig Magie eingesetzt hatte, taumelte Severus ein paar Schritte zurück. Die Nebenwirkung des Trankes, das Schwindelgefühl, hielt an und machte ihm von Minute zu Minute immer mehr zu schaffen. Die Umgebung verschwamm immer wieder für kurze Zeit vor seinen Augen und er fürchtete allmählich, bald das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.  
Voldemort bemerkte hiervon nichts, sondern marschierte zornig im Raum auf und ab. Seine Frustration war regelrecht spürbar. „Jetzt weiß Dumbledore, dass ich weiß, wo die Potters stecken. Er wird nichts unversucht lassen, um Hogwarts unverzüglich gegen Angriffe von außen abzuschirmen. Wir werden kaum Gelegenheit haben, in das Schloss einzudringen." Abrupt blieb Er stehen und sah seinen Untergebenen durchdringend an. „Wenn wir keine Möglichkeit finden, in die Schule zu gelangen, musst du mir Harry bringen."

Snape atmete tief durch. Das war nun der richtige Zeitpunkt, um seine Bombe platzen zu lassen. Denn eines wollte er ganz sicher nicht tun: Lily ihren Sohn wegnehmen. „Aber, Herr, das weiß ich bereits. Und ich kann meinen Fehler vielleicht wiedergutmachen. Ich habe nämlich zufällig eine Möglichkeit entdeckt, wie Ihr den Apparierschutz umgehen und unbemerkt ins Schloss eindringen könnt."  
Der Dunkle Lord starrte ihn augenblicklich überrascht an und kam interessiert näher. „Erklär mir, was du entdeckt hast."  
Und auf ein Neues. Allmählich glaubte er selbst fast, dass er diese Möglichkeit entdeckt hatte. „Es gibt in Hogwarts ein Verschwindekabinett, das demjenigen bei Borgin & Burkes verblüffend ähnelt. Ich habe Borgin nach seinem Stück gefragt und er meinte, es gebe ein zweites, sozusagen einen Zwilling dazu. Der Mann, der ihm sein Kabinett verkauft hatte, habe ihm erzählt, dass es möglich wäre, von einem Schrank in den nächsten zu gelangen, egal wo dieser stünde und wie weit die beiden Kabinette voneinander entfernt wären. Zudem habe er einmal die Stimmen zweier Jugendlicher hören können, als er sich zu Versuchszwecken in den Schrank gestellt hätte. Allerdings sei er nie verschwunden und an einem anderen Ort wiederaufgetaucht. Er hält das Ganze für ein Märchen und glaubt, der Mann, der ihm Kabinett verkauft hat, hätte ihn über den Tisch gezogen."

In Voldemorts rotglühenden Augen glitzerte etwas auf, das man als gierige Vorfreude deuten konnte. „Aber du denkst das nicht?"  
Severus nickte. „Ich habe mir das Verschwindekabinett in Hogwarts genauer angesehen und es getestet. Es scheint nicht richtig zu funktionieren, um Dingen oder sogar Menschen zu transportieren. Aber wenn man es reparieren würde, könnte man auf diese Weise ins Schloss gelangen und jeden von Dumbledores Schutzzaubern umgehen."  
Der Dunkle Lord musterte ihn lange, bis Er auf einmal verschlagen lächelte. „Ich wusste doch, dass du mich nicht enttäuschen würdest. Du kannst dir das auch gar nicht leisten, bei dem Einflussbereich, für den du im Moment zuständig bist. Reparier das Kabinett so schnell wie möglich und gib mir Bescheid, sobald es erledigt ist. Dann werden wir die Schule stürmen und uns die Potters vornehmen. Und bei der Gelegenheit gelingt es uns vielleicht auch, den alten Mann endlich zur Strecke zu bringen."  
Wieso hatte er nur plötzlich dieses Déjà-Vu-Erlebnis? Ach ja, er hatte Voldemort schon einmal so etwas Ähnliches sagen hören, kurz bevor Er Draco dazu auserwählt hatte, Hogwarts' Schulleiter zu töten.

Auf was hatte er sich da nur eingelassen? Wahrscheinlich blieb der Mord an Dumbledore schon wieder an ihm hängen. Er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen, wie sie den Dunklen Lord und Seine Todesser am besten in eine Falle locken konnten, ohne diese etwas ahnten und flüchten konnten. Und was sollten sie überhaupt mit Voldemort anfangen, falls sie ihn gefasst hatten? Er würde sich wohl kaum erneut aus Versehen selbst töten, wenn Lily nicht starb, um ihren Sohn zu retten. Und aus Askaban wäre der mächtige Zauberer schneller wieder ausgebrochen, als das Zaubereiministerium ihn dort einsperren konnte.  
Er konnte diese Gedanken gar nicht zuende denken, denn plötzlich überkam ihn ein erneuter Schwindelanfall. Wesentlich heftiger diesmal als zuvor. Ihm wurde für einen Moment schwarz vor Augen.  
Wie durch einen Nebel hindurch hörte er Seine Stimme. „Sie haben dir Drogen gegeben, nicht wahr? So wie ich Moody kenne, muss er dich regelrecht vollgepumpt haben. Mich wundert es, dass er dir nichts verabreicht hat, um deinen jetzigen Standort herauszufinden. Vielleicht wusste er, dass ich dies überprüfen würde." Die Stimme nahm einen beschwörenden Klang an. „Du solltest schlafen. Ruh dich aus und schlaf!"  
Sofort wurden seine Lider schwerer als Blei und seine Beine gaben nach, bevor er umkippte und seine Umgebung in erlösender Schwärze versank.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter Twentyone: Cursed to kill**_

Als er aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte, befiel ihn eine unglaubliche Panik. Im ersten Moment war er felsenfest davon überzeugt, der Dunkle Lord hätte ihn durchschaut und in den Tiefschlaf versetzt, um ihn zu fesseln und einzusperren. Dass Er ihn jeden Augenblick foltern würde, um herauszubekommen, warum er Ihn belogen hatte.  
Doch als er sich auf der Liege, auf die man ihn gelegt haben musste, aufsetzte, erkannte er, dass Er sich nicht mit Ihm zusammen im Raum befand. Stattdessen saß Lucius Malfoy neben seinem Lager und beobachtete ihn mit ausdrucksloser Miene. Nach außen sah es so, als sollte ihm der Blonde nur eine Nachricht Voldemorts überbringen. Aber der seltsame, besorgt wirkende Blick, mit dem er ihn bedachte, beunruhigte Snape.  
Beunruhigt runzelte er die Stirn. „Was ist los?"  
Lucius reichte ihm wortlos seinen Zauberstab. Erst als er seinen Gegenüber misstrauisch ansah, gab dieser eine Erklärung ab. „Ich soll ihn dir von Ihm übergeben."  
Der Schwarzhaarige ahnte, was geschehen war. „Er hat ihn modifiziert, nicht wahr?"  
Malfoy nickte seufzend. „Ja. Er will wissen, welche Magie du anwendest."  
Der Dunkle Lord ließ ihn also ab jetzt durch seinen eigenen Zauberstab überwachen. Er hätte sich denken können, dass seine bisherigen Taten nicht ungestraft bleiben würden.

Doch der Ausdruck in den Augen seines Todesserkollegen ließ darauf schließen, dass dies nicht die einzige Bestrafung war, die Er ihm während seiner Ohnmacht hatte zukommen lassen. „Welche Nachricht sollst du mir überbringen?"  
Der Blonde musterte ihn überrascht, bevor er antwortete. Dennoch gelang es ihm wenige Sekunden später, nach außen so gleichgültig wie möglich zu wirken. „Er hat dir einen Auftrag zugeteilt. Er sagte, wenn du deine Treue Ihm gegenüber beweisen und deine Fehler wiedergutmachen willst, musst du Seine Anweisung ohne zu zögern befolgen."  
Damit hätte er rechnen müssen. Vor allem nachdem Er sich so schnell von seinem Plan hatte überzeugen lassen. Das war zu einfach, zu leicht und zu schmerzlos gewesen. „Was soll ich für Ihn tun?"  
Wieder reagierte Lucius verblüfft, aber auch leicht betroffen. „Er verlangt, dass du, nachdem wir uns in Hogwarts eingeschlichen haben, Dumbledore tötest."  
Na toll! Das war ein Fluch. Ein verdammter Fluch, der ihn wahrscheinlich bis an sein Lebensende verfolgen würde. Was war das überhaupt für ein Auftrag, die nur die in Ungnade Gefallenen ausführen sollten? Fürchtete Er sich sosehr vor einem alten Mann, dass Er sich ihm nicht selbst stellen konnte?

Doch das war wahrscheinlich nicht alles, wenn er Malfoys Blick richtig deutete. „Wie hat Er dafür gesorgt, dass ich es auch tue? Hat Er meinen Körper dazu gezwungen, einen Unbrechbaren Schwur zu leisten, während ich bewusstlos war? Hat Er mich vielleicht sogar deswegen ohnmächtig werden lassen?"  
Verflucht, seine Verbitterung sprach viel zu sehr aus seiner Stimme. Doch sein Gegenüber schien ihn zu verstehen, denn der betroffene Ausdruck in seinen Augen wurde noch deutlicher. „Er sagte, Er wäre nicht für deinen Zustand verantwortlich. Irgendein Trank, den man dir verabreicht hätte, hätte dich geschwächt und ohnmächtig werden lassen." Die Stimme des Blonden wurde leiser. „Aber Er hat es ausgenutzt. Er hat darauf gewartet, dass dein Kreislauf zusammenbricht, bevor Er dich mit einem Fluch belegt hat."  
Das erklärte einiges. Voldemort hatte ihm also doch angesehen, dass er wegen Dumbledores Trank mit Schwindelanfällen zu kämpfen gehabt hatte. Es hatte etwas Hinterhältig-Sadistisches, dass Er gewartet hatte, bis Snape sich quasi selbst außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte.  
„Was ist das für ein Fluch?" Er ahnte die Antwort bereits, aber er wollte Gewissheit.  
Lucius zögerte einen Moment, ließ dann jedoch seine Miene zu einer ausdruckslosen Maske erstarren. „Er wollte sichergehen, dass du deinen Auftrag auch durchführst. Aus diesem Grund hat Er dich mit diesem Fluch belegt. Wenn du Dumbledore innerhalb einer gewissen Zeitspanne nicht tötest, nachdem wir alle das Schloss betreten haben, wird Er dich dazu zwingen."

Das war es also. Ein spezieller Imperius-Fluch, der nur in einem bestimmten Augenblick aktiviert wurde und zu einem einzigen Zweck diente, der vorher festgelegt wurde.  
Der Mord an dem alten Mann _war_ ein Fluch, der ihn verfolgte. Und wieder würde er sterben, wenn er ihn nicht beging. Denn nur der Tod konnte ihn von diesem Auftrag befreien.  
Und dabei hatte er sich bisher solche Mühe gegeben, damit sich die Geschichte nicht wiederholte.

„Wo warst du so lange?" Lilys Stimme klang leicht hysterisch, aber das störte ihn kaum. Als sie sich an ihn schmiegte, als wolle sie ihn nie wieder loslassen, störte es ihn noch nicht einmal, als er sie leise weinen hörte.  
Er war froh, wieder zurück in Hogwarts zu sein, und sie umarmen zu können. Selbst wenn nun dieser Fluch auf ihm lastete.  
Sie schien seine Bedenken zu bemerken, denn plötzlich löste sie sich von ihm und sah ihn beunruhigt an. „Was ist passiert?"  
Er schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Nur das Übliche."  
Sie schien zu spüren, dass er ihrer Frage nur auswich, denn sie war nicht überzeugt von seiner Antwort. „Sag es mir schon. Was ist geschehen? Du siehst vollkommen fertig aus. Und nicht nur körperlich."  
Er warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu. „Wirklich sehr charmant.", konterte er sarkastisch.  
Bevor sie etwas erwidern und mit ihrem Verhör fortfahren konnte, rettete ihn jemand, mit dem er in diesem Moment überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte: Potter.  
Sein Erzfeind kam mit ausdrucksloser Miene auf sie zu und blieb wenige Meter hinter Lily stehen. Er hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt, als wolle er Snape erneut einen Kinnhaken oder auch mehrere verpassen. Doch seine Stimme klang gefährlich ruhig und beherrscht. „Könnte ich dich unter vier Augen sprechen?"

Da er seine Frau geflissentlich ignorierte, konnte er nur Severus meinen.  
Lily senkte betroffen den Kopf und wandte sich ab. Allein für die unglaublichen Schuldgefühle, die er aus ihrem Gesicht herauslesen konnte, hätte er James sofort eine verpasst. Sie verdiente es, dass man ihr die Möglichkeit gab, sich zu erklären.  
Er ließ seine Miene ebenso ausdruckslos werden wie diejenige seines Gegenübers. „Wenn es sein muss, natürlich."  
Potter nickte knapp und drehte sich um, bevor er davonging. Scheinbar sollte er diesem Kerl folgen. Er warf Lily einen kurzen Blick zu, den sie mit einem schwachen Lächeln quittierte. Dann lief er seinem Erzfeind hinterher.  
Das konnte ja heiter werden, vor allem weil er keine Ahnung hatte, was James nun genau vorhatte. Wollte er ihn anschreien, verfluchen oder mit ihm um seine Frau kämpfen? All das war möglich, da Potter so angespannt wirkte, dass er jeden Augenblick vor Zorn explodieren konnte. Nun, sollte er doch einen Wutanfall bekommen. Eine gute Auseinandersetzung war vermutlich genau das Richtige, um seine eigene Frustration loszuwerden. Und wenn sein Erzfeind irgendetwas gegen Lily sagte, würde er sich auf jeden Fall für seine aufgeplatzte Lippe revanchieren.

Inzwischen hatte James scheinbar den gewünschten „Austragungsort" erreicht, denn er blieb stehen und öffnete eine Tür auf der rechten Seite des Ganges.  
Als sie beide eintraten, kam Snape plötzlich der Gedanke, dass vielleicht Black und Lupin schon in dem Raum auf sie warteten und ihn packen würden, damit ihr Freund ihn zusammenschlagen konnte. Aber das Klassenzimmer war leer.  
Vorsorglich schloss er die Tür hinter sich und sah dann herausfordernd in Potters Augen.  
Dieser musterte ihn kalt, vermutlich wütend darüber, dass er keinerlei Reue zeigte. „Warum hast du das getan?"  
Sollte er erwähnen, dass er versucht hatte, Lily zu vergraulen? Würde ihr Mann ihm dies überhaupt glauben? Wahrscheinlich nicht. „Dazu gehören immer zwei."  
James seufzte grimmig. „Das hat sie auch gesagt. Nur aus ihrem Mund hörte es sich viel selbstloser an."  
Na wundervoll, wieder das Argument, dass sie viel zu gut und zu nett für ihn war. Wieso rieb ihm jeder dies unter die Nase, inklusive sein Verstand? „Scheinbar hast du nicht ganz verstanden, was sie dir damit klarmachen wollte."  
Sein Erzfeind wirkte, als wäre er nach diesen Worten mehr als bereit, auf ihn loszugehen. Doch leider beherrschte er sich immer noch.

Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, wenn sie sich geprügelt hätten. Denn ein kleiner Teil in seinem Inneren sah immer noch den verzweifelten Potter vor Augen, der hatte erkennen müssen, dass einer seiner besten Freunde ein Verräter war. Und er wollte auf keinen Fall Mitleid mit dem Mann haben, der ihn jahrelang gedemütigt und dann auch noch Lily geheiratet hatte.  
James sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Willst du etwa behaupten, du würdest sie besser verstehen als ich?"  
Er blieb ebenfalls betont ruhig. Wenn es zu einer Schlägerei kam, wollte er nicht derjenige sein, der anfing. „Ja."  
Sein Gegenüber schnaubte. Es sollte scheinbar verächtlich klingen, doch die Verzweiflung in Potters Augen nahm dem Laut jegliche Überheblichkeit. „Du bist nicht wie sie."  
„Aber sie ist nicht im Mindesten so wie du." Es war so leicht, ihn in diesem Moment zu verletzen, doch Severus empfand nicht einmal halb soviel Schadenfreude, wie er es sich ausgemalt hatte.  
Er sah, wie sein Erzfeind schwer schluckte, als erkenne er, dass Snape die Wahrheit sagte. Auf jeden Fall war ihm deutlich anzumerken, dass er ihm im Stillen zustimmte. Dennoch war James noch nicht bereit, dies zuzugeben. „Jeder Mensch ist anders."  
Severus warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu. „Netter Spruch für eine Grußkarte."  
Erneut hielt sich Potter zurück, aber es fehlte nicht mehr viel, bis er ausrastete. „Eigentlich sollte ich derjenige sein, der dich runtermacht."

Ja, natürlich, sein Gegenüber war ja wütend auf ihn, weil er dessen verräterischen Freund umgebracht und mit dessen Frau geschlafen hatte. Das hätte er fast vergessen. „Dann solltest du vielleicht endlich mal damit anfangen."  
James' Miene veränderte sich. Er versuchte nicht mehr, seine Wut zu verstecken. „Du konntest einfach nicht mit ansehen, dass sie mit mir glücklich war. Du musstest dich ja unbedingt einmischen und unsere Ehe kaputtmachen, weil du es nicht ertragen konntest, dass sie mit mir verheiratet ist."  
Na endlich! Kein weiteres Gerede um den heißen Brei herum, das er so hasste. Endlich musste er sich nicht mehr beherrschen. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, Potter, aber bei dieser Sache geht es überhaupt nicht um dich. Ich weiß, diese Tatsache macht dich sicher vollkommen fertig, doch ich kann leider nichts daran ändern. Sie hat sich für mich entschieden. Sie war diejenige, die zu mir gekommen ist. Und sie war diejenige, die es bei dir nicht mehr ausgehalten hat. Und ich habe ihr nur das gegeben, was sie brauchte."  
Mit einem zornigen Aufschrei zog sein Erzfeind seinen Zauberstab und ging auf ihn los. Dem ersten Fluch konnte er ausweichen, sodass er selbst zum Zauberstab greifen konnte. Er wehrte einen weiteren Fluch mit einem Protego ab und schickte James ein Stupor entgegen, das jedoch sein Ziel verfehlte.

Sein Gegner kam dadurch erst so richtig in Fahrt. „Du hast ihr gegeben, was sie gebraucht hat, du mieses Schwein? Für wen hältst du dich eigentlich, du perverser Drecksack? Was bitte genau hast du ihr denn gegeben, was sie so dringend brauchte?"  
Ein Fluch traf Snape in die Brust und schleuderte ihn nach hinten gegen die Wand. Doch er nutzte die Gelegenheit und konterte, sodass Potter zurücktaumelte, stolperte und beinahe seinen Zauberstab und sein Gleichgewicht verlor.  
Die Ruhe, die ihn plötzlich überfiel, überraschte ihn. Sein Erzfeind schien vollkommen verzweifelt zu sein, als hätte er seine Frau schon längst aufgegeben. Als würde er gegen Windmühlen kämpfen, die er nicht mehr aufhalten konnte, an denen er aber unbedingt seine ganze Wut auslassen musste.  
Ihm wurde klar, dass James nicht begriff, warum Lily mit ihm geschlafen hatte. Vielleicht sollte er ihm einen Hinweis geben. Doch er dachte nicht daran, dies auf eine einfühlsame Art und Weise zu tun. Das brachte er einfach nicht über sich. „Deine Vorstellungskraft ist traurigerweise wirklich zu sehr auf einen Bereich fixiert. Sie wollte einfach nur jemand, der ihr zuhört und wenigstens versucht, sie zu verstehen."  
Potters Reaktion irritierte ihn: Erst starrte er ihn fassungslos an, bevor er sich wie erschöpft gegen die Wand in seinem Rücken lehnte und leise zu lachen begann. Es war zwar kein fröhliches, sondern eher ein hysterisches Lachen, aber es erschreckte Severus dennoch.

Und er wollte einfach nicht aufhören! Er hasste dieses Geräusch. Warum konnte sein Erzfeind nicht erneut auf ihn losgehen und ihn anschreien? Das wäre ihm wesentlich lieber gewesen.  
„Was gibt es da zu lachen? Hast du etwa vergessen, wie man anständig in Tränen ausbricht?"  
James beruhigte sich allmählich und stieß dann ein kurzes, abfälliges Schnauben aus, das seinem Gegenüber wesentlich lieber war. „Wie könnte ich das vergessen? Ich brauche nur an dich denken, als du ihr in der Schule ständig etwas vorgeheult hast."  
Ein nicht unwesentlicher Teil von ihm wollte Potter für diese Bemerkung so tief verletzen, wie es ihm möglich war. Doch der verzweifelte Unterton in der Stimme seines Gegenübers verriet ihm, wie sehr es dieser genau darauf anlegte. Die Antwort über Lily schien ihn verdammt hart getroffen zu haben. „Lass mich raten: So etwas in der Art hat sie dir schon mindestens hundertmal gesagt, oder? Dass du ihr nicht zuhören würdest?"  
James runzelte die Stirn. „Ich frage mich, was sie mir verschweigt. Was du über sie weißt, dass dich ja so hervorragend dazu befähigt, sie zu verstehen, wie ich es nicht könnte. Früher dachte ich, sie hätte einfach nur Mitleid mit dir gehabt. Doch scheinbar ist das nicht der einzige Grund, weshalb sie sich dir an den Hals wirft."  
Er schenkte seinem Erzfeind einen abfälligen Blick. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie es ist, als Zauberer unter Muggeln aufzuwachsen. Du weißt nicht, wie es ist, ausgegrenzt und drangsaliert zu werden, weil alle Muggelkinder um einen herum spüren, dass man anders ist. Dass man über eine Macht verfügt, die sie niemals haben werden."

Er sah schon, wie Potter genervt die Augen verdrehen wollte, wie ihm eine schnippische Erwiderung auf den Lippen lag, dass er seine „schreckliche Kindheit" nicht für seine falschen Entscheidungen verantwortlich machen sollte. Daher setzte er noch einen drauf. „Lily weiß es. Sie hat in ihrer Muggelschule selten etwas anderes erlebt."  
Sofort wurde James' Blick weich und er konnte die Liebe für seine Frau in den braunen Augen entdecken. Und eine Spur von Wut. „Sie hat mir nie davon erzählt."  
Snape schnaubte. „Wahrscheinlich liegt das daran, dass sie sich dafür schämt. Und warum hast du dich nie gefragt, weshalb sie dich für dein Verhalten so verurteilt hat? Warum sie dich früher so verabscheut hat?"  
Sein Gegenüber wich seinem Blick aus. „Ich dachte, sie wäre einfach nur vorurteilsfrei. Und ein wesentlich liberaler Mensch als ich."  
Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Gab es so etwas überhaupt? Jemanden, der ohne selbst Schmerzen hatte erleiden müssen, dafür eintrat, dass anderen nicht dasselbe erlitten? „Dafür war sie aber ziemlich emotional und unbeherrscht, wenn sie dich beschimpft hat."  
Fahrig strich sich sein Erzfeind eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. In diesem Moment büßte er den letzten Rest seiner zornigen Ausstrahlung ein und wirkte nur noch rettungslos verzweifelt.

Er wollte dies nicht sehen. Er wollte jetzt nur noch weg von hier, nachdem sein Gegner ihn nicht mehr bekämpfen wollte, sondern nur noch sein Mitleid erregen konnte. „Ich muss zu Dumbledore." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und hastete fluchtartig aus dem Raum.  
Doch Potters Gesichtsausdruck ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Er hatte schon immer davon geträumt, seinen Widersacher am Boden zu erleben. Ihn so leiden zu sehen, dass er nicht mehr aufstand oder auch nur versuchte, sich zu wehren. Ja, da war eine grimmige Befriedigung in seinem Inneren über seinen Triumph, aber feiern wollte er ihn nicht. Er konnte es nicht. Nicht nachdem dieser Fluch auf ihm lastete und Er seinen Zauberstab modifiziert hatte. Voldemort fragte sich in diesem Moment vermutlich, mit wem er sich duelliert hatte und ob seine Tarnung in Gefahr war.  
Noch ein Grund, sofort den alten Mann aufzusuchen.  
Er eilte durch die Gänge auf das Schulleiterbüro zu. Hoffentlich war Albus auch anwesend und nicht schon wieder unterwegs oder führte gerade ein unglaublich wichtiges Gespräch mit einem Schüler oder einem Lehrer.  
Doch er hatte Glück. Dumbledore schien sogar auf sein Kommen gewartet zu haben, denn er bat ihn so freundlich und überschwänglich herein, dass ihm mulmig wurde. Wusste der Alte etwa schon, was ihm bevorstand?

„Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du wieder da bist. Für eine Zeit lang hatte ich schon Angst, Er hätte dich durchschaut und dabehalten oder gleich umgebracht."  
Zuerst wollte er dem Schulleiter schon Berechnung hinter diesen Worten unterstellen, aber dann entdeckte er die echte Sorge in den Augen hinter der halbmondförmigen Brille. „Ihr Trank hat mich nach etwa einer dreiviertel Stunde ins Reich der Träume befördert."  
Der alte Mann seufzte entschuldigend. „Die starken Nebenwirkungen machen diesen Trank so gefährlich. Deshalb und aufgrund seiner sehr seltenen Zutaten wird er seit Jahrhunderten kaum noch hergestellt und überhaupt nicht mehr gelehrt."  
Das erklärte auch, warum er diese nette Flüssigkeit nicht hatte einordnen können. „Ich war Ihm während meiner Ohnmacht hilflos ausgeliefert."  
Albus begriff sofort. „Was hat Er getan?"  
Vielleicht sollte er mit dem weniger Schwerwiegenden beginnen. „Er hat meinen Zauberstab modifiziert, sodass Er immer weiß, welchen Zauber ich damit durchführe."  
Scheinbar verriet ihn irgendetwas an seinem Gesichtsausdruck, denn Dumbledore runzelte plötzlich alarmiert die Stirn. „Und was hat Er noch getan?"  
Verdammt, manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, der Alte könne auch ohne Legilimentik in ihm lesen wie in einem Buch. „Er hat mir einen weiteren Auftrag gegeben und mit einem speziellen Fluch dafür gesorgt, dass ich ihn auch ausführe."

Der Schulleiter musterte ihn eingehend, als wartete er darauf, dass er fortfuhr. Aber eigentlich wollte er den nächsten Teil lieber verschweigen. „Was sollst du für Ihn tun?"  
Snape seufzte. „Sobald Er und Seine Todesser in Hogwarts eingedrungen sind, soll ich Sie umbringen."  
Albus' Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben, während er ihn überrascht ansah. „Wirklich? Scheint so, als sollest du dich Seinem Willen beugen."  
Nicht schon wieder! Diesmal würde er es ganz bestimmt nicht tun. Nie im Leben! Er weigerte sich, einen Mord an seinem Gegenüber überhaupt in Erwägung zu ziehen. „Nein."  
Dumbledore blinzelte überrascht. „Aber wenn er dich mit diesem Fluch belegt hat, hast du keine andere Wahl."  
Nein, so schnell würde er sich nicht umstimmen lassen. „Ich könnte meinen eigenen Tod dafür in Kauf nehmen."  
Der alte Mann lächelte schwach. „Das ehrt mich wirklich, aber es wäre unklug, das zu tun. Ich bin wesentlich älter als du und habe den Großteil meines Lebens bereits hinter mir. Und was wird aus Lily, wenn du stirbst?"  
Ein netter Versuch, ihn umzustimmen, indem er an seine Gefühle appellierte. Doch Albus' Tod würde Lily nicht retten. Ganz im Gegenteil. „Und wer kümmert sich dann um den Dunklen Lord? Wer soll sich Ihm entgegenstellen? Einer der Schüler etwa?"

In den Augen des Schulleiters blitzte für einen Moment deutlicher Unmut auf. Aber er fing sich schnell wieder. „Die Auroren und der Orden des Phönix werden sich schon um ihn kümmern können."  
Snape blieb hart. Diese Psychospielchen konnte er auch spielen. „Sie sind der Einzige, der es wirklich mit Ihm aufnehmen kann. Wenn es zum Kampf kommt, wird keiner der Auroren Seine Attacken abwehren können. Oder sind Sie so versessen darauf, zu sterben, dass Sie dafür unzählige Menschenleben in Kauf nehmen?" Er setzte noch einen drauf. „Wollen Sie etwa, dass Schüler sterben?"  
Dumbledore seufzte schwer. „Hast du vielleicht einen besseren Plan?"  
Nein, hatte er eigentlich nicht. Für einen Moment stieg Panik in ihm auf. Was wenn er es nicht verhindern konnte? Wenn es keine Möglichkeit gab, den Fluch zu umgehen oder zu neutralisieren? „Man könnte doch herausfinden, wie man den Zauber rückgängig machen kann." Verdammt, seine Stimme klang leicht zittrig, sodass man ihm seine Angst anmerken musste. Und das hatte er ja die ganze Zeit über verhindern wollen!  
Der Blick des alten Mannes wurde weich und er hasste ihn dafür. „Wir werden eine Lösung finden. Zuerst sollten wir dich genauestens untersuchen lassen und dann sehen wir weiter. Bis dahin können wir es für uns behalten."  
Oh ja, plötzlich hörte sich Albus wieder so grausam optimistisch an, dass es wehtat! Aber wenigstens erfuhr Lily erst einmal nichts davon!


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter Twentytwo: Last Preparations**_

Voller Unbehagen starrte er auf das Verschwindekabinett direkt vor ihm. Er musste es reparieren, aber bisher hatte keiner seiner Versuche irgendeinen Erfolg erzielt. Und ein einfaches Reparo würde wohl kaum ausreichen, genauso wenig wie Muggelwerkzeuge irgendetwas an dem defekten Zustand des Schranks ändern konnten. Daher würde er wahrscheinlich weiterhin herumprobieren müssen, bis es funktionierte. Immerhin hatte es Draco auch geschafft. Da konnte es doch für ihn nicht so furchtbar schwer sein.  
Wieder zog er die Türen des Kabinetts auf und legte ein Ei hinein. Er schloss die Türen wieder, konzentrierte sich stumm und wartete. Als er den Schrank wieder öffnete, war das Ei verschwunden. Soweit, so gut. Aber die vorhergehenden Male hatte dieser Teil auch einwandfrei funktioniert. Schwierig wurde es erst, wenn das Verschwundene wieder zurückkehren sollte. Bisher war die Schale aller Eier zersprungen und ihr Inhalt hatte sich über dem Schrankboden verteilt. Mit dem Rührei aus seinen Versuchen hätte er locker der halben Schule Frühstück machen können.  
Wenigstens konnte er sich einreden, dass die Risse von Mal zu Mal immer dünner und kürzer wurden und er vielleicht doch etwas bewirkt hatte. Selbst wenn es vermutlich an Selbstbetrug grenzte und die Auswirkungen ganz und gar nicht so optimistisch waren.

„Soll ich dir behilflich sein?", riss ihn Dumbledores freundliche Stimme aus seinen Gedanken und er schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Das würde er allein schaffen! Ganz sicher!  
„Es scheint, als wollten Sie Ihren Tod unbedingt beschleunigen. Haben Sie es so eilig, zu sterben?", antwortete er mit deutlichem Sarkasmus.  
Der Schulleiter schmunzelte. „Ist das etwa der Grund, weshalb du nicht hundertprozentig bei der Sache bist? Weil du deinen Auftrag so lange wie möglich vor dir herschieben willst?"  
So konnte man es auch sehen. Eigentlich hatte er nur das Ergebnis der Untersuchungen abwarten wollen. Er wollte sicher sein, dass es einen Plan gab, wie man den Fluch umgehen konnte, der auf ihm lastete.  
Vielleicht sollte er besser von diesem Thema ablenken, bevor der alte Mann ihn wieder einmal durchschaute. „Wie wäre es mit Weihnachten? Heiligabend ist doch ein schöner Tag zum Sterben. Finden Sie nicht auch, Professor?"  
Albus seufzte. „Du willst sie in den Ferien herbringen, in denen die meisten Schüler nach Hause fahren und somit aus der Schusslinie geraten."  
Ja, das auch. Die lästigen Jugendlichen würden sie in einem Kampf gegen die Todesser nur behindern. Außerdem hatte er dann noch etwas Zeit. Dennoch würde er dies bestimmt nicht zugeben. Nicht dass ihm noch so etwas Lächerliches wie Kinderliebe unterstellt wurde. „Nein, eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, wir könnten den Dunklen Lord und Seine Anhänger am besten mit Christbaumkugeln außer Gefecht setzen."

Dumbledore lächelte amüsiert. „Ja, das würde Ihn sicherlich überraschen. Vermutlich könnten wir das für einen Moment für uns ausnutzen."  
Snape warf einen überraschten Blick zu ihm hinüber. Plötzlich fiel es ihm auf. Der Schulleiter verschwieg ihm irgendetwas. „Was haben die Tests ergeben?"  
Der Blick des alten Mannes verriet nichts Gutes. „Der Fluch, der auf dir lastet, kann nur von seinem Urheber aufgehoben werden, ohne dass du dabei stirbst. Jedenfalls belegen das die bisherigen Untersuchungen."  
Er seufzte. Ja, das hatte er erwartet. Voldemort machte keine halben Sachen. Wenn Er jemanden verfluchte, dann richtig. Nicht umsonst war Harry eine solche Berühmtheit geworden. Eben weil es niemanden vor oder nach ihm gelungen war, Seinen Flüchen zu entkommen.  
Dennoch wollte er nicht so leicht aufgeben und sich Seinem Willen beugen. „Dann müssen wir uns eben etwas anderes überlegen."  
Albus nickte. „Weihnachten, also? Ich denke, Er wird von deinem Vorschlag sehr begeistert sein. Er hielt als Schüler nie viel von diesem Muggelfest."  
Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Dumbledore von ihm ab und steuerte auf die Tür zu. „Ich wünsche dir viel Glück.", hörte Severus ihn noch sagen, bevor sein Gast den Raum der Wünsche wieder verließ.  
Ja, das konnte er vermutlich sehr gut gebrauchen.

Wenige Tage später war es ihm endlich gelungen, das Ei heil zurückzubekommen. Doch er glaubte kaum, dass dies schon jetzt mit einem Menschen oder gar mehreren funktionierte. Dafür musste er zuerst ein paar Tests mit lebendigen Wesen durchführen. Irgendwelche Kleintiere vielleicht oder lästige Insekten, die er erst fangen musste.  
Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass er nicht mehr allein im Raum war. Er hörte, wie ganz in seiner Nähe ein Tablett abgestellt wurde und das Geschirr darauf leise klirrte. Doch als er sich umdrehte, schlich sich Lily schon in Richtung Tür.  
Sie wollte ihm also schon wieder aus dem Weg gehen. „Willst du denn gar nicht nachprüfen, ob ich das auch esse?"  
Sie zuckte kurz erschrocken zusammen und wandte sich zögerlich zu ihm um. „Nein, ich muss zu Harry zurück und ihn füttern."  
Er hob vorwurfsvoll die Augenbrauen. „Das höre ich in letzter Zeit häufiger von dir. Willst du deinen Sohn etwa überfüttern, bis sein Magen platzt?"  
Sie warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Wirfst du mir etwa vor, dass ich mich um ihn kümmere?"  
Das hatte sie doch die ganze Zeit zuvor auch getan. Und da hatten sie sich wesentlich häufiger gesehen! Wütend verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich habe nur allmählich das Gefühl, dass du immer wieder Ausreden erfindest, um mir aus dem Weg zu gehen."

Sie seufzte grimmig. „Ich dachte, du wolltest allein sein. Dass du aus irgendeinem Grund nicht mit mir reden wolltest."  
Verdammt, fühlte sie sich beleidigt oder ausgeschlossen? Er wollte sie doch nur schützen! Und sich davor bewahren, dass sie sich ständig um ihn sorgte. „Es gibt nichts zu erzählen außer dem Üblichen."  
Sie sah ihn tadelnd an. „Das glaube ich dir nicht. Du bist so seltsam, seit du von dem letzten Treffen mit Ihm zurückgekehrt bist. Du hast noch nicht einmal die Chance genutzt, dich an James zu rächen. Es muss einfach irgendetwas Schlimmes passiert sein!"  
Er verdrehte die Augen. Ihre Logik war so typisch weiblich, selbst wenn sie richtig lag. Aber das würde er wohl kaum zugeben. Dann konnte er ihr auch gleich alles verraten! „Vielleicht habe ich inzwischen Wichtigeres zu tun, als mich mit deinem Mann zu prügeln. Ich muss zum Beispiel eine Falle für den Dunklen Lord und Seine Todesser vorbereiten."  
Sie nickte knapp. „Wusste ich doch, dass du zu beschäftigt bist. Wieso beschwerst du dich dann, wenn ich sofort wieder verschwinde?"  
Eine wirklich gute Frage. Einerseits störte es ihn erheblich, dass sie ihn mied. Aber andererseits war es so wesentlich leichter, ihr zu verschweigen, dass Voldemort ihn dazu verflucht hatte, Dumbledore zu töten.

Dennoch war es ihm lieber, ihr etwas entgegenzukommen. „Ich werde Ihn hierher führen, sobald das Verschwindekabinett. In die Schule, in deine Nähe."  
Sie seufzte erneut und kam auf ihn zu. „Wenn das die einzige gute Gelegenheit ist, um Ihn in eine Falle zu locken, dann sollten wir sie ergreifen." Sie blickte kurz zu Boden, als er sie ungehalten ansah. „Ja, ich habe Angst, dass Harry bei dem ganzen Plan etwas zustoßen könnte. Doch ich will auch, dass es endlich aufhört. Wir werden schon eine Möglichkeit finden, meinen Sohn aus der Schusslinie und in Sicherheit zu bringen. Und dann werden wir uns um Ihn kümmern. Wir alle: Der Orden, du und Dumbledore."  
Ja, und genau darin bestand das Problem. Der alte Mann würde den Plan nicht überleben. Und dann? Was würde wohl der Orden dazu sagen, wenn ausgerechnet _er_ Albus tötete oder selbst starb bei dem Versuch, es zu verhindern? Lily würde bestimmt von keiner der beiden Alternativen begeistert sein.

Es war Mitte Dezember, als die Taube, die er in das Kabinett gesetzt hatte, nicht tot zurückkehrte. Es war also vollbracht.  
Snape seufzte grimmig auf. Das bedeutete, dass er Voldemort bald hierher bringen konnte und Dumbledore töten musste, wenn ihnen bis dahin nichts einfiel. Wenigstens war Er damit einverstanden gewesen, Seine Todesser erst an Weihnachten ins Schloss zu führen. Scheinbar gefiel Ihm der Gedanke, mitten in die Feierlichkeiten zu platzen und Chaos, Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten. Doch so blieb ihm wenigstens noch etwa eine Woche Zeit, um sich etwas zu überlegen.  
Bisher hatte sich der Schulleiter mit Vorschlägen für einen Ausweichplan sehr zurückgehalten. Und das, obwohl Snape ihm klargemacht hatte, dass er nach einem Mord an dem obersten Mitglied des Ordens wohl kaum weiterhin auf dessen Seite würde kämpfen können. Daher konnte er nur hoffen, dass der alte Mann ihm wieder einmal etwas Wichtiges verschwieg und im entscheidenden Moment ein Ass aus dem Ärmel zauberte.  
Entschlossen wandte er sich ab und verließ den Raum. Er musste die anderen über seinen Erfolg informieren.

Albus nahm es wie erwartet gelassen hin, während Black, Lupin und Lily sehr angespannt wirkten. Potter mied seinen Blick und starrte mit ausdrucksloser Miene stur geradeaus.  
„Dann wirst du also zu Ihm zurückkehren und es Ihm berichten. Oder weiß Er es bereits?" Dumbledore schien sogar richtig fröhlich oder regelrecht begierig auf den Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord zu sein.  
Er glaubte beinahe, ihn zu enttäuschen, als er den Kopf schüttelte. „Vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal durchgehen, wie wir den Todessern gegenübertreten wollen. Denn ich bezweifle, dass Er mich so schnell wieder gehen lässt, sobald ich Ihm Bericht erstattet habe."  
„Er hat Recht." James fixierte immer noch den unsichtbaren Punkt auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, stimmte ihm jedoch trotzdem zu. Wie viel Überwindung ihm diese Worte wohl gekostet hatten?  
„Meinetwegen." Der alte Mann ging bereitwillig auf die Forderung ein, als hätten sie gerade ein unverfängliches Thema für eine nette kleine Teestunde vorgeschlagen. „Bevor Er und Seine Anhänger hier auftauchen, sollten wir auf jeden Fall die Schüler in Sicherheit bringen. Dafür müssen wir die gesamte Lehrerschaft einweihen. Er wird Seine Todesser wahrscheinlich aufteilen, um besser vor einem Hinterhalt geschützt zu sein. Am besten lassen wir sie ungehindert in die Schule eindringen und schalten sie nacheinander aus, je nachdem auf welche Weise Er sie angreifen lässt. Um Ihn sollten wir uns als Letztes kümmern."

Wahnsinn, was für ein Schlachtplan, den der Schulleiter da vortrug, als wäre es der neuste Unterrichtsstoff. Es waren nur wenige Worte gewesen, doch sie enthielten soviel Entschlossenheit, dass man Dumbledore kaum widersprechen wollte.  
Sirius wagte trotzdem einen Einwand. „Und was machen wir mit Seiner Schlange? Er wird das Biest doch ganz sicher nicht zuhause lassen, wenn Er mit gesammelter Mannschaft hier auftaucht, oder?"  
Die Schlange... Irgendwie erinnerte ihn dies an etwas, das für ihren Plan bedeutend war. Etwas, das er die ganze Zeit im Hinterkopf behalten hatte, das aber erst jetzt wieder an die Oberfläche zu dringen versuchte. Etwas, das ihm seltsam vorgekommen war.  
Albus nickte zustimmend. „Wir sollten uns vor ihr in Acht nehmen. Sie ist ganz sicher nicht ungefährlich. Am vorteilhaftesten wäre es natürlich, wenn wir sie möglichst schnell ausschalten, bevor Er sie auf uns hetzen kann."  
Auf uns hetzen... Parsel sprechen und in ihren Kopf eindringen, um ihr Seine Befehle einzupflanzen. „Sie hat gesprochen."  
Verwundert drehten sich alle zu ihm um, doch er bemerkte dies nur am Rande. „Sie war in meinem Kopf, hat mit mir gesprochen. Sie hat durch Ihn gesprochen."  
Black runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Kannst du das bitte für nicht vollkommen zerstreute Menschen übersetzen?"

Snape warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Immerhin hatte er nur laut gedacht. Doch das Ergebnis war verdammt erschreckend. Die Schlange Nachasha war in seiner Vergangenheit von Auroren getötet worden. Laut den Aufzeichnungen, die er gelesen hatte, hatten sie sie in einem dämonischen Feuer verbrannt, als sie nicht nahe genug an sie hatten herankommen können, um einen Todesfluch einzusetzen.  
Wahrscheinlich war dies nicht einmal dem alten Mann aufgefallen. „Sie, die Schlange des Dunklen Lords, ist vermutlich ein Horkrux."  
Endlich schenkte ihm Potter einen Bruchteil seiner Aufmerksamkeit. „Ach? Und warum sagst du uns das erst jetzt? Wie viel hältst du denn noch unter Verschluss?"  
Wenn man sein ganzes Hintergrundwissen bedachte, dann zeugte diese Frage geradezu von einer gewissen Hellsichtigkeit. Wenn sie nicht als Vorwurf gemeint gewesen wäre. „Wie du vielleicht an dem Wörtchen Vermutlich gemerkt hast, war das gerade eine Vermutung und keine bewiesene Tatsache. Außerdem ist mir das erst jetzt klargeworden."  
Bevor jemand anderer etwas erwidern konnte, schritt Dumbledore ein. „Sie war in deinem Kopf? Sie hat mit dir gesprochen? Mit Seiner Stimme?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht direkt. Sie hat mich nicht legilimentiert, sondern eher telepathisch Kontakt mit mir aufgenommen."

Der Schulleiter nickte nachdenklich. „Wenn das so ist, ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Er Seine Schlange zu einem Horkrux gemacht hat. Aber wenn das der Fall ist, wird Er das Tier sowieso immer im Auge behalten, sodass wir es erst töten können, sobald Er es mit hierher bringt. Im Moment ist die Schlange viel zu gut bewacht, um das Horkrux zu zerstören, ohne Ihn misstrauisch zu machen."  
Die drei Rumtreiber James, Black und Remus warfen Snape teils skeptische, teils angespannte Blicke zu. Lily dagegen war eindeutig sehr beunruhigt. Vielleicht sollte er vor seiner Rückkehr zum Dunklen Lord doch noch einmal mit ihr reden.  
Albus ergriff wieder das Wort, als niemand seinem Plan irgendetwas hinzufügen wollte. „Gut, dann sind wir wenigstens vorgewarnt. Alles andere, wie die perfekte Taktik, die Todesser abzuwehren, besprechen wir dann, sobald wir neue Informationen von Severus über Seine Teambildung erhalten haben. Er wird nichts dem Zufall überlassen, um Harry in Seine Finger bekommen zu können."  
Lily schluckte bei diesen letzten Worten hart, doch sie hatte sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle. Für einen Moment sah sie flehend zu Severus hinüber, wandte sich dann jedoch ab.  
Scheinbar wollte sie ebenfalls mit ihm reden, bevor er die Schule entgültig verließ und erst mit Voldemort und den Todessern zurückkehrte.

Sie verließen nacheinander das Büro. Anstatt ihn zurückzurufen, wie er es erwartet hatte, nickte Dumbledore ihm nur kurz zu und ließ ihn ziehen. Wahrscheinlich würde er ihn später vor seiner Abreise noch einmal aufsuchen.  
Er ignorierte, dass die Rumtreiber ihm immer wieder böse Blicke zuwarfen, und übersah geflissentlich, wohin sie schließlich verschwanden. Sein Interesse galt allein Lily, die er nirgendwo in der Nähe entdecken konnte. Aber er ahnte bereits, dass sie hinter der nächsten Ecke auf ihn warten würde, wo James sie nicht dabei beobachten musste, wie sie sich trafen.  
Kaum trat er um die Ecke, lief er ihr fast in die Arme. Sofort umarmte sie ihn und drückte ihn fest an sich. „Versprich mir, dass du nicht sterben wirst.", murmelte sie gegen seine Brust.  
Er erwiderte ihre Umarmung und seufzte. „Ich kann dir nur versprechen, mich nicht so leicht umbringen zu lassen oder keinen Selbstmord zu begehen.", erinnerte er sie mit betont ausdrucksloser Miene.  
Er spürte, wie ihr Mundwinkel zuckte, als würde sie lächeln. „Du weißt, was ich meine. Ich will wissen, ob es für dich lebensgefährlich ist, zu Ihm zurückzukehren. Mehr als sonst."  
Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Immerhin brauchte Er noch jemanden, der die Drecksarbeit erledigte und den alten Mann tötete. Solange würde er bestimmt noch überleben, denn Ihm gefiel es sehr, Seine Feinde ins offene Messer laufen zu lassen: Wenn er Seinen Auftrag ausführte, würde er leben. Ansonsten nicht.

In diesem Moment wurde ihm klar, dass sie genauso beim Kampf gegen Ihn sterben konnte. Dass sie sich wohl kaum brav mit ihrem Sohn verstecken würde, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte. Sie würde ihre Freunde tatkräftig unterstützen und niemand würde ihren Dickkopf davon abhalten können. „Na schön, ich verspreche es. Aber nur wenn du mir dasselbe versprichst."  
Sie kicherte leise und löste sich wieder von ihm. Sie nickte. „Ich werde es versuchen." Mit ernster Miene wandte sie sich ab, scheinbar um sich so schnell wie möglich von ihm zu verabschieden, damit er eventuelle Tränen nicht sah.  
Doch so wollte er sie nicht gehen lassen. Eilig packte er ihren Arm, zog sie zu sich heran und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Zuerst reagierte sie überrascht und zögerlich, aber dann erwiderte sie den Kuss und schlang bereitwillig ihre Arme um seinen Hals.  
Es war wie ein Rausch. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, wie lange sie schon nicht mehr miteinander geschlafen hatten. Und wie sehr er sie noch einmal überall berühren wollte, bevor er sie vielleicht für immer verließ.  
Seine Finger glitten begierig über ihren Körper und sie stöhnte gegen seinen Mund. Nur mit Mühe verstand er ihren Vorschlag, sich doch erst einen abgeschiedenen Ort zu suchen, bevor sie weitermachten.

Am liebsten wäre er appariert, aber das war ja in diesem verdammten Schloss nicht möglich. Doch loslassen wollte er sie auch nicht. Daher dirigierte er sie fast blind durch den Gang vor ihm, bis er auf der rechten Seite eine Tür entdeckte. Da es bereits Abend war, waren hoffentlich keine nervigen Schüler in dem Raum dahinter.  
Seine Gebete wurden erhört und sie waren endlich allein, als die die Tür wieder hinter sich schlossen. Mit dem letzen klaren Gedanken, den er fassen konnte, legte er einen Silencio-Zauber über das Zimmer, damit sie nicht gestört wurden. Dann begann er, sie mit fiebrigen, ungeduldigen Hangriffen zu entkleiden, bis sie nur noch in Unterwäsche vor ihm stand.  
Sie ließ ihn bereitwillig gewähren, während ihre Lippen immer wieder die seinen suchten und ihre Finger sich langsam ihren Weg unter seine Kleidung bahnten. Als er sie schließlich auf seiner nackten Haut spürte, keuchte er verlangend auf. Er drückte sie noch fester an sich, eroberte regelrecht ihren Mund mit seiner Zunge und half ihr schließlich dabei, ihm Umhang und Hemd auszuziehen.  
Dann widmete er sich ihrem linken Ohrläppchen und knabberte sanft daran, bis sie leise aufstöhnte. Daraufhin küsste er sich seinen Weg über ihren Hals hinunter zum Träger ihres BHs, den er ihr langsam mit den Zähnen von der Schulter streifte.  
Sie seufzte und bog sich ihm entgegen, als er ihre linke Brust von dem hauchzarten Spitzenstoff befreite und diese zu liebkosen begann.

Ihre Brustwarze wurde augenblicklich hart und reckte sich ihm auffordernd entgegen, sodass er nicht widerstehen konnte und sie zwischen seine Lippen nahm, um daran zu saugen.  
Ihr erregtes Stöhnen schickte heftige, heiße Wellen durch seinen Körper bis zu seinem Unterleib, der bereits schmerzhaft pochte. Sofort hasste er sich dafür, seine inzwischen viel zu enge Hose nicht schon eher losgeworden zu sein, und zerrte ungeduldig an dem Reißverschluss, bis dieser endlich nachgab. Eilig ließ er das Kleidungsstück zu Boden gleiten, stieg aus der Hose heraus und streifte seine Socken ab, um beides vollständig loszuwerden.  
Lily hatte inzwischen voller Ungeduld ihren BH ausgezogen und von sich geschleudert. Da er dies gerne selbst erledigt hätte, beschloss er, sie dafür etwas zu bestrafen. Sanft streichelte und küsste er ihre Brüste. „So schön. So wunderschön.", murmelte er immer wieder, bis sie mit einem unbeherrschten Murren mehr verlangte und sich ihm stärker entgegenbog.  
Während er mit einem leichten Lächeln nach für sie qualvollen Minuten endlich wieder an ihren Brustwarzen saugte und sie auf diese Weise zum Stöhnen brachte, wanderte seine Hand über ihren Bauch nach unten. Als seine Finger unter ihren Stoff ihres Slips glitten und das Zentrum ihrer Lust streiften, krallte sie sich in seine Schultern, als müsse sie sich davor bewahren, in die Knie zu gehen.

In diesem Moment wurde ihm selbst seine weite Unterhose viel zu eng. Mehr instinktiv als bewusst presste er sie an sich und schob sie nach hinten gegen den nächsten leeren Tisch. Er hob sie hoch und setzte sie vor sich ab, während sie ihn auffordernd anblickte.  
Doch anstatt ihr den Slip vom Körper zu reißen, wie sie es sich scheinbar gewünscht hätte, zog er ihn langsam über ihre Beine nach unten, bis sie zu strampeln begann und das Kleidungsstück schnell zu Boden fiel.  
Mit einem wilden Knurren stürzte er sich auf sie. Bereitwillig öffnete sie ihre Schenkel für ihn. Seine Härte stieß, noch durch den Stoff seiner Unterhose von ihr getrennt, gegen ihre Hitze. Ihm wurde augenblicklich klar, dass er sich nicht mehr lange würde beherrschen können. Genauso wenig wie sie.  
Sein letztes Kleidungsstück auszuziehen kostete ihn noch einmal unendlich viel Geduld. Aber dann konnte er sich schließlich mit einem festen Stoß in ihr versenken. Sie beide stöhnten leidenschaftlich auf. Mit dem tiefen Atemzug, den er dabei nahm, strömte ihr unwahrscheinlich perfekter Duft in seine Nase und benebelte ihn völlig. Ihre Erregung verstärkte ihren wundervollen Geruch um ein Vielfaches, was ihn in einen Rausch versetzte, in dem er kaum noch klar denken konnte.

Immer wieder zog er sich aus ihr zurück und stieß immer härter zu, bis sie ihren Kopf zurückwarf und laut seinen Namen rief. Ihr Innerstes wurde von wohligen Krämpfen geschüttelt, die auch ihn über die Klippe springen ließen. Er explodierte förmlich in ihr, glaubte schon, jeden Moment das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.  
Lily ließ sich nach hinten fallen und zog ihn mit sich auf die Tischplatte, wo er seinen Kopf keuchend auf ihrer Brust ablegte, während die Nachwehen ihrer Orgasmen sie immer noch gefangen hielten.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter Twentythree: He's coming!**_

Immer wieder atmete er tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. Dabei warf er ab und zu unauffällige Blicke nach rechts und links, ob auch niemand seine Anspannung bemerkte. Doch die übrigen Todesser waren ebenso aufgeregt und angespannt wie er.  
Lucius schien sogar wesentlich bleicher im Gesicht zu sein als sonst und starrte stoisch geradeaus, als würde er Snapes Blicken bewusst ausweichen.  
Das dürfte interessant werden, da er beim Angriff auf Hogwarts mit dem Blonden ein Team bildete. War etwa Malfoys Selbsterhaltungstrieb zurückgekehrt und dieser fürchtete nur, mit dem Verfluchten in einer Gruppe so gut wie erledigt zu sein?  
Beunruhigt sah er nach vorn, wo Voldemort gerade die letzten Einzelheiten Seines Planes erläuterte. Zum Glück hatte Er ihm das Wichtigste schon vorher verraten, sodass er es Dumbledore per Patronus hatte mitteilen können. Doch alles hatte er nicht preisgeben können, da dies den Dunklen Lord beim Betreten der Schule wahrscheinlich sofort misstrauisch gemacht hätte, wenn Seine Gegner zu gut vorbereitet gewesen wären.  
Bald war es soweit! Wenn Er Seine Ansprache beendet hatte, würden sie aufbrechen und mitten in der Nacht in die Nocturngasse apparieren. Dort würden sie Borgin & Burkes aufsuchen, um durch Borgins Verschwindekabinett nach Hogwarts zu gelangen.

Als hätte Er seine Gedanken gelesen, forderte Er nun Seine Untergebenen auf, sich bereitzumachen. Alle anwesenden Todesser setzten ihre Maske auf und er tat es ihnen gleich.  
Plötzlich konnte er nicht mehr widerstehen. Er beugte sich zu Lucius hinüber und raunte ihm ein „Fröhliche Weihnachten" zu. Der Blonde zuckte kurz erschrocken zusammen, bevor die anderen um sie herum nacheinander verschwanden.  
Snape warf ihm einen letzten Blick zu, bevor er ebenfalls disapparierte. Er würde hoffentlich bald erfahren, was Malfoy quälte. Und wenn nicht, war es nicht wichtig genug für den Kampf, der ihm bevorstand.  
Seine Umgebung verschwamm vor seinen Augen, bis sie wenige Sekunden später wieder deutliche Konturen annahm: Die des Ladens von Mr. Borgin.  
Die Todesser kamen nach und nach aus den Schatten der umliegenden Häuser und betraten das Geschäft in kleinen Gruppen, um sich nicht gegenseitig zu behindern. Als Lucius neben ihm auftauchte, setzte er sich ebenfalls in Bewegung und wartete nicht auf den Blonden, bevor er den anderen folgte.  
Malfoy schaffte es jedoch, ihn einzuholen, als er gerade Borgin & Burkes betrat. Severus' Blick fiel sofort auf den Besitzer, der sich klugerweise hinter seiner Theke versteckte und keinen Versuch unternahm, Ihn oder einen Seiner Untergebenen aufzuhalten.

Voldemort war als Erster zusammen mit Seiner magisch verkleinerten Schlange durch das Kabinett verschwunden. Er betete inständig, dass der Dunkle Lord auf der anderen Seite auf sie wartete. Er hasste es, Ihn nach Hogwarts zu bringen, weil er in den letzten Tagen keine Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, irgendeine Nachricht von Dumbledore oder dem Orden zu erhalten. Er wusste nicht, wie sich die Verteidiger der Schule auf den Kampf vorbereiteten und ob der alte Mann nicht doch inzwischen einen Weg gefunden hatte, den Fluch zu umgehen.  
Verdammt, er brachte gerade Lilys Leben in Gefahr. Und seines ebenso. Gut, sie beide wussten sich zu wehren, aber er hatte zu viele Kämpfe miterlebt, um zu wissen, dass dies keine Garantie für ein Überleben war. Er selbst wäre beinahe gestorben, weil Er Seine Schlange auf ihn gehetzt hatte. Aus einem Denkfehler heraus, den er nicht wirklich hatte vorhersehen können. Ein winziges Detail, das er nicht berücksichtigt und das ihm sieben Jahre seines Lebens gekostet hatte, die er schwachsinnig in der geschlossenen Abteilung des St. Mungo verbracht hatte.  
Wütend ermahnte ihn sein Verstand, sich zu beherrschen und an etwas anderes zu denken, bevor ihn noch jemand durchschaute. Immerhin hatte er es schon einmal geschafft, Hogwarts anzugreifen und Dumbledore zu töten, ohne dass ihm irgendjemand etwas angemerkt hat.

Harry hatte sogar versucht, ihn schwer zu verletzen. Jeder hatte ihn gehasst. Wenn er dies einmal geschafft hatte, würde er es auch ein zweites Mal schaffen. Und wenn er den Schulleiter umbrachte, würde ihn erneut jeder hassen, wenn nicht sogar töten wollen.  
Das alles musste er jedoch im Moment völlig ausblenden. Jetzt zählte nur, dass sein Plan funktionierte und Lily überlebte.  
Immer noch beunruhigt und aufs Höchste angespannt trat er an den Schrank heran, als Lucius und er an der Reihe waren. Er sah noch einmal kurz zu dem Blonden hinüber und schlich sich für einen kurzen Moment in dessen Kopf. Die Gesichter seiner Frau und seines Sohnes beherrschten Malfoys Gedanken, als müsse dieser fürchten, seine Familie zu verlieren, falls er versagte. Etwas, das gar nicht einmal so unwahrscheinlich war. Das erklärte zumindest die Nervosität des Älteren.  
Zumindest wusste er nun, dass Lucius ihm wahrscheinlich nicht in den Rücken fallen würde, solange er sich an den Plan des Dunklen Lords hielt. Dazu hatte der Blonde viel zu viele eigene Probleme. Dennoch bedeutete es, dass ihm noch jemand im Nacken saß und aufpasste, ob er seinen Auftrag auch pflichtbewusst ausführte.  
Entschlossen betrat er das Verschwindekabinett, ohne weiterhin auf seinen Teamkollegen zu achten. Dieser folgte ihm zögerlich, bevor er die Augen schloss und sich forttragen ließ.

Diese Art zu reisen war angenehmer als ein Portschlüssel oder Flohpulver und wesentlich leichter als das Apparieren. Man musste sich überhaupt nicht konzentrieren und kam innerhalb von Millisekunden von einem Ort zum anderen.  
Als sich die Schranktüren vor ihnen wieder öffneten, erwarteten sie schon Voldemort und die übrigen Todesser.  
Bald würde sich alles entscheiden! Zum Glück hatte Er beschlossen, nachts ins Schloss zu gelangen, um den Überraschungseffekt noch besser ausnutzen zu können. So würde Er sich nicht wundern, wenn ihnen keine Schüler entgegenkamen.  
Noch einmal erklärte der Dunkle Lord den einzelnen Gruppen kurz, in welche Richtung sie gehen mussten, sobald sie den Raum der Wünsche verlassen hatten. Er schärfte ihnen ein, genau nach Plan vorzugehen und sich keine Extratouren zu leisten, bevor sie die Potters in ihrer Gewalt hätten und Dumbledore getötet worden war. Dann könnten sie Seinetwegen tun und lassen, was sie wollten. Egal mit wem. Dabei sah Er ganz besonders Fenrir Greyback an, der sich schon die letzten Tage über auf das frische Fleisch junger Schüler gefreut hatte. Dieser murrte nur widerwillig und nickte knapp, wagte jedoch keine deutlichen Widerworte gegen den Befehl seines Herrn.  
Dann brachen sie auf und schlichen sich nacheinander aus dem Raum.

Bevor jedoch Malfoy und er in Richtung Dumbledores Schlafzimmer davonschleichen konnten, hielt Er sie noch einmal zurück. „Ich habe noch einen Spezialauftrag für euch. Bringt mir nicht nur den Zauberstab des alten Mannes, sondern sucht auch seine Privaträume und sein Büro nach diesem Stein ab." Mit diesen Worten übergab Er ihnen eine sehr detaillierte Zeichnung, die ihnen wohl als Suchvorlage dienen sollte.  
Ein Stein? Was für ein Stein sollte das sein? War dies nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver oder hatte er etwas Wichtiges übersehen? Schon wieder? Oder gab es etwa irgendetwas, das all seine Nachforschungen nicht ans Licht hatten bringen können?  
Lucius nickte und nahm die Zeichnung entgegen. „Wir werden uns darum kümmern."  
Voldemort warf ihnen einen letzten durchdringenden Blick zu, bevor sie sich abwandten und sich auf den Weg machten. Snape ging voran und führte seinen Teamkollegen durch die Gänge zu den Privaträumen des Schulleiters. Natürlich war der Zugang zu diesen genau wie das Büro mit einem Passwort geschützt, doch Albus hatte es ihm verraten.  
Eine Tatsache, die ihn genau in diesem Moment, als er vor der versteckten Tür stand, innerlich schwer schlucken ließ. Jetzt war es an Dumbledore, das Ruder noch herumzureißen. Denn der Dunkle Lord hatte ihm mit Seinem letzten Blick deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass Er ihn beobachtete und darauf wartete, bis er den alten Mann getötet hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde Er erst dann selbst nach den Potters suchen.

„Käsekuchen."  
Nachdem er das Passwort ausgesprochen hatte, löste sich ein Stück aus der Wand und schob sich erst nach hinten und dann zur Seite. Dahinter kam ein kurzer Gang zum Vorschein, der in einer schweren Eichentür endete.  
Er sah zu Lucius hinüber und entdeckte in dessen Augen Unsicherheit und Nervosität. Sofort wandte er sich ab und ging entschlossen auf die Tür zu, da er fürchtete, der Blonde könne ihm seine Anspannung genauso leicht anmerken.  
Mit einem Rück öffnete er das letzte Hindernis, das zwischen ihm und seinem Auftrag stand. Dabei schickte er ein weiteres Stoßgebet zum Himmel, Dumbledore möge ihn aufhalten und so verletzen, dass er ihn nicht mehr umbringen konnte.  
Doch als er mit einem Lumos den Raum vor ihm erhellte, lag der Schulleiter friedlich in seinem Bett. Es war der alte Mann, da bestand kein Zweifel.  
Hinter ihm sog Lucius scharf die Luft ein, vermutlich weil ihm klar wurde, dass sie gerade dabei waren, einen schlafenden Menschen zu töten.  
Snape richtete langsam seinen Zauberstab auf den alten Mann. Aber die Worte des Todesfluchs wollten ihm einfach nicht über die Lippen kommen.

Plötzlich vernahm er laut und deutlich Albus' Stimme in seinem Kopf. „Tu es schon! Worauf wartest du noch? Je länger du zögerst, desto misstrauischer wird Er werden."  
Er antwortete in Gedanken genau so trotzig wie schon zuvor. _‚Hatten wir dieses Thema nicht schon? Habe ich etwa nicht deutlich klargemacht, dass ich eher sterben würde, als diesen Auftrag auszuführen?'  
_Sein „schlafender Gegenüber" ließ sich davon jedoch nicht überzeugen. „Ja, ich habe deine Meinung zur Kenntnis genommen und akzeptiert. Vertraue mir! Ich habe mich auf diesen Moment sehr gut vorbereitet. Ich kann es dir jetzt nicht erklären, welchen Plan ich gefasst habe, aber du musst es tun."  
Das Déjà-Vu-Erlebnis wurde immer stärker. Erst sollte er einen todkranken Mann umbringen und jetzt einen scheinbar Schlafenden. Konnte dies hier nicht wenigstens in einem Kampf auf Leben und Tod geschehen?  
„Bitte, Severus." Dieselben Worte! Aaah, nicht schon wieder! „Tu es für Lily."  
Das war hinterhältig und gemein, doch Dumbledore hatte Recht. Voldemort wartete bereits und würde sofort erraten, dass dies hier eine riesige Falle war, wenn er es jetzt nicht tat. Und dann würde Er Seine Anhänger informieren, dass sie zuerst die Ordensmitglieder aufspüren sollten, die irgendwo in der Dunkelheit auf ihren Einsatz warteten.

„Vertraue mir! Es hat alles seine Richtigkeit. Und vergiss nicht: Bitte um Hilfe und dir wird Hilfe gewährt werden!"  
Diese letzten Worte ließen ihn schweren Herzens handeln. _‚Wenn Sie mich_ _anlügen, dann bringe ich Sie um!'_, drohte er seinem Opfer, bevor er ihm seine Bitte erfüllte. „Avada Kedavra!" Der Fluch traf den Alten in die Brust und dieser riss geschockt die Augen auf, bevor er noch einmal zuckte und dann leblos liegen blieb.  
Geschockt über sich selbst senkte er den Zauberstab, während Lucius an ihm vorbeieilte, um die Lebensfunktionen des Schulleiters zu prüfen. „Er ist tot.", verkündete der Blonde wenig später die erschreckende Nachricht.  
Um sich abzulenken, um nicht in die Knie zu gehen und einfach auf dem Boden hocken zu bleiben, ermahnte sich Snape, so zu tun, als würde er Seinen zweiten Auftrag erfüllen und nach diesem verdammten Stein suchen.  
In diesem Moment wäre er gerne wieder einem wütenden Potter junior gegenübergestanden, der ihn durch seinen Zorn und seine Bereitschaft, ihn zu verletzen, zum Handeln zwang. Dann wäre ihm dieses Herumwühlen in Schränken und Kommoden sehr viel leichter gefallen.  
Stattdessen stellten Malfoy und er den gesamten Raum vollkommen schweigend mit Hilfe von Magie auf den Kopf, bis kein Platz mehr übrig war, an dem sie noch suchen konnten.  
Lucius sprach schließlich seine Befürchtung offen aus. „Dieser Stein scheint nicht hier versteckt zu sein. Wir sollten uns sein Büro vornehmen."

Er warf einen letzten Blick auf den Toten und nickte wortlos. Unendliche Erleichterung durchströmte ihn, als sie das Zimmer wieder verließen und auf den Gang zurückkehrten. Seinem Teamkollegen schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn dieser sah ihn kurz auffordernd an, bevor er kurzerhand in Richtung Schulleiterbüro davonlief.  
Severus folgte ihm augenblicklich, auch um nicht der Versuchung zu erliegen, noch einmal zurückzukehren und zu prüfen, ob der alte Mann auch wirklich tot war.  
Dieser hatte ihn reingelegt! Oder doch nicht? Was hatte dieses Gerede von der Richtigkeit seiner Tat nur zu bedeuten? Wieso hatte er bloß den Todesfluch ausgesprochen? Wer von ihnen sollte jetzt gegen Voldemort kämpfen? Klein-Harry vielleicht? Warum hatte ihn dieser verdammte Mistkerl schon wieder nicht eingeweiht?  
„Passwort?", riss ihn Lucius ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
Er blieb stehen, als er erkannte, dass sie bei dem Wasserspeier angekommen waren. „Schokoladenpudding.", antwortete er eilig und die Statue schob sich langsam zur Seite.  
Gemeinsam betraten sie die Wendeltreppe und ließen sich nach oben tragen. Nach kurzem Zögern öffnete Snape die Tür. Es war ihm, als würde er irgendein Heiligtum entweihen, da er vorhatte, die Besitztümer eines Toten zu durchsuchen. Seltsamerweise war dieser Eindruck hier stärker als in Albus' Privaträumen.

Fawkes schrie schrill auf, als er die beiden Eindringlinge bemerkte, und Malfoy zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Severus hingegen hatte schon damit gerechnet. So oft hatte der Phönix ihn auf diese Weise „begrüßt", wenn er das Büro betreten hatte und Dumbledore nicht anwesend gewesen war. Dennoch befürchtete er, dass der Vogel bereits von dem Tod seines Besitzers wusste und ihn nun wütend beschimpfte.  
„Wir sollten in verschiedenen Ecken anfangen zu suchen.", schlug er Lucius vor, um von seinem schlechten Gewissen abzulenken.  
Der Blonde nickte nur und steuerte die Ecke an, die am weitesten vom Schreibtisch und damit von Fawkes' Käfig entfernt war. Snape fügte sich und schaffte es sogar, die Anwesenheit des Phönix' völlig auszublenden, während er damit begann, die einzelnen Schubladen zu öffnen.  
Plötzlich vernahm er ein leises Zischen. Alarmiert hielt er inne und sah sich um. Was war das für ein Geräusch? Wieder hörte er es. Es drang von der Tischplatte her an sein Ohr.  
Überrascht richtete er sich auf und sein Blick fiel auf den Sprechenden Hut, der halb versteckt hinter einem Papierstapel lag.  
In diesem Moment überbrachte dieser ihm eine Nachricht. „Bring mich zu James Potter!"  
Zuerst glaubte er sich verhört zu haben, doch als er nicht reagierte, sprach der Hut etwas lauter. „Dumbledore sagte, du sollst mich schnell zu James Potter bringen."

Am anderen Ende des Raumes drehte sich Malfoy blitzschnell zu ihm um. „Was hat dieser Hut gerade zu dir gesagt?"  
Severus blieb ruhig, was ihn selbst überraschte. „Er meinte, ich wäre eine Schande für das Haus Slytherin."  
Lucius schüttelte energisch den Kopf und er wusste sofort, dass der Blonde jedes Wort verstanden hatte. Langsam kam dieser auf ihn zu und zog seinen Zauberstab. „Er sagte, du solltest ihn im Auftrag von Dumbledore zu James Potter bringen."  
Na wundervoll! Da hatte er seine Mission gewissenhaft erledigt, um Ihn nicht misstrauisch zu machen, aber dafür verriet ihn dieses alte, abgegriffene Kleidungsstück! Die Vorgehensweise des alten Mannes war wirklich sehr intelligent gewesen. Jetzt durfte er nicht einmal Magie gegen seinen Teamkollegen einsetzen, weil sonst die Gefahr bestand, dass Er ihn mit Hilfe seines eigenen Zauberstabs durchschaute. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es ihm gelang, Malfoy wütend zu machen, um ihn durch körperliche Gewalt überwältigen zu können.  
Überraschenderweise machte es ihm der Blonde denkbar einfach. „Bellatrix hatte also Recht. Du bist ein Verräter, der in Wirklichkeit für den Orden arbeitet. Du nimmst sogar Befehle von dem Muggelfreund Dumbledore entgegen. Du bist so ein Schlappschwanz."  
Was für eine perfekte Vorlage für einen noch perfekteren Tritt gegen Lucius' Ego. „Also, was das letzte angeht, ist deine Frau vollkommen anderer Meinung."

Im ersten Moment schien sein Gegner nicht zu begreifen, was er ihm damit sagen wollte. Irritiert starrte er ihn an, bis ihm schließlich ein Licht aufging. „Du widerlicher Bastard!" Zornig stürzte er sich auf Snape und schoss seinen ersten Fluch auf ihn ab. Dem Schwarzhaarigen gelang es gerade noch, hinter dem Schreibtisch in Deckung zu gehen. Er wartete, bis der Blonde nahe genug herangekommen war, und stemmte sich dann mit aller Kraft gegen den Tisch, um ihn umzuwerfen.  
Malfoy rechnete überhaupt nicht mit einer solchen Attacke und wurde halb unter dem Möbelstück und den darauf liegenden Gegenständen begraben. Eilig umrundete er das Chaos und hob ein schweres Buch vom Boden auf, um es auf Lucius' Kopf niedersausen zu lassen.  
Dieser sackte bewusstlos in sich zusammen und Severus seufzte grimmig auf. Eigentlich sollte er seinen Gegner nun fesseln, aber er musste sich beeilen. Es störte ihn zwar unglaublich, dass er ausgerechnet Potter den Hut bringen sollte, aber er musste auch unbedingt wissen, ob Lily noch am Leben war und es ihr gut ging.  
Daher holte er sich den Sprechenden Hut und ließ Malfoy allein in dem Chaos zurück, nachdem er diesem den Zauberstab abgenommen hatte. Er musste sich beeilen, bevor der Blonde wieder erwachte und ihn an Voldemort verriet!

Suchend lief er durch die Gänge, zuerst in die Richtung, in der das Zimmer der Potters lag. Doch der Raum war leer. Beunruhigt sah er sich um. Einerseits war er erleichtert, dass Lily nicht von Todessern in eine Ecke gedrängt worden war. Andererseits schürte dies auch seine Angst, sie nicht rechtzeitig zu finden.  
Gedankenverloren zog er Lucius' Zauberstab hervor. Mit diesem konnte er gefahrlos einen einfachen Auffindezauber sprechen, ohne von dem Dunklen Lord dabei erwischt zu werden.  
Er zögerte nicht lange und nutzte Magie, um die Richtung zu bestimmen, die er einschlagen musste. Der geborgte Zauberstab zitterte leicht und wies dann nach rechts.  
Er begann zu rennen, während er auf diese Weise durch Gänge und mehrere Treppen hinunter geführt wurde. Schließlich stand er vor der Großen Halle. Die hohen Flügeltüren waren geborsten, als hätte sie ein mächtiger Fluch getroffen. Überall lag zerbrochene oder zertretene Weihnachtsdekoration herum, Stühle und Tische waren an den Rand gedrängt oder zersplittert worden. Und auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, dort wo tagtäglich die Lehrer an einem großen Tisch speisten, hatten sich die Potter zusammen mit Black und Lupin verschanzt und versuchten, der Flut der Todesser Herr zu werden.

Was hatte er getan? Wo blieb die Verstärkung durch den Orden? Wo waren Moody und die anderen? Dumbledore konnte eine solche Situation doch unmöglich nicht miteingeplant haben! Und was sollte er jetzt bloß tun?  
Und wo war eigentlich Nachasha, Voldemorts Schlange? Lauerte sie etwa irgendwo im Hinterhalt, um Seinen Gegnern den Rest zu geben?  
Er ging mehrere Schritte nach vorne, als sich plötzlich das gefährliche Tier in voller Lebensgröße vor ihm aufbaute und ihm mit einem Schwanzschlag den Zauberstab aus der Hand schleuderte.  
Doch Nachasha interessierte ihn im Moment wenig, als er sah, wie der Dunkle Lord Lily immer näher kam. Daher startete er einen Versuch, an der Schlange vorbeizulaufen, doch sie ging auf ihn los und stieß ihn zu Boden.  
Augenblicklich drängte sich Seine Stimme in seinen Kopf, herrisch, grausam, befehlend. _‚Misch dich nicht ein, Severus! Bleib, wo du bist, und vertraue auf mein Urteil!'_  
Panik stieg in ihm auf. Voldemort hatte schließlich beim letzten Mal bewiesen, wie viel Er auf die Wünsche Seiner Untergebenen gab. Er hatte Ihn angefleht, Lily zu verschonen, was aber überhaupt nichts genutzt hatte.  
Doch die Schlange fixierte ihn, signalisierte ihn durch ihr drohendes Zischen, dass sie jede seiner Bewegungen registrierte und ihn notfalls mit Gewalt davon abhalten würde, auf die andere Seite der Halle zu gelangen.

Als er seinen eigenen Zauberstab zog, senkte das Tier blitzschnell seinen Kopf und er sah dessen Zähne auf sich zukommen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig rollte er sich zur Seite und in Sicherheit, aber dabei verlor er sowohl den Zauberstab als auch den Hut.  
Allmählich wurde er wütend. Nachasha musste sowieso sterben und diesmal würde er sich nicht so einfach von einem riesigen Reptil überwältigen lassen. Er fixierte die Schlange, blickte ihr tief in die schwarzen Augen und griff nach hinten, wo er seinen Zauberstab vermutete. Stattdessen bekam er den Hut zu fassen.  
_‚Bitte um Hilfe und dir wird Hilfe gewährt werden.' _Dumbledores Worte kamen ihm so plötzlich in den Sinn, dass er nicht an einen Zufall glauben konnte. Ja, etwas Hilfe wäre jetzt nicht schlecht. Vielleicht irgendeine Waffe, mit der er die Schlange endlich loswerden konnte.  
In diesem Moment ertasteten seine Finger etwas Hartes, das sich scheinbar im Sprechenden Hut verbarg. Überrascht zog er es aus diesem heraus und hielt auf einmal Gryffindors Schwert in der Hand. Sofort stieß Nachasha erneut zu, doch er rollte erneut geschickt zur Seite und schlug mit der neuerlangten Waffe wild um sich. Damit erreichte er, dass das Tier zurückwich und er aufstehen konnte.

Dann ging alles sehr schnell: Die Schlange griff ihn an, wütender diesmal, und er holte aus. Zuerst erwischte er sie an der Seite, fügte ihr nur eine kleine Wunde zu, die sie jedoch noch zorniger machte. Sie wurde unvorsichtig und kam ihm viel zu nahe. Er duckte sich unter dem Schlag ihres Schwanzes hindurch und zog das Schwert nach oben. Dieser Treffer ging wesentlich tiefer, durchdrang ihr Schuppenkleid vollständig und ließ sie taumeln.  
Er zögerte keinen Moment, schlug erneut zu und durchtrennte ihren massigen Leib, sodass schließlich zwei Hälften tot zu Boden krachten.  
Er hatte kaum Zeit, seinen Triumph zu realisieren, als die Szenerie um ihn herum erstarrte. Die anwesenden Todesser blickten ihn entsetzt an, während Voldemort in Seinem Tun innehielt und sich zu ihm umdrehte. Als Er Sein totes Haustier entdeckte, entfuhr Ihm ein hasserfüllter Schrei.  
Wenige Sekunden später sah Snape Ihn auf sich zukommen, so schnell, dass er nicht einmal an Flucht denken konnte.  
Und er hielt nichts weiter als ein lumpiges Schwert in den Händen, um sich zu verteidigen.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter Twentyfour: Aftermath**_

Severus sah den Tod auf sich zukommen und wusste sofort, dass er sterben würde. Er selbst würde sich wohl kaum mit Hilfe eines Schwerts retten könne, doch er war bereit, sein Leben so teuer wie möglich zu verkaufen.  
Was für ein verfluchter Unterschied zu seinem jämmerlichen Auftritt Nagini gegenüber! Aber er musste zugeben, dass er jetzt vorbereiteter war. Dass er instinktiv schon die ganze Zeit über auf diesen Augenblick gewartet hatte.  
„Elender Verräter! Was hast du getan?" Er sah Seinen Zauberstab, dessen Spitze sich auf seine Brust richtete.  
Seine ach so tolle Waffe würde ihm überhaupt nichts nützen.  
„Avada Kedavra!"  
Als diese Worte durch die Halle donnerten, schloss er ergeben die Augen und hob das Schwert. Doch der Fluch traf ihn nicht und die Klinge durchschnitt nur leere Luft.  
Irritiert hob er die Lider und konnte beobachten, wie der Dunkle Lord herumgeschleudert wurde und auf den kalten Steinboden knallte. Erst jetzt registrierte er, dass nicht Voldemort den Todesfluch ausgesprochen hatte, sondern im Gegenteil das Ziel gewesen war.  
Überrascht sah er sich um und zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als links von ihm Albus Dumbledore mit erhobenem Zauberstab aus dem Schatten trat.  
Dann brach in der Großen Halle die Hölle los.

Von überallher erschienen plötzlich die Mitglieder des Ordens und griffen die völlig entgeisterten Todesser an. Flüche schossen durch die Luft, trafen Einrichtungsgegenstände, Wände und Kämpfer. Er konnte gerade noch in Deckung gehen, bevor er einen Querschläger abbekam und ließ sich fassungslos zu Boden sinken.  
Der alte Mann lebte noch. Wie war das möglich? Hatte er etwa einem Todesser Vielsafttrank eingeflößt, diesen mit einem Schweigezauber belegt und ihn in sein Bett gelegt? Aber hätte das Voldemort nicht auffallen müssen? Hätte so ein Trick bei dem Fluch überhaupt funktioniert? Er bezweifelte dies stark.  
Oder hatte Lucius aus irgendeinem Grund gelogen und Dumbledore war gar nicht tot gewesen? Doch auch dies hätte den Dunklen Lord misstrauisch machen müssen.  
Verdammt, was hatte Albus getan, um den Todesfluch zu überleben?  
Seine Gedanken wurden von einem spitzen Schrei durchbrochen. Sofort kam ihm wieder Lily in den Sinn und er warf einen Blick hinter sich, um zu nachzusehen, wo sie steckte. Sie war es zwar nicht gewesen, die geschrieen hatte, aber was bisher nicht geschehen war, konnte noch passieren. Sie befand sich auf jeden Fall noch mitten in der Schusslinie.  
Hastig suchte er die Umgebung nach seinem Zauberstab ab und entdeckte ihn wenige Meter von seinem Versteck entfernt. Geduckt schlich er sich zu seiner Waffe, nahm sie an sich und ging erneut in Deckung.

Meter für Meter kämpfte er sich nach vorne und verteilte hin und wieder gezielte Flüche an seine ehemaligen Verbündeten, um dem Orden zu helfen. Doch sein eigentliches Ziel war Lily, die sich tapfer gegen heranrückende Todesser zur Wehr setzte.  
Ihre Gegner wurden immer weniger. Einerseits wurden sie von Flüchen getroffen, andererseits flüchteten sie, nachdem sie realisiert hatten, dass ihr einstiger Herr tot war. Aber nicht alle schienen das begriffen zu haben oder begreifen zu wollen. Diese wurden am leichtesten überwältigt.  
Leider waren Bellatrix und Greyback nicht unter ihnen. Diese beiden waren anscheinend unter den Ersten gewesen, die die Flucht ergriffen hatten. Jedenfalls konnte er sie nirgendwo ausmachen, weder unter den Kämpfenden noch unter den Bewusstlosen oder Toten.  
Aber die zwei interessierten ihn in diesem Moment kaum. Es gab Wichtigeres.  
Er eilte in geduckter Haltung weiter, bis er das hintere Drittel der Halle erreicht hatte. Er kam Lily immer näher, die nur noch mit zwei Gegnern kämpfte.  
Plötzlich sah sie in seine Richtung und erstarrte. Zuerst glaubte er, sie wolle ihn angreifen, weil sie ihn für einen Todesser hielt. Doch dann bemerkte er, dass er seine Maske schon lange nicht mehr trug. Er hätte nicht sagen können, wann genau er sie abgenommen hatte.

Sie verteidigte sich erfolgreich gegen die beiden Todesser, die versucht hatten, die Linie der Ordensmitglieder zu durchbrechen, und sie verzweifelt angegriffen hatten. Dann lief sie auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. „Oh Gott sei Dank, du lebst!"  
In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er beinahe Dumbledore getötet hatte, erschien ihm ihre Reaktion viel zu unangemessen. Mal davon abgesehen, dass einige Todesser immer noch panisch um ihre Freiheit und ihr Leben kämpften.  
Er zog Lily mit sich hinter einen der umgekippten Tische, wo sie ihn erneut voller Erleichterung umarmte. Er seufzte ergeben, bevor er zuließ, sich ebenfalls darüber zu freuen, dass sie beide noch am Leben waren.  
Nur eines überraschte ihn. „Wo ist dein Sohn?"  
Sie löste sich von ihm und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. „Wir haben ihn sicher versteckt. An einem Ort, zu dem nur James und ich Zugang haben."  
Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass diese Enthüllung ihm einen eifersüchtigen Stich versetzte.  
Verdammt, er war nicht Harrys Vater und wollte es auch unter keinen Umständen werden. Aber das kleine Monster war die letzte Verbindung zwischen Potter und ihr und bot damit für seinen Erzfeind eine gute Möglichkeit, seine Frau zurückzugewinnen.  
Lily lächelte wissend. „Dachte ich's mir doch, dass dir das nicht gefällt. Aber es war süß, dass du nach ihm gefragt hast." Dann küsste sie ihn, bevor er etwas Sarkastisches erwidern konnte.

Nachdem der Orden und die Auroren des Ministeriums alle überwältigten Todesser abgeführt und die Leichen fortgebracht hatten, kehrte allmählich wieder Ruhe im Schloss ein. Sie hatten das Mobiliar und die Weihnachtsdekoration in der Großen Halle repariert und waren durch die Gänge patrouilliert, um sicherzugehen, dass keiner Seiner Anhänger sich noch irgendwo in Hogwarts versteckt hielt.  
Erst als diese Überprüfung abgeschlossen war, konnten sie die Lehrer verständigen, die Schüler wieder zurückzubringen. Es dauerte Stunden, bis alles erledigt war, und so stand er kurz vor dem Morgengrauen mit Lily und den übriggebliebenen Rumtreibern in einem der Gänge, durch deren riesige Fenster man die aufgehende Sonne sehr gut beobachten konnte.  
Normalerweise hätte er sich lieber mit Potter, Black und Lupin gestritten, anstatt mit ihnen herumzustehen, als wären sie Freunde. Doch er hatte keine Kraft mehr dazu. Es war weniger der Schlafmangel, der an ihm zehrte, als vielmehr die immer noch unfassbare Tatsache, dass Voldemort tot war und sie diesen Kampf heil überstanden hatten. Ein Blick auf die anderen genügte ihm, um ihm zu sagen, dass es ihnen genauso ging.  
Das einzig Beunruhigende war, dass nicht nur Bellatrix und Fenrir entkommen waren, sondern auch Lucius Malfoy und weitere höhergestellte Todesser.  
Doch im Moment schien keiner von ihnen daran denken zu wollen. Nicht an diesem Tag, bevor sie nicht alle ein paar Stunden geschlafen hatten.

„Wie hast du eigentlich das Schwert aus dem Hut gezogen?" Sirius' Stimme klang so erschöpft, wie er aussah. Wahrscheinlich diente seine Frage nur dazu, sich selbst wach zu halten und ihn davor zu bewahren, im Stehen einzuschlafen.  
Wenn Snape ehrlich sein sollte, hatte er keine Ahnung, warum er plötzlich Gryffindors Wunderwerk in den Händen gehalten hatte. „Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich wollte eigentlich ein Kaninchen daraus hervorholen."  
Die Umstehenden sahen ihn irritiert an, doch er wollte jetzt auf keinen Fall diese Bemerkung erklären müssen.  
Plötzlich begann James zu kichern. Seine Freunde und Lily fielen schnell ein und lachten bald so laut, dass Severus befürchtete, sie könnten überhaupt nicht mehr aufhören. Er ahnte zwar, dass sie vor allem deshalb lachten, weil sie froh waren, entkommen zu sein. Dennoch war es ein wirklich seltsames Gefühl, das ihn befiel, als sich seine Erzfeinde aus Schultagen über einen seiner Witze amüsierten, als wären sie Freunde.  
Und das waren sie nicht, selbst nach diesem gemeinsamen Kampf gegen Voldemort.  
Lily fing sich als erste wieder. „Ist euch aufgefallen, dass Dumbledore ziemlich bedrückt gewirkt hat, nachdem wir sie besiegt hatten?"

Ach ja, den alten Mann hatte er fast vergessen. Und dabei wusste er noch nicht einmal, wie dieser überlebt hatte. Er hatte dies mit ihm unter vier Augen besprechen wollen, aber der Schulleiter und er hatten die letzten Stunden Wichtigeres zu tun gehabt.  
Und er glaubte zu wissen, warum Albus „so bedrückt" gewesen war. „Na ja, ich vermute, das lag daran, da er zum ersten Mal bewusst jemanden umgebracht hat."  
Die anderen sahen ihn überrascht an und Black runzelte skeptisch die Stirn. „Wirklich? Und was ist mit Gellert Grindelwald?"  
Es war schon seltsam, dass nicht nur der Dunkle Lord angenommen hatte, Dumbledore hätte den berühmten Schwarzmagier getötet. „Grindelwald lebt noch. Er wird in Nurmengard gefangengehalten."  
Sirius stieß ein abfälliges Lachen aus. „Welche Ironie, in dem Gefängnis zu landen, das man selbst errichtet hat."  
James dagegen schien von Snapes Antwort nicht überzeugt zu sein. „Woher willst du das so genau wissen? Ich will nicht sagen, dass ich es nicht glauben kann, aber du scheinst dir da so hundertprozentig sicher zu sein, als würdest du sein gesamtes Leben kennen."

Na ja, vermutlich hatten die Biographie und die Notizen, die er gefunden hatten, nicht wirklich alles über den alten Mann enthalten, aber das meiste. Und sah man mal davon ab, dass Dumbledore befürchtet hatte, seine Schwester getötet zu haben, war der Schulleiter Mord sehr negativ gegenübergestanden.  
Außer natürlich, wenn Severus ihn umbringen sollte.  
„Er hat es mir gesagt." Das stimmte zwar so nicht, war aber auch nicht völlig falsch.  
Die Blicke, die daraufhin auf ihm ruhten, spiegelten Überraschung, Skepsis und teilweise auch versteckte Anerkennung wider.  
Er hasste es.  
„Apropos Dumbledore: Ich muss ihm seinen Hut und sein Schwert noch zurückgeben." Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte er sich ab und nahm die beiden Gegenstände an sich, die er nach seinem Patrouillengang aus der Großen Halle geholt hatte.  
Er spürte zwar Lilys fragenden Blick in seinem Rücken, doch er drehte sich nicht noch einmal um. Zielstrebig lief er den Gang entlang in Richtung des Schulleiterbüros.  
Er musste wissen, wie der Alte überlebt hatte und ob das alles nicht doch nur ein großer Schwindel war. War der Mann, der Voldemort getötet hatte, wirklich Albus Dumbledore? War es vielleicht nur eine perfekte Illusion gewesen? Ihm war aufgefallen, dass der Schulleiter nach dem Kampf ziemlich schnell verschwunden war.

Fast erwartete er, dass das Büro leer war. Aber als er die Tür öffnete, entdeckte er den Älteren, der scheinbar sehr beschäftigt an seinem Schreibtisch saß. Zuerst bemerkte dieser ihn nicht. Dann stieß Fawkes einen kurzen Schrei aus und sein Herrchen blickte auf. „Oh, Severus, ich habe dich schon erwartet. Du und Lucius habt den Raum ziemlich verwüstet. Ich habe schon befürchtet, nicht mehr alles reparieren zu können."  
Snape sah sich um. Das Zimmer wirkte, als hätte der Kampf überhaupt nicht stattgefunden. „Ja, das ist sehr offensichtlich."  
Sein Gegenüber lächelte amüsiert, doch der betrübte Ausdruck in seinen Augen blieb. „Du bist vermutlich hier, um eine Erklärung von mir zu bekommen."  
So konnte man es auch sagen. Er trat vor und legte den Hut und das Schwert auf dem Schreibtisch ab. „Das war ein netter Trick. Kann den jeder anwenden oder nur Sie?"  
Dumbledores Lächeln wurde eine Spur breiter. „Oh, mit den richtigen Hilfsmitteln ist jeder dazu imstande. Man muss sich nur zu helfen wissen." Mit diesen Worten holte Albus einen Stein und eine leere Phiole hervor.  
Der Stein kam dem Schwarzhaarigen seltsam bekannt vor.  
Der Schulleiter schien seine Gedanken erneut zu erraten, denn er nickte. „Ja, das ist der Gegenstand, nach dem der Dunkle Lord gesucht hat."

Neugierig nahm Severus den Stein in die Hand und erkannte ihn anhand der Gravur plötzlich wieder. „Er stammt aus dem Ring, den wir aus der Hütte der Gaunts herausgeholt haben."  
Der alte Mann seufzte. „Ja, das ist er. Der Stein der Auferstehung. Ich habe ihn aus der Fassung herausgelöst, um ihn mir genauer ansehen zu können."  
Der letzte Satz klang wie eine Entschuldigung. „Der Stein der Auferstehung?" Irgendwo hatte er diese Bezeichnung doch schon einmal gehört. In seiner Kindheit, vermutete er. „Aus dem Märchen mit den drei Brüdern, die den Tod überlisten wollten?"  
Dumbledore hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. „Du bist erstaunlich gut informiert für jemanden, dessen Vater der Welt der Magie sehr ablehnend gegenüberstand."  
Oh nein, nicht schon wieder! Er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn Lily ihn auf seine Vergangenheit ansprach, aber bei dem Schulleiter war es noch schlimmer. Er war doch kein Schüler mehr! „Es gab nicht vieles, dem mein Vater nicht ablehnend gegenüberstand."  
Mal davon abgesehen, dass seine Mutter die Märchen von Beedle, dem Barden abgöttisch geliebt hatte. Sie war schon immer eine verkorkste Romantikerin gewesen.  
Sein Gegenüber nickte verstehend. „Den Eindruck hatte ich auch, als ich mit ihm darüber sprach, dass du nach Hogwarts gehen solltest."

Wie lange mussten sie denn noch auf diesem Thema herumkauen? Es schien fast so, als wolle der alte Mann das Geheimnis seiner Wiederauferstehung einfach nicht verraten. „Bedeutet das, dass dieser Stein Sie von den Toten wieder zurückgebracht hat?"  
„Oh nein." Albus schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Er diente vielmehr als Schutzschild. Sozusagen. Genauer gesagt hast du nicht mich umgebracht, sondern etwas in mir."  
Gut, das klang verrückt. Oder auch nicht, wenn man an Harrys Schicksal dachte. „Heißt das etwa, Sie waren auch ein Horkrux?"  
Dumbledore lächelte und diesmal erreichte das Lächeln auch seine Augen. „Nein. Aber es ist sehr interessant, dass du auf diese Idee gekommen bist." Er erhob sich und umrundete den Schreibtisch. „Ich muss dir etwas gestehen: Ich habe schon nach dem Ring gesucht, bevor ich von dir erfahren habe, dass er ein Horkrux ist. Ich wollte ihn benutzen, um..." Fast verlegen sah er kurz zu Boden, was Snape sofort misstrauisch machte. „... sagen wir, ein bestimmtes Ereignis aus meiner Vergangenheit zu klären. Was ich auch getan habe. Aber das hat mir zugleich eine Möglichkeit eröffnet, Ihn wirkungsvoll zu täuschen. Jemand hat mir geholfen, ist in meinen Körper gefahren und hat sich sozusagen für mich geopfert. Etwas, das ich nie vorgeschlagen oder gar freiwillig gemacht hätte, aber sie ließ mir keine andere Wahl."

Der Schulleiter wandte seinen Blick ab und blinzelte mehrmals, als hätte er irgendetwas im Auge. Severus runzelte erst nachdenklich die Stirn und hätte ihn beinahe gefragt, welche Sie er denn gemeint hatte. Aber nur beinahe, als ihm einfiel, wie sehr der alte Mann unter dem Tod seiner Schwester Ariana gelitten und wie sehr er sich gewünscht hatte, sie von den Toten zurückzuholen. Jedenfalls laut seiner Biographie.  
Unterdessen hatte sich Albus wieder gefangen und fuhr mit seiner Erklärung fort. „Der Trank in der Phiole hat meine Vitalfunktionen beeinflusst, sodass mein Puls nicht mehr fühlbar war. So konnte ich Lucius täuschen."  
Er kannte diesen Trank: Mors Brevis, der „kurze Tod". Früher hatten ihn viele Zauberer genutzt, um der Folter durch die Inquisition zu entgehen. „Ich verstehe. Aber wie konnten Sie sicher sein, dass Er nicht darauf hereinfällt?"  
Dumbledore sah ihn lange an. „Er hat deinen Zauberstab modifiziert und dich verflucht. Du musstest glauben, dass du mich getötet hast. Und du musstest den Fluch aussprechen mit der festen Absicht, mich umzubringen. Das hast du getan." Er wandte sich ab. „Wären damit deine Fragen beantwortet?"  
Snape verstand den Wink. Sein Gegenüber wollte allein sein. Er nickte und drehte sich zur Tür um. Aber bevor er ging, wollte er etwas loswerden. „Übrigens: Willkommen im Club."

Der alte Mann lachte leise auf. Ein heiseres, freudloses Lachen, das seine Niedergeschlagenheit verriet. „Ein zweifelhafter Club, findest du nicht auch?"  
Zum ersten Mal fiel dem Schwarzhaarigen auf, wie sehr sich doch der wahre Albus von dem rationalen und immer alles kontrollierenden Strippenzieher unterschied. In seiner Vergangenheit hatte dieser scheinbar alle Fäden in den Händen gehalten, andere Menschen auf geschickte Weise manipuliert und dazu gebracht, das zu tun, von dem er glaubte, dass das Schicksal es von ihnen verlangen würde. Aber in Wirklichkeit waren Dumbledores Zweifel an seiner eigenen Vorgehensweise allgegenwärtig. Wie bei einem Mann, der glaubte, andere führen zu müssen, da er die meiste Lebenserfahrung besaß und man es aufgrund dessen von ihm erwartete.  
Severus wandte sich ihm wieder zu. „Sie haben mir damit das Leben gerettet. Und das vieler anderer, einschließlich dem eines kleinen Jungen. Oder glauben Sie wirklich, dass ein paar Dementoren und die nette Atmosphäre von Askaban Ihn lange aufgehalten hätten?"  
Der Schulleiter seufzte grimmig. „Nein, wohl kaum. Nur das Wissen, dass man vordergründig etwas Gutes bewirkt hat, macht einen Mord nicht unbedingt richtig. Ich kann nachvollziehen, warum du mich nicht hattest töten wollen."

Dafür hatte er Pettigrew umgebracht und würde es ohne zu zögern noch einmal tun, wenn dieser Lilys Leben erneut in Gefahr bringen würde. Doch er unterließ es, dies zur Sprache zu bringen. Ob nun aus verspäteter Reue oder weil er darüber nicht diskutieren wollte, war ihm selbst nicht ganz klar. „Stimmt. Sie hätten auch warten können, bis Er dumm genug gewesen wäre, sich selbst zu töten." Was, wenn er ehrlich war, in seiner Zeit letztendlich zu Seinem Ableben geführt hatte. „Oder wir hätten es mit den Christbaumkugeln versuchen können."  
Der alte Mann begann, leise zu kichern. Es war ein haltloses, unkontrolliertes Kichern, das ihn noch verletzlicher wirken ließ.  
Eigentlich fand Snape seine Bemerkung nicht besonders witzig, doch Dumbledore schien in einer ähnlichen geistiger Verfassung zu sein wie Lily und die Rumtreiber. Und wie er, selbst wenn er es noch nicht zuließ.  
Sein Gegenüber wurde schnell wieder ernst und musterte ihn mit einem nachdenklichen Blick durch seine halbmondförmige Brille. „Es ist vorbei. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so einfach sein würde. Dass wir Ihn so schnell besiegen würden. Du warst eine große Hilfe, selbst wenn es zu Anfang sehr verdächtig war, wie viel du über Ihn wusstest."  
Was bedeutete dies schon wieder? Hatte Dumbledore ihn etwa inzwischen durchschaut oder sich damit abgefunden, dass er sein Wissen nur zum Nutzen des Ordens einsetzte?

Wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er die Antwort auf diese Frage gar nicht wissen. Wenn Albus wirklich alles erfahren hatte, würde er ihn bestimmt sofort zurückschicken wollen, sobald sie darüber sprachen. Also sollte er am besten vom Thema ablenken. „Aus welchem Grund sollte ich Potter eigentlich den Hut bringen?"  
Der alte Mann sah ihn durchdringend an, entschied sich dann jedoch scheinbar dazu, auf den Themenwechsel einzugehen. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du auf den Gedanken kommst, du solltest nicht zu ihnen gehen, um Ihn nicht dorthin zu führen. Außerdem wusste ich nicht, ob du schon dazu in der Lage warst, das Schwert aus dem Hut zu ziehen. Doch anscheinend hast du dich so sehr verändert, dass du jetzt in ein anderes Haus gewählt werden würdest."  
Bei Merlin, nein! Er mochte zwar mutig sein, aber ein Gryffindor war er deshalb noch lange nicht. Er zog eine ungehaltene Grimasse. „Wenn Sie meinen. Ich werde mich jetzt ausruhen."  
Bevor er sich abwandte und das Büro verließ, konnte er noch in Dumbledores Augen ein amüsiertes Funkeln aufblitzen sehen.

Als er Stunden später erwachte, bemerkte er sofort, dass Lily nicht mehr neben ihm lag, und setzte sich auf, um mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabs die Kerzen im Raum zu entzünden. Er entdeckte sie recht schnell auf der anderen Seite seines Schlafzimmers. Nachdenklich hielt sie ihren schlafenden Sohn im Arm. Irgendetwas schien sie zu beunruhigen.  
Er stand auf und ging zu ihm hinüber. Sie erwartete ihn mit einem schwachen Lächeln. „Fröhliche Weihnachten!", begrüßte sie ihn.  
Er blieb ernst und ging nicht auf ihre Worte ein, da er herausfinden wollte, was sie bedrückte. „Was ist los mit dir?"  
Sie seufzte und drückte Harry fester an sich. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe nur so ein komisches Gefühl. Als ob noch nicht alles vorbei wäre."  
Er konnte diese Angst sehr gut nachvollziehen. Mit Bellatrix Lestrange und Fenrir Greyback waren zwei blutrünstige Irre entkommen, die bestimmt nicht davor zurückschrecken würden, den Tod ihres Herrn zu rächen. Damals, in seiner Vergangenheit, hatten sie von den Auroren aufgehalten und in Askaban eingesperrt werden müssen, um gestoppt zu werden.  
Zögerlich nahm er sie in die Arme.  
Seine größte Angst war jedoch, dass er vielleicht bald in seine Zeit zurückkehren musste, weil Dumbledore alles über Lilys Zauber herausfinden würde.  
Und dabei hatte er doch gerade alles zum Guten gewendet!


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter Twentyfive: Happy New Year?**_

„Crucio!"  
Mit einem Hechtsprung warf er sich zur Seite hinter eine der stabilen Holzkisten in seiner Nähe, bevor der Fluch ihn treffen konnte. Er wehrte sich mit einem einfachen, gut gezielten Stupor und sein Gegner fiel bewusstlos zu Boden.  
Mit einem grimmigen Seufzen ließ er den Zauberstab sinken. Was hatte ihn nur geritten, dem Orden bei der Bekämpfung der übrig gebliebenen Todesser helfen zu wollen? Irgendeine seiner Zaubertrankzutaten musste ihn wohl vollkommen benebelt haben.  
Oder Lily hatte Recht und er flüchtete wirklich davor, einige gemütliche Feiertage im Schloss zu verbringen. Da war schon was dran. Die kleinen Nervensägen, die sich Schüler nannten, waren nicht gerade leicht zu ertragen, wenn er sie nur unterrichten musste. Aber an Weihnachten, Silvester und Neujahr musste er auch noch mit ihnen feiern und als Hauslehrer die älteren Schüler überwachen, um sie davon abzuhalten, sich sinnlos zu betrinken.  
Er hasste es. Da ließ er sich doch lieber mit Flüchen bombardieren.  
Gut, vielleicht hatte Lily doch Recht.  
Außerdem konnte er sie auf diese Weise davon abhalten, sich selbst in den Kampf zu stürzen. Nach Voldemorts Tod vor ein paar Tagen war der Orden schnell dazu übergegangen, Seine übrig gebliebenen Anhänger zu jagen. Und sie wollte mithelfen, um nicht das Gefühl zu haben, völlig hilflos zu sein und darauf vertrauen zu müssen, dass kein Todesser Rache an ihrem Baby nehmen wollte.

Zu seiner Erleichterung hielt sie sich dank seines Versprechens zurück und kümmerte sich hauptsächlich um Harry. Aber sie hatte bereits angedeutet, dass sie Hogwarts wieder verlassen wollte, sobald keine Gefahr mehr für ihren Sohn bestand. Er befürchtete daher, dass sie umso schneller auszog, je schneller sie die gefährlichsten Untergebenen des Dunklen Lords aufspürten und einsperrten. Und was würde dann aus ihnen werden? Wollte er sie begleiten und mit ihr und ihrem Sohn zusammenwohnen?  
Ein weiterer Fluch aus einer anderen Richtung riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Verdammt, er musste konzentriert bleiben. Seine lästigen Komplexe konnten warten.  
Diesmal wehrte er sich mit einem Ganzkörperklammerfluch, weil er wusste, dass dies Nott senior noch mehr demütigen würde als ein kleiner Schockzauber.  
In diesem Moment trat Lupin neben ihn. „Das war der Letzte. Mehr sind hier nicht."  
Mit einem enttäuschten Seufzen ließ er seinen Zauberstab sinken. Es wäre ja auch zu schön und viel zu unrealistisch gewesen, wenn sie diesmal schon Bellatrix, Greyback oder Macnair gefangen hätten. Dann hätten sie ja erleichtert aufatmen und ihr restliches Leben genießen können, anstatt sich auf einen Rachefeldzug vorbereiten zu müssen.  
Wenigstens hatte Lucius Malfoy sofort klein beigegeben und sich freiwillig dem Ministerium gestellt, um seine Behauptung, sich Ihm nur aufgrund des Imperius-Fluchs angeschlossen zu haben, glaubhaft zu machen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Narzissa einen nicht unerheblichen Beitrag dazu geleistet.

„Die Auroren sollen sie abtransportieren. Vielleicht bekommen die etwas Vernünftiges aus ihnen heraus.", antwortete er dem Werwolf, während Moody und seine Kollegen sich bereits auf die außer Gefecht gesetzten Todesser stürzten.  
Er bezweifelte zwar, dass Nott und die anderen wertvolle Informationen hatten oder preisgeben würden, aber wenigstens machten sie bald Bekanntschaft mit den Dementoren von Askababan, was sie davon abhielt, ihren höhergestellten Kollegen zu helfen.  
„Wir sollten uns beeilen. Dann schaffen wir es vielleicht noch bis zur großen Silvesterfeier nach Hogwarts.", schlug Remus vor und er stöhnte innerlich frustriert auf.  
Dumbledore hatte eine riesengroße Überraschung versprochen und Snape graute davor, zu erfahren, was sich der alte Mann in seiner Überschwänglichkeit wieder ausgedacht hatte. Hoffentlich war es nur ein besonders aufwendiges Feuerwerk. So etwas konnte er gerade noch ertragen, wenn er sich danach zusammen mit Lily absetzen konnte.  
Bei Merlin, wenn sie sich mit der Entscheidung nur etwas mehr Zeit lassen würde, was sie nach der entgültigen Zerschlagung Seiner Anhängerschaft machen wollte. Dann musste er nicht sofort darüber nachdenken, wie er sich im Bezug auf sie beide entscheiden sollte.

Seufzend ergab er sich seinem Schicksal und disapparierte zusammen mit Lupin aus dem abgelegenen Lagerhaus.  
Als sie in Hogsmeade ankamen, erwartete sie dort in den schmalen Gassen ein reges Treiben, als würden sich sämtliche Bewohner auf das Silvesterfest des Jahrtausends vorbereiten.  
Severus ahnte Schlimmes, was die große Überraschung anbelangte.  
Mit einem unguten Gefühl folgte er Remus in Richtung Schloss. Unterwegs begegneten sie Black und Potter, die ebenfalls auf der Jagd nach Todessern gewesen waren. Ihre Mienen beantworteten seine stumme Frage, ob sie Bellatrix, Greyack oder Macnair gefunden hatten: Der niedergeschlagene Ausdruck in ihren Augen verrieten sofort, dass sie in der Hinsicht ebenfalls keinen Erfolg gehabt hatten. Bei James kam noch dieser völlig erschöpfte Gesamtzustand hinzu, als hätte sein Erzfeind seit Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen.  
Ihm sollte es recht sein. Dank Lily schlief er in letzter Zeit ausgezeichnet.  
Leider machte sie sich immer noch Sorgen wegen ihres Mannes, weil dieser sich immer mehr von ihr zurückgezogen hatte. Ihr Harmoniebedürfnis in dieser Hinsicht machte ihn noch eifersüchtiger auf Potter, als er bereits war. Wenn er nun einen Fehler machte und sie erneut verlor, würde ihn dies rasend machen. Und verdammt wütend auf sich selbst.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus stellte er mit Schrecken fest, dass sich auch immer mehr Schüler zu ihnen gesellten. Die älteren Klassen hatten den Tag genutzt, um sich in Hogsmeade mit Süßigkeiten und allerlei anderem Kinderkram einzudecken, der Filch wahrscheinlich wieder wahnsinnig machen würde. Und nun mussten sie ausgerechnet jetzt in die Schule zurückkehren!  
Vermutlich hatten sie den Lieblingslehrer des Jahres 1980, Sirius Black, gesehen und sich aus diesem Grund ihrer kleinen Gruppe angeschlossen. Er hatte doch gleich gewusst, dass er sich am besten schleunigst abgesetzt hätte. Aber dafür war es in diesem Moment zu spät.  
Zum Glück erreichten sie Hogwarts nur kurze Zeit später und waren die Schülermeute schnell los. Er selbst zog sich sofort zurück, nachdem sie Dumbledore von den Ergebnissen des heutigen Tages und ihren Erfolgen berichtet hatten.  
Als er die Tür zu seinen Privaträumen hinter sich geschlossen hatte, konnte er endlich erleichtert aufatmen. Nun würde er erst einmal bis kurz vor Mitternacht Kraft tanken.  
Doch ganz allein war er hier auch nicht. „Du hast dich also schon wieder davongeschlichen."  
Er drehte sich zu Lily um, die mit amüsierter Miene hinter einem Bücherregal hervorkam. „Hast du die kleine Nervensäge dabei?"  
Ihr vorwurfsvoller Blick brachte ihn dazu, seine Lippen zu einem schwachen Lächeln zu verziehen. „Ich will nur wissen, ob wir ungestört sind."

Sie verdrehte gespielt genervt die Augen. „Er schläft tief und fest. Und bis Mitternacht wird er bestimmt nicht aufwachen."  
Na toll, solche Garantien, die sie nicht hundertprozentig einhalten konnte, liebte er! Ja, er musste zugeben, er war eifersüchtig auf Harry. Aber das war ihm auch egal. Es störte ihn nur, dass dieses Gefühl mit der Zeit immer schwächer wurde. _Er_ wurde schwach. Eindeutig. Vor allem wenn er bedachte, weshalb sie das Baby in den letzten Tagen sooft um sich hatte.  
Mit einem grimmigen Seufzen trat er auf sie zu. „Dein Mann kann auch auf ihn aufpassen."  
Sie senkte leicht verlegen den Kopf. „Ich weiß. Aber ich will ihn nicht belasten. Er meinte, er braucht Zeit für sich, um über alles nachzudenken."  
Ja, so wirkte James auch auf ihn. Allerdings hatte Lily nach dem Kampf gegen Voldemort sehr häufig versucht, mit Potter zu reden. „Vielleicht will er nur dich nicht sehen."  
Sie schluckte und augenblicklich taten ihm seine Worte leid. „Ich meine, vermutlich will er nicht darüber reden, sondern erst begreifen, wie es soweit kommen konnte."  
Dann sagte sie etwas, was seine Eifersucht noch mehr anheizte. „Das könnte ich ihm erklären. Sehr leicht sogar. Er bräuchte nur zuhören."  
Verdammt, er wollte nicht, dass sie sich wieder mit ihrem Mann vertrug. Jedenfalls solange nicht, bis dieser verstanden hatte, dass er nicht mehr mit seiner Frau zusammenkommen würde. „Vielleicht will er selbst herausfinden, was er falsch gemacht hat."

Sie seufzte und schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Er ist der Vater meines Sohnes. Ich will nicht, dass wir uns hassen, weil wir nie darüber geredet haben."  
Was hatte sie bloß gegen etwas Hass? „Soll ich dir etwas gestehen? Wenn wir unsere Freundschaft damals nicht im Streit beendet hätten, hätte ich dir nie verziehen, dass du ihn geheiratet hast. Wenn du unbedingt darauf bestehst, dass ihr euch sofort vertragt, nimmst du ihn die Chance, seine Wut auf dich auszuleben."  
Auf ihren Lippen erschien ein widerwilliges Lächeln. „Manchmal bist du ein richtiger Idiot."  
Wenn sie das glaubte, sollte es ihm recht sein. „Und wieso bist du dann trotzdem hier?"  
Sie trat auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Weil du trotz allem manchmal Recht hast."  
Was sollte denn das heißen? „Warum nur manchmal?"  
Sie kicherte leise. „Ich will dich nicht übermütig machen."  
Er warf ihr einen wütenden Blick zu, bevor er sie blitzschnell packte und an sich zog, um sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Auf diese Weise könnte er mehrere Silvester hintereinander verbringen. Und ein Feuerwerk war für die passende Stimmung auch nicht vonnöten. Jedenfalls kein magisches, das den Nachthimmel für alle sichtbar erleuchtete.  
Ihre Küsse wurden immer intensiver und ganz automatisch dirigierte er sie in Richtung Bett, während ihre Hände über den Körper des jeweils anderen wanderten. Sie entkleideten sich gegenseitig in aller Eile, als hätten sie sich seit mehreren Wochen nicht gesehen.

Er war so froh, dass er sie immer noch um sich hatte. Selbst wenn er dafür die Anwesenheit der kleinen Nervensäge in Kauf nehmen musste.  
Dennoch verspürte er stets dieses drängende Gefühl, jede Sekunde auskosten zu müssen, als könne er sie jeden Augenblick erneut verlieren.  
Dank dieser Angst im Hinterkopf wurden seine Liebkosungen unwillkürlich fordernder, drängender. Seine Lippen unterstützten seine Finger dabei, ihren Körper Stück für Stück zu erforschen und ihre nackte Haut mit Küssen und Streicheleinheiten zu übersäen.  
Mit einem wohligen Seufzen ließ sie sich auf das Bett in ihrem Rücken fallen. Er folgte ihr auf die Matratze und fuhr mit seiner süßen Folter fort. Sie wand sich unter ihm und bog sich ihm schließlich ungeduldig entgegen, während ihre Hände verlangend über seine helle Haut strichen. Ihre Lippen fanden sich erneut und sie stöhnte gegen seinen Mund, als er ihre Brüste umfing und sie sanft massierte. Hungrig umspielte ihre Zunge die seine und sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, um ihn noch näher an sich heranzuziehen.  
Als sie dann auch noch ihren Unterleib auffordernd gegen seinen rieb, konnte er sich nicht mehr beherrschen und versenkte sich mit einem Ruck in ihr.  
Immer wieder zog er sich aus ihr zurück und stieß erneut in sie. Dabei steigerte er kontinuierlich seinen Rhythmus, dem sie sich schnell anpasste. Gemeinsam trieben sie sich auf diese Weise zum Höhepunkt.

Wenig später lag sie mit einem erschöpften Lächeln auf dem Gesicht in seinen Armen. Am liebsten hätte er sein Bett in dieser Nacht gar nicht mehr verlassen, doch Lily sah dies leider anders. „Wir sollten aufstehen."  
Er murrte ungehalten. „Bitte nicht!"  
Sie warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Willst du denn nicht wissen, was Dumbledores große Überraschung ist?"  
Natürlich! Darauf hatte er schließlich sein ganzes Leben lang gewartet! „Nein, jetzt will ich sogar noch weniger aufstehen."  
Sie kicherte leise und machte Anstalten aufzustehen. „Okay, ich gehe alleine."  
Er versuchte sie davon abzuhalten, aber sie entwand sich geschickt seinem Arm. Voller Unmut setzte er sich auf. „Muss das sein?"  
Sie sah ihn bittend an. „Es wird schon nicht so schlimm werden. Und wenn doch, stehlen wir uns einfach davon."  
Für diesen Vorschlag liebte er sie. „Meinetwegen. Aber ich bestimme, wann es zu schlimm wird. Und dann gehen wir sofort."  
Als sie nickte, stand er widerwillig auf, um sich anzuziehen. Hoffentlich wurde es so furchtbar, wie er es sich vorstellte. Denn in diesem Fall wären sie schnell wieder hier.

Gemeinsam mit Lily, die ihren immer noch schlafenden Sohn vorsichtig auf den Arm genommen hatte, verließ er seine Privaträume und trat hinaus auf den Gang. Sie blieben auf dem Weg nach oben nicht lange allein. Die Schüler aus seinem Haus gesellten sich zu ihnen oder liefen aufgeregt an ihnen vorbei. Scheinbar hatte der alte Mann seine Überraschung der gesamten Schule angedroht.  
Unter ihnen war auch eine kleine Gruppe Siebtklässler, die einen gehörigen Vorrat an Butterbier mit sich herumschleppten. Das Getränk an sich brachte zwar eher jemanden dazu, sich zu übergeben, als dass es betrunken machte. Aber er bezweifelte, dass in den Flaschen wirklich Butterbier war. Er hatte jahrzehntelang Jugendliche überwacht und wusste, dass Teenager gerne Feuerwhisky und andere stark alkoholischen Getränke in harmlos wirkende Flaschen umfüllten in dem Glauben, das würde die Lehrer in die Irre führen.  
Er würde diese Schüler wohl im Auge behalten müssen. Zu seiner Erleichterung blieben sie in der Nähe und warfen ihm immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu.  
Hoffentlich musste er sie nur böse genug ansehen, damit sie sich beherrschten und sich nicht ins Koma tranken. Das konnte heiter werden: Erst Dumbledores Überraschung und dann wahrscheinlich auch noch besoffene Schüler, um die er sich kümmern musste. Er hätte nicht aus dem Bett aufstehen sollen. Dann hätte ihn niemand von Lily fernhalten können.

Als sie die Große Halle betraten, war diese schon gut gefüllt. Der Schulleiter stand bereits an seinem Platz und wartete geduldig auf die Nachzügler, denen er aufmunternd zunickte.  
Snape machte sich schweren Herzens auf den Weg zur anderen Seite der Halle. Das einzige Gute war, dass Lily neben ihm am Lehrertisch saß, während Albus seine Rede halten würde. Das würde ihm wenigstens etwas Ablenkung verschaffen.  
Als er Platz nahm, warf er noch einen kurzen Blick zu seinen Schülern mit dem Butterbiervorrat hinüber. Doch diese verhielten sich ruhig und nicht auffälliger als die übrigen. Fürs Erste beruhigt lehnte er sich zurück.  
Nachdem alle eingetroffen waren, die sich zurzeit in Hogwarts aufhielten, begann der alte Mann mit seiner Ansprache. Darin ging es vor allem um die bedeutenden Ereignisse des Jahres, den Abschied von Altem und die Begrüßung des Neuen. Die Schüler hörten ihm teils interessiert, teils gelangweilt zu, bis er verkündete, dass nun der erste Teil seiner Überraschung anstand. Dann klatschte er zweimal in die Hände und auf den Tischen erschienen all die ungesunden Nahrungsmittel und Speisen, welche die Halbwüchsigen vor ihnen so liebten. Natürlich stürzten sich die hormongesteuerten Teenager wie halb Verhungerte auf die Gerichte und Leckereien, als hätten sie nicht erst vor wenigen Stunden zu Abend gegessen. Besonders beliebt war auch das Butterbier, das plötzlich vor ihnen auftauchte.

Severus sah sich nach seinen Alkohol liebenden Spezialschülern um und bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, dass Lupin, der rechts neben ihm saß, bleich geworden war. Zwar war der Werwolf kein Freund von ihm, aber in der letzten Zeit, die sie zusammengearbeitet hatten, hatte er eines gelernt: Wenn Remus wirkte, als wäre ihm übel, dann stand ihnen etwas Unangenehmes bevor.  
„Was ist los?", raunte er ihm zu.  
Sein Sitznachbar zögerte kurz, bevor er antwortete. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber meine Nackenhaare sträuben sich plötzlich."  
Das klang beunruhigend, konnte jedoch auch nur ein falscher Alarm sein. Der Vollmond stand bald bevor und da reagierte Lupin oft sehr empfindlich auf Veränderungen in seiner Umgebung. Dennoch konnte es ein Anzeichen dafür sein, dass Gefahr drohte. Er würde auf jeden Fall wachsam bleiben. Dann würde er sich wenigstens auf etwas anderes konzentrieren können als auf Dumbledores große Überraschung.  
Während des Essens fiel ihm nichts Beunruhigendes auf. Bis der Schulleiter erneut aufstand und erklärte, dass nun der zweite Teil beginnen würde. Egal, was der Alte sich ausgedacht hatte: Es beunruhigte Snape sehr, daran teilnehmen zu müssen.

Albus führte sie daraufhin alle wortlos ins Freie und verkündete, sie sollten jetzt alle in den Himmel blicken.  
Es war also doch ein Feuerwerk. Vermutlich sehr aufwendig und voller spannender Extras, aber trotzdem so unglaublich uninteressant.  
Er sah sich nach der Gruppe mit seinen Problemschülern um und betete, dass sie inzwischen so betrunken waren, dass er sie umgehend in ihren Schlafsaal zurückschicken musste. Er entdeckte sie nirgendwo. Na wundervoll, noch besser! Sie hatten sich abgesetzt.  
„Ich muss gehen. Ein paar Siebtklässler sind mit mehreren Flaschen Alkohol verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich wollen sie sich mit Feuerwhisky betrinken.", flüsterte er Lily zu.  
Sie warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Du willst dir doch nur nicht das Feuerwerk ansehen und dich hier unter den ganzen Leuten aufhalten müssen."  
Sie durchschaute ihn immer schneller. Er ließ ihre Behauptung unkommentiert, stahl sich eilig davon und kehrte in die Schule zurück.  
Plötzlich war Remus neben ihm. „Was ist passiert?"  
Severus verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Nur eine Hauslehrerangelegenheit. Ein paar Schüler haben sich davongeschlichen. Sie hatten jede Menge Alkohol dabei. Damit werde ich auch alleine fertig."  
Der Werwolf räusperte sich verlegen. „Ich bin nicht sonderlich begeistert von Feuerwerken. Besonders nicht an den Tagen vor dem Vollmond. Da rieche ich das Schwarzpulver schon aus mehreren hundert Metern Entfernung, als würde ich direkt über einer Rakete stehen."

Und inwiefern war das sein Problem? Nun, vielleicht konnte diese brillante Spürnase ihm dabei helfen, die partywilligen Jugendlichen zu finden und vom Kampftrinken abzuhalten.  
„Meinetwegen. Wenn es unbedingt sein muss."  
Lupin seufzte und warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Wirklich sehr rücksichtsvoll von dir.", konterte er mit leichtem Sarkasmus in der Stimme.  
In diesem Moment hörten sie, wie die Menschenmenge draußen die verbliebenen Sekunden bis Mitternacht herunterzählten. Als sie bei Null angekommen war, schrieen alle wild durcheinander, wünschten sich wahrscheinlich ein fröhliches, neues Jahr und jubelten, als die ersten Feuerwerkskörper in den Himmel stiegen.  
Remus verzog angewidert das Gesicht und rümpfte die Nase. „Wir sind immer noch zu nah."  
Snape beschleunigte seine Schritte, während er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf die Suche nach den verschwundenen Schülern konzentrierte. Wenn der Werwolf nicht mit ihm mithalten konnte, war das nicht sein Problem. Obwohl er bezweifelte, dass er seinen unfreiwilligen Partner dadurch so schnell loswurde.  
Plötzlich vernahm er ein leises Kichern, das ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte, wenngleich er nicht wusste, warum. Er wusste nur, dass er unbedingt nachsehen musste, woher es kam.

Lupin schien das Kichern ebenfalls gehört zu haben, denn er half ihm tatkräftig dabei, die Räume in der Nähe zu untersuchen. Doch dort wurden sie nicht fündig, sondern im Gang direkt vor ihnen.  
Severus entdeckte die umgefallene Butterbierflasche als Erster und hob sie auf.  
Remus trat neugierig neben ihn. „Glaubst du, die gehört deinen Schülern?"  
Er nickte langsam. „Ja, ich denke schon. Sie haben darin bestimmt Feuerwhisky oder ein anderes starkes Alkoholgetränk mit sich herumgeschleppt."  
Um herauszufinden, was genau die Teenager getrunken hatten, roch er in die Flasche hinein und erstarrte augenblicklich.  
Der Werwolf bemerkte es und wurde unruhig. „Was ist?"  
Oh verflucht, wie hatte er diese Möglichkeit nicht vorhersehen können? Ein simpler Plan, aber ebenso genial. „Das riecht nicht nach Feuerwhisky, sondern nach Vielsafttrank."  
Lupin begriff sofort. „Wir müssen die anderen warnen."  
Doch Snape hatte sich bereits umgedreht und rannte zurück zur Menge draußen vor dem Schloss. Verdammt, hoffentlich war es noch nicht zu spät und sie konnten Bellatrix und ihre Helfer davon abhalten, in den Körpern von Schülern Rache zu üben.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter Twentysix: The Final Fight**_

Zum Glück waren sie nicht zu weit in das Schloss hineingegangen. Und zum Glück hörten sie noch keine Schreie entsetzter und sterbender Menschen. Noch nicht.  
Dennoch erwartete Severus das Schlimmste: Ein Fluch, der die gesamte Schüler- und Lehrerschaft auf einen Schlag getötet hatte, den heimlichen Mord an Dumbledore, den bisher keiner bemerkt hatte, die Entführung Lilys und ihres Sohnes. All das war möglich und vor allem war es Bellatrix zuzutrauen.  
Plötzlich rief ihm Remus irgendetwas zu, eine Warnung oder etwas Ähnliches. Er verstand es nicht, hatte aber auch keine Gelegenheit mehr, nachzufragen, denn in diesem Moment traf ihn ein Fluch. Er sah diesen auf ihn zukommen und wollte schon seinen Zauberstab heben, doch es war zu spät. Das Stupor traf ihn mit voller Wucht und riss ihn sofort von den Füßen.  
Er konnte noch erkennen, dass Walden Macnair aus dem Schatten trat, bevor seine Umgebung in Schwärze versank und er das Bewusstsein verlor.

Als er wieder erwachte, war er magisch an Händen und Füßen gefesselt.  
Er brauchte nicht zu überprüfen, ob sein Zauberstab noch da war. So dumm, ihn nicht zu entwaffnen, war Walden nicht.  
Er öffnete seine Augen nur einen Spaltbreit und warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Umgebung. Aber er konnte nicht viel erkennen, da die Dunkelheit um ihn herum ihm dies erschwerte. Doch wenigstens konnte er spüren, dass er auf einem kalten Steinboden lag.  
Eine Sache beschäftigte ihn jedoch im Moment am meisten: War Lupin ebenfalls gefangengenommen worden? Oder hatte er die anderen vielleicht warnen können? Wenn ja, war Lily jetzt vielleicht in Sicherheit?  
„Lumos!" Auf einmal wurde der Raum schwach erhellt und Macnair trat vor ihm aus dem Schatten. In dessen Augen konnte er deutlich sadistische Mordlust aufblitzen sehen. „Wusste ich doch, dass du bereits wach bist, elender Verräter!"  
Er rührte sich keinen Millimeter und wurde dafür von dem Todesser in den Magen getreten. Obwohl er es mit aller Macht unterdrücken wollte, entfuhr ihm ein leises Keuchen, als der Schmerz ihm den Atem raubte.  
Verdammt, er wollte doch diesem Mistkerl nicht die Genugtuung gönnen, ihm im Moment vollkommen ausgeliefert zu sein!

Walden ging mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln in die Hocke, sodass er seinem Opfer direkt in die Augen sehen konnte. „Zu Anfang hatten wir keine Ahnung, weshalb du uns verraten hast. Nicht dass uns deine Gründe wirklich interessierten. Aber es bestand ja die Möglichkeit, dass jemand dahintersteckt, der dir etwas bedeutet. Und dann erfuhren wir, dass dieses Schlammblut Lily Evans deine Jugendliebe ist."  
Von wem hatten sie das erfahren? Von Lucius oder Narcissa, die zwei Jahre lang mit ihm zur Schule gegangen waren? Oder von Avery und Mulciber, seinen ehemals besten Freunden, die immer noch frei herumliefen und jetzt vielleicht sogar Hogwarts unsicher machten?  
Die zweite Möglichkeit war wesentlich wahrscheinlicher.  
Er schwieg verbissen, selbst wenn er sich im Stillen voller Schrecken ausmalte, was Bellatrix wohl mit Lily anstellen würde, wenn sie sie in ihre Hände bekäme. Er musste sich dringend etwas einfallen lassen, wie er seinem Aufpasser so schnell wie möglich entkommen konnte.  
Dieser beantwortete seine trotzige Reaktion mit einem weiteren Tritt in den Magen. „Glaubst du wirklich, nur weil du es nicht bestätigst, halte ich es plötzlich für ein böses Gerücht? Selbst wenn es nicht stimmt und sie nicht der Grund für deinen Sinneswandel ist: Sie wird trotzdem heute Nacht sterben. Genau wie all die anderen. Und du wirst ihnen dabei zusehen müssen."  
War das etwa seine Strafe? Dass er hilflos hier herumlag, während Lily abgeschlachtet wurde? Wie viele waren inzwischen schon gestorben? Und verflucht noch mal, wie sollte er sich jetzt befreien?

Er warf einen prüfenden Blick auf seinen Gegner. Macnair war leicht zu reizen. Vielleicht sollte er ihn wütend machen. Dann konnte er ihn auf jeden Fall leichter überwältigen. „Und wieso bist du hier und nicht draußen im Kampf gegen den Feind? Hat Bellatrix etwa deine komplette Unfähigkeit erkannt oder willst du einfach nur mit mir alleine sein?"  
Wut flackerte in Waldens Augen auf. „Du hältst dich wohl für besonders schlau, Snape. Klopfst arrogante Sprüche, um deine Angst zu überspielen. Aber ich kann sie riechen, deine Angst. Es ist geradezu offensichtlich, dass du dich fürchtest."  
Das schrie geradezu nach einer schlagfertigen Erwiderung. „Ach? Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Wann hast du denn genau mit Fenrir den Körper getauscht? Hallo Greyback, wie geht's dir in einem Körper, der noch wesentlich stärker behaart ist und hundertmal schlimmer stinkt als dein eigener?"  
Gut, das war eine ziemlich einfallslose Beleidigung, aber wenigstens erzielte sie das gewünschte Ergebnis: Der Todesser bückte sich und packte ihm am Kragen, um ihn hoch zu zerren. „Wenn du denkst, du könntest mich auf diese Weise dazu bringen, dir einen schnellen Tod zu bescheren, irrst du dich. Wenn ich dich umbringe, dann wird es ganz langsam und unglaublich schmerzhaft für dich werden."

„Und dann würde es unglaublich schmerzhaft für dich werden, wenn Bellatrix erfährt, dass du ihr den Spaß verdorben hast, mich zu Tode zu foltern.", reizte er seinen Gegner noch weiter.  
Mit angeekeltem Blick warf Macnair ihn zurück auf den Boden. „Sei dir nicht so sicher, dass das nur ihre Angelegenheit sein wird. Wir anderen werden sie nach Kräften darin unterstützen. Verlass dich darauf!" Er schnaubte abfällig und wandte sich ab.  
Obwohl der Aufprall eine Welle des Schmerzes durch seinen Köper jagte, zögerte Severus keinen Moment. Er zog die Beine so weit wie möglich an, nur um wenige Sekunden später seine Füße gegen Waldens Kniekehlen schnellen zu lassen. Dieser strauchelte, verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte. Sein immer noch leuchtender Zauberstab segelte wie eine künstliche Sternschnuppe durch die Luft und Snape beeilte sich, sich dorthin zu rollen, wo der Gegenstand voraussichtlich landen würde.  
Zuerst fürchtete er, ihn nicht rechtzeitig zu erreichen oder ihn zu verfehlen, da seine Hände auf dem Rücken gefesselt waren. Doch dann fiel er ihm praktisch vor die Finger. Hektisch drehte er den Zauberstab herum, bis die Spitze auf seine Fesseln zeigte. Oder zeigen musste. „Diffindo." Ein leichtes Ziehen und der plötzlich nachlassende Druck auf seine Hand- und Fußgelenke verrieten ihm, dass der Spruch gewirkt hatte.  
Aber dann bemerkte er aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sein Gegner sich erhob und sich zornig und entschlossen auf ihn stürzte.

Er rollte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite. Zu seinem Glück stolperte der Todesser und fiel beinahe zu Boden. Dadurch verschaffte er Severus genug Zeit, zu zielen und ein Stupor auf ihn abzuschießen. Am liebsten hätte er ihn getötet, doch er musste erst sichergehen, dass es Lily gut ging und sie nicht inzwischen umgebracht worden war oder gefoltert wurde.  
Der Zauber traf Macnair in die Brust und schickte ihn in die Bewusstlosigkeit.  
Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen stand Snape auf und eilte zur Tür. Hoffentlich war er immer noch in Hogwarts und nicht irgendwohin nach Hogsmeade gebracht worden.  
Die Tür war unverschlossen und unbewacht. Bellatrix würde sich noch selbst verfluchen, dass sie ihn nicht von zwei oder mehreren ihrer Leute hatte bewachen lassen. Oder war das ein Anzeichen dafür, dass ihre Gruppe nicht sehr groß war und sie jeden Mann brauchte, um Dumbledore, Black, Potter, Lupin und Lily in Schach zu halten?  
Er war Pessimist genug, nicht auf die zweite Möglichkeit zu setzen.  
Er horchte hinaus in den Gang und erwartete schon qualvolle Schmerzensschreie und beunruhigende Kampfgeräusche. Aber ihn erwartete nur Stille, was ihn noch nervöser machte.  
Das war eindeutig kein gutes Zeichen. Was war, wenn sie nun schon alle tot waren?

Er sah sich um, um sich zu orientieren. Keine Fenster. Und die bis auf die brennenden Fackeln kahlen Wände verrieten ihm, dass er sich irgendwo in den Kellergewölben des Schlosses befinden musste. Da er die meiste Zeit seines Lebens hier unten verbracht hatte, wusste er schnell, wie er in die höheren Stockwerke gelangen konnte.  
Hektisch rannte er den Gang entlang, bis er an die nächste Treppe kam. Immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend hastete er nach oben, Waldens Zauberstab auf den Weg vor ihm gerichtet. Er sehnte sich regelrecht danach, einem Todesser zu begegnen. Einerseits weil er sich so von seiner Angst um Lily ablenken konnte, und andererseits, da dies seine Panik, vielleicht zu spät zu kommen, etwas abschwächen würde.  
Kaum hatte er das Erdgeschoss erreicht, warf er erst einen vorsichtigen Blick in den Gang vor ihm hinein, um zu überprüfen, ob dort vielleicht eine Wache stand oder ein Kampf stattfand.  
Nichts. Wieder etwas, das ihm nicht gefiel. Stattdessen hörte er plötzlich von irgendwoher Fenrirs Stimme, der auf irgendjemanden einredete. „Eigentlich ist es ganz einfach. Du musst nur deiner Wut die Kontrolle überlassen. Alles Weitere kommt dann ganz wie von selbst."  
Er konnte die Antwort des anderen nicht verstehen, aber der höhnische Unterton des Werwolfs ließ darauf schließen, dass dessen Gesprächspartner ein Gefangener war.  
Hoffentlich. Hilfe konnte er im Moment gut gebrauchen, wenn er das ganze Schloss durchkämmen musste, um die anderen zu finden.

Als Greyback erneut zu sprechen begann, lauschte er und schlich sich in die Richtung, in der sich der Todesser befinden musste. Der Raum, aus welchem die Stimme an sein Ohr drang, lag nur drei Türen weiter auf der rechten Seite des Ganges.  
Langsam näherte er sich dem geschlossenen Zimmer. Er hatte eine Ahnung, wen Fenrir bewachte und hoffte inständig, dass sie sich bewahrheitete.  
Nun hatte er zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder er versuchte, lautlos in den Raum zu gelangen und den Werwolf von hinten zu überwältigen, bevor dieser ihn bemerkte. Oder er stürmte hinein und setzte Greyback mit einem gezielten Fluch außer Gefecht.  
Da ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb, entschied er sich für das Zweite. Außerdem verspürte er den drängenden Wunsch, den sadistischen Todesser mit einem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck gegen die nächste Wand fliegen zu sehen.  
Schwungvoll riss er die Tür auf und zielte mit Waldens Zauberstab in das Zimmer hinein. Er wartete nicht, bis Fenrir sich knurrend zu ihm umdrehte, sondern schoss sofort einen Fluch auf ihn ab. Sein Gegner wirbelte durch die Luft und stürzte zu Boden. Bevor der Werwolf sich wieder erhob und seine eigene magische Waffe zog, setzte er ihn mit einem weiteren Fluch außer Gefecht.  
Dann sah er sich nach dem Gefangenen des Todessers um. Wie er vermutet hatte, war es Lupin, der ihn nun verblüfft und erleichtert anstarrte.

Lange, dünne Wunden in seinem Gesicht und das Blut, das an seiner Brust durch seine Kleidung sickerte, verrieten ihm, dass Remus gefoltert worden war. So wie er Greyback kannte, reichte Spaß am Leiden anderer als Grund dafür vollkommen aus.  
Hastig befreite er Lupin von seinen Fesseln und half ihm, aufzustehen. „Hast du etwas über die anderen erfahren?"  
Der Werwolf warf ihm einen beunruhigten Blick zu. „Dasselbe wollte ich dich auch gerade fragen. Ich weiß nur, dass Bellatrix Fenrir versprochen hat, sich über die anwesenden Schüler hermachen zu dürfen, sobald Dumbledore erledigt ist."  
Das hörte sich nicht gerade aufbauend an. Die verrückte Todesserin hatte es also zuerst auf den Schulleiter und Mörder ihres geliebten Herrn abgesehen. Er musste sich beeilen, bevor es zu spät war. Wenn der alte Mann starb, war Lily so gut wie tot.  
Remus schien dasselbe zu denken, denn er holte sich augenblicklich von seinem Peiniger seinen Zauberstab zurück und nickte ihm auffordernd zu.  
Gemeinsam fesselten sie Greyback, zerbrachen dessen Zauberstab und verschlossen die Tür hinter sich mit starker Magie.  
Dann liefen sie den Gang entlang, bis die ersten Kampfgeräusche zu hören waren.

Vor ihnen zischten plötzlich Flüche durch den Gang, trafen auf die Wände und ließen Steinsplitter auf sie herabrieseln. Die Luft war mit Magie regelrecht aufgeladen, wie elektrisiert. Doch nicht nur aus diesem Grund fiel ihm das Atmen schwer. Das sah gar nicht gut für Hogwarts aus. Man konnte kaum Freund von Feind unterscheiden, so erbittert war der Kampf auf beiden Seiten.  
Als er vor sich für einen Moment etwas Rotes in der Menge aufblitzen sah, das ihn an Lilys Haar erinnerte, stürzte er sich ins Gewühl, ohne auf Lupins Protest zu hören.  
Durch gezielte Magie verschaffte er sich etwas Freiraum, um nach ihr suchen zu können.  
Seine Erleichterung war groß, als er sie wenig später wirklich entdeckte. Und zwar lebend. Zuerst zuckte sie erschrocken zusammen, dann lächelte sie für einen winzigen Augenblick erleichtert, bevor ein Fluch direkt an ihrem Kopf vorbeischwirrte. Sie konnte sich gerade noch wegdrehen und raunte ihm dabei zu: „Du musst Harry von hier wegbringen. Sie wollen ihn finden und dann entführen, um ihm irgendetwas Schlimmes anzutun."  
Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass sie ihren Sohn nicht mehr auf dem Arm trug. Wo hatte sie ihn versteckt und wie war ihr das gelungen? „Was ist passiert?"  
„Als Dumbledore bemerkte, dass sich Todesser ins Schloss geschlichen haben, hat er einen magischen Schutzschild über uns alle gelegt, damit die Schüler flüchten konnten." Während sie sprach, öffnete sie ihm für einen Moment ihre Gedanken.

Er legilimentierte sie nicht gern, doch sie bedeutete ihm stumm durch ihren Blick, es zu tun. Sie wollte ihm unbedingt zeigen, wo das Baby steckte. Doch er wollte hier bleiben, bei ihr, und ihr im Kampf gegen ihre Gegner helfen, die zahlreicher waren, als er sich vorgestellt hatte. Zu zahlreich, wenn man bedachte, dass ihr nur Black, Flitwick und nun auch Remus zur Seite standen.  
Er brauchte mehrere Minuten, bevor er Harrys Versteck in Erfahrung bringen konnte. Immer wieder musste er sein Tun unterbrechen, um Flüche abzuwehren und zurückzuschicken. Ihre Feinde versuchten, sie einzukreisen. Er erkannte Grabbe senior und Antonin Dolohow anhand ihrer Statur und ihrer Gestik. Ihre Todessermasken verdeckten zwar ihr Gesicht, aber er war sich ganz sicher. Es graute ihn davor, Lily mit den beiden allein zu lassen, aber als sie ihn flehend ansah, konnte er ihr ihre Bitte nicht verweigern.  
Er war also schließlich doch zum Babysitter wider Willen geworden. Nun, wenigstens konnte er sich damit trösten, dass ihr Sohn sich in der Nähe befand.  
Während Lily, Lupin, Sirius und Flitwick die Todesser ablenkten, stahl er sich davon. Nur der Gedanke daran, seine Freundin nicht todunglücklich machen zu wollen, hielt ihn davon ab, sich wie ein elender Feigling zu fühlen.  
Bis er bemerkte, dass ihm einer der maskierten Eindringlinge folgte.

Er wollte sich umwenden, um seinen Verfolger auszuschalten, doch Lily war schneller. Ihr Fluch traf den Todesser direkt in den Rücken und schickte ihn zu Boden. Fatalerweise bewirkte dies, dass die übrigen Angreifer auf ihn aufmerksam wurden.  
Eine schlanke Gestalt löste sich aus ihrer Gruppe und sah in seine Richtung. Geschockt musste er anhand ihrer geschmeidigen Bewegungen feststellen, dass es eine Frau sein musste.  
Bellatrix, die einzige Seiner wenigen Anhängerinnen, die bei der ersten Schlacht um Hogwarts den Auroren entkommen war.  
Die Schwarzhaarige zögerte nicht lange, drängte sich an ihren Mitstreitern vorbei und rannte auf ihn zu. Das wissende Funkeln in ihren Augen, die er durch die Löcher ihrer Maske sehr gut erkennen konnte, verriet ihm mehr, als ihm lieb war. Als sie nicht einmal einen Moment innehielt, um ihm einen Fluch an den Hals zu hexen, fühlte er seine Ahnung bestätigt. Sie wusste, wohin er unterwegs war.  
Sie hatte nicht versucht, in seinen Kopf einzudringen, also musste sie wohl Lily legilimentiert haben, als diese ihm geholfen hatte. Die Sorge um ihren Sohn stand ihr buchstäblich ins Gesicht geschrieben, als sie versuchte, Bellatrix aufzuhalten. Diese wich ihren Flüchen geschickt aus und kicherte hämisch auf ihre allzu bekannte, verrückte Weise, sodass ihm ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunterlief.

Ohne zu zögern drehte er sich um und rannte. Er spürte die Todesserin näher kommen und beschleunigte seine Schritte, während er inständig hoffte, Lily würde bleiben, wo sie war.  
Da sie ihn nicht einholen konnte, setzte Bellatrix schließlich Magie ein. Nun war er gezwungen, sich immer wieder zu ducken oder zur Seite auszuweichen, um nicht getroffen zu werden. Und seine Verfolgerin holte mehr und mehr auf.  
Das einzige, auf was er setzen konnte, war, dass er sich vermutlich besser im Schloss auskannte als sie. Abrupt bog er bei nächster Gelegenheit nach links ab. Als daraufhin für einen Moment die Angriffe auf ihn ausblieben, wusste er, dass er die Todesserin überrascht hatte. Dennoch folgte sie ihm. Das gab ihm neuen Auftrieb. Immer wieder nahm er erst in letzter Sekunde die Abzweigungen, bis Bellatrix nur noch hinter ihm herlief, anstatt einen eigenen Weg zu Harry zu finden. Dadurch fiel sie ein Stück zurück, was ihm wertvolle Zeit verschaffen sollte.  
Auf diese Weise gelangte er als Erster zu dem Raum, in welchem das Baby versteckt war. Auf der Tür lag ein magischer Schutz, das spürte er, als er sie berührte. Doch da er keinerlei Schaden nahm, riskierte er, das Zimmer zu betreten. Wahrscheinlich hatte Lily dafür gesorgt, dass nur Freunde eingelassen wurden. Eilig schloss er die Tür hinter sich, versiegelte sie mit Hilfe eines weiteren Schutzzaubers und sah sich prüfend um.

Es war ein unbenutzter Klassenraum, den man zum Teil als Abstellkammer benutzte. Mit dreckigen Laken behängte Möbelstücke, auf welchen eine fast fingerdicke Staubschicht lag, und Kartons mit Unterrichtsmaterialen gestalteten die Suche nach dem Kind schwierig.  
Doch Harry half ihm unvermutet dabei, indem er leise zu wimmern begann. Während er die ungefähre Richtung lokalisierte, aus welcher die Laute kamen, erinnerte er sich wieder daran, was er aus Lilys Geist erfahren hatte. Wie schwer es ihr gefallen war, ihr Baby hier zurückzulassen, nur weil sie keinerlei andere Möglichkeit gesehen hatte, ihren Sohn vor den Todessern zu schützen.  
Und nun musste er die kleine Nervensäge von hier fortschaffen, während seine Mutter gegen diejenigen kämpfte, die sie umbringen wollten.  
Widerwillig nahm er das lebende Bündel aus Stoff und Fleisch auf den Arm und verbarg es unter seinem Umhang. Sobald er es gegen seine Brust drückte, hörte es auf zu weinen.  
Er hasste es dafür.  
Zu seiner Erleichterung setzte Bellatrix in diesem Moment rohe Gewalt gegen die Tür ein und ließ sie mit einem Expulso einfach explodieren. Harry schien es nicht einmal für nötig zu halten, den leisesten Laut von sich zu geben, als wisse er, dass ihm dies nur unnötige Aufmerksamkeit von einer Wahnsinnigen einbringen würde.

Die Todesserin kam mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln auf ihn zu. „Du hast es mir ja sehr leicht gemacht. Jetzt kann ich meine zwei Lieblingsopfer beide zur gleichen Zeit foltern."  
Snapes Finger krallten sich um seinen Zauberstab. Sollte sie doch versuchen, ihn mit einem Cruciatus zu treffen. Er würde es ihr ganz sicher nicht leicht machen und sich ergeben.  
„Und du denkst wirklich, ich sehe einfach dabei zu?"  
Lilys gefährlich ruhige Stimme ließ sowohl ihn als auch seine Gegnerin herumfahren.  
Verdammt, konnte seine Freundin nicht ein einziges Mal bleiben, wo er sie zurückgelassen hatte? Musste sie immer ihren Sturkopf durchsetzen und ihren Gryffindormut beweisen?  
Mit einem sadistischen Lachen drehte sich Bellatrix blitzschnell zu der Rothaarigen um. „Expelliarmus!"  
Lily versuchte, zu kontern und dann törichterweise ihren Zauberstab krampfhaft festzuhalten, doch er schlüpfte ihr durch die Finger und segelte durch die Luft außer Reichweite.  
„Will sich da etwa jemand vordrängeln? Also, ich habe kein Problem damit." Als die Todesserin voller Vorfreude auf zielte, reagierte er. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass seine Freundin umgebracht wurde.  
Bellatrix' Avada Kedavra drang an seine Ohren, während er einen Schleuderfluch aussprach. „Affligo!"  
Er sah die Schwarzhaarige durch die Luft gegen den nächsten Schrank fliegen. Staub wirbelte hoch, als das alte Möbelstück unter ihrem Gewicht nachgab, und vernebelte ihm die Sicht. Hustend schütze er instinktiv Harry mit seinem Umhang, als das Baby zu weinen begann, während er sich verzweifelt fragte, ob der Todesfluch Lily getroffen hatte.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter Twentyseven: Inglorious Victory?**_

Als der Staub sich gelegt hatte, konnte er sich endlich zu ihr umwenden. Die unendliche Erleichterung ließ ihn beinahe in die Knie gehen, als er sie wohlbehalten in der Tür stehen sah. Der Fluch musste sie verfehlt haben. Dennoch schien sie darüber nicht glücklich zu sein.  
Dann entdeckte er den Grund dafür. Zu ihren Füßen lag eine in sich zusammengesunkene Gestalt, die sich nicht mehr rührte. Er brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass es Potter war. Das erklärte auch ihre Bestürzung.  
Das Entsetzen, das sie empfinden musste, konnte er in ihren Augen sehen. Sofort verspürte er wieder diesen tiefen Stachel der Eifersucht in seiner Brust. In diesem Augenblick wusste er nicht, ob er erfreut oder wütend über diese unerwartete Wendung sein sollte.  
Auf einmal gab der vermeintliche Tote ein deutliches Stöhnen von sich. „Das mit dem Hechtsprung auf den harten Boden war eine verdammt blöde Idee."  
Lily keuchte erst überrascht auf, dann begann sie zu lachen. Tränen der Erleichterung liefen ihr über die Wangen, was ihm erneut einen schmerzhaften Stich versetzte. Dennoch musste er zugeben, dass Potters idiotischer Auftritt ihn amüsierte.  
Auch wenn er gerade unbeabsichtigt seinem Erzfeind das Leben gerettet hatte und nicht dessen Frau.

Widerwillig ging er auf die beiden zu, auch um endlich die kleine Nervensäge abgeben zu können. Lily wollte ihr Kind sofort entgegennehmen, doch das kleine Monster hatte sich in seinen Umhang gekrallt und wollte ihn zuerst nicht loslassen.  
Bei Merlin, wie sehr er in diesem Moment den arroganten, aufsässigen Harry in seinen Teenagerjahren vermisste!  
Er bemerkte zwar, dass Potter nicht gerade begeistert war, aber ihm blieb nicht genug Zeit, um zu entscheiden, ob er sich darüber freuen oder es als unangenehm empfinden sollte. Denn plötzlich schoben sich Moody und zwei weitere Mitglieder des Ordens an ihnen vorbei in den Raum, um sich dort umzusehen.  
Als der Auror die bewusstlose Todesserin erblickte, drehte er sich mit steinerner Miene zu ihnen um. „Ist sie die einzige hier?"  
Es klang wie ein Vorwurf, dass sie sich hier in diesem Raum keine Schlacht mit Hunderten von Feinden geliefert hatten. Doch er sparte sich eine sarkastische Antwort und nickte nur stumm. Moody würde ihn nie leiden können und er wollte rein gar nichts an dieser Tatsache ändern. Im Gegenteil: Es würde ihm nur Angst machen, wenn sie beide mit einem Mal die besten Freunde werden würden.

Lily dagegen trat dem ruppigen Mann mutig entgegen. „Was ist mit den anderen? Den Schülern, Lehrern, Dumbledore, Sirius und Remus?"  
Der Auror begegnete ihr mit einem leicht anerkennenden Blick. „Sie leben. Dumbledore hat uns verständigt, nachdem er und die übrigen Lehrer die Schüler in Sicherheit gebracht hatten. Zum Glück waren wir in der Nähe."  
Als ob ihr Leben so sehr von einem Eingreifen des Ordens abhängig gewesen wäre! Der alte Mann hätte sich sicher auch sehr gut alleine zu wehren gewusst.  
Moody bemerkte seine Skepsis nicht oder ignorierte sie, während er fortfuhr. „Wir durchsuchen gerade das Schloss, bevor wir die Schüler zurückbringen. Wir sollten -."  
Wieder wagte es Lily, Alastor zu unterbrechen. „Und was ist mit den Kindern, deren Identität die Todesser angenommen haben, um ihre Freunde ins Schloss hineinzulassen?"  
Ah, das erklärte also, warum sich so viele Seiner Anhänger in der Schule herumtrieben, obwohl die Gruppe der magisch Verkleideten relativ überschaubar gewesen war. Bellatrix hatte wohl zusammen mit Fenrir und Walden den Schulleiter und die Lehrer abgelenkt, während die anderen „falschen" Schüler die Tore geöffnet hatten. Sozusagen.

„Wenn sie Glück haben, leben sie noch." Mit emotionsloser Miene drängte sich der Auror an einer geschockten Lily vorbei, als seine Kollegen Bellatrix transportfertig gemacht hatten.  
Snape trat neben sie. „Wenn sie sie im Notfall als Geiseln benutzen wollten, leben sie ganz sicher noch."  
Obwohl er betont sachlich geblieben war, schenkte sie ihm ein dankbares Lächeln. Er ahnte, was sie als Nächstes sagen würde, doch es frustrierte ihn dennoch. „Wir sollten uns in Hogsmeade umsehen. Dort müssen die Kinder entführt und vermutlich auch versteckt worden sein. Wenn wir uns beeilen, finden wir sie vielleicht noch rechtzeitig."  
In ihren Worten steckte soviel verzweifelte Hoffnung, dass er befürchtete, sie würde zusammenbrechen, wenn die Teenager bereits tot waren. Er wollte schon vorschlagen, sich allein auf die Suche zu machen, aber dummerweise war Potter einer Meinung mit seiner Frau. „Zu dritt haben wir mehr Glück. Dann können wir uns aufteilen und strategischer vorgehen."  
Er seufzte. Unter diesen Umständen konnte er nur hoffen, dass er derjenige war, der die Leichen fand. Falls es welche gab. Dass sie sich aufteilten, war in jedem Fall ein guter Vorschlag. Wenn er daran dachte, mit James ein Team bilden zu müssen, wurde ihm übel.  
Dennoch wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, wenn Lily nicht mitkommen würde. Er wandte sich zu ihr um. „Du solltest deinen Sohn ins Bett bringen und ein Auge auf ihn haben."

Sie sah ihn nur an und sofort wusste er, dass sie seine Taktik durchschaut hatte. „Willst du mich etwa wegschicken, um mich aus der Schusslinie zu haben?" Sie klang vorwurfsvoll. Und ein kleines Bisschen wütend.  
Merlin sei Dank gab Potter ihm Recht. „Wir werden sie schon finden. Wir nehmen einfach Remus und Sirius mit. Mach dir keine Gedanken um uns!"  
Sie seufzte tief und endlich begriff Severus, dass sie befürchtete, sie würden im Dorf auf weitere Todesser treffen, die sie in eine Falle locken könnten. Doch nun siegte ihre Sorge um ihren Sohn über ihre Angst um sein und James' Wohlergehen. „Na schön. Aber passt auf euch auf. Es könnten immer noch einige Seiner Anhänger in der Nähe sein."  
In den Augen seines Erzfeinds flackerte für einen Moment Panik auf. Scheinbar fürchtete er sich davor, seine Frau allein zurückzulassen. Doch dann nickte er nur. „Sirius kann doch mal nach dir sehen, oder?"  
Sie seufzte, stimmte aber ergeben zu. Geduldig ließ sie sich von ihrem Mann den Weg erklären, wie sie am schnellsten zu Black gelangte, und verließ sie widerwillig.  
Snape hoffte, dass sie wenigstens jetzt dort blieb, wo sie sein sollte, anstatt ihnen erneut hinterherzulaufen.

Potter schien dasselbe zu befürchten, denn er sah Lily mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit und Entschlossenheit hinterher, als würde er sie am liebsten selbst zu seinem besten Freund schleifen. Er hatte scheinbar immer noch nicht begriffen, dass sie genau aus diesem Grund nicht mehr mit ihm zusammensein wollte.  
„Wir sollten aufbrechen. Je schneller wir in Hogsmeade sind, desto größer sind die Überlebenschancen der Kinder.", ermahnte er seinen Erzfeind, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit von Lily abzulenken.  
James reagierte prompt. Er wandte sich ab und eilte in entgegengesetzter Richtung zu seiner Frau davon. Severus war kaum in der Lage, ihm zu folgen. Immer wieder sah er sich um, warf prüfende Blicke auf die Schäden der Schlacht gegen die Todesser und kontrollierte im Vorbeigehen die Gänge, ob sich dort weitere Feinde verborgen hielten.  
Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass an mehreren Stellen im Schloss heftige Kämpfe stattgefunden haben mussten. Faustgroße, rußgeschwärzte Löcher in Wänden, Türen und Gemälden sprachen für Fluchschäden durch schwarze Magie. Hin und wieder entdeckte er sogar eine oder zwei Leichen, zum Glück jedoch niemanden aus ihren Reihen.  
Vermutlich waren dies die Opfer der Mitglieder des Ordens, welche bereits eifrig dabei waren, ihre Spuren zu beseitigen und die Toten auf magisch schwebenden Tragen abzutransportieren.  
Sie sollten sich beeilen, bevor Dumbledore und die übrigen Lehrer die Schüler zurückbrachten.

Kurz bevor sie Hogwarts durch den Haupteingang verlassen wollten, trat ihnen Lupin entgegen und erkundigte sich, was sie vorhätten. Natürlich wollte er ihnen bei der Suche helfen, nachdem ihm Potter brühwarm von ihrem Plan berichtet hatte.  
Nun, er konnte immer noch darauf hoffen, dass sie sich trennten, sobald sie Hogsmeade erreicht hatten.  
Das Dorf lag friedlich vor ihnen, doch sie bemerkten schnell, dass der Schein trog. Die Bewohner lugten ängstlich aus ihren Häusern hervor, als sie vorbeigingen, und Auroren und Ordensmitglieder patrouillierten durch die verschneiten Straßen, auf der Suche nach übrig gebliebenen Todessern. Das Zaubereiministerium hatte nach Seinem Tod hart durchgegriffen, wesentlich härter als noch zu Zeiten Seiner Macht. Für Snape war das ein Anzeichen dafür, dass sie sich dafür schämten, nicht eher mit allen ihnen zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln einzugreifen. Immerhin hatte der Orden des Phönix bisher die meiste Arbeit geleistet.  
Als sie einen der Männer anhielten, um sich danach zu erkundigen, ob diese schon die verschwundenen Schüler gefunden hatten, verneinte dieser. Er zeigte sich sogar erstaunt darüber, dass Hogwarts überhaupt Kinder vermisste, und wollte die Namen erfahren.  
Soviel zur richtigen Koordination einer Suche.

Plötzlich blieb Potter stehen und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Wo könnten sie sie versteckt haben?"  
„Ich schätze, sie haben sich einen Ort ausgesucht, an dem sie ungestört sein können. Irgendwo, wo man sie nicht so schnell aufspüren kann. Am besten etwas Abgelegenes, Unauffälliges.", sprach Severus seine Gedanken laut aus.  
Er und Remus hatten sofort dieselbe Eingebung. „Die Heulende Hütte."  
James nickte zustimmend. „Dann sollten wir den Geheimgang nehmen. Von dort aus können wir uns besser an sie anschleichen."  
Mit einem letzten Blick in die Richtung, in der sich die vermeintliche Geisterhütte befand, folgte Snape den zwei Freunden. Er selbst hätte lieber vorgeschlagen, eventuelle Gegner abzulenken, während die anderen beiden aus dem Hinterhalt angriffen. Doch er wusste genau, weshalb er diese Vorgehensweise befürwortet hätte. Nach all dem, was damals in der Hütte zwischen ihm und seinen Erzfeinden passiert war, wollte er nicht unbedingt mit zwei von ihnen diesen Geheimweg gehen. Außerdem war er in diesem verfluchten, windschiefen Gebäude fast von einer Riesenschlange getötet worden und wusste bis jetzt noch nicht, wie er diesen Angriff überlebt hatte.  
Es war ein leichtes Unbehagen. Aus diesem Grund würde er ganz sicher nicht feige handeln.

Sie eilten durch Hogsmeade hindurch zurück zum Schloss. Der Schnee knirschte unter ihren Füßen und ließ sie an vereisten Stellen schnell schlittern, wenn sie nicht auf ihren Weg achteten. Dennoch kamen sie gut voran, was vor allem an Potters entschlossenen Einsatz seines Zauberstabs lag, um die Wirkung des glatten Eises zu verringern.  
Allmählich tauchten die Türme der Schule vor ihnen auf. Sein Erzfeind erhöhte automatisch sein Schritttempo, als wolle er ihn und Lupin weit hinter sich lassen. Doch kaum hatte er die Peitschende Weide erreicht, holten sie ihn ein. James duckte sich unter ihren Schlägen, um einen Ast aufzuheben und mit dessen Hilfe den Geheimgang zu öffnen. In gebührendem Abstand warteten sie, bis er den speziellen Punkt des Stammes berührt hatte und der Baum mitten in seinem Tun erstarrte. Dann wagten sie sich unter die Baumkrone auf den Zugang zu. Remus ließ ihn vorgehen und folgte ihm mit todernster Miene auf dem Fuß, als wolle er ihn mit seinem Körper gegen seinen Freund abschirmen. Redete er sich dies nur ein oder war er nicht der Einzige, der in diesem Moment an vergangene Ereignisse denken musste?  
Der Weg durch den Geheimgang war für ihn ein Weg voller Déjà-Vu-Erlebnisse. Als er zum ersten Mal hier gewesen war, hatten ihn die Neugier und der Wunsch getrieben, seine Erzfeinde bei etwas zu erwischen, das für sie einen Rauswurf aus Hogwarts zur Folge hatte.  
Jahre später hatten ihn Zorn und der Wunsch auf Rache an dem vermeintlichen Mörder Lilys hinter Potter junior und seinen Freunden herjagen lassen.  
Und dann hatte Er ihn in die Heulende Hütte bestellt und Seine Schlange auf ihn gehetzt.

Er konnte James und Lupin hinter sich leise miteinander flüstern hören, als er mit gezücktem Zauberstab die kahlen, von Grundwasser feuchten Wände ausleuchtete. Es war ihm egal, über wen oder was sie sprachen. Er wollte dies hier nur so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen.  
Angestrengt lauschte er, um frühzeitig gewarnt davor zu werden, ob ein vermeintlicher Todesser vielleicht am anderen Ende des Ganges Wache stand. Doch alles, was er vernahm, war das leise Plätschern des Wassers, das von den Wänden zu Boden tropfte, und gelegentlich das Quieken einer Maus oder Ratte in der Dunkelheit.  
Entweder hatten sie sich geirrt und niemand hielt in der Heulenden Hütte entführte Schüler gefangen oder ihre Gegner hatten den Geheimgang noch nicht entdeckt. Beides war möglich, vor allem da Bellatrix und ihre Mitstreiter augenscheinlich keinen Versuch gewagt hatten, durch den Gang nach Hogwarts zu gelangen. Ansonsten hätte sie die Peitschende Weide schon längst vor einem Eindringen Fremder gewarnt.  
Sie erreichten ihr Ziel, ohne von einem Menschen gestört oder entdeckt worden zu sein. Snapes Hoffnung schwand. Wenn sich die Kinder nun doch nicht in der Hütte befanden, hatten sie wertvolle Zeit verschwendet und vermutlich sogar den Tod der Entführten riskiert.

Potter und Remus schienen ebenso beunruhigt zu sein wie er. Das konnte er an ihren Mienen ablesen, als sie nach ihm durch die Öffnung in die Heulende Hütte kletterten.  
Sie sahen sich gründlich in dem Raum vor ihnen um, bevor sie zur Tür schlichen.  
Plötzlich knarrte über ihnen eine Diele. Abrupt blieben sie alle drei gleichzeitig stehen und lauschten nach oben. Severus brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um das gedämpfte Wimmern zu vernehmen. Dann hörte er Stimmen. Es waren mindestens zwei Männer, die sich unterhielten.  
„Sie sind schon viel zu lange fort. Glaubst du, dass irgendetwas schiefgelaufen ist?" Das musste Goyle senior sein.  
„Keine Ahnung. Aber sie meinte, wir sollten hier bleiben und uns verstecken, falls im Dorf irgendwelche Ordensmitglieder herumschleichen." Eindeutig Augustus Rookwood. Da war wohl jemand aus dem Ministerium geflüchtet. Wahrscheinlich hatte Karkaroff Seinen pockennarbigen Spion schon an das Zaubergamot verraten.  
Kaum hatte er James lautlos die Namen der beiden genannt, wollte dieser sogleich losstürmen. Aber sein Freund hielt ihn zurück. „Wir wissen nicht, ob es nur zwei sind."  
Snape stimmte Lupin im Stillen zu, obwohl es ihm egal war, ob Potter aus lauter überheblichem Heldenmut in sein Verderben rannte oder nicht.

Sie betraten den düsteren Flur direkt vor ihnen. Peinlich genau achteten sie auf ihre Schritte, um zu verhindern, sich durch eine lose Diele zu verraten. Eine meterdicke Staubschicht bedeckte den Boden. Nur in der Mitte des Ganges zeichneten sich unterschiedlich große Schuhabdrücke im Staub ab. Als hätten die Todesser die Kinder einzeln hintereinander herlaufen lassen.  
Sie folgten den Spuren bis zum Fuße der Treppe am anderen Ende des Flurs. Dort blieben sie erneut stehen, als ihre beiden Gegner ihr Gespräch fortführten.  
„Allmählich sollte das Dunkle Mal über Hogwarts erscheinen, oder? So lange braucht man doch nicht, um sich in diese Schule zu schleichen und ein paar Lehrer außer Gefecht zu setzen." Goyle war noch nie ein geduldiger Mann gewesen, aber nun klang er zudem auch noch verdammt gereizt. Vermutlich hasste er es, nur der Babysitter zu sein, während die anderen gegen seine Feinde kämpften.  
„Hoffentlich lässt er seine Frustration nicht an den Schülern aus.", sprach Remus flüsternd seine größte Befürchtung aus, als hätte er Severus' Gedanken gelesen.  
Rookwood sah dies anscheinend ähnlich. „Bleib ruhig! Sobald sie Dumbledore getötet haben, geben sie uns Bescheid. Dann kannst du dich hier richtig austoben."

Der zu allem entschlossene Ausdruck, der sich bei diesen Worten in James' Augen stahl, ließ Snape ahnen, was nun folgen würde. Doch er handelte nicht schnell genug.  
Sein Erzfeind drängte sich an ihm vorbei und rannte die Treppe nach oben, sodass ihm und Lupin keine andere Wahl blieb, als ihm zu folgen.  
Was für eine unglaublich durchdachte Reaktion! Es würde ihn nicht wundern, wenn James in seinem Übereifer und seiner Wut vielleicht sogar eines der Kinder verletzte. Er kam sich plötzlich so erwachsen vor, obwohl er sich selbst schon oft aufgrund seines Zorns zu einer unüberlegten Handlung hatte hinreißen lassen. Aber dies bewies mal wieder, wie ähnlich sich Vater und Sohn Potter waren.  
Notgedrungen wurde aus dem Überraschungsangriff ein unkoordiniertes Hereinplatzen in eine gefährliche Situation. James fand auf Anhieb in dem dunklen Korridor die richtige Tür und stürmte in den dahinterliegenden Raum. Sie hörten Flüche durch die Luft zischen, bevor sie ebenfalls das Zimmer betreten konnten.  
Severus sah sich sofort eilig um, um die Lage zu sondieren. In der linken hinteren Ecke kauerten acht Schüler und versuchten ängstlich, sich so klein wie möglich zu machen. Direkt vor ihnen kämpften Rookwood und Goyle mit gezückten Zauberstäben gegen Potter und dachten nicht daran, sich von seinem ungestümen Auftritt beeindrucken zu lassen.  
Sie mussten sie unbedingt von den Kindern ablenken, um diese hier herausbringen zu können!

Er und Lupin unterstützten James nach Kräften, doch die beiden Todesser nutzten jedes noch so alte und ramponierte Möbelstück als Deckung. Holzsplitter sausten unter der Einwirkung der Flüche durch die Luft, sowohl in uralten Stoff als auch in die Holzwände wurden faustgroße Löcher gebrannt.  
Remus gelang es nach wenigen Minuten, sich von ihren Gegnern unbemerkt davonzustehlen und zu den Schülern hinüberzuschleichen.  
Nun standen Potter und er Rookwood und Goyle allein gegenüber. Die beiden kämpften mit der Verzweiflung von Männern, die wussten, dass der eigentliche Plan, auf dessen Erfolg sie warteten, gescheitert war. Und nun waren sie bereit, alles dafür zu tun, um unbeschadet entkommen zu können.  
Und er und sein Erzfeind befanden sich gerade mitten auf dem Präsentierteller. Die einzige Rückzugsmöglichkeit waren die Tür und der Gang hinter ihnen. Doch dann hätten sie riskiert, dass Remus und die Schüler von ihnen abgeschnitten wurden.  
Wieder und wieder zischten Flüche nur haarscharf an seinem Körper vorbei, Flüche, die ihn töten oder schwer verletzen sollten. Er musste häufig den Protego-Zauber anwenden, um sich zu schützen, und merkte schnell, dass sie immer mehr in die Defensive gedrängt wurden.  
Dann gelang James ein wichtiger Treffer, als er Rookwoods rechten Arm vollständig lähmte.

Für einen Moment war Goyle abgelenkt, da er mit ansehen musste, wie sein Mitstreiter den Zauberstab fallen ließ. Dann kam er hinter seiner Deckung hervor und setzte zu einem Todesfluch in Potters Richtung an. „Avada Ke-!"  
Snape nutzte die Chance, um den Kampf entgültig zu beenden und zielte auf den bewaffneten Todesser. „Sectumsempra!"  
Goyle stolperte nach hinten gegen die Wand, während eine tiefe, klaffende Wunde auf seiner Brust bildete und seine Kleidung an dieser Stelle langsam mit Blut durchtränkt wurde.  
James kümmerte sich derweil um Rookwood und schickte ihn mit einem Stupor in die Bewusstlosigkeit.  
Severus trat mit gezücktem Zauberstab auf Goyle zu, der verzweifelt versuchte, die Blutung zu stoppen. „Das wird dir nichts helfen. Ergib dich, wenn du überleben willst."  
So dumm, wie der Todesser war, warf er ihm augenblicklich seinen Zauberstab zu und ließ sich magisch fesseln, bevor Snape den Gegenfluch sprach.

Als sie zu dritt mit den Schülern und den beiden Gefangenen nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten, waren dort bereits die gröbsten Aufräumarbeiten beendet. Natürlich waren hier und da noch Fluchschäden zu sehen, doch das Schloss hatte schon zu viele Jahrhunderte überlebt, sodass ein paar herausgebrochene Steinbrocken es kaum zum Einsturz bringen würden.  
Lily musste schon auf sie gewartet haben, denn sie lief auf sie zu, nachdem sie das Haupttor passiert hatten. Da sie ihren Mann und Lupin als Erste umarmte, fühlte er Eifersucht in sich aufsteigen, die sich jedoch sofort wieder legte, als sie ihn um so fester und vor allem länger an sich drückte. „Jetzt ist endlich alles vorbei.", murmelte sie und er spürte, wie sie tief gegen seine Brust aufseufzte.  
Ja, es war vorbei! Voldemort war tot und Seine gefährlichsten Anhänger befanden sich nun in der Gewalt der Auroren. Endlich musste er nicht mehr befürchten, dass irgendjemand versuchen würde, sie umzubringen. Jedenfalls kein mächtiger, schwarzer Magier, der sich davor fürchtete, von einem Baby vernichtet zu werden.  
Jetzt konnten sie sich endlich entspannt zurücklehnen und in Ruhe darüber diskutieren, wie es weitergehen sollte.  
Hoffentlich erst nachdem sie mindestens die nächsten zwei Wochen im Bett verbracht hatten.

„Ich störe euch beiden Turteltäubchen ja nur ungern, aber Dumbledore will dich sehen, Schniefelus." Blacks breites Grinsen verriet, dass er diesen Botengang richtig genoss.  
Er hätte es wissen müssen! Da hatte er mal für ein paar Minuten nicht aufgepasst, wer auf sie zugelaufen war.  
Widerwillig löste er sich von Lily und nickte ihr kurz zum Abschied zu, bevor er sich auf den Weg ins Schloss machte. Er wusste nicht, weshalb Albus ihn sprechen wollte. Wahrscheinlich wollte der alte Mann mehr darüber wissen, wie Severus so viel über Ihn und Seine Geheimnisse erfahren hatte. Eine andere Möglichkeit wollte sein Verstand im Moment gar nicht zulassen.  
Als er das Schulleiterbüro betrat, stand Dumbledore gedankenverloren am Fenster. Er musste sich räuspern, um den Älteren auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.  
Mit einem schwachen Lächeln wandte sich dieser zu ihm um. „Oh, da bist du ja. Wir hatten in dieser Nacht wirklich alle sehr viel Glück, findest du nicht?" Albus seufzte und kam langsam auf ihn zu, was sofort all seine Alarmglocken schrillen ließ.  
Irgendetwas Unangenehmes stand bevor.  
„Wir leben und Er und Seine Macht sind für alle Zeit gebrochen. Er oder Seine Todesser werden nie wieder versuchen können, Harry oder seine Mutter umzubringen. Du hast erreicht, was du wolltest." In die Augen des Schulleiters schlich sich ein trauriger Ausdruck, bevor er das aussprach, wovor sich Snape am meisten fürchtete. „Zeit für dich zu gehen."


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter Twentyeight: Time To Go**_

Zuerst wollte er es nicht begreifen, wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Das konnte nicht sein! Nicht jetzt! „Wohin gehen?", erkundigte er sich vollkommen irritiert, da er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte.  
Dumbledore seufzte und schenkte ihm dann ein gutmütiges Lächeln. „Ich weiß, es fällt dir schwer, das anzunehmen, jetzt nachdem du so offensichtlich dein Glück gefunden hast. Aber du gehörst nicht hierher. Das ist nicht deine Zeit, nicht wahr?"  
Vielleicht half es, wenn er schwieg. Wenn er den Mund hielt, würde sein Gegenüber hoffentlich glauben, er würde sich irren. Der Schock, der ihn ergriffen hatte, half ihm dabei, die Stimme seiner Vernunft auszublenden, die ihn einen Idioten nannte.  
Doch der Schulleiter ließ dieses Thema nicht einfach fallen. „Zuerst wusste ich nicht, auf welche Weise du hierher gelangt bist. Aber ich war mir sicher, dass du mehr wusstest, als irgendjemand zu diesem Zeitpunkt wissen konnte. Und spätestens als du mich angegriffen hast, nachdem ich die Möglichkeit in Betracht zog, Lily zu opfern, wurde es mir klar. Du hast es erlebt, nicht wahr? Dass Er sie getötet hat."  
Sein erster Impuls war, es zu leugnen. Zu behaupten, Albus würde sich nur etwas Unsinniges zusammenreimen, da es ganz normal war, einen geliebten Menschen nicht sterben lassen zu wollen. Doch sein Verstand ermahnte ihn, dass der alte Mann ihn längst durchschaut hatte und wahrscheinlich gerade unauffällig einen Blick in seinen Kopf warf.

Dieser nickte traurig, als wäre Snapes Schweigen Bestätigung genug. „Ich sah es in deinen Augen, habe es in deinen Gedanken gelesen. Du hast es nicht verhindern können, dass sie umgebracht wurde. Und das hast du dir nie verziehen."  
Dumbledore hatte ihn also unbemerkt legilimentiert. Damit hatte er schon gerechnet. Tief in seinem Inneren hatte er es gewusst. „Und auf welche glorreiche Idee sind Sie gekommen, was mit mir passiert sein könnte?"  
Über die Lippen seines Gegenübers huschte ein schwaches Lächeln. „Du weißt es immer noch nicht. Hast du dich nie gefragt, welcher Zauber dich getroffen haben könnte?"  
Natürlich hatte er das. Zumindest zu Anfang. Doch dann hatte er nicht mehr darüber nachdenken wollen. Es war ihm nach einer Weile egal geworden, warum er hier war und wie Lilys Zauber ihn in die Vergangenheit gebracht hatte. Stattdessen war er nur darauf fixiert gewesen, sie zu retten und seinen schrecklichen Fehler rückgängig zu machen. Und all die Dinge zu verhindern, die in seinen Augen nicht hätten passieren dürfen.  
„Wollen Sie mich nun auf die Folter spannen oder verraten Sie mir doch irgendwann, welche Vermutung Sie haben?"  
Albus seufzte scher, wahrscheinlich aufgrund des patzigen Tonfalls, den Severus an den Tag legte. „Ich habe in deinen Gedanken gesehen, dass du von einem Zauber getroffen wurdest, nachdem du ein Kästchen geöffnet hattest. Ein Kästchen, das sie dir geschenkt hat. Ich tippe daher auf einen Was-wäre-wenn-Zauber."

Dem Namen nach hatte er von solch einer Magie schon gehört, wusste jedoch nicht genau, wie sie funktionierte. Dennoch war die Ernüchterung gewaltig, denn ihm klar, was dies bedeutete: Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit etwas vorgemacht und eine Illusion gelebt, aber auf keinen Fall die Realität.  
Der Schulleiter schien seine Gedanken zu lesen. „Du bist enttäuscht, weil du glaubst, das hier wäre eine Lüge. Dass all das, was du in den letzten Monaten geleistet hast, nichts zählt, weil du rein gar nichts an deiner Gegenwart ändern konntest. Doch das stimmt nicht. Diese Art von Zauber dient nicht dazu, irgendetwas zu verändern. Jedenfalls nichts an den jeweiligen Umständen, in denen man lebt. Aber man bekommt in aller Deutlichkeit das vor Augen geführt, was derjenige, der den Zauber ausgesprochen hat, einem mitteilen wollte."  
Ja, das nützte ihm viel. Besonders wenn er nicht verstehen konnte, _was_ Lily ihm eigentlich hatte miteilen wollen. „Und wozu soll das gut sein? Hätte sie nicht einen Brief schreiben können? Mehrere Seiten lang, wenn es sein musste? Warum hat sie Magie angewandt?"  
Dumbledore sah ihn lange nachdenklich an, bevor er antwortete. „Ich vermute, sie wusste nicht, dass sie bald sterben würde, und dachte, du würdest das Kästchen vor ihrem Tod erhalten und öffnen."

Und was hatte das Eine mit dem Anderen zu tun? „Und?"  
Der alte Mann hob verwundert die Augenbrauen. „Scheinbar weißt du nicht, wie ein Was-wäre-wenn-Zauber funktioniert. Das solltest du aber, um zu begreifen, was sie getrieben haben mag, dir dieses Geschenk zu machen."  
Der Schwarzhaarige schwieg wohlweislich, da er ahnte, dass sein Gegenüber von sich allein aus fortfahren würde, egal ob er dazu aufgefordert wurde oder nicht.  
Und er behielt Recht. „Diese Art von Magie beeinflusst nicht nur denjenigen, den sie trifft, sondern auch die Person, die sie angewandt hat. Doch zuerst einmal sollte ich dir erklären, wozu dieser Zauber dient. In den meisten Fällen wird er dazu benutzt herauszufinden, was passiert wäre, wenn man selbst oder jemand anderer sich zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt anders entschieden hätte." In diesem Moment senkte der Schulleiter mit traurigem Blick den Kopf. „Sehr selbstverletzende Magie, wenn man sie auf sein eigenes Leben richtet.", flüsterte er tonlos.  
Snape verstand sofort, was dieser letzte Satz bedeutete: Dumbledore hatte ganz spezielle Erfahrungen mit diesem Zauber gemacht und ihn wahrscheinlich selbst durchgeführt, um herauszufinden, ob er den Tod seiner Schwester hätte verhindern können.

Sein Gegenüber schien seinen wissenden Blick zu bemerken, denn er hatte sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle und ließ seine Miene ausdruckslos werden. „Wenn ein Anderer die Zielperson ist, erfährt der Zaubernde, wie sich dieser Mensch im Nachhinein in der vergangenen Situation verhalten würde. Was er verändert hätte, wie er sich entschieden hätte, ob er seine Fehler eingesehen hätte. Wenn sie noch am Leben gewesen wäre, als du das Kästchen geöffnet hast, wüsste sie jetzt, dass du alles getan hättest, um sie zu retten."  
Plötzlich wurde ihm einiges klar. Was hatte Albus ihm in der visuellen Nachricht mitgeteilt, die er Lilys Geschenk beigefügt hatte? ‚_Vor vielen Jahren, kurz nachdem du zu Voldemort übergelaufen warst, äußerte ich in ihrem Beisein die Vermutung, dass du möglicherweise nicht für immer die dunkle Seite gewählt hättest. Ein paar Tage später übergab sie mir diese Schatulle und bat mich, sie dir zukommen zu lassen für den Fall, dass du irgendwann zurückkommen und auf unserer Seite kämpfen würdest.'_ Sie hatte herausfinden wollen, ob er sich Voldemort jemals wieder angeschlossen hätte. Oder ob er sie noch einmal Schlammblut genannt hätte, damals, an diesem verhängnisvollen Tag, als ihre Freundschaft endete.  
Er sah dem Schulleiter direkt in die Augen. „Warum hat sie das getan? Warum hat sie mich nicht einfach danach gefragt? Wieso hat sie diesen ganzen Aufwand betrieben?"

Nachdenklich zuckte der alte Mann mit den Schultern. Eine Geste, die ihn gleichzeitig jung-ahnungslos und uralt und weise erscheinen ließ. „Vermutlich wollte sie unbedingt erfahren, aus welchem Grund du dich plötzlich gegen Ihn entschieden hättest, ohne dass sie dir dafür unter die Augen treten musste. Aber vielleicht solltest du sie das selbst fragen."  
In diesem Moment kam Severus ein Gedanke. „Hat sie Ihnen das Kästchen etwa schon gegeben?"  
Dumbledore runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Sie hat es mir gegeben? Das erklärt auch, weshalb du es erst so spät geöffnet hast. Nein, bisher habe ich noch nichts von ihr bekommen."  
Snape wich seinem mitfühlenden Blick sofort aus. Er ahnte, dass dieses Gespräch ihm nur eine Gnadenfrist verschaffte und Albus auf seiner Ansicht beharren würde, ihn in seine Zeit zurückschicken zu müssen. Doch er wollte es nicht einsehen. Aus welchem Grund konnte er nicht weiterhin hier leben? Ja, es mochte eine Illusion sein, aber es war eine verdammt perfekte Illusion. Eine, für die er sterben würde.  
„Du solltest das nicht denken.", ermahnte ihn sein Gegenüber und machte ihm wiedereinmal bewusst, wie leicht er in emotionsgeladenen Momenten wie diesen zu durchschauen war. „Das ist nicht dein Leben, nicht deine Bestimmung. Das alles hier ist, so unglaublich skurril und beängstigend es auch sein mag, nur die Auswirkung eines Zaubers. Sieh es als einen Traum, aus welchem ich dich aufzuwecken versuche."

Ein Traum? Begriff der Alte nicht, dass er sich mit diesem Vergleich zu einer Phantasiegestalt machte? „Und was ist, wenn ich nicht aufgeweckt werden will?"  
Dumbledore seufzte tief, trat auf ihn zu und legte ihm seine Hand auf die linke Schulter. „Ich weiß, du konntest sie nicht retten. Nicht in deiner Welt. Sie ist getötet worden und du machst dir Vorwürfe deswegen. Doch du darfst nicht in der Vergangenheit leben. Du musst damit abschließen. Du warst es nicht, der sie umgebracht hat. Und du hättest es verhindert, wenn du das Hintergrundwissen dazu gehabt hättest."  
So war das also. Albus glaubte, es wären allein Lily und die Liebe zu ihr, die ihn blind gemacht hatten gegenüber dem, was der Schulleiter ihm nun begreiflich machen wollte. Aber so einfach war es nicht. Er schüttelte die Hand ab und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Sie sind tot in meiner Welt."  
Überrascht hob sein Gegenüber die Augenbrauen. Vermutlich rätselte er, warum dies für Snape so furchtbar war. „Wir alle müssen irgendwann -."  
„Ich habe Sie getötet.", unterbrach er ihn unwirsch, bevor er sich noch eine sentimentale Floskel anhören musste.  
„Oh!" Der alte Mann wirkte weder geschockt noch wütend, nur verblüfft. „Darf ich fragen, weshalb du mich getötet hast?"  
Er wusste schon von vornherein, dass Dumbledore Verständnis zeigen würde. Dass er die Schwere seiner Tat abmildern und in seiner gottverdammten Großzügigkeit vergeben würde. „Sie haben mich schwören lassen, es zu tun."

Neugier blitzte in den Augen seines Gesprächspartners auf. „Was kam es dazu?"  
Innerlich stöhnte Severus genervt auf. Er wollte nicht darüber sprechen. Und doch wusste er, dass er nicht ohne eine Erklärung abzugeben aus diesem Büro verschwinden konnte. „Der Fluch, der auf dem Ring lag und vor dem ich Sie gewarnt hatte, hat Sie getroffen. Sie hatten daraufhin nur noch ein Jahr zu leben. Sie hielten es für eine grandiose Idee, dem Dunklen Lord das zu geben, was Er sich herbeisehnte: Ihren Tod. Und da Sie nicht wollten, dass Draco Malfoy Sie erledigt, musste ich herhalten."  
Albus runzelte die Stirn. „Du scheinst mir das nicht verzeihen zu wollen."  
Snape zuckte zurück. Ganz im Gegenteil: Er konnte es sich selbst nicht verzeihen, auf diesen Schwachsinn eingegangen zu sein. Wütend startete er einen Gegenangriff. „Können Sie sich vergeben, dass Sie Voldemort töten mussten?"  
Sein Gegenüber seufzte und nickte dann verstehend. „Ein Mord ist nicht leicht zu verüben, egal aus welchem Grund. Eine solche Tat verfolgt den Mörder bis an sein Lebensende. Vermutlich war ich der Meinung, dass du damit besser zurechtkommen wirst als ein unbelasteter Teenager."  
Ja, das hatte er sich schon gedacht. Scheinbar war es an der Zeit, etwas klarzustellen. „Ich habe in meiner Zeit als Todesser niemanden umgebracht. Verflucht und schwer verletzt ja, aber nicht umgebracht. Ich war hauptsächlich Sein Spion."

„Und dennoch hast du ohne zu zögern Peter Pettigrew ermordet."  
Dieser Einwand gab ihm zu denken. War er inzwischen einfach nur abgehärtet oder war er wirklich aufgrund der Wut in seinem Inneren prädestiniert dafür, Morde zu begehen, ohne daran zu zerbrechen?  
„Ich wollte nicht, dass er zu Ihnen zurückkehrte und Sie für seinen Herrn in eine tödliche Falle lockte. Und ich hatte keine Beweise, um ihn zu überführen."  
Über Dumbledores Lippen huschte ein schwaches Lächeln. „Ich war keine Bedrohung für dich oder diejenigen, die dir etwas bedeuten. Du hast Recht. Du bist kein Mörder. Nur sehr impulsiv und emotional."  
Wundervoll! Das war genau das, was er sein wollte! „Dann bin ich lieber ein Mörder."  
Der Schulleiter lachte schallend. „Soll ich dir etwas verraten? Minerva fragte mich erst gestern, weshalb ich dich nicht in deine Schranken weise, wenn du mir gegenüber abfällig reagierst. Ich habe ihr gestanden, dass ich deine Art erfrischend finde. Kein geheuchelter oder pflichtschuldiger Respekt, um mich milde zu stimmen oder weil man glaubt, ich wäre unfehlbar. Du behandelst mich wie einen Menschen."  
Als was sollte er ihn denn sonst behandeln? Jemand, der Zitronenbrausebonbons aß, als wären sie sein Lebenselixier, war zumindest nicht ohne eine Schwäche. „Dann sollte ich besser hier bleiben, damit Sie nicht überschnappen."

Obwohl der alte Mann amüsiert wirkte, wusste er sofort, dass er sich zu weit vorgewagt hatte. Albus' nächste Worte bestätigten seine Befürchtung. „Keine Angst. Ich habe schon soviel erlebt, das mich immer am Boden halten wird, wenn ich nur daran denke." Sein Blick wurde bohrend. „Willst du das wirklich? Willst du wirklich eine Lüge leben? Es fällt mir selbst schwer, das zu sagen, aber das hier ist nur eine Illusion."  
Er war noch immer nicht bereit, nachzugeben, obwohl er den Standpunkt seines Gegenübers nachvollziehen konnte. „Wenn das stimmt, was Sie sagen, dann dient dieser Zauber also nur dem Selbstbetrug und produziert Wahnvorstellungen, welche die geheimsten Wünsche der Zielperson wahr werden lassen. Wie hätte Lily mit Hilfe solcher Magie sicher sein können, dass das, was sie erfährt, auch unter anderen Umständen genauso passiert wäre?"  
Dumbledore seufzte resignierend, als hätte er Snapes Plan längst durchschaut. Was nicht verwunderlich war. „Nun, die Reaktionen der Beteiligten entsprechen genau dem, was sie auch in der Realität zu dem Zeitpunkt getan hätten, zu welchem der Zauber wirksam wird. Aber man kann sich selbst in der Wirklichkeit verlieren, wenn diese etwas widerspiegelt, was zwar hätte geschehen können, aber nicht geschehen ist. Das hier ist nicht deine Zeit. Und indem du darauf bestehst, bleiben zu dürfen, fliehst du vor dem, was du in deinem bisherigen Leben nicht verarbeitet hast oder verarbeiten willst. Du solltest dir im Klaren darüber sein, dass Lily trotz allem in deiner Welt gestorben ist und nicht mehr gerettet werden kann."

Und da fragte ihn der alte Mann allen Ernstes, warum er bleiben wollte. Es war nicht nur Lily, die ihn hier hielt. Es war vor allem die Tatsache, dass er nicht wusste, wie es in seiner Zeit mit seinem Leben weitergehen sollte. Er war zwar nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, um dort als Lehrer für Zaubertränke zu arbeiten, aber das hatte er nur getan, weil ihm nichts Besseres eingefallen war. Er kannte es nicht anders. Nach Lilys Tod hatte er sein Leben riskiert, um Voldemort entgültig zur Strecke zu bringen und Harry zu beschützen. Er hatte für dieses Ziel gelogen, sich bis zur Selbstaufgabe verstellt und getötet. Den Dunklen Lord auszuspionieren war sein Lebensinhalt gewesen. Traurig, aber wahr.  
Nun hatte er, dank des Zaubers, eine zweite Chance erhalten. Er konnte noch einmal ganz von vorne anfangen, sein früheres Leben hinter sich lassen.  
„Und was ist, wenn es mir inzwischen vollkommen egal ist, was in meiner Zeit geschieht?"  
Albus' vorwurfvoller Blick störte ihn nicht. Dessen Worte jedoch umso mehr. „Das, was dir widerfahren ist, hat dich erst zu dem Mann gemacht, der Gryffindors Schwert aus dem Sprechenden Hut zog. Nur aufgrund deiner Erlebnisse und Erkenntnisse konntest du uns helfen, die Potters zu retten und Voldemorts Macht zu brechen. Du solltest deine Vergangenheit nicht so abtun, selbst wenn sie nicht so abgelaufen ist, wie du es gerne gehabt hättest. Du hast nun die Bestätigung erhalten, dass sie dir verziehen hätte und vermutlich sogar hat. Das muss dir genügen, um weitermachen zu können."

Nein, es genügte ihm nicht. Es mochte ihm vielleicht so etwas wie inneren Frieden geben zu wissen, dass Lily ihn geliebt hatte. Aber es gab ihm keine Perspektive für die Zukunft.  
Bevor er dies dem Schulleiter erklären konnte, las dieser es in seinem Gedanken. „Du kannst doch jetzt noch gar nicht sagen, was noch auf dich zukommen wird. Vielleicht ist es um ein Vielfaches besser als das hier. Willst du wirklich etwas leben, bei dem du dich bald jeden Tag fragen wirst, ob es nicht Selbstbetrug ist? Willst du wirklich nicht wissen, was deine Zeit noch alles für dich bereithält?"  
Obwohl er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, was ihn noch erwarten konnte, meldete sich in diesem Moment die Stimme seiner Vernunft zu Wort und stimmte dem alten Mann zu. Konnte er wirklich sicher sein, dass seine Vergangenheit so verlaufen wäre, wenn er damals über die Horkruxe Bescheid gewusst hätte? Hätte sich Lily wirklich für ihn entschieden oder hatte sie dies nur getan, weil er es gewollt hatte? Weil er mit seinen Wünschen die Auswirkungen des Zaubers beeinflusst hatte?  
Die Zweifel schnürten ihm mit einem Mal die Brust zu, sodass ihm das Atmen immer schwerer fiel. Er ermahnte sich, ruhig zu bleiben und nicht in Panik auszubrechen, bis der Druck nachließ. Scheinbar hatte er seine Bedenken doch nicht so gut unter Kontrolle gehabt, wie er sich eingeredet hatte.

Dumbledore schien genau zu wissen, dass jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, um ihn umzustimmen. „Du musst mit dem, was geschehen ist, abschließen. Halte nicht daran fest oder versteif dich darauf, die Vergangenheit um jeden Preis ändern zu wollen. Das bringt dich nicht voran! Stattdessen wirst du irgendwann die Folgen dafür tragen müssen!"  
Severus sah ihn lange an. Wiedereinmal überkam ihn das drängende Gefühl, sein Gegenüber wüsste schmerzlich genau, wovon er sprach. „Und welchen Preis haben Sie dafür gezahlt, dass Sie sich immer noch Vorwürfe wegen des Todes Ihrer Schwester machen?"  
Albus zuckte getroffen zusammen und senkte den Blick. „Ich hätte mir denken können, dass dies irgendwann an die Öffentlichkeit kommen würde.", murmelte er leise, bevor er wieder aufblickte. „Ja, das ist ein sehr gutes Beispiel. Denn ich kann mir schon denken, warum der Fluch des Rings mich getroffen hat: Weil ich zu unvorsichtig gewesen bin und unbedingt den Stein der Auferstehung aus der Fassung lösen wollte, um Ariana wiederzusehen."  
Dieser Vergleich versetzte ihn ins Grübeln. War es möglich, dass etwas Schlimmes passieren würde, wenn er blieb? Konnte er etwas auslösen, das Lily umbringen konnte? Und was geschah eigentlich genau in diesem Moment mit seinem älteren Ich?  
Natürlich konnte er argumentieren, dass er auch in seiner Gegenwart unbewusst eine Katastrophe herbeiführen konnte. Doch dort hatte er, wenn er ehrlich war, niemanden, dessen Tod er mit aller Macht verhindern wollte.  
Aber vielleicht hatte der Schulleiter Recht und dies änderte sich noch.

Als er spürte, dass die Zweifel immer stärker wurden, wandte er sich ab. Sein Beschluss, nie wieder zurückzukehren, geriet ins Wanken. Sein Verstand fragte ihn, ob er sich denn nicht damit zufrieden geben konnte, dieser Realität einen jahrzehntelangen Kampf gegen Voldemort erspart zu haben. War es nicht genug, dass Lily am Leben war und die Chance erhalten hatte, ihren Sohn großzuziehen? Selbst wenn dies hier nur eine Illusion war?  
„Ich muss mit ihr darüber reden. Erst dann kann ich eine Entscheidung treffen.", erklärte er Dumbledore mit tonloser Stimme.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah er, wie der alte Mann zustimmend nickte, bevor er sich umdrehte und fluchtartig den Raum verließ.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter Twentynine: Goodbyes**_

Der kalte Januarwind wehte ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht und ließ ihn frösteln. Ihm kam es seltsam vor, dass er ausgerechnet jetzt die Kälte als unangenehm empfand, obwohl er jahrelang in den eisigen Tiefen der Kellergewölbe von Hogwarts geschlafen und gearbeitet hatte. Doch wahrscheinlich war nicht nur der Wind schuld daran.  
Vor ihm am Horizont ging gerade die Sonne auf. Ihre goldenen Strahlen erhellten immer mehr den Himmel, bevor der helle Ball hinter den Bäumen des Verbotenen Waldes hervorkroch. Aber er brachte Snape keine Wärme. Stattdessen fror er beim Anblick des hereinbrechenden Tages nur noch mehr.  
Wie sollte er mit Lily nur darüber reden, dass ihr Zauber ihn hergebracht hatte? In eine Zeit, die weit in seiner Vergangenheit lag? Würde sie überhaupt begreifen wollen, was dies bedeutete? Würde er es überhaupt schaffen, ihr zu erklären, dass er sie vielleicht verlassen musste? Oder sollte er lieber Dumbledore davon überzeugen, ihn nicht zurückzuschicken?  
Das würde er bald erfahren, denn er hatte Lily hierher auf den Astronomieturm bestellt. Sie musste jeden Moment kommen. Sie hatte nur noch schnell ihren Sohn stillen wollen.  
Am liebsten hätte er sie erst einmal ausschlafen lassen, doch sie hatte seine Beunruhigung sofort bemerkt und augenblicklich wissen wollen, was ihn bedrückte. Und er wusste, dass sie nicht eher zur Ruhe kommen würde, bevor er es ihr nicht erzählt hatte.

Sie erschien schneller, als ihm lieb war. Sofort eilte sie mit beunruhigtem Gesichtsausdruck auf ihn zu. „Was ist passiert? Ist irgendetwas schief gelaufen, als ihr die Schüler befreit habt?"  
Er seufzte tief. Wie sollte er anfangen? Was sollte er ihr sagen? Wie sollte er es ihr sagen?  
Er beschloss, sie erst einmal nach dem Kästchen zu befragen. Wenn sie davon nichts wusste, musste er annehmen, dass doch Dumbledore dahintersteckte. „Hast du eine magische Schatulle verhext, die du mir irgendwann geben wolltest?"  
Sie blinzelte irritiert, als sie diese direkte Frage hörte. „Woher weißt du davon? Wer hat dir davon erzählt? Oder hast du meine Sachen durchsucht?"  
Sie klang nicht vorwurfsvoll, sondern vollkommen verblüfft, sodass er gelächelt hätte, wenn ihm danach zumute gewesen wäre. Doch er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen. „Welche Art von Magie hast du angewandt?"  
Sie wich verlegen seinem Blick aus. „Nun, wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst: Ich habe das Kästchen als eine Art Erinnerungsspeicher benutzt." Sie seufzte, als müsste sie ihm ein großes Geständnis machen. Er glaubte sofort zu wissen, dass sie ihm nun von dem Was-wäre-wenn-Zauber erzählen würde. „Ich habe alle Erinnerungen an dich und Gefühle für dich hineingetan, um leichter mit dir abschließen zu können. Weil ich dachte, das wäre nötig, um endlich nach vorne blicken zu können. Wahrscheinlich wollte ich mich auf diese Weise auch gegen die Möglichkeit wappnen, dir irgendwann im Kampf gegenüberzustehen."

Das überraschte ihn. Hatte der alte Mann etwa Magie hinzugefügt? Und welche Auswirkungen hatten Lilys Erinnerungen und Emotionen auf den Zauber? „Ich verstehe."  
Aber sie war nicht beruhigt. Aufgewühlt verteidigte sie sich weiter. „Als James' Mutter mir diese Schatulle geschenkt hat, erklärte sie mir, ich könnte darin alles aufbewahren, was ich nicht vergessen wollte. Und Dumbledore war überzeugt davon, dass du dich vielleicht von Ihm abwenden würdest. Ich wollte das alles nicht vergessen, doch ständig daran denken wollte ich auch nicht. Und das habe ich, nachdem Dumbledore mir seine Meinung über dich mitgeteilt hatte."  
Er seufzte, da er ihr auf keinen Fall ein schlechtes Gewissen einreden wollte. Dann würde es ihm nämlich noch schwerer fallen, ihr von dem zu erzählen, was er in den letzten Stunden erfahren hatte. Ihm war klar, dass er auch einfach schweigen konnte, aber er musste sie erst über bestimmte Dinge ausfragen. „Hattest du vor, das Kästchen mit einem Was-wäre-wenn-Zauber zu belegen und es mir dann zukommen zu lassen?"  
Diesmal reagierte sie geschockt, als erriet sie, was er damit andeuten wollte. „Woher weißt du das? Davon habe ich bisher niemandem etwas verraten. Ja, ich wollte diesen Zauber verwenden, falls du übergelaufen wärst und wir uns nicht wiedergesehen hätten. Ich hatte vor, die Schatulle Dumbledore zu übergeben, weil ich wusste, dass du zuerst zu ihm kommen würdest. Doch dann hast du dafür gesorgt, dass wir uns in Hogwarts versteckt haben und ich hielt es nicht mehr für nötig."

Mit jedem ihrer Worte fühlte er, wie die Panik erneut in ihm hochstieg. Es war also wahr. Der alte Mann hatte ihn nicht belogen. Und das bedeutete, dass er in einer magisch erzeugten Welt gefangen war, die gar nichts mit der Realität zu tun hatte. Eigentlich war dieser Zauber reine Verschwendung, denn Lily würde nie mehr erfahren, was er alles getan hätte, um seine Fehler wieder gutzumachen.  
Sie bemerkte seine Niedergeschlagenheit natürlich sofort. „Was ist los? Woher weißt du von all diesen Dingen? Und was bedrückt dich so sehr? Sag es mir endlich!" Ihrem Tonfall nach zu urteilen, ahnte sie bereits, was geschehen war, wollte es aber noch nicht wahrhaben.  
Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen. Nun war der Zeitpunkt gekommen. Nun musste er es ihr sagen. Doch er hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, wie er anfangen sollte. Schließlich ließ er sich von seinen Gefühlen leiten. „Dumbledore hat mir das Kästchen nach seinem Tod zukommen lassen. Sein Portrait wollte unbedingt, dass ich es öffne, weil er wissen wollte, was es enthielt. Der Zauber hat mich so heftig getroffen, dass ich sofort das Bewusstsein verlor. Als ich wieder erwachte, befand ich mich mitten im Verbotenen Wald. In dem Körper meines jüngeren Ichs. Ich wusste zuerst nicht, was mit mir passiert war. Später war es mir egal. Ich wollte es sogar gar nicht wissen. Ich wollte nur meine Vergangenheit verändern und meine Fehler wiedergutmachen. Ich wollte dein Leben retten, wie ich es einst nicht konnte."

Als er ihr aus den Augenwinkeln heraus einen kurzen Blick zuwarf, erkannte er sofort, wie geschockt sie war. Sie war bleich geworden und ihr Mund stand leicht offen, als würde sie nicht genügend Luft bekommen, wenn sie durch die Nase atmete. Sie wusste eindeutig, was er ihr gerade zu erklären versuchte.  
Als sie ihn nicht unterbrach, sprach er eilig weiter, aus Angst, er würde sonst vielleicht nicht mehr dazu imstande sein. „Du hast dich sicher gefragt, woher ich alles über die Horkruxe wusste. Wie ich in so kurzer Zeit soviel über sie in Erfahrung bringen konnte, wofür Dumbledore vermutlich Jahre gebraucht hätte. Ich habe es in seinen Aufzeichnungen gelesen, lange nach seinem Tod. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Er schon längst besiegt." Er holte tief Luft, um die in seinem Inneren aufsteigende Wut über Albus' Geheimniskrämerei unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Und du warst schon seit Jahrzehnten tot. Der Dunkle Lord hat dich und deinen Mann umgebracht, nachdem Wurmschwanz euch an Ihn verraten hatte." Über Snapes Lippen huschte ein schmerzliches Lächeln, als er an diese Nacht zurückdenken musste. „Er wollte deinen Sohn töten und du hast dich zwischen die beiden gestellt. Du hast dich für Harry geopfert und so sein Leben gerettet. Voldemorts Todesfluch prallte an ihm ab und fiel auf Ihn zurück. Der frühere Körper des Dunklen Lords starb daran, doch dank Seiner Horkruxe war Er nicht ganz tot. Als Schatten Seiner selbst blieb Er am Leben und suchte in den nächsten Jahren nach einer Möglichkeit, wieder aufzuerstehen. Er fand sie in deinem Sohn."

Er hörte Lily leise schluchzen, aber er wollte nicht zu ihr hinübersehen. Stattdessen starrte er stur geradeaus, um sich nicht von seinem Bericht abbringen zu lassen. „Harry hätte Ihm nie geholfen, aber Er brauchte sein Blut, um Seinen Körper zurückzuerhalten. Pettigrew hat Ihm dabei geholfen, dieses Ritual durchzuführen. Dein Sohn entkam Ihm nur mit knapper Not. Er war damals erst vierzehn."  
Ihr Weinen war inzwischen kaum zu überhören. Doch noch immer wagte sie es nicht, ihn zu unterbrechen. Schweren Herzens fuhr er fort. „Dumbledore war dank der Prophezeiung über Sein Ende der Meinung, Harry wäre der einzige, der Ihn besiegen könne. Ich hatte mir geschworen, deinen Sohn zu beschützen, um meine Fehler dir gegenüber wieder gutzumachen. Und dann musste ich irgendwann erfahren, dass der Junge selbst ein Horkrux war, der durch den Mord an dir entstanden war. Der alte Mann glaubte daher, Harry müsse im Kampf gegen Ihn sterben, um Ihn zu vernichten."  
„Oh mein Gott!", murmelte sie und er wusste sofort, wie entsetzt sie war. Er brauchte sie nicht einmal anzusehen. Um sie zu beruhigen, beeilte er sich, weiterzuerzählen. „Dein Sohn hat den Kampf überlebt. Ich weiß nicht, ob du jemals von dem Elderstab gehört hast. Der Legende nach soll ein Zauberer ihn vom Tod persönlich bekommen haben. Mit Hilfe dieses Zauberstabs wäre man angeblich in der Lage, jeden Gegner im Duell zu besiegen."

„Das stammt aus dem Märchen mit den drei Brüdern. Der Elderstab, der Umhang, der den Träger unsichtbar macht, und der Stein der Auferstehung. Die drei Heiligtümer des Todes.", erwiderte sie tonlos. Sie klang plötzlich so teilnahmslos, als wolle sie nur etwas sagen, um nicht über seine Worte nachdenken zu müssen. Als wolle sie mit aller Macht verdrängen, was er ihr eigentlich mitteilen wollte.  
Verzweifelt fuhr er fort. „Dumbledore ist in den Besitz des Stabes gekommen und der Dunkle Lord wollte ihn unbedingt haben. Er hat Draco Malfoy, Lucius' Sohn, geschickt, um Dumbledore zu töten. Draco gelang es, Dumbledore zu entwaffnen, und wurde auf diese Weise zum neuen Besitzer des Elderstabs. Als Harry Draco im Duell besiegte, erhielt er die Macht über den Stab, obwohl Voldemort diesen an sich nahm. Aus diesem Grund konnte Er deinen Sohn nicht töten und starb bei dem Versuch, es dennoch zu tun. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte mich Seine Schlange fast umgebracht."  
„Wo war Dumbledore?" Endlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie bereit war, sich aktiv an dem Gespräch zu beteiligen. Sie zeigte echtes Interesse, auch wenn es ihr sichtlich schwer fiel, wie er aus den Augenwinkeln heraus bemerkte.  
Nun folgte für ihn der schwerste Teil: Das Geständnis, was er getan hatte, um weiterhin das Vertrauen des Dunklen Lords zu genießen. „Er war tot."

Zuerst begriff sie nicht, was er ihr mit seinem bedeutungsschwangeren Tonfall sagen wollte. „Draco hat ihn wirklich umgebracht?"  
Er wich ihrem geschockten Blick aus. „Nein. Das war ich. Dumbledore wurde von dem Fluch getroffen, der auf dem Ring der Gaunts lag. Er hatte nur noch ein Jahr zu leben. Als er erfuhr, dass Draco ihn töten sollte, ließ er mich schwören, es für Malfoys Jungen zu tun. Ich habe mein Wort gehalten."  
Sie durchschaute ihn sofort und dachte gar nicht daran, ihn mit anderen Augen zu sehen. „Du hast es gehasst, ihm diesen Gefallen zu tun, oder?"  
Er seufzte tief. „Ich hätte es fast nicht übers Herz gebracht. Er war fast tot, weil er dieses Gift aus der Höhle getrunken hat, in welcher Er Salazar Slytherins Medaillon versteckt hatte. Er musste mich darum anbetteln, es zu tun. Und jeder hat geglaubt, er hätte mich angefleht, ihn zu verschonen. Danach musste ich wieder zu Ihm zurückkehren und Seinen Untergebenen spielen. Aber nicht weil Er dankbar war für den Mord an Dumbledore, sondern weil Er glaubte, durch meine Tat sei _ich_ der neue Besitzer des Elderstabs. Ich wäre beinahe gestorben, als Er mir Seine Schlange auf den Hals gehetzt hat. Ich weiß nicht, auf welche Weise man mich gerettet hat, aber ich wurde verrückt und verbrachte sieben Jahre in der geschlossenen Abteilung des St. Mungo."

Sie schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, bevor sie ihm endlich mitteilte, was sein Bericht in ihr auslöste. „Zuerst dachte ich, das alles könne unmöglich wahr sein. Dass du vielleicht verwirrt wärst oder mich auf diese Art und Weise loswerden wolltest. Doch das passt alles zu dem unglaublichen Wissen, das du plötzlich hattest. Und zu deinem veränderten Wesen. Du wirktest immer, als hättest du mehrere Kriege miterlebt. Trotzdem kann ich das nicht glauben. Ich will es nicht!" Mit einem leisen Schluchzen wandte sie sich ab.  
Ja, das wollte er auch nicht. Er wollte nicht gehen, wollte sie nicht verlassen. Andererseits war er auch wütend auf sie, weil sie diesen Zauber ausgesprochen und ihn in diese Situation gebracht hatte. All die Jahre hatte er versucht, sich möglichst keiner Illusion hinzugeben, in welcher er die Vergangenheit ändern konnte. Und sie hatte ihn mitten in eine hineingeworfen, ohne dass er sich dagegen hatte wehren können. Doch so sehr er sich auch einreden wollte, dass er sie dafür hassen sollte, konnte er es nicht. Denn obwohl seine Ernüchterung im Moment alles andere als leicht zu ertragen war, hatte er sich in den letzten Wochen lebendiger gefühlt, als in seiner Gegenwart. Er war hier nicht fehl am Platz gewesen, sondern hatte aktiv mithelfen können, Voldemort ein weiteres Mal zu besiegen. Und ihm war klar geworden, dass es auch noch andere Dinge gab, außer den Dunklen Lord für Albus auszuspionieren. Er hatte wieder gelebt.

„Dumbledore besteht darauf, mich zurückzuschicken.", gestand er ihr und sie drehte sich abrupt zu ihm um.  
Sie war eindeutig geschockt. „Und was willst du?", flüsterte sie gepresst, als wolle sie die Antwort auf diese Frage gar nicht hören.  
Er zuckte unwissend mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Im Moment bin ich noch dabei zu begreifen, dass ich nicht in meine Vergangenheit zurückgereist bin, um dich zu retten."  
Sie kam zu ihm herüber und lehnte sich an seine Schulter. „Es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid. Ich denke, ich hätte diesen Zauber nicht ausgesprochen, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich sterben würde, bevor du das Kästchen bekommst."  
Nun, daran trug Dumbledore eine nicht unerhebliche Mitschuld. Hätte er ihm die Schatulle sofort ausgehändigt, wären vielleicht all die schrecklichen Dinge gar nicht passiert. Gut, das war zwar nicht sehr wahrscheinlich. Aber er hätte sich vermutlich etwas mehr angestrengt, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass sie solche Gefühle für ihn gehabt hätte.  
Widerwillig löste er sich von ihr und trat näher an den Rand der Aussichtsplattform heran, um einen Blick auf das gesamte Schulgelände zu werfen. Es fiel ihm schwer, direkt neben ihr zu stehen, weil er wusste, dass er dann keine Entscheidung treffen konnte. Das einzige, was er in ihrer Nähe tun wollte, war, sie festzuhalten und nie wieder loszulassen.

„Du wirkst, als wüsstest du bereits, was du tun willst.", meinte sie plötzlich in einem todernsten Tonfall, der ihm einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Es hörte sich an, als bereite sie sich darauf vor, sich von ihm zu verabschieden.  
Hatte sie Recht? Hatte er bereits beschlossen zurückzukehren? „Ich..." Seine Stimme brach, bevor er den Satz vollenden konnte. Ihm wurde augenblicklich klar, dass ein großer Teil von ihm sich auf unerträgliche Weise davor fürchtete, eine Lüge zu leben. Und dass das, was ihn seit dieser Nacht, in der sie gestorben war, so verfolgt hatte, allmählich an Bedeutung verlor.  
Ergeben schloss er die Augen. Er liebte sie noch, das stand außer Frage. Doch inzwischen fühlte er sich nicht mehr schuldig für ihren Tod. Ja, er hatte die Prophezeiung an Ihn verraten und Ihn so auf die Spur der Potters gebracht. Aber einerseits hatte Er schon mehrmals versucht, sie und ihren Mann zu töten, bevor Er geglaubt hatte, Harry könne Ihn vernichten. Und andererseits hatte Snape alles in seiner Macht stehende getan, um Lilys Leben zu retten. Er hatte ihren Sohn sogar all die Jahre nach ihrer Ermordung davor bewahrt, ebenfalls umgebracht zu werden.  
Das was ihn hier hielt, war die Tatsache, dass er in gewisser Weise wusste, was ihn erwartete. Dass er in dieser Zeit eine sicherere Chance hatte, glücklich zu werden, mit einem Menschen, den er liebte und den er nicht erst suchen musste.

„Severus? Was willst du tun?" Lilys Stimme zitterte leicht, als könne sie es kaum erwarten, seine Antwort zu hören.  
Aber als er sich umdrehte, entdeckte er sofort die Tränen in ihren Augen. „Was willst du, dass ich tue?", konterte er tonlos.  
Sie schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Mach das, was für dich das Beste ist."  
Er seufzte tief. Wenn er jetzt sarkastisch sein wollte, würde er sagen, dass diese Illusion richtig nett zu ihm war und ihn nicht mit aller Gewalt halten wollte. Was es nicht im Mindesten leichter für ihn machen. Ganz im Gegenteil.  
„Woher soll ich wissen, was das Beste für mich ist?", kommentierte er trocken und sie lachte. Es war ein trauriges Lachen, nicht erzwungen, aber eher verzweifelt als fröhlich.  
Langsam drehte er sich zu ihr um. „Ich habe Angst davor, eine Lüge zu leben, wenn ich hier bleibe. Weil ich nie sicher sein kann, ob das alles auch passieren würde, wenn kein Zauber für meine Anwesenheit verantwortlich wäre."  
Sie atmete tief durch den Mund ein, wohl um die Tränen in ihren Augen davon abzuhalten, ihre Wangen hinunterzufließen. Dann nickte sie. „Ich verstehe." Sie schien zu glauben, dass er ihr dies nicht glaubte. Denn sofort wurde ihre Stimme fester. „Ich verstehe das sehr gut, wirklich. Du zweifelst daran, dass ich dich auch lieben würde, wenn dies deine wahre Vergangenheit wäre."

Er horchte tief in sich, um herauszufinden, ob ihre Vermutung stimmte. Aber irgendetwas in Dumbledores Worten an ihn hatte ihn davon überzeugt, dass diese Art von Magie keine falschen Gefühle erzeugte. Und dann war da noch die Tatsache, dass sie ihre Gefühle für ihn in dieser Schatulle aufbewahrt hatte. Das musste sich doch in irgendeiner Form auf den Zauber ausgewirkt haben. „Nein, das ist nicht der Grund. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass deine Empfindungen auch in meiner Vergangenheit wohl dieselben wären. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob..." Wie sollte er ihr das erklären, ohne seine Überzeugung zu widerlegen? „... ob mein jüngeres Ich, das eigentlich an meiner Stelle hier stehen müsste, dasselbe getan hätte."  
Sie runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Du meinst, weil du damals nicht soweit warst?"  
Er schnaubte leise, wenn er daran dachte, wie planlos er zu dieser Zeit gewesen war. „So ungefähr. Weißt du, Dumbledore hat mich da auf etwas gebracht. Was ist, wenn meine Erfahrungen und mein Wissen etwas auslösen, das dir schaden könnte? Was ist, wenn der Zauber sich irgendwann zur Wehr setzt, wenn ich nicht gehe? Wenn er diese Welt zerstört?" Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit seiner rechten Hand über die Augen. „Es ist immer noch schwer zu begreifen, dass das alles in Wirklichkeit nur eine magische Illusion ist. Aber wenn ich gehen muss, will ich sehen, dass du gesund bist und theoretisch glücklich werden kannst."

Obwohl sie es sichtlich zu verhindern versuchte, rannen ihr Tränen über die Wangen. Eilig drückte sie sich fest an ihn und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, sodass er ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust fühlte. „Ich wünsche mir, dass du glücklich wirst. Dass du es schaffst, dich in deiner Zeit wieder zurechtzufinden. Und dass du dir vergibst, was mit mir und Dumbledore in deiner Welt geschehen ist."  
Na wundervoll, nun provozierte sie es auch noch, dass ihm die Tränen kamen. „Ich verspreche, mein Bestes zu tun.", murrte er leise und sie kicherte über seinen Unmut.  
Erst jetzt wagte er es, sie zu umarmen. Immerhin war dies die letzte Gelegenheit dazu, die letzte Gelegenheit für den Rest seines Lebens. Er kostete sie aus, fühlte ihre Wärme, ihren Herzschlag an seiner Brust und genoss mit geschlossenen Augen den Duft ihrer Haare, bis er den Gedanken nicht mehr aushielt, sie verlassen zu müssen.  
Dann ließ er los und gestand ihr ein letztes Mal schweren Herzens, dass er sie liebte.

Obwohl er ihr davon abgeraten hatte, kam Lily mit ihm, als er zu Albus zurückkehrte. Der alte Mann reagierte mit einem verständnisvollen Seufzen auf ihr Erscheinen und bat sie beide sofort in sein Büro. Unwillkürlich griff sie nach seiner Hand und er ließ es bereitwillig zu.  
„Du hast dich also entschieden, Severus. Sehe ich das richtig?"  
Er nickte wortlos auf die Frage des Schulleiters hin.  
Dieser sah ihn geduldig an. „Was willst du jetzt tun?"  
Er hob überrascht die Augenbrauen. „Ich dachte, in dieser Sache hätte ich keine andere Wahl. Sie haben mir den Eindruck vermittelt, mich mit Gewalt zurückzuschicken, falls ich mich weigere. Weshalb fragen Sie dann danach, was ich tun will?"  
Dumbledore schmunzelte amüsiert. „Nun, ich denke, es wäre nicht gut für dich ausgegangen, wenn ich dich wirklich mit aller Macht gezwungen hätte. Ich hätte dich eher weiterhin zu überreden versucht, bis du nachgeben hättest."  
Snape war von diesen Worten nicht unbedingt überzeugt. „Und wo ist da der Unterschied?"  
Der Schulleiter kicherte leise, bevor er augenblicklich ernst wurde. „Ich werde dich vermissen. Ich hoffe, dein früheres Ich wird irgendwann auch einmal so schlagfertig sein."  
Und er hoffte, der alte Mann würde irgendwann aufhören, seine Gedanken zu lesen. „Nun weiß ich, warum ich mir kein Schild umhängen musste, auf dem steht: ‚Schicken Sie mich zurück!' Das wäre nur Verschwendung von Material gewesen."

Als er Lilys traurige Miene und den festeren Druck ihrer Hand bemerkte, ermahnte er sich, sich mit seinem Sarkasmus etwas zurückzuhalten. Er wollte ihr nicht das Gefühl geben, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte, sie verlassen zu müssen.  
Albus bedachte sie beide mit einem mitfühlenden Blick. „In einer anderen Welt, zu einer anderen Zeit, unter anderen Umständen hättet ihr bestimmt die Chance gehabt, miteinander bis an euer Lebensende glücklich zu werden. Aber diese Welt ist keine, die ihr gemeinsam bewohnen könnt. Ihr -."  
Beinahe riss ihm der Geduldsfaden. „Hören Sie auf, es uns noch schwerer zu machen, und tun Sie endlich, was Sie tun müssen!", herrschte er Dumbledore wütend an. Er wollte es hinter sich bringen, wenn es schon sein musste. Auf keinen Fall wollte er sich aus einem Anfall von Schwäche anders entscheiden und dann gewaltsam von Lily getrennt werden.  
Der Schulleiter nickte bestätigend. „Wenn dir das lieber ist, werde ich sofort anfangen."  
Er schloss ergeben die Augen, als der alte Mann den Zauber zu sprechen begann. Währenddessen drückte er fest Lilys Hand, als er hörte, dass sie leise schluchzte. Doch mit jedem Wort aus Albus' Mund fühlte er, dass er langsam diese Welt verließ. Dumbledores Stimme wurde immer leiser, bald spürte er Lilys Hand kaum noch.  
Plötzlich wurde er von einem gewaltigen Sog erfasst und fortgetragen, fort von dieser anderen Realität und fort von ihr. Für immer.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Epilogue**_

Als er erwachte, lag er auf dem kalten Steinboden seines Büros. Die Ernüchterung überrollte ihn, ließ ihn beinahe verzweifeln. Mühsam setzte er sich auf und sah sich um.  
Der Raum wirkte unverändert, genauso wie er ihn sowohl in seiner Gegenwart als auch in dieser verdammten Illusion eingerichtet hatte. Fast hätte er sich einreden können, immer noch dort zu sein, doch dann entdeckte er dieses verfluchte Kästchen und wusste mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit, dass er in sein perspektivenloses Leben zurückgekehrt war.  
Diese Erkenntnis brachte ihn über den Rand der Verzweiflung hinaus. All die Gefühle, die er Lily zuliebe zurückgehalten hatte, kamen jetzt aus seinem Inneren an die Oberfläche.  
Zu allem Überfluss meldete sich plötzlich Dumbledores Portrait zu Wort. „Was ist passiert? Geht es dir gut? Du bist einfach umgekippt. Was war das für ein Zauber?"  
Als er diese Sätze hörte, stieg in ihm wieder die Wut darüber auf, dass der alte Mann ihm die Schatulle so lange vorenthalten hatte. Dass er vielleicht noch etwas an seiner Vergangenheit hätte ändern können, wenn er sie früher erhalten hätte.  
Zornig sprang er auf und trat auf das Gemälde zu. „Sie haben dieses Geschenk wissentlich vor mir versteckt. All die Jahre! Oder sollte ich besser sagen: Jahrzehnte? Und warum? Um mich an Sie und Ihre verrückten Pläne zu binden? Damit ich weiterhin Ihren Spion spiele und nicht auf dumme Gedanken komme? Oder um mich besser unter Kontrolle halten zu können?"

Das Portrait sah ihn fassungslos an. „War das ein Was-wäre-wenn-Zauber? Hat sie dich in die Vergangenheit versetzt? Ich dachte, sie hätte nur ihre -."  
Er verstand nicht mehr, was der alte Mann gedacht hatte, denn in diesem Moment überwältigte ihn sein Zorn. Entschlossen packte er den Bilderrahmen, holte das Gemälde von der Wand, öffnete die Tür und warf es aus dem Raum hinaus in den Gang. Ohne auf die Rufe des früheren Schulleiters zu achten, schloss er sich in seinem Büro ein.  
Erst als er völlig allein war, ließ er die Verzweiflung zu. Vor wenigen Minuten hatte er noch ihre Hand gehalten, hatte ihre weiche Haut an seiner gespürt, ihren Duft gerochen. Er hatte sie in den Arm nehmen und mit ihr reden können. Er hatte mit ihr schlafen können.  
Er vermisste sie so sehr, obwohl er sie gerade erst hatte verlassen müssen. Und nun war er wieder hier, in einer Zeit, in der er nicht wusste, was er tun wollte und wie sein Leben weitergehen sollte. In der er allein war, ohne eine Aufgabe, die sein Dasein erfüllte.  
Voll verzweifelter Wut nahm er eines der Fläschchen vor ihm auf dem Tisch in die Hand und schleuderte es gegen die nächste Wand. Hier in diesem Raum hatten sie sich geküsst, gestritten und waren übereinander hergefallen. Und nun war er allein hier, an einer Schule, in der er kaum jemanden kannte, dessen Anwesenheit er auf Dauer ertragen konnte. Selbst mit McGonagall konnte er nicht mehr einigermaßen vertraut umgehen, seit er erfahren hatte, dass sie ihn immer noch gerne bemuttern würde.

Der Schmerz in seinem Inneren raubte ihm für einen Moment den Atem. Dann gelang es seinem Verstand, wieder die Kontrolle über seine Emotionen zu erhalten. Er ermahnte sich, sich nicht gehen zu lassen, und erinnerte sich daran, dass er in seinem Leben schon weit schlimmere Situationen gemeistert hatte. Er war nur aus einer äußerst realistischen Illusion erwacht und kämpfte nun mit den Nachwirkungen.  
Plötzlich schoss ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf, den er nicht abwehren konnte: Er würde sie nie wiedersehen.  
Er horchte tief in sich, um herauszufinden, was dieser Gedanke in ihm auslöste. Einerseits war er seltsam erleichtert darüber, dass er sicher war, ihr alles gesagt zu haben, was er ihr jemals hatte sagen wollen. Andererseits fühlte er schmerzliches Bedauern und eine unerträgliche Angst davor, nach den Erlebnissen, die der Zauber verursacht hatte, nicht mehr in sein wirkliches Leben hineinfinden zu können. Dass er eine Dummheit beging und in einem schwachen Moment den falschen Trank schluckte.  
Andere in seiner Situation würden nun vermutlich die psychiatrische Abteilung des St. Mungo aufsuchen und Hilfe in Anspruch nehmen, doch er war keiner dieser Menschen. Er war noch nie besonders gut darin gewesen, fremde Hilfe zuzulassen. Er würde sich wohl erneut selbst aus dieser Misere befreien müssen, wie er es immer getan hatte.

„Severus? Kannst du mich hören?"  
Es war wie ein fernes Flüstern, sodass er zuerst glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Er drehte sich blitzschnell herum, konnte jedoch niemand entdecken. Irritiert schüttelte er den Kopf. Das konnte nicht sein! Diese Stimme... nun verfolgte ihn auch noch Lilys Stimme.  
„Severus? Bist du hier?"  
Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn, als er nach dem Ursprung der Stimme suchte und plötzlich die Schatulle auf dem Boden fand. Sie musste durch die Wucht des Zaubers heruntergefallen sein.  
Mit einem unguten Gefühl näherte er sich dem Kästchen und hob es auf. Der Deckel war seltsamerweise geschlossen. Sanft strich er darüber, während er sich vorstellte, wie ihre Hände einst an derselben Stelle verharrt hatten.  
„Severus? Ich weiß, dass du da bist. Ich kann dich spüren."  
Vor Schreck ließ er die Schatulle fallen. Diesmal war ihre Stimme ganz nah gewesen.  
Er sah, wie das Kästchen auf dem Boden auftraf, und befürchtete im ersten Moment, dass es zersplittern würde, jetzt nachdem es mit dem Zauber seinen Zweck erfüllt hatte. Aber stattdessen sprang der Deckel auf.

Erschrocken trat er eilig ein paar Schritte zurück, als auf einmal ein eigenartiger weißer Rauch dem Inneren der Schatulle entstieg. Überrascht und gleichzeitig fasziniert beobachtete er, wie sich dieser zu einer festen Form zu verdichten schien.  
Doch als er allmählich erkannte, was direkt vor ihm materialisierte, riss er geschockt die Augen auf.  
Er hätte das Kästchen nie fallen lassen dürfen!  
Als er Snapes Gesichtsausdruck erblickte, strafte ihn Lilys Geist mit einem gespielt vorwurfsvollen Blick und einem amüsierten Lächeln. „Du hast dir aber verdammt lange Zeit gelassen, um mich zu befreien, Sev."

Ende

2


End file.
